We're Just Different
by xiSmile
Summary: SolxOC, so please don't bother clicking if you don't like Canon/OC stories. Watch how everything unravels now that Titaia is placed in a 'special' school for being suicidal and ends up meeting all of the humanstuck trolls.
1. It Begins

**A/N: Hi, guys! (x I've been thinking about this idea for a while... so anyway, please review and help me out... First story, but chu'know~! Enjoy!**

**P.S. The trolls are Human!Stuck, just because. Oh, and if you don't like the idea of suicide on my OC, then please click that big arrow pointing to the left, and find yourself a story that you will enjoy. (x 'kayi'llshutupnow.**

* * *

Titaia looked around desperately. "I'm not fucking crazy, I just want to kill myself..." She mumbled to herself, when she looked at the title of the new 'school' she was attending. "Home for Help Academy" She read to herself, slapping her forehead. Damn her fucking parents for doing this shit. They have no fucking idea what they were doing, she only wanted—well, her thoughts were on the move, once again. She walked towards the building, and saw no one; it actually looked more like a prison that a stupid school building. As she approached it, she saw a boy sitting at a tree, smoking something, she couldn't tell. She started to approach him. She looked at him again, and could've sworn he was wearing… clown make-up.

The boy looked up at her, and smiled a friendly one. "Who're you, motherfucka?" He took another drag of his marijuana. It was confirmed that he was in fact wearing the make-up… how strange.

"I'm Titaia. I'm new here." She replied, waving away the smell of the drug.

"Gamzee motherfuckin' Makara." He replied, taking a drag again. "What're you motherfuckin' in for anyway, sis?"

Titaia tapped her chin in thought. Such a question was common here? "Suicidal." She replied, crossing her arms.

"Damn, that ain't cool, sis. You got lots of shit to look forward to. Life's full of miracles." Gamzee replied happily.

Unsure of whether he was high or not, Titaia dared to ask him a question. "What the fuck did you do to get here? Drug addiction?"

"Naw," Gamzee replied with the shake of his head "sometimes, I get motherfuckin' angry, and dangerous. But, I don't think it happens that often. But I guess you can say I like to smoke some dope."

"Really, now?" He didn't look so violent, he actually look pretty much at peace with himself and the world. But, then again, Gamzee could've been high.

The clown boy nodded his head, enforcing his statement from earlier. "I'm usually a motherfuckin' sweet guy."

"Yes…" Titaia replied, turning towards the doors of the school. "I'm going to go inside and get this shit over with."

Gamzee waved at her, as she walked through the doors.

A woman, who seemed to work at the academy, was standing in the middle of the hallway. How fucking odd…

"Hello, you must be Titaia." She greeted happily, squeezing her with a hug.

Shit. Yet, another happy bitch with a permanent smile on her face. How great can this day get? Titaia stayed still, refraining from choking the woman on her. "Yes, I am Titaia." She sighed.

"Worry no more!" The woman let go, and took a bow. "You will start to love life after a few days here!"

"Really?" Titaia asked sarcastically. "Great, I caaan't waaaait." She lagged on the 'A' sound of her words to express the sarcasm, but strangely, the woman didn't seem too affected by it. Titaia's hand was held, and she was pulled up the elevator to the sixth floor and through a few hallways to room 201.

"Alright, doll," the perky woman started, "this is your room."

Titaia was handed the key to the room, and saw that there was a resident in the room already. "Seriously? I'm sharing a room with someone?"

"Yes, of course!" The woman replied, gleefully. It was actually starting to get annoying. "We don't want you to be alone, so you get those nasty thoughts!"

"Yes…" Titaia sighed, walking in. "My fucking parents told me my shit was already here. So, it's in the closet?"

"Such nasty language! But, yes, your belongings are also here, they arrived a few hours before you did, thanks to your kind parents!" She giggled.

No paying attention to the perky woman in front of her, Titaia attempted to sneak a peek at the person she was to share a room with. It was a girl that appeared about sixteen, just like her, and had long black hair, and a bitch demeanor to her face. She was also bespeckled, and dressed like a punk. How fucking great.

The woman in front of Titaia finally caught her attention again by cooing "Vriska, dear, please meet Titaia, she'll be your roommate." She nearly floated with happiness. God, she's terrible.

Vriska stood up from her bed and walked over with a smile that seemed to smell of bullshit. "Heeeey." She exaggerated.

"Hi." Titaia replied, clearly uninterested of the idea.

"Well, I've got to go tend to things, so you two have fun~!" The woman cried, running out. Well, that's one problem solved.

Vriska laughed a great bitch laugh. "So, what're you in for?" She asked.

Titaia took a deep breath. "I'm suicidal." She replied as if it were an everyday thing. "And you? What're you doing here?"

Vriska laughed again, her voice leaking venom that would kill someone self-confidence. "Why would you want to kill yourself?" She asked.

"…" Titiaia replied, sitting on her brand new bed. She looked at her phone. It read eight o'clock in the morning. School hours start in fifteen minutes. Great. Fucking great.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, I know this was short! But, I shall make 'em longer. (x Just wait. I'll come out with longer.. errr ones. llD**


	2. They're All The Same

**A/N: Yay, I got a review. ^^ I made this one twice as long, but still, there's not excuse for this debauchery! It'll be longer as we go. Uhm... Hm..**

* * *

Being handed her new schedule, Titaia was headed to her first class, which, thank the heavens, was a core class. What would have been her electives in a regular school were replaced with guidance counseling classes, to help students with their issues. She tried to walk into the class unseen, so there wouldn't be a need for the humiliating introduction and reasons for being there. But with her luck, she was pulled over by her teacher.

"Hello, there. Do I know you?" He asked, raising a brow.

"…No… I'm new here…" Titaia replied frowning a bit. She was led to the front of the classroom. "Oh… this is great…" she mumbled to herself.

"Alright, students. We have a new person in here, let's learn her name." The teacher smiled, making hand motions in Titaia's direction.

Titaia's facial expression depressed even more. "I'm Titaia…" She introduced with a slight wave. She scurried to a seat in the back of the classroom, and prepared for a long lecture about learning. What was the point, though? A vast majority of the people in the classroom will end up in jail and rehab, before they can use this useless subject in life.

Half the day dragged along, and Titaia was in the cafeteria for lunch hour.

"Yo, Titaia." Gamzee called out her.

"Hello, Gamzee." She returned, waiting for her acquaintance to approach her. "Do you need something?"

Gamzee smiled a sweet smile, and nodded. "I was thinking, since you're all motherfuckin' new, and probably have no friends, you could all up and eat lunch with me and the bros." He invited.

Wow. That was blunt. Couldn't he have said that in a more subtle way? But, he's not to be blamed. No one would expect to have friends on the first day, especially when they aren't incredibly talkative. Titaia nodded following him into a lunch line.

After the two were finished purchasing the sludge that the cafeteria called food, Gamzee and Titaia approached a lunch table surrounded by other guys. She couldn't help but wonder what they were all in for.

"Hey, motherfuckas. Meet Titaia." Gamzee smiled, taking a seat. "I met her this morning when I was smoking some dope."

"Thup." One of them replied, with an apparent lisp. He adjusted his dual-colored glasses, one glass red and the other blue, and ate with two forks in his hands. Odd…

"Hello." Titaia replied, taking an edge seat, with Gamzee as her neighbor.

"So, what's she fucking here for, you shitty juggalo?" A boy asked angrily. It was incredibly easy to tell why he was in this hell; his anger seemed to be the drive for anything he said. But, that was just a first impression.

"I'm suicidal." Titaia replied, looking at her pizza. She sighed, nibbling at the end of it.

"Uh… you uh… shouldn't want to kill yourself..." a boy with a mohawk replied. He tapped his index fingers together repeatedly. He looked like he wouldn't ever harm a fly. What could he be there for?

"Meh." She returned. "It's a long story." Titaia frowned, bringing out her phone to check the time, while trying to avoid being caught.

The one with dual colored glasses sighed loudly, signaling that he was pissed.

"Excuse me." Titaia looked up at him. "Is something wrong? Did I do something?"

"Yeth." He started. "I hate you fucking emoth. All you talk about ith how you want to die, but you're all too much of puthyth to do it. Tho you come here and try making everyone pity you. No one careth to pity you!"

Everyone at the table stayed silent, alternating their stares from Titaia to the boy and back.

"Shit, Sollux." The angry one replied, much calmer than he appeared before. "Calm down, we just met her."

"…You don't know me…" She said through her teeth. "You don't know what I've been through."

"Fuck knowing you, you're all the thame!" The dual colored boy snapped. "I bet you wouldn't even kill yourthelf! You're too buthy leeching attenthion."

"Attention? Really, asshole?" Titaia shouted, standing up. "I'm no fucking leech! You don't think I tried?"

"Stay calm, motherfuckas… its fine." Gamzee tried. "We should just slam a cold drink an—"

"NO." Sollux shouted. "The'th not getting any thympathy from me!"

Titaia frowned. "Fuck this." She muttered to herself getting up.

"Where're you going? To cut yourthelf?" Sollux asked, taunting her with a knife he got from the utensils box.

She turned and started running towards the elevator. That lisping bastard actually thinks he knows her. He actually thinks he knows that she really hates herself for everything that's happened to her. Wait a second, there's a window in her room… and it's on the sixth floor. She can easily do it. She can escape, now. She slammed open the door, and opened the curtains to her window. Bars. "…" She turned around and sat on her bed, crying out of frustration. Her memories started to dance around, as if it were some playback function on a movie player, and she was able to, well, forced really, to relieve watching her sister die, watching her best friend get murdered, seeing that both of her parents were off having affairs with other partners, wat-she just couldn't take it anymore… the only problem was that this deathtrap was a suicide-free zone. Titaia skipped the rest of school.

After school, Gamzee walked to his friend's room to retrieve some money that he needed to borrow. He knocked on the door, and Sollux answered the door. "Thup?" He asked inviting his stoned friend in.

"I just wanted to borrow some motherfuckin' cash to buy some dope, Solbro."

"Thure." He replied to his clown companion.

Gamzee stood there, making a stupid facial expression which seemed to catch his friend's attention. It actually looked like he was contemplating on asking something.

'Solbro' raised his brows." What elthe could you want, GZ?" He asked taking a seat on his messy bed.

"I was motherfuckin' wondering how come you had to be so mean to my new friend, man." Gamzee frowned, raising his arm to smoke, then realizing that he was out. It was a bad habit of his, but he was so used to smoking.

"The'th a wathte of time. Let her kill herthelf, if that girl even fucking intendth to." He retorted, sitting on his bum, his back against the two pillows with the same plain basic color of manila that everyone one's room was forced to look like.

"I don't motherfuckin' think so, Sollux. Everyone's gotta get some motherfuckin' help." Gamzee replied sympathetically.

"Whatever floatth your boat, GZ. Ath for me, I only want to thtay in my room, and code." He sighed to his taller friend, pointing at a desk with a few bucks on it. "Remember to pay me back thoon."

"Thanks, Solbro." Gamzee smiled happily swiping the money into his hands, and walking out the room.

Sollux sighed at his friends leaving. It's such a shame that he has these terrible anger problems, when he's stoned he's a pretty chill guy. But, nevertheless, it was time for him to get back to his precious coding. He opened his laptop, which had the Gemini sign as its cover, and continued his enjoyment.

Meanwhile, Titaia's roommate decided that it would be fine to bother her, so of course, she did. Vriska slammed open the door, just for the fun of it, and hopped onto Titaia's bed, even though Titaia was clearly occupying it, her head buried in her arms and knees. "Titaia! What's up? I heard that you totally had an argument with Sollux!" She giggled obnoxiously.

Titaia was poked over and over while she was sulking. She poked her head up, her jet black hair barely allowing her eyes to see the light. "…He's an asshole." She replied, moving her hair out of her face. "Why do you care?"

"It's just the word on the street." Vriska giggled. "I wanted to confirm some things, you know. Can't always go by what you hear from other people." She looked around the room and saw that the curtains were opened. "Oh god! You tried it, didn't you!" She snickered. "Every emo I know has attempted that stupid jump. Do you think that they're that stupid here?"

"…" Titaia stood up, and went to closet, bringing out her laptop from her backpack. There was no one to talk to, there was nothing to do, so why not waste life on the computer? She returned to her bed, opening the laptop, and went through her old photos. She was really happy back then. She would've forgotten that Vriska was there, if it weren't for that annoying poking that was being performed on her shoulder. She'd have to thank her for that.

"Don't be such a hermit. We're roommates. That means we can talk about anything!" Vriska said, her voice reeking with deceit. "I've got your back, Titaia. I'll help you with anything you want."

It was clear that Vriska only wanted to get close to Titaia to break her. It would've worked if she weren't broken in the first place. But, Vriska's attempts were pissing her off, due to the fact that she thought she'd be easy to open up to her. "No thanks." Titaia turned down Vriska's offer.

"Aw, don't be such a down—Oh! Silly, me! I didn't mean to say that!" Vriska laughed at her own joke, quickly realizing that no one was laughing with her, and started to quiet down a bit. It was such enjoyment to Vriska, laughing at the misery that wasn't hers.

"You're hilarious." Titaia replied sarcastically, closing her laptop, and sitting up.

"Where're you going?" Vriska asked.

"Bathroom." Titiaia replied shortly, walking out the room.

Vriska only crossed her arms, and returned to her bed as she heard the door click shut.

* * *

**A/N: That's it for chapter two~ Stay tuned? (Gog, I feel like a cheesy television show.) Don't forget to review and help me out. ;w;**


	3. As If You Knew Me

**A/N: I'm so GLAD I got these reviews~! ;w ; I love you guys! I was serious about longer chapters, I swear! I made this one *counts on fingers* About 17 words longer.. I know, I know. Dissapointing. But, on the bright side, I have no life, so I should be adding chapters often! :D? I'll just shut up now.~**

* * *

Looking around at the other students who were forced in this dreaded building, Titaia looked for the bathroom. Everything was going smooth until she got a strange feeling on her arm. Like the feeling of a dog licking her. But that couldn't be it, pets weren't allowed… With a turn on the heel, it was revealed that there was licking going on, and her arm was still being licked as she looked down at the person who was doing it to her. "Uhm?" Titaia asked, tapping the shoulder of the creep on her arm. "What the fuck are you doing?"

The person looked up at Titaia, and stood straight. She wore some red shades, and a red t-shirt and black straight jeans with some red converse. "You must be new here." She smiled. She pointed at herself proudly. "I'm Terezi." She introduced.

"Okay… I'm Titaia… Why were you licking my arm?" She asked oddly wondering if this kind of thing happened often. She rolled down her sleeves.

"Because, I wanted see if I knew you." She replied as-a-matter-o-factly. She put her hands on her hips and stuck her tongue out. "And I don't."

"Why didn't you just look at me..?" Titaia asked. "Do I look like someone you know?"

"I don't know." Terezi replied, pouting a bit "I'm blind. So, I wouldn't know."

Titaia laughed a bit. "You're blind?" She asked rhetorically. "So, you thought by tasting my arm, you'd recognize me?"

"Yes." Terezi replied, bluntly. "And I also smelled you from across the hallway. You were reeking of the color black." She continued.

"Smell… reeking… you smell colors?" Titaia asked. "Oh, this is great."

Terezi frowned, crossing her arms. "Just because I'm blind, doesn't mean I can't hear your sarcasm."

"I apologize, Terezi. What're you in for, anyway?" Titaia asked curiously.

"People think I'm crazy, for saying I can sniff colors. But they don't understand how keen my nose and sense of taste are, so they can all suck it." Terezi smiled proudly. "And you? Why're you being locked up? Is it because you wear so much black?" She let out a wild giggle.

"Yes…" Titaia replied. Did she really put on that much black? Titaia looked down at her outfit. Black hoodie, black eyeliner, black eye shadow, black combat boots, grey skinny jeans… Wow. That truly was a shitload of black. "I'm in because I'm suicidal." Titaia replied for about the tenth time that day. It was getting tiring, everyone had the same reply... and oddly, she hasn't met anyone who wasn't in the same condition as her. Maybe that's what her 'electives' were for.

"That sucks, Titaia. You should want to live." Terezi sighed. "Imagine all the delicious colors you could taste if you stayed alive!"

"I get that incredibly often." She replied, with a slight shrug. "I'd ask you where the bathroom is…"

Terezi pointed down the hallway. "Take a left at the next turn, and the bathroom's at your immediate left." She directed.

"Wow, that's amazing. Thanks, Terezi." Titaia replied, walking off with a wave.

Titaia walked into the bathroom, it was oddly comfortable looking, with cushioned couches for waiting, but had very disturbing poster on the walls, of people smiling way too hard, with eyes that seemed to follow anyone when they walked somewhere and hands that stuck up their thumbs, suggesting that the hell-hole of this building was a good place. Right under the wretched picture was the words '_We Care'_ written in a big and bold white font. She sighed at one of the posters, and walked into a stall.

On the way from the bathroom, Titaia bumped into someone, due to her trying to dry her hands on her pants because of the lack of paper towels in the bathroom.

"Watch where you're going, fuckass!" An angry voice shouted, rubbing his head. He started to rise from the floor, his attention on his book bag that was on the floor.

Titaia looked up. It was the angry boy from the table. He was much shorter than she thought, considering that he was only sitting. His temper must have been as short as he was. "Oh, it's you." She frowned. She stood up, and quickly realized if she wasn't the same height as him, she had a good inch on him.

"Well, fucking hello to you too." He replied angrily. He raised a brow after a big, and his scowl lessened. "Are fucking okay, by the way? The think at lunch looked re—"

"I'm fine." Titaia replied quickly, her eyes flickered to the ground on what to say next. "Your friend's just an asshole. It didn't affect me." She lied. To be honest, when she was sulking, that's all she was fucking thinking about. Was what she was doing so cliché? She was so determined that the reasons she had behind hating life was acceptable, her life pretty much turned upside down. She wasn't a pussy like he said, she went through a lot… but to think that others imitated her sadness… but they weren't the same, they didn't feel the pain she did. Most of them were cyber bullied or something along that line of stupidity, what she felt was real pain, and real regret. She looked back up at the boy, who was crossing his arms now.

"Geez. I wasn't asking if you fucking liked him or not, I just wanted to know if you were okay." He sighed. He put out his hand, indicating a handshake. "I'm Karkat." He said, with the roll of his eyes.

"Titaia." She returned, shaking his hand. Titaia couldn't help but notice that her hand was being squeezed kind of hard as it was being shaken. "Is there a problem?"

"Oh. Sorry. My anger's acting up." He mumbled, loosening his grip as his new acquaintance took her hand out.

Titaia nodded. "It's fine." She said, attempting to walk off.

"No, wait." Karkat mumbled, grabbing her arm. "I think you and that fuckass should talk out your stupid issues with each other, it's really going to be a piss off when Gamzee brings you to the table tomorrow, and there's this stupid awkward fucking silence going on." He frowned.

"I just won't sit there, then…" Titaia reasoned. "Besides, if I talk to that fuckface, I'll end up angry."

Karkat shook his head. "No, no, no." He frowned. "Shit will not go down like that."

"Oh?" Titaia asked. "What do you possibly mean by that?" She asked. She put her free hand on her hip.

Karkat's face was slowly turning red from frustration and anger as he mumbled something to himself. "I'm seriously starting to hate you already…" He muttered.

Titaia scoffed. "You're acting like I devote my existence to pleasing you. Don't worry, I won't be at your little table tomorrow, you can count on it." She said, removing her hand from his grip and walking back in the direction of her room.

Karkat shouted a barrage of curse words before storming down the hallway, knocking down everything that stood in his way.

He was totally flipping his shit. It wasn't that big of a deal, though. It was just interesting that she could hear it from the other side of the fucking building. Titaia sighed to herself. God, what's wrong with this building? For fucks sake, she was licked by a stranger. She found herself at the door, looking for her key, but remembered the smell of bullshit that was in there. She heard Vriska laughing maniacally in the room. Why would this be? She found her key, which was trapped deep in the pockets of her jeans, and started opening the door.

Vriska was holding a knife in her hand, which had belonged to Titaia. "Do you use this for self harm?" She asked. "Hoow laaame!" She giggled. She inspected it some more. "It's all rusty and shit! If I were an emo, I'd use a knife worthy for my beautiful skin~" Vriska laughed, it was a surprise she didn't break out in a coughing fit.

Titaia frowned. The term emo is so fucking stupid. Her situation had been taken way too lightly. She held out her hand. "Give it back." She mumbled.

"No way!" Vriska shouted. "I'll never hand it back, this is gold!" She laughed again.

Tiaia frowned. "Now." She said, stepping closer.

Vriska eased her laughter, putting a more serious mood in the room. She made her way over to Titaia, holding the knife in her hand. "You want it?" She asked laughingly. She raised her arm, and stabbed it into Tiaia's output hand. "Take it." She said, more seriously putting her other hand on her hip.

Titaia looked at the knife, which clearly punctured a hole into her hand, and back at Vriska. "…"

"Why, you might ask? If you REALLY wanted to kill yourself, you would, hun. You'd stab yourself to death! You're so pitiful, it's hilarious!" Vriska laughed again. "You're seriously leeching attention with your emo exterior. You just seek attention, and Sollux was right!" She took her hand of the handle of the knife. "How sad are you, huh?" She asked.

Blood spewed out of her hand on impact, and started to exit from the wound more smoothly. Titaia watched her hand bleed, and death glared her roommate. "Is that what you believe?" She asked.

"Obviously." Vriska replied, with the cross of her arms. "Didn't I make it clear the first time?"

Titaia sighed, pulling out the blade from her hand. "I don't use it anymore. Cutting myself is stupid." She put the blade on a side table. She pulled her hoodie over her head, and pointed at a point along her cleavage. There was a large scar there, along with some others closer to her heart that was covered by her bra. "Do you see this?" She asked Vriska. "Hmm?"

Vriska was dumbfounded. "How did that happen?" She asked.

"Hah, I thought it was obvious!" Titaia replied, showing Vriska the stab on her palm. "See? Doesn't it look familiar? It was from the same knife, when I tried to kill myself about a year ago. My parents walked in on me doing it, and rushed me to the hospital. After that stupid shit happened, I had my 'lovely' parents on my dick until they finally sent me here, to this wretched hell-hole." She shouted at her. "I've tried."

"…" For once, that bitch had nothing to say. She adjusted her glasses, and sat on her bed.

Titaia sighed. "Look. Don't touch my shit, okay?" She picked up her knife, and put it in her backpack, in the secret compartment that it should've been in, and shoved it back deep into her side of the closet, so the bitch-of-a-roommate wouldn't have a reason to have anything of hers in possession. She turned around and sat back on her bed, and threw her hoodie back on.

The both of them were quiet, and neither wanted to complain about it.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you liked this chapter, bluh. I feel like I did something wrong. D: I love Terezi, man. Her reason is the BEST so far. xD. I hope you continue to read~ (x**


	4. Odd Mornings

**A/N: This is the longest one! I wasn't lying, I made this one.. like 400 words longer. llD I'm so glad people are actually enjoying this! I will keep writing this for you! Uhm... hmm. So, there. :D**

* * *

"FUCK! Damn it to hell!" Titaia shouted immediately after jolting awake, throwing the ringing alarm clock onto the ground so it would shut up. It was singing an obnoxious song with the lyrics that only composed of the phrases 'Be Happy' and 'Be Glad'. Do they do this shit for kicks? The alarm finally started to silence itself, as if it was built for this kind of event. She got out of her bed and picked it up, placing it back onto the side-table where it belonged. She stretched her arms with a great yawn, and looked a laughing Vriska. Did she dare ask what was amusing her so much? She looked at the room, which was poorly lit by the dawn which was blocked by the manila colored curtain, and possibly the bars that were being hidden by it. She looked at it for a while, surprised at how bland the room was. She noticed the dull pain in her right palm and looked down at it for another minute or so, just to get that laugh out of her head. But then the curiosity started kick in. "What's so funny?" She asked Vriska, finally. She always seemed to have something to laugh about.

Vriska covered her mouth. "Oh, you heard me laughing? Silly me, I didn't mean to be loud! Your alarm is hilarious, though!" With that, she started humming the song it played. "It's like they made the song especially for you!"

Titaia frowned. "Yes…" She mumbled, sitting on her bed. She looked at the time which read 6:37. "Why the hell are we woken up so early?" She asked, with a yawn. "We start school at eight something."

"Yes, but we have to eat breakfast, dumbass." Vriska sighed, rolling her eyes. "And, not to mention getting ready for school and all."

Titaia nodded, going through her closet. She tilted her head at the bright color of yellow inside of it. Funny, she couldn't remember buying anything of that color, and her parents knew she despised the color. She pulled it out. "Oh God." She frowned at the shirt. It was revolting. There was a barrage of smiley faces, all different colors of the fucking rainbow, and if it were a color she'd enjoy, like the color purple, it would be illuminated so it almost looked pink. One the sleeves was 'I love me this much!' with a little fucking cartoon girl who's arms were spread infinitely. And on the back, was written 'Team Optimistic!' with another shitty barrage of smiley faces. "Talk about propaganda." She muttered.

Vriska's facial expression brightened when she saw the shirt. "Oh, joy! Wear it!"

Titaia sighed, throwing the atrocity under her bed. "They're trying way too hard..." She frowned, picking out some other clothes and sitting back on her bed, getting ready for the day.

Karkat was on his way to the cafeteria, avoiding anything that would possibly piss him off this early in the morning. There was a familiar lick felt on his hand, which caused him to frown. Terezi. "The fuck do you want, Terezi?" He asked with the furrow of his brows.

"Oh, hi Karkles!" She giggled wildly. "How're you doing this fine morning? I love to start my days off with SMALL chats, don't you?" She asked, emphasizing her clever pun.

"Fuck you!" He muttered, walking on. He realized that she was grabbing his hand on the way. God, what did she want?

"Don't LEAVE me, Karkles. I'm blind. I'll get lost." She frowned, letting him guide her to the cafeteria. It was fun bugging him, actually. For such a small thing to get so angry, the irony was just amazing! After a short amount of time, Terezi could smell all sorts of breakfast related things going on.

Karkat sighed. "We're at the cafeteria now, so you can fuck off." He looked around, and saw Titaia sitting a table, all by her lonesome. He sighed, as she let go of him.

"Bye bye, now!" Terezi waved, following her nose to the lunch line.

Titaia watched Karkat go back to his table, which wasn't very full yet. The only one that was there was the mohawk boy, who didn't look like he'd harm a fly. She took a bite of her toast, and felt a shadow come over her.

"Hey motherfucka." Gamzee said, sitting across from her, pushing his tray to the side to give her all his attention. "What's good, sis?" He asked.

Gamzee smelled like straight up weed. "Nothing much…" She replied, concentrating on her food. "What do you need?" She asked.

"I want you to sit with me and my friends." He replied bluntly. "You and them could be real—".

"Hell no. Not with that lisping bastard and your friend with the anger problems." Titaia crossed her arms. "You're a great person Gamzee, really. But nothing you say or do will ever possess me to go that table."

Gamzee frowned. "If that's how you all up and motherfuckin' feel, then that's cool too, I guess." He stood up. "You enjoy your motherfuckin' toast, sis." And with that, he made his way back to his table which must've been douche infected. God, they're all terrible.

Titaia continued to eat her toast, and appeared in a trance while eating. She was thinking, incredibly hard, about a lot of things. What was Vriska in for? She remembered that she'd asked that question, and Vriska avoided the answer with a great bitch laugh and an offending question to her condition. Vriska made it seem like nothing was wrong with her, except the fact that she was being a total bitch… could that be a condition? What did Gamzee want to go on between her and his friends, or was he only doing it out of good heart? Why does what Sollux said bother her so much…? So many thoughts flew in and out of her attention, making her think harder each time.

Meanwhile, someone was calling out to her, Titaia was tapped on the shoulder roughly, so she directed her attention to the distraction of her thinking process.

"Hey, emo. You're sittin' in my spot." He snapped, as if she would get up.

The voice resembled one that would get whatever he liked from his parents; a spoiled brat. She looked up and down at his outfit. This idiot was wearing black pants with blue stripes, a blue v-neck and a scarf. He also had a ridiculous purple highlight in his hair. And was that—it was! He was wearing a pair of glasses that resembled those from 3-D movies. Oh, this is hilarious, so hilarious. He's a hipster. Titaia remembered that he snapped at her, which kind of set her off. "Did you really have to snap?" She asked.

"Yes." He replied simply. "If it means you'd get out a my seat." He snapped again, revealing the many rings he had on his fingers.

Sollux walked towards the table, with two trays in his hands, two sets of utensils and two sets of napkins. He sat down and looked towards Titaia's table, seeing her argue with the rich hipster boy. "Lookth like her and Ampora met. They can be a thtupid little couple." He teased.

"Bro, that ain't cool." Gamzee vouched. "She's cool, man. You just don't know yet."

"She isn't uh… that bad…" the boy with the mohawk spoke up.

"Shut up, Tavros. You haven't even talked to her one on one, yet. You wouldn't fucking know." Karkat snapped.

"Uh… Sorry, Karkat…" Tavros replied quietly.

"And Gamzee, you're just fucking high." Karkat sighed. "Like you always are, fuckass." He sighed, taking one of Sollux's trays. It wasn't like he was going to eat both of them, that little coding dweeb he called a friend never could even if he tried.

Gamzee frowned. "C'mon best friend! Don't all up and say all that motherufuckin' mean stuff to me, it ain't nice." He said, taking a scoop of his cereal. "She's cool, man. Just kinda sad and shit."

Sollux sighed. "Gamzee, wake up and thmell the air, that doethn't thmell like mary-jay. It'th obviouth that Karkat doethn't thee you ath a betht friend. It'th altho obviouth that the ithn't a good person." He took his forks in each hand and started to eat some bacon.

Gamzee didn't hesitate to laugh, like anyone who wasn't high would. "Baha! Solbro, you all up and lisped in every other word you just motherfuckin' said!" He laughed hard, putting his head on the table. His wild hair took up a lot of space. Gamzee's shoulders shook as he laughed hard. "Bahaha!" She smacked the table.

Sollux crossed his arms. How high was he? He shook his head, noticing that the boy titled 'Ampora' approaching them, with his lunch on his tray. He looked over to where Ampora usually sat; Titaia planted her ass there, and continued to eat. What a bitch. "What do you want, Ampora?" He asked.

He pointed at Titaia, and stood pouted. "Bitch stole my seat." He frowned, crossing his arms, much like a spoiled child does when they don't get the toy they desired. "Who is she anyway?" He asked, putting his tray down at the edge of their table and adjusting his glasses.

"Haha, Eridan hates her too? Some new girl Gamzee met." Karkat sighed pointing to his 'best friend' "He's always trying to get her to sit here."

Eridan eyed Gamzee. "What's up with Gam?" He asked. "He's lookin' pretty sleepy, yeah?"

Sollux shook his head. "He'th jutht thtoned." He replied simply.

"Well, back to my problem." Eridan pointed to himself. "I don't hate her, she's just stubborn." He adjusted his scarf. "Anyway, I came here to ask a favor."

Karkat held his head, clearly annoyed by his presence. "What is it, you fucking hipster?"

"Can I sit here? My spot was taken…" Eridan whimpered.

"Hell no." Sollux replied. "We don't want any thpoiled hipthters at our table." He argued.

Titaia watched their conversation from her seat, and laughed in content. "Oh, it's great having people you hate argue." She threw away the surplus food, and walked the hallways for the remainder of the time left for the breakfast period. While getting some water, she heard Vriska's voice talking to someone, so she hid and spied. Who knew? Maybe she could get some intelligence on what she was in for?

"Yeaaah, so my new roommate is this emo chick! I totally exposed her for being a leech, Kanaya!" Vriska laughed.

Titaia snuck a peek at who was accompanying Vriska. It was a fashionista who wore a black skirt that rose three inches above the knees (which was barely in dress code), and a button up shirt that showed semi-cleavelage, with a green belt to match her lipstick and heels. She was wearing a whole bunch of other fancy things, but Titaia didn't have time to observe all that, she just stayed quiet for Vriska to keep talking her shit.

"Really?" Kanaya asked. "May I inquire what you found out?" Her voice was calm and she sounded intelligent. She crossed her arms over her chest, and waited for an answer from her companion.

"Yeah! I found a knife in her backpack. If she reeeaaallyy hated her life, she'd kill herself!" Vriska laughed. "She tried to come up with a backstory. For a second I went with it, but then I'm like, she could've done it here when no one was watching!" Vriska laughed.

Kanaya tapped her chin. "I'm not sure, Vriska. We are always being watched here, there are hidden cameras in our dorms. Have you forgotten, hun?"

Titaia let out an audible gasp. She already knew that she was being watched, but she realized that it meant that they watched her take off her shirt… God, hopefully women are watching her room. It's so creepy… where exactly were those camera's located? And does that mean that there were some in the bathroom?

Vriska stood still. "Oh shit… that means they saw me stab her…" Her face went pale, as she stood there. "Shit, I'm in trouble."

"You didn't, Vriska."

"Ooh, I did!" Vriska replied, her sad look transforming into a happier, snootier one. "And I'm damn proud."

"You're so dramatic, did you know? Anyway, I need to go back to my room and finish some homework." Kanaya said with a wave. "Good bye." She turned around and walked off, incredibly quickly too.

Vriska waved and called out "Byeeee Kanayaaa!" before walking into the cafeteria, and grabbing a soda from the vending machine.

Titaia sighed, going back to her room. "I can't believe she brags about it." She shook her head, looking at her bandages.

"Vriska Serket, you are wanted at the front office." A voice said, calmly on the intercom.

Immediately, the silence in the hallways filled with the cooing of other students, wondering why Vriska was in trouble. She immediately started her walk of shame to the office.

Titaia tilted her head in thought. "I was stabbed yesterday… what the fuck took them so long?" She asked herself, slapping her forehead. She shook her head. This was a victory for her, indeed. She sat on her bed, smiling. Her alarm went off again, playing the annoying tune. A victory with a slight disappointment. She could handle that. Titaia sat in her room, contently, waiting for the rest of her shitty day of school to start.

* * *

**A/N: I should get an alarm like Titaia's llD I'd be up and at it every day. Please remember to keep reviewing, it seriously inspires me. xD Stay tuned~! Love you. ; w;**


	5. Maybe They're All Not The Same

**A/N: I'm going on a vacation tomorrow, so I'll type up chapter six on the way to the hotel :D These reviews make me happy! NyraROX, I luh you. ; w; You make my fingers want to type... Does that sound weird? Anyway... Enjoy~!**

* * *

On her way to first hour, Titaia looked at the posters that were on the wall, which happened to be about everywhere. She didn't seem to realize how common those posters were on the walls. Such propaganda. They were much like the ones in the bathroom, some of them being creepier. "Where do they find the time to do this?" She asked herself. Next thing she knew, she found herself inside the classroom, taking a seat in the most unnoticeable place in the classroom. She didn't know anyone, and that was fine with her. She rested her head on her desk, waiting for the dreaded bell to ring. She shot her head up, thinking she heard a lisp. "Oh god, no…" She frowned, looking all over her classroom. He wasn't there. Titaia dropped her head onto her desk again, glad that the royal dipshit wasn't in the same class as her. The bell rang, and class was in session. The class wasn't a big problem, she ignored everything the teacher said, and thought to herself. Why the fuck _did_ she even think of his obnoxious lisp, if he wasn't there? How do people creep into her thought so easily—

"Titaia? Do you know the answer?" He asked, raising a brow.

"Eighty four?" She asked, hopefully. She earned some unwanted giggles from people, some of them knowing how to handle it better than others.

"…We're in a literature class." He informed, with the shake of the head. "Would you like to have the question repeated, Titaia?" He asked.

"Yes…" Titaia replied casually. "Please?"

"What do you think was Dicken's inspiration to writings Lucy's character like he did in the novel of A Tale of Two cities?" He asked, tapping his chin.

"Uh… Life…" She crossed her arms in deep thought. "Because Lucy's are always life…" She trailed off.

"Try not to space out again, Titaia." The teacher advised, going back to his boring lecture. He seemed to babble on endlessly, about a book that was made before anything significant happened. And there was still about half an hour left, just for him to continue on.

With a silent yawn, Titaia fell asleep, putting her head on her desk, and covering herself with her arms. It could make up for the lost sleep time from earlier in the morning. After what seemed like five minutes, she was jolted awake by a rude shove. She poked her head up, to see who was bothering her now. God, it was the worst thing that could even happen.

"You're thitting in my theat." Sollux said, shoving her again.

"You're not in my class, asshole. What do you want?" She replied, sitting straight up and rubbing her eyelids. She didn't know anyone in her class, but if anyone she despised was in her class, she'd be the first to know. She looked down at the desk; the sign of the Gemini was scratched into it. Odd…

"Tho, you're fucking deaf, too?" Sollux asked, crossing his arms. "No, thith ith third hour." He muttered, adjusting his glasses to see the sad look on her face. "And you're in my fucking theat."

Titaia's eyes grew wide. "WHAT?" She asked loudly. "No, you're fucking with me." She said, standing in disbelief. It only felt like five minutes, how could that have been a whole hour and a half?

The students who were in the classroom started laughing at her situation.

"Thee anyone from your clath in here? I'm not fucking lying, athhole. I don't devote my exithtenthe to pleathing you." He replied, sitting in his seat. He laughed at her, placing his two pencils on either side of the desk, along with the big pearl erasers. "Aren't you gonna go to class, emo?" He asked, placing his Dickens book on his desk.

Titaia's face flushed from embarrassment. "God, why me?" She asked, marching out the class. That stupid cunt, or 'thupid' rather. Of all people to catch her, it had to be him? She continued on to her third hour class, hoping that she wouldn't be late, when her arm was grabbed. She turned around to meet whoever was grabbing her arm, which also happened to be rather tight. It was just some old lady. Okay, well, she wasn't that old, maybe thirty. But still. "What's going on?" She asked.

'Truancy." The woman replied, leading her into the waiting room. "You skipped classes after lunch hour." She sat Titaia down, and walked out of sight.

God, did it always take them a day for them to realize something was wrong? Titaia looked up, observing how the area looked like. It was certainly not as bland as the rooms that the students of the 'academy' had to attend. It was nice, a smell of coffee reminding her how a regular waiting room would smell like, with walls that were decorated with things like 'the teacher of the year' and what not. The only thing Titaia was bothered about was the stupid poster, which was staring right at her. She'd occasionally shift from side to side just to confirm if the eyes were really following her or not. Eventually, she stopped, realizing that she must of looked like a total tool doing it. She heard a door open and saw that Vriska was walking out of a room. Titaia expected Vriska to say something to her, but saw that she walked straight out. Whoa, shit. What kind of demon was behind those doors? From single day that Titaia knew the girl, she knew that Vriska would take any opportunity to talk to her about something.

"Titaia, please come in." A voice said from behind the doors.

An odd shiver went up her spine. Normally, shit didn't scare her like that, but this time, it did. The reason, she doesn't even know. But she stood up and walked over to the office, closing the door behind her. The office was decorated with books about psychology and all that brain jazz. There were some normal motivational posters that one would find in a normal public school setting for normal students with normal problems.

Inside, was a bearded man who was somewhere in his mid-thirties, if not his early-forties. He took out a semi coffee stained file which belonged to Titaia and read through it. He nodded his head every so often; he would stroke his beard and glance back at her, also. "I see you've been skipping classes. Why?" He asked firmly.

"…Because, I was pissed off.." She retaliated. Maybe it wasn't a good enough answer, but what the fuck.

"I have this feeling it's because you're afraid to make friends." He responded. "Wouldn't you agree?"

"What? No, I just don't like people. I'm not afraid, I'm just unwilling to."

"From what I hear, the only reason people wouldn't want to make friends is because they're afraid of doing it." He stroke his beard again.

"No, it's because I don't think I want people crying over my dead body when I kill myself." Titaia crossed her arms.

He began to be engaged in the argument. "When speaking to your roommate earlier, and looking at footage from yesterday, it was revealed to me that you attempted to jump. How did that turn out?" He asked.

"Terrible. It's im-fucking-possible to do that here." She replied, frowning.

"So you know it's impossible to kill yourself, from your last statement, which was badly worded by the way. Now, I know that the reason of not desiring friends to cry over your suicide is invalid."

Damn it. He got her. But it wasn't like she was hiding something. She just wasn't sociable. What was wrong with that? "Okay, so?"

He reached his hand over the table, and Titaia grabbed it as they started a handshake. He put a strong friendly grip onto the handshake, as Titaia kept her grip short and boring.

"I'm your counselor." He introduced. "Call me Mr. B, everyone else does."

Titaia nodded awkwardly.

"I'm just trying to say, you might have some relationship issues." Mr. B let go of her hand, and went through her file. "If you made some friends, things would be a whole lot better."

"I can't make friends here, everyone judges me for why I'm in." Titaia spat out. "It's not like I care of anything… it's just kind of annoying, y'know? They don't even know who I am. Then they title me as 'emo', without knowing what I've gone through." She poured out.

Mr. B nodded. "Well, you've been skipping classes, and they're essential to you." He frowned.

"Yeah… well, I won't do it again?..." She suggested.

"Sounds good." He said, handing her a slip of paper.

"What's this?" She asked, looking at it.

"Detention. Enjoy~." Mr. B said, going back through files, signaling that it was appropriate for Titaia to leave the office, now.

She stood up from her chair, flipping him off even though she was quite sure he couldn't see.

"Don't make me double it." He replied without looking up.

Titaia was kind of crept out now, and exited his office. She signed out on the sheet that was located on the counter, grabbed a pass and made her way to third hour.

Lunch hour wasn't anything new, Titaia sat in the same spot she sat for breakfast, concentrating on her nuggets. Since she had already rejected Gamzee's offer again, there was nothing more for her to expect to happen during the time period. And for once, nothing happened.

After the brain melting session of 'happy class' she liked to call it, Titaia made her way to the detention hall. She walked in with a sigh, seeing all kinds of people in it, and took a seat in the back. If she was slick enough, she'd be able to sneak some headphones into her ears and jam out all her feelings, but no. The teachers walked around and watched like hawks awaiting their next meal. For what though? She turned her head, to see the boy with the mohawk next to her. Why didn't she ever notice things like this? And more importantly, what the hell could he do to get in detention? Once she was sure one of the hawks of teachers wasn't there, she started to get out her binder, to use as a cover so she could put her phone under it. Luckily, her hair wasn't in a ponytail, so she could easily hide the headphones through her sweater. After this task was completed, she looked back on her desk, to see a note that was folded much like kids in school used to, before there were cellphones. She almost made a sound, covering her mouth, and opening the note. It read:

'uHH,,, i'M ONE OF gAMZEE'S FRIENDS,,, i WANTED TO MAKE SURE THAT YOU WEREN'T AS BAD AS THEY,,, uHH,,, SAID YOU WERE,,,

lOOK NEXT TO YOU }:)

Well, shit. Did he really write this terribly? But more importantly, this guy actually seemed sweet. He, like Gamzee, didn't seem to judge her for whatever brought her to the school. Knowing that note passing never did much in detention, she quickly wrote down her number and something along the lines of we can talk later after this bullshit, and passed it back to him, doing it so slyly that the camera's wouldn't even catch it.

The boy nodded, putting the note in the pocket of his jacket.

Does that mean that the two are friends, since Titaia gave her number to him? Or, what if he was just a double crosser? No, he couldn't be, he was too sweet looking. Now, thanks to this, Titaia was sent into her tiny world of thinking, once again. It it would never stop until something disturbed the silence. The last time she checked, which was just recently, she had about fifty minutes of detention left. Which meant fifty minutes of thinking. That was enough to make anyone go insane, with the thought's she had in her head.

* * *

**A/N: S'like. I shall keep these coming, guys. Other than that, I don't know what to say... *waves* Pchoo~!**


	6. Does He Care?

**A/N: Lovin' you guys! So, we totes went to Seaworld! :D I was going to put this up like ten hours earlier, but I was rushed out, and couldn't upload it. :c Anyway~ Enjoy! **

* * *

Since the session of detention was over, Titaia was sitting on her bed, contemplating about the reason of existence. At least she was alone; Vriska said something about going to tutorials or something. This gave her a great opportunity to think, but luckily, she could distract herself with some homework. Titaia opened up her binder, and pulled out an assignment from one of her counseling classes. The questions were so stupid. "What makes people happy?" She read aloud in a mocking tone. She tapped her chin with her pencil, wondering what kind of shit to put under it. She got an idea, and wrote down 'Seeing enemies dead'. Okay, maybe that was a bit too harsh. She scratched out dead, and replaced it with out of site. "Now for number two—" Her phone vibrated so loudly, it scared the shit out of her. She looked at the caller ID, and it was just labeled as unknown. It must've been the kid with the mohawk. "Speak." She answered, wedging the phone between her head and shoulder, while still doing her homework.

"Uh… hello?" The voice replied. "It's me! Uh… Tavros. The boy from detention…"

"Yes… What did you want, anyway?" She asked, penciling in a smart ass response to question number two.

"Well… my friends were talking a lot of trash… Gamzee was so sure that you're a good person, so… uh… I wanted to find out for myself…" He responded. "I mean, I kind of felt bad… you eat lunch all by your lonesome…"

Titaia raised her eyebrow in suspicion, dropping her pencil, and actually holding the phone with her hand. Did this kid actually care? She seriously expected one of the other assholes to come onto the line and just curse her out, or something along those lines. But, he sounded sincere. If this was true, then what possessed him to stay at that table, anyway?

"Uh… hello?" Tavros asked again, wondering if Titaia has hung up.

Realizing that she went into another thinking session, Titaia replied apologetically. "Yeah, sorry Tavros. I was staring into space." She replied, laying down. "That's really nice of you, though…"

Tavros laughed a bit, a nervous laugh, but still a laugh. "I… uh… didn't want you to hurt yourself… no one really deserves to hate their life…" He returned.

Titaia laughed. "You don't know the half of it…" She said, listening intently.

"Maybe, but… uh… you could talk about it to someone…"

"I'm not a very outspoken person." Titaia replied, quietly. "I actually enjoy keeping things to myself…"

"Well, if that is how you feel…"

"No, Tavros. It's not that. I just don't want you being judged by your assholish friends, is all." She frowned. He was so nice, she was sure they liked to talk shit to him.

Tavros laughed, it was indistinguishable on whether it was a sad laugh or a happy one. "It's fine…" He replied. "Can I sit with you at dinner today? I could keep you… uh… company."

Titaia shrugged at the request. What could she lose? And, having someone to sit with wasn't torture. Besides, it could help prove that she wasn't afraid to make friends, like that asshole of a counselor said. "Sure." She said, before he'd have to question if she was still on the line.

"Uh… great! See you in a few minutes!" He hung up the phone, before she could say anything back.

Titaia shrugged, looking at the stupid alarm next to her stupid bed. It was ten till seven, meaning it was twenty five minutes till dinner. She slapped her forehead. "Gah, shit! I forgot to ask how the boy even got in detention!" She could do it later, though. Vriska wasn't back yet, not like she was complaining. Did tutorials really run up until dinner time? She shrugged, continuing her useless work.

On her way to her cafeteria, she could hear that lisping idiot and his angry ass friend laughing about something that occurred in their meaningless lives recently.

"The totally thought I wath fucking with her, KK!" Sollux laughed, holding his sides. "That know it all bitch!"

Oh, he would be the one to talk shit about her. Like, God! Was she always on his mind? Must he always tell his friends what happened between the two? It's like he was obsessed with her. No, he was obsessed, she was certain! Can't he just hop off her case? She crossed her arms, planning on confronting him later on about it. Titaia just stayed unnoticed, as the two continued their conversation.

"Baha, that's classic!" Karkat responded. "How did that fuckass feel when she found out you were right about the math question?"

"I don't know, the jutht kind of thut the fuck up" Sollux returned.

Math question? Shit, so it wasn't her they were talking about. Was it awkward to assume that her enemy was talking about her? Titaia got this awkward feeling in the pit of her stomach. Damn, she was really going to confront them about it, too. What an embarrassment that would've been. She shuffled to the line quickly, got her food and sat down in her spot, before the rich bitch could claim his seat again. He needed to learn to ask nicely.

"So, Tavbro," Gamzee began "You're gonna all up and sit with the life hatin' sis?" He put his hand on Tavros' shoulder, possibly so he wouldn't trip or something.

Tavros coughed a bit, the stinch of weed being strong on his bro. "Uh… yes." He answered in between his coughing fit. "Would you like to join us, Gamzee?" He asked, putting on a nice smile.

Gamzee ruffled his mohawk. "Sure thing, Tavbro." Gamzee replied. "You know, things like you are miracles." He smiled to the ceiling. "Tryna help other motherfuckas out. I'm motherfuckin' proud of you." Pretty soon he started chuckling hard out of nowhere, and went into a laughing fit. "Damn, Tavros. That joke was hilarious. Tell it again!" He held his sides and laughed some more.

Tavros hid a laugh. Wow, Gamzee was so high! "Uh… Gamzee? I don't remember telling a joke…" He held his arm, and looked around, as they entered the cafeteria. He poked his head around, looking for Titaia, she was already seated, eating like she usually was. "Come on, Gamzee. I'll buy you a drink, if you want." He started towards the line.

"Damn, that's cool." Gamzee said, following Tavros.

After a few minutes of eating, Titaia looked up to see Gamzee and Tavros sitting in front of her. "Hey." She greeted, messing with a meatball.

"Hey, sis." Gamzee greeted, "What a motherfuckin' beautiful evening." He opened his drink, which was a knock-off brand of Fanta. Surely, there was Fanta in the machine, why'd he get that?

Titaia nodded, putting the meatball in her mouth. "Yes." She agreed.

Tavros looked up from his food, and smiled. "How was your… uh… day?"

"Shitty." Titaia replied. "Detention and whatnot, my counselor told me that I was afraid of friends. And some rich bitch thought snapping at me would get me out his seat. And I missed se—"

"Whoa, sis!" Gamzee blurted out. "Damn, thinking about all the motherfucking positive shit, first!"

Tavros nodded. "Gamzee's uh… right. The rich boy that was at your table this morning is Eridan Ampora. I guess he's not as uh… mean as you think…" He paused in thought of what to say next. "He's uh…"

"An asshole." Titaia finished for him.

Tavros put some spaghetti on his fork, trying to distract himself from the nervous feeling he was getting. "Uh…" He frowned.

Titaia felt bad for what she just said, he seemed a bit hurt… "Sorry about that, Tavros. I was meaning to ask what a sweetie like you was doing in detention." She said, putting her fork down.

"This motherfucka got detention? Tavbro, what did you do?" He asked, taking another sip of his drink labeled as Faygo.

"Well… that's the thing… I uh… took it so Vriska didn't have to get it… She uh, threw something at the teacher, and I took the blame." Tavros said. "It's okay though, detention was okay…"

Titaia froze. She didn't like that one bit. That bitch used him, for no reason. She saw something like this coming, of course, but to someone as innocent as this? She's gonna pay. "Why'd you let her do that to you?" She asked through her teeth.

"Oh… well… I uh… didn't want her to get mad at me for not taking the blame… Vriska can be very violent." Tavros replied nervously.

Bullshit. "Tavros… you need to stand up for yourself. That's not good! She's treating you like a fucking tool!"

Gamzee interrupted the moment with a random burst of laughter. "Aha, damn! That shit's motherfuckin' classic!" She laughed.

"What. The. Fuck. Gamzee?" Titaia asked.

He pointed behind her, to see Sollux and Karkat approaching. "Bahaha! It's like a combination of lisping and shortness! Imagine if they all up and fused like they do in that Dragon ball Z shit!" Gamzee hit the table with the palm of his hand.

How much _did _he smoke that day? But more importantly, they were approaching. "What do you want?" Titaia asked aloud.

"We're not here for you, fuckass. We're here for our friends." Karkat snapped.

"Yeth. thtop thinking that everything revoleth around you." Sollux laughed.

Titaia crossed her arms. "Who said I was thinking about me? I wanted to know why you've left your territory to come to mine."

"What're you doing here, Tavros?" Karkat asked, crossing his arms, his usual pose. "And you, y'shitty juggalo. You never told us you were leaving the table, we saved fucking spots for you two dipshits."

Gamzee laughed. "Sorry, angry bro. I all up and forgot to motherfucking let you know I was sitting with my sis." He replied, sipping his Faygo.

"You're tho fucking high." Sollux rolled his eyes. "Anyway, you gonna come back or what?" He asked, putting his hands on the table near Titaia's food.

Titaia moved her food away from his hand. "Tch." She hissed. "Are you two his parents? He can do things on his own, y'know."

"I'm very fucking aware. I just don't want you around him. He's already having issues with self-esteem. We don't want some fucking emo filling him with thoughts." Karkat replied.

"No… uh… it's fine! I just… wanted to meet her…" Tavros explained. "She's really cool, guys! So… maybe that can clear up some issues…"

"Oh pleath, Tavroth. You don't even underthtand the half of it." Sollux nearly laughed.

"No! I-I think I kinda do!" Tavros shouted.

Everyone was kinda quiet, with the exception of Gamzee. "Tavbro?" He asked.

"You're wrong! She's nice on the inside, she just needs someone to reach out to her and shed some light…" Tavros said, his confidence dwindling away.

Titaia smiled, and quietly started to resume her meal.

"…Alright fuckass. When you're hurt by her, our arms will be fucking open to your ass. Be grateful that you're innocent." Karkat muttered, turning around. He saw that Eridan had taken a seat at the table. "Fuck!" He shouted.

Sollux turned around, and saw Eridan as well. "Great!" He said sarcastically. "Greeeaaat." He muttered, walking back towards the table.

Titaia stood up.

"Are you uh… going?" Tavros asked, messing with his fingers.

"Yeah, motherfucka. You just gonna all up and leave us like dat?" Gamzee added.

Titaia gave Tavros and Gamzee a big hug, and a kiss on the cheek, much like she did to her deceased best friend. She turned around and started to walk back to her room.

Tavros touched his cheek. "What was that…uh… about?" He asked.

Gamzee shrugged. "I don't know, but the life hatin' sis seems just motherfucking embraced us. Miracles, man."

Tavros nodded nervously. "Uh… yeah…"

Sollux had seen the whole thing and crossed his arms. "Dumb broad." He laid his face on the palm of his hands after pushing Eridan away.

Titaia walked into her room and saved Tavros's number. She smiled in content.

* * *

**A/N: Hmmmm. The next chapter shall be updated soon! :D**


	7. The Big Test

**A/N: I was soooo procrastinating! I got this in 7 minutes before the day was over. ; w; *shoosh paps self* Anywho, I'm glad you all are enjoying! :D I'll keep writing for you all!**

* * *

"Peace and silence." Titaia said with her head in the pillow. She still had the room to herself, so she was okay. But, then, it was just another opportunity of inescapable thinking. She looked around the room for something to distract her, nothing seemed to work. She brought out her homework, and worked on it. She resumed her math homework.

Vriska entered the room, smiling the stupid smile that she offered, ever. "I see you've met Tavros!" She smiled. "He's so easy to manipulate! Weak, isn't he?"

Titaia looked up and gave her the worst deathstare ever. "No. Fuck you. You used him so you wouldn't get the fucking detention you deserved!" She stood up, balling her fists. "It's people like you who piss me the fuck off! Like, shit! He can't even move on without making sure everyone's okay, and you fucking use him?"

Vriska only laughed. "Oh, you're hilarious!" She laughed. "You got so mad! If you didn't like Sollux so much, I'd say you were in love with Tavros!" She walked towards her bed, laying down on it casually.

Titaia's face was red, from anger and another unknown feeling. "What the fuck, Vriska!" She shouted. She never really minded when people were childish, and talked about how she was the perfect pair up with someone else, but with Sollux, it was taboo. How could anyone even say such a horrid thing?

"Mhm. Love hate relationship~" Vriska waved off. "Anyway, the point is that whatever Tavros is doing for me is none of your business, so I recommend that you hop off."

"I recommend that you watch your back." Titaia warned, sitting back at her bed.

"Mhmm." Vriska said, which only set Titaia off even more.

And with that, another night that the neither of them would make a sound, which again, was fine with the both of them.

It was the end of the week, and from what everyone was panicking about, it was time for the every-other-weekly test. Whatever the fuck that meant. Supposedly, everyone was going to be tested on the subject that they sucked on the most. It was incredibly inconvenient that Titaia sucked at one of her counseling classes. She had a 43 average, because of her answer choices to anything that was short response, her failure to even try to smile during smiling time, and her conduct. That teacher was having a really hard time. Honestly, it isn't that big of a deal. If she fails, she'll still be in the building; they won't make her leave because she could kill herself anyway. So, there was virtually no point. She sighed, while walking to the line, where everyone would be handed their testing criteria.

"Hey, Titaia!" A wild voice said from behind her. "Smelling black as usual! Don't you know your other colors?"

She turned around, knowing it was Terezi. She was playing with some red chalk. "Helllo, Terezi." She greeted with a slight wave. She didn't even look down to realize how much black she was wearing. Apart from that stupid shirt that they put in her closet, her closet was a blurry dark mess with colors that contrasted from purple to black, a bit of white thrown into the whole mess.

"So, Titaia!" Terezi was ready to ask a question. "You don't sound nervous. Aren't you nervous about this exam? Everyone else sounds nervous!" She pointed to herself. "Except me of course. Even Karkles is nervous about it!" She giggled wildly, her signature giggle.

Titaia sighed. "No, I'm not afraid of this stupid exam. Why is everyone afraid of it anyway?" She put her hands on her hips, waiting for Terezi's reply.

"They make it a big deal here. If you start failing, then you'll have more classes than others the following school year, and everyone hates it. So instead of seven hours, you could have eight or nine! And it will be much harder, to get you to pass." Terezi explained. "I'm here for one of my counseling classes. I don't know why they want me to be scared. I'm blind, so I can't write, and I know how to lie about 'getting better', so it's awesome!"

"Wow." Titaia was mindblown. "Fuck, that sucks. It means I'd have to have more of those classes…" She sighed to herself.

Terezi nodded. "Yeah. And the take time to make the exam specialize on your weaknesses, too. I hope you do good on yours." She offered a smiled.

"Thanks, Terezi. I hope you bullshit your exam wisely." Titaia returned, with a smirk.

"No need to hope. I will." Terezi laughed, placing a hand on Titaia's shoulder after patting on other parts of her body to get there. "Have you seen Nepeta?" She asked.

"The hell is that?" Titaia returned. She hadn't met a lot of people, she was fine with the three person circle of friends/acquaintances she had.

Terezi giggled again. "You couldn't miss her! Karkles told me she walks on all fours like a cat! And looks like one. I don't know how they look, but she sure sounds like one!"

Titaia laughed to herself. "It's a neko-cosplay gone wrong." She shook her head. Was anime really that damaging to the brain?

"No. It's acutally kind of cute! Anyway, if you do see her, can you tell her Terezi was looking for her?" Terezi asked hopefully.

"Sure." Titaia replied, "I'll tell her."

"Cool! I'm off to skip in line!" Terezi said, walking to the front of it. "Pchooo~!" She'd shout, the others getting either angry or nervous at her actions.

Titaia kept her eyes on the watch for this Nepeta character.

Tavros was at the end of the line, and saw Gamzee approaching.

"Hey motherfucka." Gamzee greeted.

"Uh… Hi Gamzee." Tavros replied with a smile.

"Why're y'all all the way at the motherfucking end of the line? I thought you all up and woke up early to get in line?"

"Oh! Yeah! But… people wanted to go into the line, so I let them all skip, and eventually, I uh… just went to the end." Tavros replied.

Gamzee shook his head, grabbing the collar of Tavros' shirt. "C'mon, Tavbro. We're gonna get you to the front of the motherfuckin' line where you all up and belong."

"N-no!" Tavros frowned, being dragged to the front of the line. "This never works!"

Titaia looked down and saw Gamzee dragging Tavros to the front of the line. She had already correctly guessed the situation, and laughed waving at Tavros.

Tavros waved back shyly and continued on with his journey to the front of the long line.

After about an hour, Titaia retrieved her manila folder of testing criteria. "Shit matches our room, might as well use it as a poster." She teased, walking into the cafeteria. From what Tavros told her, the cafeteria was a waiting lounge until the official testing began. It all just sounds like a load of bullshit. Putting more pressure on people who don't need it. Great job, Home for Help Academy. Good fucking job. She opened her folder to see what she'd be tested on. It was just a whole bunch of words and boxes. She read some to herself. "Optimism, positivity, happiness..." She read. Don't all those words mean the fucking same thing? She sighed, looking at the score rubric that was on the following page. She has to write an essay about the happiest moment of her life. The test was almost asking her to fail, if it weren't for the consequence she'd face the following year, she'd happily accept the test's offer. She closed her folder after hearing what sounded like a cat. "That must be Nepeta." She said, following the sound. She approached this girl who was sitting on the floor, licking the back of her hand. "Nepeta, right?" She asked.

"Hello! How do you know my name?" She asked.

"Terezi. She wanted me to tell you she was looking for you." Titaia replied. "So, yeah."

"Oh! Terezi shouldn't be out looking for people, she'll get herself hurt!" Nepeta replied. "And may I ask what your name is?" She smiled big, showing that she was inviting friendship.

"Name's Titaia." She replied, looking at her. "Do you really walk on all fours?" She asked.

"Oh, your name is purrfect!" She complimented. "And yes, yes I do!" Nepeta stood up. "They've been trying to teach me to be more in touch with my human side, and that's what I have to test on today. I'm so scared! I don't even think it's pawsible to pass!"

Titaia tilted her head, this girl just used cat terminology without even pausing to think about it. She patted her shoulder. "Terezi is going to bullshit it. Why don't you?"

"I don't know, I'm not a very good liar." Nepeta replied sadly.

Titaia frowned. "It's going to be… okay." She tried to encourage. "Just… believe in… yourself… and you will do… good..?" She was learning about how to support other people in one of her classes, it didn't seem to be working well for her. God, she's going to fail. "Anyway, it was… interesting meeting you, Nepeta. I'm going to go sit back down." She waved.

"Goodbye, my new furriend!" Nepeta waved happily.

Tavros and Gamzee were already at the seat she was about to go to. "Hey." Titaia greeted.

"Yo motherufucka." Gamzee greeted.

"Titaia! I uh… wanted to tell you something!" Tavros said.

"Lay it on me." She replied, taking his and Gamzee's folders and looking through them.

"Well, I uh… wanted to tell you to make a pesterchum!" Tavros started. "It's really cool, and you get to meet all kinds uh… of people!"

"The fuck? Tavros, I don't want to meet people." Titaia frowned, diverting her attention from his folder. "I'm not a people person."

"I uh… know! I want to help you out, so you can be more… happy." Tavros explained. "So, do a bro a uh… motherfuckin' favor and make one?" He attempted to imitate Gamzee, but ended up hitting his head on the table due to embarrassment.

Titaia laughed a bit. "Sure, just never say that again. Leave it to Gamzee." She flicked his head so he'd get up.

Gamzee looked at Titaia's folder. "I know I ain't the brightest motherfucka out there, but ain't all these things over here the motherfuckin' same thing?" He asked referring to her paper.

"That's exactly what I was thinking." She frowned. "These people are such try-hards." She frowned.

Gamzee shook his head. "Good luck with your shit, sis."

"Thanks. You too."

"So, uh… remember. After the exam, go on and make a Pesterchum. I'll tell you who to uh… add." Tavros reminded, while getting up.

"Sure, okay." Titaia said, getting up as well. "Good luck everyone." She said, walking off.

Room 18b. She looked at her folder and back at the room number. A perfect match. All the kids from her guidance class were there, with an exception for a few who must've been stupider in another class. She took a seat in the back, and looked at the board. It had the instructions for the day, simply answer these multiple choice questions, and write a good essay. The prompt was exactly what it said in her folder. She got out a pencil and started.

After the three hour testing period, the teacher released everyone to their room. Titaia walked into her room, and sat on her bed. She opened up her laptop, and went onto and downloaded it. "Username, huh?" She asked herself. She tapped her chin. She came up with delightfulSorrow. Good enough. She called Tavros for what to do next. "Tavros." She said when he answered. "I made it."

"Really?" Tavros asked. "Uh… good!"

"Mhmm." She replied. "So, now what?" She asked in a bored tone.

"Well, uh… what's your user?"

"delightfulSorrow." She returned. Next thing she knew, she had adiosToreador on her list. "Nice name, Tavros."

"Uh… thank you." He returned. "I want you to talk to this person named twinArmageddons. They're uh… really cool!"

"Really?" Titaia asked.

"Yes! Talk to him, he's a really uh… awesome person." Tavros smiled. "Okay?"

"Sure, Tavros. I'll do it now." Titaia said, searching for the person. "I'll talk to you later, 'kay?"

"Okay. Uh… bye!" He said, hanging up.

So, now she had to talk to this person. Whoever the fuck is behind the keyboard better be an amazing ass person. She'd only do it for Tavros, since he was so dedicated to this. She sighed, and tossed her phone to the side, putting her full attention to the laptop.

* * *

**A/N: Hmmm, I never knew Tavros had such shady intentions. :o Anyway, till next time. (: Luh you all~ **


	8. Making Friends

**A/N: Yay~ Updated! (x I'm sorry if I messed up on Sollux's typing quirk, it gave me a hard time, especially with Microsoft getting on my case about grammar and what not. I know what I'm doing. :o Anywho~ Enjoy! :D Read 'n' reveiw~**

* * *

Titaia found and added twinArmageddons to her pesterlog, or whatever the fuck it was called. It said he was online, so she decided 'hey, what the fuck' and just pestered him.

- delightfulSorrow [DS] began pestering twinArmageddons [TA] –

DS: Hello…

TA: 2up

TA: waiit, do ii know you?

DS: No… I was referred to you by a friend.

TA: oh that fuckiing explaiin2 iit

TA: who'2 your friiend anyway

DS: I like to keep my sources private.

DS: Besides, he told me not to tell you.

Titaia looked at her screen, trying to hide a laugh. This guy typed like a fucking tool! She was starting to wonder where the awesomeness came in. It wasn't so apparent so far, so she continued typing hoping to find some.

DS: Still there?

TA: ye2

DS: Ah. Well, this is weird. I don't know what to say.

TA: well you talked two me fiir2t

TA: 2o come up wiith 2omethiing two 2ay, duh

DS: Well, that's fucking rude! I just wanted to see how 'awesome' you were, apparently you're not.

TA: you can't ju2t 2ay that

TA: ii'm plenty awe2ome

DS: Yes… sure.

TA: haha wa2 that onliine 2arca2m?

DS: How'd you know? (;

TA: fiigure2

TA: noob2 do iit all the tiime

DS: Hush.

TA: 2uck2 that ii'm typiing and not talkiing, iit's kiind of hard two hu2h

DS: You know what I meant, you mindfuck.

DS: But, here. I've got something to start a conversation:

DS: What's up?

Titaia laid her head on the palm of her hands, she was seriously waiting for something to happen, this guy just wasn't doing it. The reviewed the barraged of text which were both a dirty yellow color and a nearly black indigo. But, she still couldn't help but laugh at his little quirk of typing, it was hilarious.

TA: that'2 2omethiing people 2ay when there ii2 nothiing two talk about

TA: or when they feel dry and want a conver2atiion to end

TA: you ba2iically ju2t kiilled the conver2satiion

TA: but 2iince ii'm the liife of thiis conver2atiion, ii'll briing iit back

TA: 2o nothiing much

DS: Pft. That didn't do anything. I'm still bored.

TA: whatever.

TA: hey

TA: are you 2ome kiind of fuckiing poem wriiter?

DS: Sure…

DS: Why?...

TA: your chum handle make2 me thiink

TA: liike you're one of tho2e deep people

TA: who alway2 2ay deep 2hiit

DS: …xD

TA: what'2 2o funny?

DS: …You think?

DS: I didn't know.

TA: ds, YOU'RE HIILARIIOU2

TA: ew, you made me use viirtual 2arca2m

TA: fuckiing noob

DS: I'm playing, TA. You're kinda cool.

TA: tell me 2omethiing ii don't know

DS: You type like a fucking tool.

TA: iit wa2 a figure of 2peech!

DS: I know, I know. But I had to tell you, or else it would be bothering me and I wouldn't want anything else to be bothering me at the moment.

TA: haha ok

TA: well ii got two go now

TA: my friiend iis buggiing the fuck out of me

TA: 2o, talk two you later

DS: *waves*

- delightfulSorrow [DS] ceased pestering twinArmageddons [TA] –

Titaia closed her laptop. "Guess it wasn't that bad." She said to herself, stretching a bit. She just couldn't help but wonder why Tavros recommended him so much. He wasn't terrible to talk to, he was actually kind of interesting. She saw that Tavros was offline, so she decided to text him that she talked to him. He quickly replied with a '}:D'. Titaia laughed.

About an hour later, Titaia went to the cafeteria for dinner. She walked towards her table, seeing Eridan again, just sitting in the seat. "Excuse me?" She asked. He was looking even more hipster than the day she met him. How about that? It was possible.

"What?" He snapped. "You can't fuckin' blame me for coming back, this is MY seat." Eridan frowned. He turned back to his food, and started eating again, as if she wasn't there.

Was that supposed to make her turn around, and walk off? No, that wasn't enough to get the seat from her. Not after he snapped at her like she was some kind of fucking animal. This hipster seriously thinks he's the shit. Titaia nodded. "Oh, it's on." She said, sitting in front of him.

"Why did you just take a fuckin' seat? I didn't tell you to." He tried to avert her stare, looking at his food. She was weird and slightly scary to him, the way she didn't back down or whatever.

"I figured since I'm my own person, I could just, you know, sit wherever the fuck I want." Titaia said, looking at his tray of food. "Or do whatever the fuck I want. I mean, shit." She pulled his tray over to her so he wouldn't avoid looked at her anymore.

"That's mine!" He looked at her tray and attempted to grab hers.

"Nuh." She said, smacking his hand away from her food. "It's payback for taking my seat. Be a man and take your punishment, hipster." Titaia frowned, also.

"But it was mine first!" Eridan argued. "Why would I have to apologize to you?"

"You snapped at me." Titaia replied plainly and sweetly. Like she said before, he needed to learn how to be more respectful, and if she had to teach him herself, she would, no questions asked.

"Please don't fuckin' tell me you're mad about that!" He smacked the table. "It's not that big a deal!" He crossed his arms.

"It's disrespectful." Titaia said. He seriously needed to learn how to be a regular person, instead of acting like a spoiled bitch who'd get things with the snap of a finger. She started pushing the tray back to him. "There you go." She looked at him to see if he'd say anything back.

He didn't. "…." Eridan started eating his rice.

Tavros said he was kinda cool. She wanted to see if this was true, also. And she was bored; Tavros was stuck in the line, letting everyone skip so he can wait for Gamzee, who seemed to be taking forever. No one knew where he was. "So, what brings you back to this table, Eridan?" She asked.

"How do you know my name?" He asked with venom in his voice.

"Oh. You're uh… popular." Titaia sighed.

"Okay… I wasn't really wanted at the other table." He sighed, paying attention to his food.

"I thought you were friends with them."

"It's hard to explain. So, I'd just rather sit here alone. But then you came an' sat in my fuckin' spot." Eridan explained. "So, yeah."

"Oh. Well, I didn't know that." Titaia frowned. "I guess you could… uh… eat with me… and my friends…" She offered through her teeth. This nice shit is really hard. But she supposed it was worth a shot. It's not like she could lose her self respect and dignity; those were already taken away when she was enrolled into this hellhole academy.

"Really?" Eridan asked. "Like, you wouldn't fuckin' mind at all?"

"Nah. It's your table, I guess. And, shit, you look fucking lonely. So, why not help out the unfortunate?" Titaia smirked, eating some of her instant noodles.

"Ha-fuckin'-ha." Eridan laughed sarcastically. "You're speakin' like I'm poor or somethin'."

"You should be, with all the money you spend on all those fucking rings on your fingers." Titaia continued to eat. "You could send it to people who actually need it."

"Why're you even talkin' to me anyway?"

"My friend said you were a cool person, or something. I just want to shove it in his face when you prove my theory right." Titaia replied, shrugging slightly to show her disinterest in existing at the moment.

"How do you even have friends?" Eridan asked, raising a brow and pausing from his meal. He put down his spoon, and listened with a smirk.

"I ask myself that question all the time." Her shoulders shook as she laughed silently at the conversation. She looked up from the table and saw Tavros finally coming to the table, with no food in his hands. "How come you don't have any food?"

"Oh… uh. I was waiting for Gamzee… did anyone here see him? Oh… and hi Eridan…"

Eridan shook his head. "No, I haven't seen Gam since the time period before the big test."

Tavros frowned, sitting down. "Uh… okay…" He said.

"What's fuckin' wrong? Maybe Gam was too busy smokin' grass to realize it was time to eat dinner." Eridan reasoned.

Titaia pushed her tray over to Tavros. "You can have the rest, since you're probably not going to make it to the line before dinner's over."

"Thank you, Titaia." Tavros said, getting a fork and starting to eat. "So, uh… is Eridan going to sit at our table now?"

"Whatever floats his hipster boat." Titaia replied, with a wave of her hand. "But I invited him to."

"That's uh… good, Titaia!" Tavros cheered gleefully. "You're uh… improving!"

Eridan was cleaning his glasses with his scarf. "What're you talkin' about, Tav?" He asked, now turning his attention to Titaia. "What're you improvin' in?"

"My negative attitude towards uh… everything." Titaia quoted from Tavros. "Some stupid shit like that. But, since it's Tavros who wants me to do it, I guess I'll suffer and try it out."

Tavros laughed. "I am uh… right here you know."

"And I will help him with his problem." She added. She wouldn't ever admit that being unsociable was a problem.

Eridan laughed, putting his glasses back on his face. "That's fuckin' adorable a you two."

Titaia flipped him the bird. "Yeah, yeah." She sighed. "It's fuckin' adorable that you hide your loneliness with expensive shit and a big ego."

"Uh… Titaia!" Tavros reproved. "Rude!"

"Oh… fuck." Titaia frowned. "Sorry about that… that's why I have Tavros." She pointed out, putting her head on the table out of frustration.

Eridan shrugged. "It's okay." He replied. "Emos always have something to say to people who're happier than them."

Titaia stayed quiet, about to get up, Tavros pulled her down. "No!" He said to her. "Eridan! Apologize, now!" He shouted.

Eridan tilted his head at Tavros' assertion. "Whoa, Tav." He said. "I've never seen you so… assertive."

Titaia nodded. "That's what I'm here for." She said, sitting back down calmly. She put her head on the table again.

Eridan frowned. "I apologize, I was just kiddin'." He extended his hand across the table. "Let's shake and start o'er." He grabbed her hand.

Titaia shook his hand. "Alright." She sighed.

Tavros smiled. "Sorry about uh… that… I just want everyone to be nice to each other!"

"It's fine." Eridan said, letting go of her hand, and getting up. "I'm gonna go now. See you two later." He waved walking off.

"Uh, bye." Tavros waved.

Titaia waved also.

Tavros smiled at her. "So, how was it with TA?" He asked.

"He was okay, I guess." Titaia replied. "He wasn't as awesome as you said he was."

Tavros nodded. "It's only been uh… one conversation, silly." He stood up. "I'm uh… going to look for Gamzee." He waved.

"Bye." She waved at him. After he left the cafeteria, she got up and left as well. Where could Gamzee have been? What would that boy be doing? He never ever really skipped meals without telling Tavros. Poor thing, hopefully nothing happened to him. Maybe he was too high to remember, which could've been another option. Oh well. Titaia got to her room, and opened her laptop. twinArmageddons was online, but she didn't feel much like talking. Who is that guy, anyway? She kinda wanted to know more about him, too. But, she was much too tired to do so. That stupid test took the energy out of her, so she was just staring at her screen. Just staring at the screen, and the colors, and the idea of people communicating. Communication. People. These were sour subjects for her that she tried to improve on. It was going to be so hard… And then her roommate, that lisping idiot and his little friend would want to make her hate people more. If she wasn't able to commit suicide, she'd have to learn to enjoy life, or she'd live miserably. Titaia put a pillow over her face, after closing her laptop and putting it under her bed. "Illumination." She said to herself. "Maybe that's what I need. Something to enlighten my view on the world. Something that I actually enjoy…" She closed her eyes under the sheets.

* * *

**A/N: :o I actually updated before the evening. I'm proud of myself. ; w; Anywho, next chapter should be up here soon. Thanks for reading! ^^**


	9. True Friends

**A/N: D: This is a few hundred words shorter, sorry. ; w; These people kept on distracting me. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Since the test took place on Saturday, it was now Sunday, the only other day of rest she had from school. Titaia sat up, and looked to the side, Vriska was still fast asleep. Although it would be beneficial to be a big bitch and wake her up, it would also be pretty chill just to have some peace and quiet in the room for once. She looked at her stupid alarm clock. It read 7 'oclock in the morning. What kind of hell is this? Her body clock has adjusted to the school system, so she can't wake up past the time anymore. As in, no matter how late she'd got to bed, she'd always be up by seven. Just because of the anxiety not to be late that she probably inherited from her stupid parents. What to suck out the fun in her dreadful day. Now she'd have to sit in silence and think while everyone else got to enjoy the stupid sleep that she wasn't privileged enough to recieve. Everything was stupid that morning. So she opened up her laptop, to see what she could do. It turns out that she forgot to log out of pesterchum, and TA was pestering the fuck out of her. Scratch that, no he's still pestering her. Now that she thinks of it, it was a clever name to this chatting thing.

– twinArmageddons [TA] began pestering delightfulSorrow [DS] –

TA: hey

TA: d2?

TA: hello?

TA: what the fuck man

TA: diid you fall a2leep?

TA: thii2 ii2 bull2hiit

TA: iit'2 been hour2 ii'm fuckiing bored

TA: …

TA: gah fuck iit, ii'm goiing offliine

DS: Haha, good morning.

TA: where the fuck were you?

TA: ii wa2 fuckiing dyiing of boredom

TA: liike iit wa2 2lowly con2umiing my fuckiing viital organ2

TA: and you were the only fuckiing chance of 2urviival and you come liike 2even 2econd2 before iit happen2

DS: …

DS: Lolwut?

TA: don't giive me that 2hiit

TA: ju2t fuckiing talk two me

DS: I believe that you once told me the one who perstered first, would be the one to come up with a conversation. So, according to the rules, it's your turn.

TA: fiine

TA: 2up

DS: That was disappointing and dry.

DS: But nothing much, I suppose. I'm awake with no reason to be.

TA: welcome to my world

DS: (x

DS: You?

TA: codiing. ii've been at iit for day2

TA: 2o ii took a break

DS: Ooh, so you wanted to talk to me. Am I on your mind like that? (;

TA: hell no

TA: you're ju2t the only one ii can talk two at the moment

TA: don't fuckiing take iit out of proportiion but you're cool

DS: Lol. Someone's thirsty for some delightfulSorrow.

TA: god 2hut the fuck up

DS: I can't, we're typing and not talking~

TA: UGH

DS: xD

Titaia laughed silently, her shoulders moving up and down rapidly. This guy was fun to mess with. Before she knew it, it was eleven in the morning, and she was still talking to him. He was interesting to her, the conversations that they had kept her entertained, especially since they jumped around from random subjects; they could be talking about music and all of the sudden the conversation would turn towards the subject of food. It stopped her from thinking, because he replied so rapidly. And if she'd try to ignore him and start thinking again, he'd spam the chat until she got pissed off and replied. He was an interesting fellow indeed. Titaia looked to the side, seeing Vriska turn and toss, signaling that she was going to wake up soon.

TA: fuck, hello?

DS: I got distracted again…

DS: Sorry.

TA: well, fuck.

TA: what ii2 iit that can dii2tract you from me 2o often?

DS: Everything. You're not that entertaining.

TA: 2hut iit, you've been talkiing two me for four hour2

DS: …xD Fail on my behalf.

TA: agreed.

DS: Well, I'm going to get off.

TA: why?

DS: I'm getting bored. Nah, it's because my roommate's about to wake up, she's kind of a bitch.

TA: wow, that fuckiing blow2

DS: eah

DS: Yeah*

TA: ha! ii knew you weren't fuckiing perfect!

DS: Lol, bye TA

TA: 2ee you

– twinArmageddons [TA] ceased pestering delightfulSorrow [DS] –

Due to the fact that Viska would probably try and instigate the whole idea of Pesterchum, Titaia closed her laptop, and kind of just sat on her bed casually. When Vriska did eventually she pretended that she was just staring into space and contemplating on life, which was something of the usual for her. Vriska just eyed her oddly and walked out, saying something about meeting the fashionista somewhere. He didn't really catch it, since she wasn't listening. But as soon as the door closed, she received a call to Tavros.

"Speak." She answered.

"Uh… open your door." He replied before hanging up.

Titaia hopped out of her bed, and headed straight for the door. She unlocked it quickly and opened it dramatically to see Tavros and Gamzee… who didn't look so high. "Hey, guys." She greeted.

"Uh… hi." Tavros said.

Gamzee greeted her with a slight nod of the head, and waited to enter the room.

Titaia moved out of the way in order to let the two into the bland, poster less, expressivless, manila room. "What's going on?" She asked, shutting the door behind them.

Gamzee shrugged. "Tavros motherfucking brought me here." He stated simply. "He's motherfucking saying that I'm angry!" He shouted. "Shit, I ain't angry." He continued.

Tavros tapped the ends of his fingers nervously. "He was stuck in his room yesterday… he wouldn't uh… smoke for some reason. And that's not uh… good…"

"Shit's messing with the way I motherfucking think!" Gamzee shouted.

"No… from biomedical research it is proven that it can make people more intelligent, and more alert of things if consumed to the right dosage." Titaia lied, using big words to try and make it sound true.

"Uh… yeah!" Tavros agreed

Gamzee frowned. "You know that shit messed with your thinking pan." He pointed to his head. "Like, would you smoke a blunt motherfucka?" He asked louder. "Well?"

Titaia didn't respond, she only tilted her head in a confused manner. Gamzee seriously looked angry… that's probably what he was talking about when she asked him why he was in this prison… the drugs probably calmed him down.

"Exactly." Gamzee crossed his arms. He gave a her a daring stare, one that said that she wouldn't even do it.

The tension between the two grew, Tavros looked at Gamzee then Titaia and then back at Gamzee, wondering who would do what first. He knew Titaia cared about her friends, but smoking? It didn't seem like her style at all… And if she doesn't, who knows what Gamzee would do?

"Uh…" Titaia frowned. "If I smoke some with you, will you do it again?" She asked, looking up at him hopefully. Maybe she was a unsociable person, but for the people she cared about, shit she'd do things that would mean her death—not like that was a problem anyway. But smoking was something she always thought was stupid… but for Gamzee, she'd do it once. Besides, it won't hurt, right? Fuck, she was sounding like one of those people who make other people do that kind of shit.

Gamzee raised his brow, laughing a bit. "Alright, motherfucka. It's a motehrfucking deal." He said, holding out his head. "Let's smoke some grass!" He said loudly.

Tavros nervously looked at the ground. "I uh… hate it when he's like this…" He tried to avoid the stare that Gamzee was giving him.

Gamzee laughed loudly, holding Tavros by the shirt. "What motherufcka? You sayin' something's wrong?" He asked.

Titaia went to stop it, when she heard a knock at the door. It was a very loud one, and seemed like it was very urgent. She ran over to the door, and opened it. Her eyes darted at the two who were at the door. "…"

"No time for that shit!" Karkat said, barging in.

Sollux followed, paying her no mind.

Gamzee let go of Tavros once Karkat's hands were layed on his shoulders. "Motherfucka, what do you want?" He asked, turning around, which brushed Karkat's hands off his body.

"Gamzee, jutht thmoke…" Sollux advised.

"Yeah, fucka—Gamzee! Shit, it'll do everyone a favor!" Karkat raised his voice. "You're hurting Tavros!"

Tavros looked away. "No… uh… I'm fine…" He attempted to assure. But it was no good.

Titaia held Gamzee's hand. "He's going to! Right Gamzee? We're both gonna go do it together! Because that's what good friends are for...!..." She shouted to get into his head, hoping that he didn't change his mind about smoking. "Right?" She asked, for some reassurance.

"Yeah…" Gamzee said gripping her hand.

"Fuck, you're gonna do it with him?" Karkat asked.

"Ch'yeah. If you were a good friend, you'd do it. He thinks that it's messing with his mind, and it certainly isn't doing that." She put emphasis on the last part of her sentence, seriously hoping that the assholes would catch her drift.

"Fuck, we'll do it." Sollux said. "We're better friendth than the would ever be." Sollux attacked.

"Wait, what?" Karkat asked.

"Excuse me?" Titaia asked. "Notice how Tavros came to my room for help instead of your rooms." She put her free hand on her hip. "He trusted me to come up with a better solution than he could ever trust you to do."

Gamzee tilted his head a bit, this was starting to entertain him.

Tavros looked at Sollux and Karkat, then looked down. "It's not that… I uh… thought you two were busy…" He messed with his fingers again.

"Thee?" Sollux asked. "He would've come to us first. Thit, c'mon Gamzee, we'll go thmoke it with you to prove that it'th not bad for you." He said, with the wave of a hand motioning Gamzee to come over.

Titaia held her grip tightly. "No, Gamzee. We're going to go smoke so you know it's not bad for you…" She said, keeping him next to her.

Karkat crossed his arms. "Fuck, we'll just all do it together. There's no fucking point in arguing over who's the better friend. We all already fucking know who they are." Karkat stated, clearly referring to he and Sollux.

"I'm glad that you've realized that it's me." Titaia said pulling him out the room.

Sollux marched out and followed, as Karkat walked on after.

Titaia and Sollux pratically raced to Gamzee's room, seeing who would chicken out first. Neither did. They both waited for Gamzee to open the door.

Tavros was in an apparent trance, he was worried for his friend.

* * *

**A/N: Don't forget to review your thoughts! I absolutely love feedback. Sorry for all the errors, I'm typing in the dark ; w;**


	10. Did That Really Happen?

**A/N: I'm glad people like this story, it makes me smile to type it. Thank you all for reviewing! :D Keep on~ I'd have this in sooner but my friends won't stop banging on my door... they never did this before I started writing. ; w; Anywho. Enjoy~**

* * *

There they stood the four of them. Everything was prepared and lit. They were in the blind spot, as Gamzee liked to call it. This wouldn't seem to do much, because the speakers could hear the conversation. But it was worth it, right? Tavros wouldn't get hurt, and Gamzee would stay calm. And it was worth it, being better than Sollux meant everything; it was a victory. But Titaia only looked at her hands. She wasn't doing it yet. She looked at Gamzee, he looked incredibly impatient. Sollux and Karkat had the same expressions and actions as her, so she couldn't say anything about their character at the time. It was a game of waiting.

"Well?" Gamzee asked, tapping his foot on the pavement.

There was a long pause. Everyone was just waiting. Waiting for something to happen, good or bad. Fuck, someone was going to have to do it. Why not the better person? Titaia put it in on her lips and started to inhale it, the way Gamzee showed her. The smoke went in weird, she felt like she had gotten some into her nose somehow. Titaia broke into a coughing fit, like anyone who was new to it would. "Gah fuck, man!" She shouted, her eyes watering. Shit's harder than it fucking looks.

Sollux attempted also, not failing like Titaia did. He blew out two puffs of smoke, and looked at her. "What a baby." He frowned. He earned a death stare and waved it off with his hands which set her off a bit.

Karkat failed exactly the same way that Titaia did, his being a bit more loudly, due to the profanity flying all over the air. "Fuckshitdamnass!" He rambled through his somewhat violent coughs. "Gamzee, this shit is hard!" He held his neck, signaling that he was choking.

Gamzee started smoking again, and looked at Karkat. "You probably inhaled to motherfucking slowly." He concurred. "Do it motherfuckin' faster next time, motherfucka!" He shouted, taking another drag.

Karkat did as he said hesitantly. He hadn't seemed to be calm yet, but thankfully Gamzee didn't snap.

Titaia tried again, following Gamzee's directions and blew some smoke out her nose. Why did it do that? She watched it puff out, her eyes crossing a bit. "Whoa, that looks kinda cool…" She said.

After about twenty minutes, the four of them were laughing and sitting, still smoking whatever they had left. Titaia's arm was around Gamzee's shoulder. "Fuck, man. You're so fucking right… life does have some miracles…" She chuckled.

Gamzee looked towards the sky. "I told you, sis." He smiled, looking over to the other two.

"Thit GZ…" Sollux started, after blowing out another two puffs. "I've never been tho high before…"

"Fucking right." Karkat added, pointing at a cloud. "Oh shit! It looks like a puffball…" He said it as if all clouds weren't puffballs made of condensed water.

"Haha, you're right, angry-bro. You're motherfuckin' right." The clown smiled his eyes half open. "That puffball is floatin' along without any motherfuckin' worries, man."

"Shit, I wish I was that cloud." Titaia pointed. "I would never rain on anyone's parade." She offered a cheeky smile.

"Right?" Gamzee agreed, blowing some smoke out his nose.

"I thee the world more fucking vividly now…" Sollux sat up and looked around. "Everything hath more focuth, you know? Like a good camera."

They were all clearly high. Titaia's case was the most intriguing. Her mind was empty; there was nothing to think about. Nothing to recall and lament about. It was all just random shit she was saying, shit that would pertain to her life in some way or form, but after she said it would have no relevance to the current situation. She didn't think about any more burdens. "Guys…" She started. "Guys! Guess what?" She asked.

"What, sis?" Gamzee asked.

"My head feels all weird and shit." She started. "Like… like there's nothing in it…"

"That jutht meanth you're brainleth" Sollux said, slowly.

Titaia frowned. "That lisp..." She tapped her chin. "I'm always thinking about that lisp…" She said.

"What do you mean by that?" Karkat asked, diverting his attention from the cloud that resembled the shape of a puffball.

Sollux was too busy looking at the smoke balls that came from his mouth spread into the air. "Heh." He said, cracking a smile at them.

"I don't know." Titaia said, breaking into a laughing fit. "It's really funny though. The thells thea thells by the fucking thea thore!" She imitated, laughingly. She was sure to emphasize the 'th' sounds in her words, to explain what was tickling her peach so much.

Sollux crossed his arms, directing his scowl at Titaia, who was clearly above the influence. "Ooh, look at me! I want to kill mythelf!" He mocked.

Titaia continued laughed, hitting Gamzee's shoulders to express her entertainment. "Oh fuck!" She said between giggles. "Fuck I can't breathe! That was a good one!" She paused to breathe along shallow breath, which required her to make a strange sound and started laughing again, so much so that she was holding her sides. "You lisped when you tried to clown me!"

"Ssssssssstttthhut up!" He tried to avoid lisping and eventually failing. He flipped Titaia the bird.

Karkat tried to hide a laugh. "Shit…"

After a few more minutes of good laughs and sloppy insults going back and for the, Karkat stood up. "That was fun…" He commented, seeming quite surprised to say it. He threw his smoke somewhere and smashed it with his shoe.

Gamzee stood as well. "Yeah, motherfuckas. We had a nice feelings jam." He stretched his arms towards the heavens and offered the smile that everyone loved and hoped to always see.

Sollux shrugged. "I gueth." He brought himself to his feet. "Let'th go, KK." He said, stomping out his smoke and started walking a bit.

Karkat nodded. "I'll see you fuckasses later..." He said, walking off with Sollux.

Gamzee looked at Titaia, who was still smoking. "Sis, you okay?" He asked.

Titaia looked up at him. "I like this feeling, Gamzee~!" She said, walking over to him. "I feel like something was lifted off my shoulders!"

"I get you, motherfucka." Gamzee said, leading her inside.

Titaia was incredibly smiley, which surprised all the people who knew her. She walked through the hallways, giving no fucks about anything that was going on. She saw Vriska and the girl called Kanaya and ran up to them.

"Hello, trash." Vriska greeted with a slight laugh. "Why're you happy looking? Did you happen to yourself or something along those lines?" She asked.

"Nope~" Titaia smiled. "I have to tell you something, something incredibly important. Like, CSI/FBI/FYI important. ." She rambled on, spitting out random acronyms. "I think you're a total bitch." She nearly dawdled in circles around Vriska.

"Sis!" Gamzee said, pulling her away from Vriska. "Damn, what's wrong?"

"You say this to me all the time." Vriska frowned. "What makes this time different?" She crossed her arms, ready to laugh at whatever answers Titaia had for her.

"Nooooooooooo." Titaia frowned. "Like… why do you exist?" She asked. "Like… fuck, haha." Titaia nearly laughed. "You're a joke! You get off on other people's sadness, when no one really likes you in the first place~ how pathetic!"

Gamzee tilted his head a bit. It was almost scary how much she _sounded _like Vriska. It was almost like these words were used against her at a time…

Titaia laughed and turned to Kanaya and shook her hand.

"…?" Kanaya didn't even know what to say, she sort of just let her hand be shook, and stared at Titaia in an awkward manner. She tried to offer a smile, to seem nice, but it didn't seem like Titaia would notice. She looked more focused on not falling down.

"You, ma'am. You are legendary. You put up with her, and you haven't gone crazy!" Titaia curtsied. "I fucking applaud you." She said looking back up at her.

Kanaya frowned. "Vriska, hun. You've really messed with her…" She frowned.

Vriska sighed. "It's no big deal. Just walk off." She said, about to step off.

"No!" Titaia said, walking in front of her. "Nononono~" She nearly sang. "Staaaaaay. I just want to say a few more things to you!" She pouted.

Tavros was walked down main hallway, and saw Titaia talking to Vriska. He wasn't sure if there was a serious conflict going on or not, but he decided that since it was something with those two that it was worth the time to check it out. Better safe than sorry; that was Tavros' motto.

Vriska saw Tavros approaching. "Ha, Tavroooos! Come get your girlfriend! She's messing with Kanaya!"

"Titaia is not… uh… my girlfriend. She's just really uh… nice to me.." Tavros defended.

"Damn straight!" Titaia shouted from behind him.

Kanaya tilted her head due to her apparent confusion. "Titaia, hm? From what I heard you seemed to keep very quiet and to yourself. I suppose the word on the street is incorrect?" She asked.

Tavros coughed when he was holding Titaia back. "No… she uh… smells like weed…" He frowned.

Vriska laughed. "Whooaaa! You got high?" She asked. "Figures."

"Calm down, motherfuckas. Titaia's just experiencing a miracle." Gamzee tried.

Tavros frowned. "Yeah… uh… a miracle. Let's go back to your room, Titaia." He said, leading her in that direction.

"Bluuuuh!" Titaia frowned. "I'm gonna start thinking again if I go in there !" Her eyes went to the ground, looking at her boots. "I don't like to think…"

Kanaya snuck her way behind Titaia carefully, so carefully that no one had noticed.

Tavros frowned sadly. "No… it's okay." He smiled.

"No…" Titaia continued. "I don't wa—" She fell to the ground, knocked out, cold.

All eyes looked at Kanaya, who was the one who knocked Titaia unconscious in the first place. "My, my. Poor thing. She was rambling on about nothing; I seriously had to do that in order to make sure she stayed sane." She frowned. Kanaya looked at Gamzee with an assuring smile. "Smoking is good for you, really, Gamzee." She started, knowing how he could get when he isn't high. "But… Titaia can't take such… 'miracles' as you call them. She would overload and become confused as to what to do. Especially she is new to this concept of smoking."

Tavros picked up Titaia's unconscious body. "Is she going to be… uh… okay?" He asked Kanaya.

"She will be just fine, my love. Just make sure you keep her somewhere safe. I'll keep Vriska with me for some time to give Titaia some space to wake up." Kanaya replied nearly robotically. She ran her fingers through her hair, as if she were styling it and took out a mirror. She then rubbed her lips together to make sure her lipstick was on her lips. "Don't worry, Tavros."

Tavros nodded. "Thank you, Kanaya." He smiled as he started walking.

"Yeah." Gamzee added, smiling also. "Thanks sis!" He added, following.

After what seemed like days, Titaia woke up, her head pounding. "Shit… did I hit my head?" She asked, sitting up on her bed. According to her stupid alarm clock, the time was 6:53 p.m. Her stomach growled as if on cue. Titaia hadn't eaten that day, she skipped breakfast to talk to TA and help Gamzee, and she must've slept through lunch. How did she fall asleep? She didn't remember anything after smoking… everything was kind of a blur. On the stupid alarm clock was a note written on a yellow sticky. She picked it up. "Hmm?" She asked, as if it could speak. It read:

HeY sIs,

YoU mOtHeRfUcKiNg PaSsEd OuT. nO mOrE sMoKiNg fOr YoU. hOnK. :o)

Titaia smacked her forehead. Does everyone write like a fucking tool? She laid back in her bed, trying to recall everything that happened between the period of time from when she smoked her first puff to the time she woke up. Shit, it was mind blowing what could've happened? Who knocked her out? Titaia put her hand on the back of her neck, which had dull pain coming from it in about two different places. "The hell?" She asked, looking at her hand. There was blood. "How did this fucking happen?" She asked, inspecting her blood. Was she stabbed in the back of her neck? It was intriguing how this all of the sudden appeared there. She quickly grabbed a mirror from Vriska's side table, and ran into the bathroom. Titaia put her hair into a large messy bun, and put the smaller mirror behind her neck, so the back of her neck would reflect on the larger one. Green lipstick. There was green lipstick on her neck.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading~ I hope you stick with it. I'll have the next chapter up soon, by the grace of gog. **


	11. First A Neko, Now A Vampire?

**A/N: This is by far the longest chapter I've had. :D And my friends didn't come over to drag me outside, so I was able to get this in before the sun se- nevermind. It's setting. The point is, I feel accomplished. (x I'm going to... shut up now. xD**

* * *

Titaia was sitting on her bed, thinking again. She opened her laptop out of habit, while thinking of why she'd have these cuts in her neck. Okay, they were more like bites. And the green lipstick… Who did she know that wore green lipstick? Fuck, why were things so weird at this place? Titaia's thoughts were racing once again, and she heard a small sound; someone was pestering her. She looked at her screen, and it was none other than TA. Not like she'd expect Tavros to chat with her, he seldom logged on, let alone he never talked to her on the stupid thing.

– twinArmageddons [TA] began pestering delightfulSorrow [DS] –

TA: 2up.

DS: Sorry, TA, not the time.

DS: I'm in a bit of a predicament.

TA: how 2o?

DS: Mysterious cuts on my neck.

TA: fuck.

TA: no, that 2hiit can be explaiined.

TA: maybe your fuckiing boyfriiend gave you a lovebiite or 2omethiing.

DS: Boyfriend? No, sir. I'm single. Why would you even think I—

DS: Ooooooooooooh~ (;

TA: no.

TA: not that 2hiit.

TA: ii just thought you would.

DS: Anyway, it's not the time. I'm panicking right now, and I can't waste my time of Pesterchum!

TA: 2hiit, waiit!

DS: ?

TA: nah ii'm fuckiing wiith ya.

TA: have fun iinve2tiigatiing your fuckiing lovebiite.

DS: Bluh. I guess. *waves*

– twinArmageddons [TA] ceased pestering delightfulSorrow [DS] –

Okay, maybe they were spider bites or something. Yup. A tarantula crawled on her neck- that was total bullshit. It couldn't have been a tarantula! Then what? Or fucking who? With the slap of the head, Titaia looked at her stupid alarm clock again, which read ten after seven. Fuck, time flies when panicking. Dinner's in 5 minutes, so she might as well start leaving. She stood up out of her bed, exited her room with her wallet, and walked towards the elevator. She held her neck in deep thought, looking around to see who else was waiting for this elevator. It was no one really; the only one who could be named was Nepeta, who was on all fours. Interesting chick.

"Herro, Titaia~!" Nepeta stood up and greeted with a hug, before Titaia could say something back.

"Hey, Nepeta." Titaia said, failing to return a hug. She was then released.

"I didn't know you lived on the sixth floor!" Nepeta got back on the ground, and smiled big looking up. "Equius lives up here, too!" She pointed at a taller guy, though not as tall as Gamzee, who wore some black shades, which were slightly cracked, a white wife beater and some cargo pants with long socks and some sneakers. What the fuck was he trying to pull off? She looked back at his face and realized that she must have said it out loud, because he was scowling at her.

"Must you use such language when just meeting me?" He asked her, crossing his arms.

"Whoa, fuck. I didn't mean to, I thought I was thinking to myself. I apologize sincerely." Titaia frowned.

"You did it again." Equius sighed. "Come, Nepeta. The elevator door has opened." He said, helping the girl to her feet and pointing the elevator that had people walking into it already.

"Thanks Equius!" Nepeta smiled, the two walking to the open elevator. They stepped in and she waved at Titaia. "Aren't you going to come, my new furriend?" She asked, sticking her hand out so the elevator wouldn't close.

"No, Nepeta. I'll catch the next one, I have to meet someone." Titaia lied. It would've been really awkward to stay in there with that guy. After she insulted him for no reason, and all.

"Aww, okay. I'll see you soon, then!" Nepeta waved. The guy next to her had an apparent pokerface, while crossing his arms. And finally, the elevator closed.

The next elevator opened right after, and Titaia walked in. A few other people walked in, also and she got the jolly honor of pushing the button for the first floor. She crossed her arms and waited a few minutes, the elevator stopping at some lower floors to let others in. Her eyes wandered to the max load sign. It read 'Can hold 16 persons'. Well, why can't it just say people? Persons sound weird. She shook her head, and the elevator finally made it to ground floor and the door opened. She looked at her phone. Dinner had just started. She looked back up, and the doors were about to close, so she slipped her way through them and headed to the cafeteria. Her stomach growled again which reminded her that she never even got to finish her dinner from the night prior. Since most people showed up for meal times a few minutes later, each line had no more than ten people waiting, so she joined the line that was serving pasta. It was a rather quick transition from the back of the line to the register, and she pushed in her id number and walked to her little table.

"Hey, Ti." Eridan greeted, sitting in front of his new table buddy. "What's goin' on with you ?" He asked.

Titaia was feeling the back of her neck. "Something weird just happened…" She frowned. "Or, maybe it didn't just happen, but something happened to me today." She rambled.

"Like what?"

"I think I got bit." She frowned. "But the bites are weird feeling, like it'd have to be something weird that bit me…" She frowned.

"Maybe it's one of those scratches that you wake up with. I have some of those." Eridan tried.

"I guess…" Titaia sighed. But what could explain the lipstick? She brought out a handkerchief that she wiped the lipstick off with out of her pocket and placed it in her lap, looking at it. She was going to investigate. It wasn't anything new, it's not like her parents went and told her they were cheating on eachother, she had to do a bit of research for that case, also. Anyway, she took a glimpse at everyone in the cafeteria. No one matched it. Not everyone was there, though, so it wasn't the end of her case. The handkerchief stayed in her lap just in case.

"Ti." Eridan tried to get her attention. "What was all that about? You tryna text a somethin'?" He asked.

"No, sorry. I was thinking. I tend to blank out quite a bit." She laughed.

"It's fine, Ti. I was just wonderin'." Eridan replied, spinning his fork into his food.

Eventually, Tavros and Gamzee joined the table as well. Lunch was going by smoothly until—

"Kanaya Maryam, please come to the front office." The speaker went off.

The cafeteria grew silent, until someone broke out with an "oooh!" and another broke out with an "awww" much like little children would if someone was in trouble. The fashionista stood, and walked elegantly towards the exit of the cafeteria. She walked past the table Titaia was seated, and Titaia looked up to see her face. Kanaya continued on, focusing on what was going on ahead of her. Her green stained lips were pursed shut, in attempt to make an elegant expression. Titaia looked at Kanaya's lips again, and then her handkerchief. "…Hm…" She said to herself after a short gasp. Kanaya finally exited, her walk of shame over with, and the noise in the cafeteria started to resume; most likely about the reason she'd be called up to the office in the first place. Titaia exchanged stares with the members of her table. "Hey, guys?" She asked. "What's Kanaya in for?" She asked.

Eridan shrugged. "I heard that Kan was in for this weird obsession with blood; sbe likes to drink it. She's really into the whole vampire fan girl kind of thing, but I don't think that she actually sucks blood…"

Tavros nodded. "What Eridan said is correct." He looked at his food. "I uh… still think she's a nice girl, though… and I haven't actually seen her do it… but… uh…"

"Same here, motherfuckas." Gamzee sighed.

Titaia nodded her head. That was enough for her. She was under the suspicion of doing it, there was evidence and the people with cameras all over the school just called her in. The reason they didn't do it sooner, she would never know. It always took these idiots a long time to realize something was wrong. She could've attempted to kill herself, and they wouldn't notice until it was over; not like suicide is even possible in this shit of an academy. Point aside, she finally understood what happened. How was the next question.

"Ti?" Eridan frowned. "You did it again."

"Sorry, Eridan." Titaia apologized.

Tavros smiled. "You're really starting to uh… get nicer…" He complimented. "Before you would've said something like: fuck off, I always uh… do this!"

Titaia's shoulders shook in silent laughter. "I told you, you're not the impressionist, Tavros." She advised. "Please, do not ever do that again."

Gamzee laughed as well. "Tavbro, don't listen to the life hatin' sis. You can do whatever you motherfuckin' want. It's yo life, you control it."

"Gam!" Eridan shouted. "No! Don't encourage that kind of fuckin' language!"

"It's uh… okay, really! I don't even want to use those kind of words… they can hurt feelings…" He said.

"Well, good." Titaia said. "Because I wouldn't be able to look at you the same."

The clown laughed, digging into his meal. "Whatever, Tavbro." He said with food in his mouth. "That's cool too."

"Gam, close your mouth!" Eridan looked away. "We're all eating. We don't want to see what's going on in that mouth a yours!"

"Damn, motherfucka." Gamzee said after swallowing. "You say you're a motherfucking hipster, yet you're all up and going so mainstream with the whole motherfucking idea of manners."

Titaia couldn't help but laugh, it was true. And the irony of it all was simply amazing; Gamzee was high and he made a point.

Eridan crossed his arms. "It's not that, I'm just sayin' it out a common fuckin' courtesy." He frowned.

"Yes…" Titaia added. She finished her meal, using a napkin to wipe off any food that would be left on her face. She made sure her possessions were in her pocket by tapping them.

"Damn, that was motherfuckin' fast!" Gamzee said in amazement. "Were you that motherfuckin' hungry?"

"Yeah." Titaia said, patting her tummy. "Now I'm content. I'm gonna go now." She waved, standing up.

"Uh… bye." Tavros waved.

Titaia walked towards the elevator and pushed the button to call for her elevator. When it came, she stepped in and sighed, her body feeling weird as she went up. Oddly, she was stopped at the second floor. Someone must've been going up. When the door slid open, she saw her mortal enemy in front of her— maybe not her mortal enemy. But she sure didn't like him.

"Thit." He muttered. "Of all the fucking people to thare the elevator with.".

Titaia pressed the button that closed the elevator door, but Sollux stuck his hand through the door so it wouldn't close. "Wasn't that very childith of you?" He muttered rhetorically, stepping in.

"Yeah, yeah." She frowned as the elevator closed and started going up. The weird thing was, she couldn't take her eyes off of him. She was waiting for him to do something that would piss her off, so she could hit him. Hit him or touch him?... No, definitely to hit him. His existence made her uneasy for no reason, after all the insincere things he said to her. And what made her mad is that he wasn't looking back. He was just texting away to his little stupid friends or something. It made her feel like she was the only one who was trying to hate the other, not like she loved the idea of people hating her. Maybe like it made her seem like her efforts weren't even being recognized. She looked around to see that they were only past the third floor. She has yet to find out why she's so enraged by all this, so she pretended to start listening to music too. After what seemed like an hour, she got off at the sixth floor.

She went into her room and sighed. School would resume again and it was only eight o'clock. What to do? She went and changed into her sleepingware, which composed of an old large t-shirt and some shorts. Now that she was ready for the rest of her night, she opened her laptop to chat with TA. She supposed that she owed it to him, since she totally blew him off earlier.

– delightfulSorrow [DS] began pestering twinArmageddons [TA] –

DS: Hey.

TA: look who fiinaly ha2 tiime two chat.

DS: Well, what a nice way to greet someone.

TA: haha.

TA: ii'm ju2t 2ayiing, you kiind of left me hanging.

DS: Ah. I apologize.

TA: yeah iit'2 all good.

DS: Great.

TA: good.

DS: Yeah.

TA: uhuh.

TA: but for real.

TA: diid you ever fiind out how you got your liitle lovebiite?

DS: Yes. ._.'

TA: how'd iit happen?

DS: Um… it was kind of a lovebite, I guess you could say. I'd rather not speak of it.

TA: who gave iit two you?

DS: This chick.

TA: whoa. ii diidn't know you 2wang that way.

DS: Haha! No! It wasn't like that! I'm serious, it was weird. I don't wanna talk about it.

DS: Why do you care so much?

TA: ju2t cu2.

DS: Just because what?

TA: "ii don't wanna talk about iit".

DS: Baha, you're so sensitive.

DS: Just admit it. You like me. (;

TA: you're ju2t 2ome chiick on the iinternet, no way!

DS: Aw. :c

DS: Internet or not, you're really cool. Knowing you in real life wouldn't be a problem for me. (:

TA: really?

DS: Yup.

TA: well, fuck.

TA: now ii feel liike an a22hole

DS: It's fine.

TA: 2hiit, you're really cool two.

TA: ii wouldn't miind meetiing you iin real liife, eiither.

DS: Haha, maybe one day.

TA: nah. ii'm iin thii2… priivate 2chool… iit'2 kiind of a boardiing 2chool…

DS: Same. I hate it here.

TA: iit'2 cool over here, ju2t 2ome people that iirk me.

DS: Baha, the same here.

DS: Like there are people here that I hate, that don't realize I hate them.

TA: wow, that'2 har2h. why the hate?

DS: They don't know me.

TA: 2orry.

DS: It's okay. I'm just glad that there are people to talk to who are cool.

TA: yup.

TA: that'2 alway2 good

DS: Mhmm.

Titaia smiled at her screen. It was funny, really. She could count her friends, who were alive that is, on one hand. Two hands if she included her acquaintances that she didn't dislike. One of them wasn't even there in real life with her. Shit, this is a joke. But, it was fine. She chatted with TA up until about 11:30 when Vriska decided to come into the room. After bidding adieu to her friend, she put her laptop under her bed.

"Hey, do you know why Kanaya went to the office?" Vriska asked, crossing her arms.

"I'm not exactly and intell collector, I don't know what goes on around here." Titaia frowned.

Vriska walked into the closet, pulling out some sleeping clothes. "Fine, fine." She waved off, going off to change.

Titaia looked at her bandaged hand. The pain had wavered days ago, and she ended up covering it up with fingerless gloves. But, still. It just made her angry to look at it. How could someone think such a thing? She yawned and put her head on her pillow, closing her eyes and drifting to sleep.

* * *

**A/N: S'like. I hope you enjoyed~ Feedback is appreciated~ Other than that, stay tuned. (:**


	12. Nostalgia

**A/N: I was dragged to a basketball game! They always find me and bring me out into the light... e.e Ahh! It was fun, I have to admit, even though we lost and stuff. ; w; But I wrote until 3 o'clock. Because I felt bad. So don't hate me. llD**

* * *

It was a sunny day; the kind in little Disney movies where the sun was up high, letting off its rays to everyone who lived under it. The birds sang their seemingly lyricless song; little kids were running up and down the street playing tag or some game similar to it, people were enjoying their days. Something normal. Something serene. Something placid. Everyone seemed to be going about their lives, Titaia included. Her hands were in the pockets of her sleeveless black denim jacket which covered a white tank top. She walked to some abandoned playground where she'd meet her friend; it has been their usual meeting place during the summer, since that's where they first met. Her indifferent facial expression brightened upon seeing her best friend running towards her. He wasn't the sweetest looking guy, though. He stood about six inches taller than her and two years older. His outfits usually composed of bum clothing, she liked to call it; he'd usually wear sweats and a v-neck with some slides and socks. "Sunday!" She yelled his named out to the skies. Ironically, he didn't look much like the church goer even though his name would have others assume that he was. He had snake-bites and tattoos of all sorts on his arms, which did have meaning; he was quite the rebel. Titaia started to sprint towards him expecting a hug of some sort. Of course, he playfully avoided her and made her look stupid, which was something that they both liked to do to each other. "You're so dumb." She frowned, turning around to her friend. She took a seat on the swing after flipping him the bird with a stuck out tongue.

"I'm thinking that you're dumb for not seeing it coming, Titaia." Sunday sighed, hugging her really this time and messing with her hair black scene hair. He took a seat on the swing next to her and sighed. "Fucking nice ass day out here, isn't it?" He asked.

Titaia shrugged casually. "Fuck, I guess." She frowned. "Everyone's just going on about their business, not to mention it's hot as fuck." She ranted.

"Always looking at the negatives. Bitch, can you not be happy?" Sunday asked, with a little chuckle.

Titaia laughed a bit and stopped suddenly due to the feeling some odd presence, one that people get when they feel watched. Coming towards her and Sunday was a group of people, all of them shady looking and smiling in a demented way. A sudden chill ran down her back. "Sunday?" She asked her friend who was sitting beside her. He was messing with his slide, trying to keep it on his foot.

"Yeah?" He asked, occupied with what's below him. "What is it, Titaia? One of those stupid dreams you have about your worthless parents?" He frowned. "Because you should really fucking get over it, you know? They don't know what to do with a good daughter like you." Sunday was never the one to simply put aside Titaia's parents' relationship issues; he could preach all day and night about how he didn't like either of the assholes. They put too much stress on poor Titaia, and it wasn't fair.

"No…" Titaia frowned. "Look up, Sun." She pointed to the shady figures, worried for whatever reason they might be approaching. "Who could they be?" She asked curiously.

Sunday did as she said, looking up at the shady figures. "…" He stood up and got in front of Titaia. "What is it?" He asked impatiently.

"Word on the street is, you're not following those rules we gave you, Sunny." The one in front said, putting his hand in the pocket of his jacket which was odd to wear, seeing that it was hot enough outside. "You know what happens when you don't follow the rules, don't ya?" He asked rhetorically. But he seemed like one of the people who always required an answer.

"…" Sunday stayed silent, displaying a pokerface and in order to prevent showing any kind of fear.

Titaia watched in terror. "I told you about this gang shit!" She shouted, at him. "Why haven't you quit yet?"

The spokesman brought out a pistol from the pocket. "You got any last words?" He blew on the top of the gun, before cocking it loudly.

Sunday shook his head. "Titaia, just run before they get you." He advised. "Run really fucking far away." He lost this cool at that point, his voice shook as the words escaped his lips.

"NO!" She shouted. "I can't just leave you!" She grabbed his arm and pulled away. "Let's run! They can't catch up!"

"Titaia…" Sunday said, shoving her. "No. Just fucking listen to me! Run. Don't even fucking look back!"

The goon who wielded the gun smirked, flashing his eyes at Titaia and back at Sunday. "Alright." He said with his finger on the trigger. He walked towards Sunday, and held the gun to his temple. "Shouldn't have fucked with us, Sunny…" He sighed, slightly shrugging. "But you thought you could just do whatever the fuck you wanted."

Titaia ran up to the guy, and started to beat on his back to prevent the whole situation from happening. Everything was going so fast, she had no weapons, and the backup goons were hauling her ass away from the scene. She was helpless. All she could do was watch. Her efforts did no good. The last few moments were incredibly slow, so slow that it nearly felt like years just for the action of blinking to occur. She heard a click, and he pulled the trigger. Her best friend, Sunday, fell—

Bathroom. Titaia sat up, rubbing her temples. Damn, she had the same dream for three nights in a row. It seemed to become more and more vivid each time. She crawled out of bed, and retrieved her key from the side table. Her stupid alarm clock read 3:41. She felt a rush of relief going on inside of her, it wasn't six yet so she still had some time for sleeping. She left her room, and headed to the bathroom. She shivered a bit, the hallway was really cold, and she was wearing shorts. What were the idiots thinking when they made this stupid place? They give each room a shower, but not a bathroom? It made no sense. Titaia walked down the seemingly empty hallways— No. Something was walking. She walked closer and looked again. Karkat was walking. He was walking angrily. His hands were jammed in his pockets, and he was just walking the hallways, mumbling both silently and colorfully under his breath. Why, though? She decided to ask him after she went to the bathroom, because she was seriously going to explode. After five minutes, Titaia walked out of the bathroom, still spying on Karkat who was pacing the hallways. Maybe he was in for something else that didn't have to do with his anger?

"I know you're fucking creeping on me, y'fucking emo. Don't you have any fucking other thing to do in your sorry excuse for a life, besides staring at me walk?" Karkat said, stopping. He turned around, to see Titaia face to face.

"I'm not creeping. I had to pee." Titaia crossed her arms. God, so early in the morning and she was already being called emo. This was a new record, she'd have to be reminded to write it down.

"No one fucking asked you what you had to do in there. Didn't you ever fucking think that I wouldn't want to know what your fucking business was in that piss-infested bathroom?" He replied.

"Yeah, yeah." Titaia disregarded. "Why're you pacing the hallways so early in the morning?" She asked. She raised a brow to show her interest in his answer.

"Uh… fuck…" Karkat frowned. "I'm a god damn insomniac… I have trouble taking my ass to sleep some shitty nights!" He muttered. "What's it to you? You want to make fun of me, you shit eating asshole?"

Titaia frowned also. "You can't sleep? Shit, no wonder you're so crabby." She sighed. "Have you ever tried counting sheep?" She asked, trying to avoid laughing.

"Do you take me for a fucking joke, fuckass?" Karkat yelled at her. "I've tried everything in my fucking power to take my ass to bed! It's not fucking working! It's like telling Sollux not to lisp, fucking impossible and pointless to try!"

Titaia yawned. "I'm going to bed. Night." She said, walking off, which taunted him.

"Bitch! You can't just fucking ask me what's wrong and take your privileged ass to sleep! Ah, fuck you!" The insomniac hissed at her grumpily. He earned a flip of the bird from Titaia, which set him off and caused him to cross his arms. "And I hope you fucking trip or something along those shitty lines! No! I fucking hope you can't sleep for the rest of your meaningless cunt licking life!" He shouted after her, flipping the bird in retaliation, as if she had eyes on the back of her head.

Titaia crawled back into her bed, looking at the time again. She'd only been out for about ten minutes, so she had plenty of time to sleep. Sorry to Karkat, she was going to get her sleep that night.

After what felt like three seconds after he head hit her pillow, which she shares an unrequited love for, along with her blanket, Titaia's eyes cracked open to the sound of a new annoying tune. "DAMNIT!" She shouted, throwing her stupid alarm clock again. They did do this shit for kicks; she almost thought she had gotten used to the old tune, and they come out with something else that spews out disgusting phrases like "OMG I'm so happy, and I want you all to sing with me!". Was the only one who got this shit? She turned her head to Vriska, who was laughing her usual laugh, saying some shit, but she was easily blocked out. Titaia looked at the window; there sun wasn't even completely up, so there was a weak excuse for sunshine coming into the room, which was mostly blocked by the curtains and bars. "Shit, man!" She shouted at the damned thing. It finally started to turn off, and she returned it back to its stupid spot on the stupid side table.

"Did I forget to tell you?" Vriska laughed. "They change the tune every week, so you can learn a new lesson and you can be reminded to be as happy as you can be!" Vriska laughed.

Titaia flipped Vriska the bird, getting out of bed. "Do you ever quit?" She asked, standing on her two feet and stretching to touch the ceiling.

"No ma'am! Where would the fun in that be?" Vriska asked sadly. "Besides, it's fun to fuck with you. You're so moody."

"Yes…" Titaia frowned, going to the closet a picking out some clothes for the day.

At the meal table, everything was the usual. Random ass conversations were going on, Gamzee preaching some kind of conspiracy for world peace or some shit like that.

"So, Gam…" Eridan tried to sum it all up. "You're sayin' if we get the whole world together on a couch, an' 'slam a cold drink' while smoking weed, the world would be at peace?" He adjusted his glasses, starting intently at the clown boy, who was nodding as he listed things.

"Hell yeah, motherfucka." Gamzee nodded.

"I don't think doing simply that would make the whole world sing Kumbaya." Titaia said, shaking her head. "Where the hell would they even find a couch like that?" She asked, digging into her cereal.

"Uh… yeah, Gamzee. Where?" Tavros asked.

Gamzee merely shrugged. "You motherfuckas are acting like I all up and had this shit planned out. I'm just sayin', life hatin' sis, this shit could do something." He preached.

"You're outrageous." Eridan frowned.

"Outrageously chill, rich bro." Gamzee corrected. "Shit man, a lot of you people overthink a lot of the stuff that's going on! No use for all that thinking, look at it the simplest motherfucking way you can think of and build it from there." Gamzee rambled.

Titaia bowed her head in shame, she was one of those people who other thought. If the clown boy's prophecy was correct, maybe she could see her problems turn into something better. She looked up at Gamzee and smiled. "Your idea is crazy, but it's chill." Titaia complimented.

"I know." Gamzee laughed. "I'm such a motherfuckin' problem solver." He smiled.

"Sure, Gam." Eridan laughed. "Whatever floats your boat."

Sollux approached the table, crossing his arms. Karkat stayed behind, he was still pissed from the night before.

"The creature from an unknown species makes his way over to Titaia's territory, his arms crossed meaning that he's in a bitchy attitude. One can only imagine what he wants." Titaia frowned, trying to sound like a documentary.

Eridan barely hid a laugh, as Tavros frowned. "Titaia! Uh… RUDE!" He reproved.

Sollux approached the table. "Don't worry your thelf, GZ told me to come here." Sollux frowned.

Gamzee stood up and dug in his pocket, slapping some money into Sollux's output hand. "Thanks, Solbro." Gamzee smiled.

"Yeah no problem. Thankth for paying me back." Sollux frowned, walking off.

Eridan looked at Titaia, who was just staring at Sollux as he walked off. "Ti?" He asked, laughing a bit. "You were just in a trance starin' at Sol. Everythin' okay?" He asked.

"Yeah…" Titaia frowned, putting her head on the table. "Fuck, what's wrong with me?" She asked.

"I think someone has a bit of a hate-crush." Eridan cooed.

"HELL NO." Titaia frowned.

"Aww, c'mon motherfucka." Gamzee laughed. "You've all up and got the hots for Solbro."

Titaia gave him a pokerface.

"Uh… I'm guessing that she's not digging Sollux, guys." Tavros frowned.

"Thank you, Tavros." Titaia frowned.

"Shit, sorry, Ti. I was kiddin'." Eridan frowned.

"It's cool." She waved her hand to show she was okay with it. She sat there, until breakfast ended, and was helped up by Eridan who felt bad for almost leaving her there.

* * *

**A/N: So, yeah. It was the second longest chapter, beating chapter four by a few words. Nothin' big. D: Anywho. I shall update soon!~ I hope you enjoyed. Read enjoy and review~!**


	13. Rap Battling

**A/N: So, I did this fast. I've got a baby shower to attend, so this is like the other earliest I've ever updated. xD Thanks for reading and reviewing, I love you all! *muffles my mouth to let you read***

* * *

– twinArmageddons [TA] began pestering delightfulSorrow [DS] –

TA: hey.

DS: Hey, how was your day today?

TA: the u2ual.

TA: 2chool and then codiing. you?

DS: The usual as well…

TA: 2omethiing on your miind?

DS: Shit, do you ever have dreams?

TA: no 2hiit ii'm human

DS: Scratch that, then.

TA: ju2t explaiin your2elf more

TA: don't get all fuckiing sad about it, god

DS: Fine. I've had this dream for three nights in a row, is it supposed to mean something?

TA: ii don't know.

TA: what diid you dream about?

DS: My best friend dying.

TA: that'2 a niightmare, d2.

DS: Same thing. It just gets more vivid each time, though.

DS: Like, I keep on wanting to forget it, but I can't. I felt like I was really experiencing it again.

TA: waiit, iit happened two you iirl?

DS: Yes…

TA: ii don't know what two 2ay…

TA: type*

DS: Haha. It's fine. Thanks for listening. (x

TA: no iit wa2n't a problem at all.

TA: ii wa2 haviing niightmare2 about 2ome 2iituatiion2 iin my liife, two.

TA: ii gue22 your 2ubconciiou2 ii2 tryiing to tell you 2omethiing.

DS: …

DS: I know. That's why I asked you, so you could maybe help me out on finding out what the something could possibly be.

DS: But you're as clueless as I am, from what I see.

DS: read*

TA: glad ii could help.

DS: As if you were any help. :l

TA: hey, ii lii2tened two your problem and proviided feedback.

TA: iif you a2k me, ii'd 2ay ii wa2 more help than a bunch of people could even dream of accomplii2hiing the2e day2.

TA: can you name ten friiend2 that do that?

DS: I'm not sure if I even -have- ten friends to begin with.

DS: I'm kind of unsociable.

TA: no 2hiit!

TA: ii can't really blame ya, though.

TA: people are 2uch idiiot2 half the tiime, ii wouldn't even wa2te my fuckiing effort tryiing two fiind friiend2.

DS: Yeah. But my ring of friendship is expanding quite a bit. My friend is trying to help me make other friends, so I can be more outgoing.

TA: 2ound2 liike a burden.

DS: At first, but then I started to realize that he actually cared. Him and the other like three people I have as friends. Everyone else is kind of an acquaintance, or an enemy.

TA: deliightful2orrow don't play.

DS: Damn straight. (x

TA: 2tiil.

TA: would we be friiend2 iif we knew each other iin real liife?

DS: I'd concur. If you don't do something stupid and piss me off.

TA: haha.

TA: ii laughed a biit iin real liife, iit wa2n't liike one of tho2e u2eless "lol"2 that everyone type2 when 2omethiing wa2 meant two be funny and really wa2 not.

DS: I'm glad to hear that, man.

DS: I think.

TA: you 2hould be.

DS: Lol.

TA: that'2 that 2hiit ii don't liike!

TA: ii 2aw what you did there.

TA: ii know you diidn't laugh out loud!

DS: Well what do you want me to say?

TA: ii don't know!

TA: be real.

DS: I'm as real as they come. No, I'm just kidding. Sorry if I sound distracted I'm doing homework.

DS: And it's pissing me off, I don't know what to write for an answer.

TA: what ii2 iit? math? literature?

DS: No… nothing like regular classes… I'm in a special school, so they give us these 'other' classes.

TA: ii won't even a2k.

DS: Thank you for sparing me of the explanation.

TA: yeah, no problem.

DS: [x

TA: you ju2t kiilled the conver2atiion.

TA: talk two me when you have 2omethiing two 2ay.

DS: Haha, so you're leaving?

TA: yeah, 2orry.

TA: iit'2 a 2eriiou2 pet peeve when conver2atiion2 go nowhere.

TA: ii could be codiing.

DS: Alright, douchebag.

TA: chiil, no name calliing.

TA: ii diidn't even de2erve that, take iit back.

DS: I take it back. I hope I didn't hurt your feelings and offend you. xD

TA: what? no way.

TA: and good.

TA: bye bye now.

DS: Yes…

DS: Good bye.

– twinArmageddons [TA] ceased pestering delightfulSorrow [DS] –

What was his deal? She knew she was plenty interesting, so he'll eventually try and pick another conversation with her. But in the meantime, Titaia bit at the tip of her pencil, trying to answer this stupid question as sarcastically as possible. Her guidance counseling class was always the most stressful and slightly entertaining homework assignment she'd receive. Her eyes opened wide a few seconds before her phone started to vibrate on her laptop, which made a loud buzzing sound. It was instinct, she called it. Anyone would have it if they had a phone. There was a text message from an unkown number, but by the way they texted, it looked like it was Gamzee. He sent her something that was along the lines of 'Yo WhAt'S uP sIs? :o)'. Why not just call the motherfucka, he liked to call himself. So she dialed the number and called him.

"Sup?" Gamzee greeted happily, his voice sounding eased and laid back.

"Homework." Titaia replied. "And you, my high friend? What's going on?" She penciled in another response for question five.

"Nothin' much, life hatin' sis. I was all up and wondering if y'all wanted to go check and see your scores on that stupid test. Tav always makes a big deal about the scores and all. To me, the lower they are, the more down to earth a person is, you know, sis?" Gamzee rambled.

Titaia let out a short laugh. "Gamzee, I'm thinking that your scores are saying that you're very down to earth." She guessed.

"I'm on earth, sis. Everyone else is floatin' in the motherfuckin' atmosphere."

"Wouldn't you like to be sky high? Everyone's trying to fly to the utopia that's at the top of the sky." She smiled, trying to go on. "I know it takes a bunch of work, but I'm thinking that if you get to that utopia, things will be better for you."

"Naw, sis." Gamzee started. "There's nothing better than standing where you are, being all motherfucking familiar with the place that you stay at, my home. What if I all up and actually make it to the utopia above the motherfucking sky? I won't have a ground to stand on. I'll plummet back into my ground and hurt myself for coming back too fast, you know what I mean?"

Titaia was mind blown. What was he trying to say? "Sure, Gamzee." She had given up trying to use these metaphors to push him academically. Then she remembered that one, it was impossible to understand Gamzee sometimes, and two that it didn't really fucking matter. Most of the residents of this shit-hole wouldn't be able to obtain a job with such issues. She included. "How about I meet you ya and we can go from there?"

"Nah, sis. I'm already at your motherfuckin' door. Hear that knocking? That's me." He said, knocking at the door.

Titaia opened it and laughed. "You're goofy." She sighed.

"Sis, I ain't goofy. I wanted to make sure you was all up and okay, being alone ain't really good for your health."

"Yes…" Titaia hung up. "Shall we get going?" She asked.

"Let's." Gamzee said, holding out his arm for her to hold.

Titaia looked at him up and down. "Oh please. I can walk on my own." She snapped.

"Fine, motherfucka." Gamzee laughed, walking towards the elevator.

Titaia quickly followed. "Where's Tavros?" She asked.

"He said he'd meet us on the eighth floor, he has to get something from his room." Gamzee recalled. "And he's got to get ready to lose this wicked ass rap battle we about to hold. He challenged me."

"But both of you suck at rapping…" Titaia teased. "Why would you do such a thing?" The elevator door opened, and she walked in with her clown companion, pressing the button that corresponded with the number eight.

"Don't hate on my skills sis." Gamzee rolled up his sleeves to his hoodie, which he usually wore. "I'm gonna flame Tav up."

"Yes…" Titaia said, looking at his arm. He had a large tattoo. "When did you get that?" She asked.

Gamzee looked at his arm, and smacked his head softly as if he recalled something. "This thing? Sis, I think I all up and got it before I came here or something. I motherfucking forgot I even had it." He shrugged. "It's pretty though, don't you think?" He asked, admiring the work of art. "Yeah… it sure is motherfuckin' beautiful, sis. Thanks for reminding me about it."

Titaia laughed. "You don't notice when you take a shower?" She asked, tilting her head slightly, and putting her hands in her pockets.

"Nope." Gamzee returned, the elevator door opened, and he started walking out, languidly. "It's just there. I don't really look at my body when I take a shower, y'know? It's kinda weird, just motherfuckin' staring at yourself… you can see all your junk and shit."

"I suppose." Titaia returned. The two started knocking at Tavros' door.

"Uh… coming!" Tavros shouted from inside the room. There was a sound of him tumbling over something or something along those lines, Tavros popped opened the door and poked his head out. He was wearing some shades, and it was uncharacteristic of him.

"Tavros?" Titaia asked, tilting her head.

Tavros walked out, he was wearing a white wife-beater, and some black basketball shorts with his sunglasses. "Ready to lose, uh… Gamzee?" Tavros asked. He cleared his throat and crossed his arms, trying to mimick a cool-guy pose. "I mean… uh… sup." He greeted.

"Tav, what the motherfuck are you doing, bro?" He asked.

"I'm dressed for the rap battle. You have to look... uh… badass… for this type of things…" He trailed. "So… I put this on."

"Yes..." Titaia sighed. "Let's go check for our grades, or whatever. I want to see if my bullshitting paid off like Terezi said it would." She frowned making her way to the elevator.

"Awh, sis. I'm sure you did motherfuckin' good, and you're on you jolly way to what y'all call that utopia or something." Gamzee assured.

She seriously wished she never talked about that utopia to Gamzee, he seriously thought she believed in that kind of shit. Everyone boarded the elevator and they were headed for ground floor.

Tavros looked on the list of many students for his and his friends grades. "I did decent…" He said to himself, writing down some other scores. When he finished taking note, Tavros started walking towards Gamzee and Titaia. "Gamzee, you uh… got a 19/100." Tavros said with a frown.

Gamzee shrugged it off. "Better motherfuckin' luck next time. I might get closer to zero." He laughed to himself. "What about you, bro? What did you get?"

"I got uh… 76/100." He shrugged slightly, indicating that it wasn't much of a big deal to him. "Titaia, you didn't do so well…" He looked at the paper. "It says you got a 45/100"

Titaia frowned. "What! I wrote about the happiest time in my life!" She shouted.

"And what was that, motherfucka?" Gamzee asked.

"…My first kill on Modern Warfare 3… it was kill confirm, I was the noob and everyone was after me…" Titaia frowned.

"That ain't what them test issuers are motherfuckin' looking for, sis. You should've said something like how you got your first miracle…" Gamzee frowned.

Titaia laughed. "Maybe next time~." She sighed.

Tavros put the paper in his pocket, and pointed at Gamzee. "So, are you… uh… ready?" He asked.

"Yeah, Tavbro. Give me all you got." Gamzee nodded his head slowly as if he was jamming to music.

"Alright… uh… someone throw me a uh… sick beat." Tavros said, adjusting his shades.

"Just go." Titaia said. "I wanna hear this."

"Alright, bro. Here I uh… go: Here we are after I challenged you to a duel. I'm going to kick you around with my rhymes, not being cruel. The winner, we know, now one's that slow. But Tavros will destroy you in just one go." Tavros rapped.

Titaia clapped slowly. "That wasn't even that bad." She watched a small crowd of people starting to gather around, chanting for the rap battle to continue.

"That was good, motherfucka. I won't lie. But when I get through with ya' you're gonna cry. My raps are as wicked as the witch of the west, so Tavbro sit down and don't put me to the test." Ganzee rapped back, moving his hands to express himself

"Ohhh!" Someone shouted. "Gamzee killed him!"

"No! Round two!" Someone else shouted.

Titaia shook her head. "Oh God…"

"You hear them? I think they want more, we know who's going to win, man, that's for sure. I never motherfuckin' thought you'd even try to go against me. Brother, open your eyes to see reality. Gamzee's the king, and he's ballin', cha ching!" He nearly danced when rapping.

"Awhh shit!" Someone of them chanted.

"Tavros! You just gonna take that?" Someone asked.

Tavros adjusted his glasses. "I'm ready." He said, walking towards Gamzee. He put his face near Gamzee's, trying to put on the best bad boy/cool boy/gangta look he could.

Gamzee smiled calmly at him. "You can't win, bro. My rhyme's sick."

Tavros pointed at Gamzee. "Ev-ery-bo-dy knows who's going to win; I'm going to eat you up and spit you out and throw you in the trash can. Ho ho ho, com around like the the mail man, ha ha ha you're belong with the trash man! Gamzee you think you're so hard, but I'm going to beat you soft. You're no competition, it's a shame I have to tell you off. But all though there is one last thing I'd like to say, I will end this with a screw you, but have a nice day." Tavros said, crossing his arms.

"WHOA!" Everyone chanted. "WE HAVE A CHAMPION!" Someone out of the random said, raising Tavros' arm.

"Oh dear… uh… I hope I didn't hurt your feelings, Gamzee…" Tavros frowned, out of his cool kid mode.

"You kiddin' bro? You killed it, dude. You're so trill." Gamzee complimented.

Titaia was confused. Did this usually happen? She smiled as Tavros was applauded and everyone was making nice remark about him. He seemed glad about it. Oh well, there was something that made that day worth living. If she can find something that did that each day, maybe things could be better… all she wanted was a way out of thinking…

* * *

**A/N: When I was typing up the raps it sounded good the way I said it. (I guess it's because I made them llD) but then, I realize that reading raps isn't the same affect. However way sounds good to you works. D: Sorry. Anyway, I shall update soon. Read enjoy review~ *flies to baby shower* Pchoooo~!**


	14. Online Dating

**A/N: I was woken up from my nap. My friends got INSIDE my house. How does this happen? I've got great news, my story was married recently. To Secret Suicide! I'm so happy for them, you all should be too. xD I had to type till 5 o'clock, so I hope it was worth this headache.**

* * *

After the buzz from the rap battle was easing along, Gamzee, Titaia, and Tavros went on to the meal room, or the cafeteria.. even though meal room gave off the impression that they were in some kind of prison. Oh wait. They were. Titaia always made sure to get in line before others did, because waiting in those lines were too much of a hassle, and with her luck, she'd probably not be able to eat if she was stuck in the line. She imagined if she was to be stuck with someone she hated. It always happened. Terrible. They were serving chicken for dinner in the line she was waiting in. Gamzee had said something about treating all the motherfuckas for dinner in celebration of Tavros' victory, with his money from his parents who were surprsignly well off in this hard life. What did they do for a living, the Makaras?

When they got to the register, Gamzee had it all taken care of. That seriously wasn't expected, the boy got two hundred dollars every two weeks, and all of it would dwindle away for his quest of weed and other drugs. But as long as he was satisfied, Titaia couldn't really do anything. It was his money, he'd spend it how he wanted.

"Thank you, Gamzee!" Tavros cheesed, looking at his dinner. "How could I ever uh… repay you?" He held his tray sturdily.

"No problem bro. You've paid me back by all up and being my best bro, you know? Stickin' with me through thick and thin, and not sayin' all that mean stuff that all them other people say." Gamzee smiled, his eyelids were half opened, as he made his way back to the table. He earned a smile from Tavros.

Titaia smiled, while following in his path. "Yes, thank you." She smiled at Gamzee, placing her tray on the table, right across from Eridan. Strangely, Eridan was already there, his head down on the table; he had pushed his food and glasses off to the side, signaling he'd get to them later. "Eridan?" She asked, wondering what was going on. He usually had his head up in a snooty manner, or in a sympathetic one at other rare times. His tumblr boy appearance dwindled away to the appearance of a depressed person. She took a seat, and started gobbling at her chicken.

Eridan raised his head. "Hey, everyone." He said, rubbing his forehead. His rings were showed off, as his fingers ran through his hair. He reached his hand out to the glasses languidly, and started to clean them off with a scarf before putting them on his face.

"What's wrong?" Tavros asked, sitting in the spot next to Eridan, and placing his tray directly in front of him, and looked at his

"Nothin'." Eridan lied. He pulled his food towards him and started eating a bit. Hopefully, that'd stop him from looking miserable, so his friends wouldn't worry. He didn't want to be much of a burden, so he tried his hardest to look happy.

"Bro, I don't mean to all up and get into yall's motherfuckin' business, but I feel like a bro needs someone to have a feelings jam with." Gamzee sympathized, scratching his head. "I don't think y'all will feel better until you tell someone what's kind of motherfucking storm is beating down on your miracles parade."

Eridan sighed. Where did he even come up with this stuff? "I suppose you're goin' to keep on askin' an' shit like that, right?" He asked, raising his eyebrow. It was a good sign to see that they actually cared, though. Instead of waving him away like some others might do.

Titaia nodded. "Damn straight." She answered confidently. "Besides, if you don't tell me, I'm sure that we'll bother you until you spill." She took in another piece of chicken, chewing silently.

"My father called me." He sighed, making eye contact with Titaia. "He straight up and cursed me out…"

"What?" Titaia crossed he arms. "Why?" She asked. She thought he would be that little kid who had gotten along fabulously with their parents, being the little rich gentlemen that they wanted him to be and receiving gifts from the parents with the snap of a finger. She hadn't seen that coming at all.

"Our relationship's terrible." Eridan frowned, trying to distract himself with the meal in front of him. "He says I'm not the man that he wanted me to turn out to be. It just bothers me when he says such negative shit to me." His eyes watered a bit, though he wouldn't cry. He didn't want to, not in front of them.

"Uh… I'm really sorry to hear that, Eridan…" Tavros frowned.

"Me too. You're just doing what other kids in our generation do, and it's the parents fault for raising us like that." Titaia preached. "It's not something you should worry about; I think you're pretty cool." She admitted, though she'd swear that she hated him about this time last week. She started devouring her chicken, so she wouldn't have to think. That chicken was good…

"Yeah, motherfucka." Gamzee assured. "You're all cool and shit. You all fancy and what not."

"Heh… thanks, Gam." Eridan looked up from his meal. "And, I suppose you're right, Ti."

Titaia nearly laughed. "I'm always right." She smiled. "Anywho." Titaia stood up and carried her empty tray to the trash can, throwing away the napkins she had used to wipe the sauce off her hands while Eridan was explaining his dilemma. She stacked the tray on top of the others, and made her way over to the little crying hipster.

"You finished your meal already, Ti?" He asked, watching her approach him. Goodness, what was she going to do? He thought she was cool with him now, but sometimes when she was approaching it didn't mean good. Was she going to hit him?

"Yes..." She nearly burped, and held his chin up to her. She avoided frowning barely, and managed to plaster on a smile. "I was kind of hungry." She explained.

"What're you motherfuckin' doing, sis?" Gamzee asked.

Titaia kissed Eridan's forehead. "You feel better, Eridan." She smiled, walking out the cafeteria.

Sollux and Karkat watched the whole scene unfold from the moment that Titaia took a seat. Not like they were stalking or anything, they just wanted to see how that table was doing...

"Sollux." Karkat said to his lisping companion. "You look really fucking off, right now."

Sollux adjusted his glasses, and concentrated back on his food. "No, KK. I'm acutally fucking on point right now. I jutht wonder what the girl ith doing kithing all on our friendth and thit." He sighed, and took a fork in each hand to dig in.

"Eridan isn't out friend. He's annoying. And fuck, Sollux, I don't really fucking think it matters. You're acting like you're jealous or something." Karkat sipped some water, watching for what his friend would retaliate. "As much as this makes me want to shit out killer whales, I'd have to say, let the bitch do what she wants." He sighed a bit, taking a scoop of his mashed potatoes. "It's her fucking life."

"Jealouth of what?" Sollux asked, standing. "Forgive me for trying to point thomething out, next time I'll jutht wait around tho the can get all freaky and eat their fucking inthideth. Hey, look. I'm going to fucking leave." He muttered, walking off after throwing his stuff away.

"That fuckass and his stupid mood swings." Karkat started to eat again, alone, and not giving a shit. "I swear…" Karkat frowned. He thought a few days back to when they were smoking. That girl said she thought about Sollux's lisp. Does this mean something? Or was it just because she was high? The world may never know…

– twinArmageddons [TA] began pestering delightfulSorrow [DS] –

TA: hey.

TA: got anythiing worth my tiime two talk about, today?

DS: Uh.

DS: I don't know, I feel kind of bad for one of my friends. His dad's being a total asshole.

TA: really?

DS: Yeah. He called him just to say shit to him. You know, just to curse him out.

DS: It's kind of sad; the poor thing didn't need that…

TA: 2hiit, iif ii wa2 that kiid2 dad, he'd earn the riight two 2lap the 2hiit out of me.

TA: that bull 2hiit ii2n't riight.

DS: Preach. I feel the same way. No one really deserves it.

TA: hell yeah.

TA: 2peakiing of whiich, does that mean we'd be good parent2.

DS: Damn straight we would.

DS: Our kids would be tamed, and loved.

TA: haha

TA: then marry me.

TA: liike, now.

DS: …

DS: Over the internet? I didn't know you were that kind of person. xD

TA: plea2e, don't take iit 2eriiou2ly.

DS: I knew you liked me.

TA: ii wa2 ju2t kiiddiing, d2!

TA: god.

DS: Sucks, I was going to say yes to your request.

TA: you're going two be my onliine giirlfriiend?

DS: Nah, just roleplaying. You know~

TA: roleplayiing? That suck2

DS: *holds your hand*

TA: get that hand away from me!

DS: *kisses your cheek, looking at wedding ring*

TA: 2top!

DS: xD

DS: It's only the internet, it's not like I'm seriously doing this to you.

TA: 2o?

DS: You suck as a husband.

DS: I'm going to divorce you.

TA: no.

TA: baby, come back!

TA: you've got what ii need!

DS: No. I'm leaving. *slaps you* Now, say goodbye. I am the best virtual wife you've ever had.

DS: And you just lost me. How do you feel?

TA: ii could only keep that relatiion2hiip for two miinute2…

TA: wow...

DS: Sorry, man.

DS: Don't get all down about it, dude. You've been so moody lately.

DS: Why, though?

TA: ii have?

TA: ii don't mean two…

TA: fuck, ii'm ju2t contemplatiing…

DS: Well, I'll be your wife again, if you want. And what're you contemplating on?

TA: 2hiit, ii don't know.

DS: Sorry, TA. Hope you start feeling better soon.

TA: yeah.

TA: ii'm going two go.

DS: Sure, 'kay. Bye bye.

TA: yeah…

TA: *kii22e2 your cheek* -.-

– twinArmageddons [TA] ceased pestering delightfulSorrow [DS] –

Titaia laughed a bit. That boy knows he digs her. And she was well aware. She put her laptop away, feeling that she's done enough for the day. She thought back, and tapped her chin. Eridan was actually about to cry. A few days ago, he was the asshole that snapped for her to get out of the seat, and now she is kissing him on the forehead? Did he get the wrong idea? She couldn't be blamed, she snapped at , shit. It is now highly possible that he was better than the first impression that he gave off…. Could that mean Sollux was too? Or Vriska? Or Karkat? Nope, they were all assholes for sure. Titaia's laugh faded away and the grin on her face turned into a frown. She has yet to find out what Vriska could've probably done to get into this hell. But she hasn't been seeing so much of her lately. It was odd, because they shared a room. These days, Vriska was out doing something with her friends. Titaia shook her head in confusion, not because of the whole Eridan mystery, but because of the fact that Vriska actually had friends. They say she learns something new every day.

* * *

**A/N: So, I hope you enjoyed. :D I'll update later today or tomorrow (provided that I'm not dragged out of my bed by my ankles like I was earlier.) Read, enjoy and review! Cus I'm lovin' them... I'm going to bed. **


	15. Doodling

**A/N: 1:03. Good job to me :D *hasnothingtosaythistime* Enjoy. llD**

* * *

It was 10:21, Titaia walked around the hallways looking for Tavros. They usually walked to third hour together, and his tardiness wasn't doing it for her schedule she wasn't going to see Mr. B again about truancy or something. Not to mention the fact that he gave her the fucking creeps. She turned around upon hearing her name being yelled out, and saw Tavros running towards her with papers in his hand. She guessed that he was held up in second hour or something. "Hey, man. You're slowing down my schedule." She teased.

"Sorry…" Tavros said, slowing down once he was next to him. "My teacher held me back to tell me about my progress in the class…"

"Yeah, well, don't do it next time." Titaia reproved playfully, continuing to walk. "So, what's going on, Tavros?"

"Nothing really, Titaia. How about you? Uh… how's life been?"

"Nothing much. TA and I are hitched on the internet." She laughed to herself, shrugging a bit. "Besides that, nothing much."

"You're in a relationship with him?" Tavros asked with a smile. "That's uh… good!" He exclaimed, throwing his hands into the air to express his excitement. "I'm happy for you!"

Titaia sighed. "It's not an actual marriage. I was only talking to him about Eridan's problem, and he broke out like 'we would be good parents' and he like demanded me to marry him or something. So I guess we're 'dating' online." She shrugged. "It's not a big deal; it's nothing like a real relationship."

Tavros raised an eyebrow. "I don't know, Titaia. You're always talking to him. I'd say that you uh… like him quite a bit…"

"He's cool, you know?" Titaia asked. "It's not like I have actual feelings for him! It's just that we're close internet buddies…" Her face flushed pink, but she put her hands on her hips, not noticing the color change on her face. "I couldn't like him." She frowned.

"I'm sure." Tavros returned, smiling oddly. Such a little deviant he was. "Well, the tardy bell's going to ring, so I'll see you later." He waved, and walked off.

"'kay…" Titaia walked into her class, and sat in her usual seat. The teacher was lecturing mathematical bullshit, and she still didn't know why the founders of this stupid school would even insist on having these kids learn. She was going to have to hold an intriguing conversation with these idiots. She strived to stay awake for the rest of the period, and began doodling on her math worksheet subconsciously.

By the end of class, Titaia realized that she was currently doodling a nice picture of a wedding ring, and a few other things. She looked down at her paper, slightly in shock. Okay, maybe the whole internet thing sort of _was _a big deal. It's just that he was someone to talk to. Well, fuck. She looked at some other doodles, there was a skull and crossbones with a fancy design, a fallen angel, butterflies and their little wings, the school being burned down, Sollux, a new outfit design, her name written in fancy sty— She gasped at her paper. What the fuck did she draw Sollux there for? The Sollux doodle and the wedding ring doodle were the most detailed and pretty. Titaia can't draw for shit, but that look actually somewhat presentable. It looked like a those stupid little anime chibi fuckers. It angered her, what the fuck was she doodling him for? She drew in a knife in his chest that protruded from his back. Asshole. He could die in a ditch. The dismissive bell rang, and she stood up, crumpling the paper, and over the trashcan. She threw it in there, as if she were slam dunking a basketball in a child's goal, which had the maximum height of three feet. But she had to get that shit out of her hands. With crossed arms, Titaia walked out of that classroom, and went on with the rest of the first half of her day.

"Sis, you look like some motherfucking unfortunate idiot decided to throw little un-miraculous balls of sadness at your miracle parade. Care to tell a brother what's going on?" Gamzee asked.

Titaia looked up from her food. "Blah." She returned. "I'm just thinking, Gamzee." She played with her chicken nuggets, rolling them around her tray and into the ketchup only to be eaten by her in the end. They were like little pigs. Running, rolling around in the metaphoric mud. Only to be eaten by her in the end. What a great life those piggys had…

Tavros was watching Titaia play with her food, much like a little child. From the looks of it, she was trying to distract herself from something going on in her mind. "Do you want to talk about anything, Titaia? It could be uh… helpful…"

"Yeah, Ti. Your pathetic sadness is bringin' everyone else down. At least try to act happy." The hipster snapped playfully.

"Whatever, daddy's boy. I'm fine, guys." Titaia cracked a smile. "I'm just thinking."

"That's the problem…" Eridan frowned. "When people with your 'situation' think, it's never really about butterflies and rainbows." His head was now on his palm.

Titaia shrugged, and continued to play with her piggy chicken nuggets. If she brought up the fact that she could've actually caught feelings for that asshole across the cafeteria, then she'd end up rage-shouting and being in this shit hole for being psycho, also. Imagine the classes she'd have to that for that. She put another piggy nugget in her mouth. They were kind of cute. When she used her imagination that has been locked out from her brain for ages, then anything could appear cute.

"Well, I guess she's uh… into her nuggets!" Tavros vouched, his mind steering him into believing it had something to do with her whole internet relationship. "I mean, I know chicken nuggets can be fun…" What the hell was he saying?

"Your imaginary friend can be fun also, huh Tav?" The hipster asked, laughingly. He was sitting up straight now, his palms on his lap waiting for an answer.

"Rufio's not my imaginary friend…" Tavros frowned. "He's uh…." His self-esteem just went down a few points, even if Eridan was kidding, it hurt his feelings. It reminded him of normal school, and what people used to say.

"Y'all know that I all up and met Rufio?" Gamzee asked. "That bro is so motherfuckin' trill." He took a sip of his beloved drink, the knock off brand of Fanta.

"Whoa, Gam. You've met this Rufio character?" Eridan asked, seeing where Gamzee would go with this.

"Hell yeah, motherfucka. He ain't no real person, though. He more like a spirit, y'know? He lives inside Tavbro. He helps him out, and gives him badass ideas and shit. That motherfucka is miraculous." Gamzee smiled lazily, his hair barely allowing anyone to see his eyes that were half closed.

Eridan tilted his head. "Okay…" He trailed. "So he's your alter-ego or somethin'?"

"Something like that…" Tavros nodded.

Titaia spoke up. "Whoa, like hop off his tip, Eridan." She laughed. "You decided that you had to pick on someone? Remember who was the one crying yesterday?"

"I wasn't cryin'! I was pissed, is all!" Eridan was quick to jump into his own defense. Eridan Ampora didn't cry for those type of things…

"Whatever you say, Richy rich." Titaia waved off. "Leave Tavros alone, he was only hopping to my defense like a good friend would."

"I was teasin'!"

"Shhh." Titaia hushed him.

Meanwhile at the other side of the cafeteria, Karkat and Sollux ate in silence. Sollux would smile, and feel it coming on his face so he'd try to hide it, or avoid being seen. Not to mention how bad he sucked at hiding his facial expression, from Karkat especially.

"What's up with you?" Karkat asked. "You're all fucking giddy all the goddamn sudden. Did you win a fucking award from the president for the best coding of all fucking time?" Karkat tapped his fingers on the table impatiently, waiting for an answer.

"What are you talking about, KK? I'm acting pretty uthual if you athk me." Sollux returned, feeling the smile play back on his face. Fuck. He threw in two fries so he could focus on trying to chew instead of smiling.

"You're such a cunt eating liar, asshole. I know something's going on. You never really fucking smile out of the random. Unless you're going to tell me you have, and I went fucking smile-blind every time I looked at you until last night when I was fucking pacing around this damn building I was finally granted the fucking ability to see my ass wipe of a friend smile." Karkat glared at Sollux.

"Well, damn. I wath going to thay exactly that, KK." Sollux said sarcastically before he started laughing to himself.

"This shit is weird, man. Are you going to tell me what the fuck is making you so giddy?" Karkat asked impatiently.

"Nope." Sollux smiled.

The insomniac nearly exploded, and took on the actions of holding his temples and closing his eyes to relax himself, so he could avoid smacking the shit out of the duality dweeb in front of him. He took a deep breath, held it for about three seconds, and then exhaled through his mouth. "Okay, ass wipe." His voice sounded a bit calmed now, but the anger that he wanted to let out was so easily heard, it was funny.

"Yeth, KK?" Sollux asked, amused by Karkat's behavior.

"I'm thinking it's something that has to do with your goddamn laptop." He relaxed his hands to his sides, and looked at Sollux.

Sollux shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe, KK. Why doeth it bother you tho much? Don't you want me to be happy?" He asked.

"Of course, asshole. I just want to know what the source of this fucking happiness medicine is so I can go and fucking overdose on it." Karkat returned. He stopped a bit, and widened his eyes. "Are you high?" He asked. It was possible. Regrets were always lost temporarily with that drug.

"No, idiot. I'm not high." Sollux sighed. "I'm jutht having a happy day." He explained.

"You are taking up all the fucking patience I can muster. I know something's making you all fucking happy, and shit. I'm gonna go through your laptop." Karkat sighed.

Sollux laughed. "What are you, my mom? Hell no! I have thingth that can't be theen by other people."

Karkat was holding his head in frustration. "I hate you, y'fucking know that?" He asked.

"Yeth. It'th great to know that." Sollux laughed. "No, I'll tell you. I think like thith girl…" Sollux trailed. "Or I'm pretty thure the'th a girl…"

"What the fuck does that mean?" Karkat asked. "You're into trannies?"

"Thut up. I talk to her on pethterchum." Sollux reproved.

"Awww. That's so fucking cute. You like a girl from the internet?" Karkat cooed.

"That'th why I don't tell you thit." Sollux frowned, flipping him the bird, duality style.

Karkat laughed a bit. "Look who got all defensive. I'm kidding. Go on."

"The and I go out on the internet. That'th it. I'm thure the thinkth it'th jutht a joke, but thomething inthide of me actually careth about her." Sollux admitted. "And tho that'th why I wath thmiling."

"Wow, is she a coding asshole who spends her time locked in her room with an obsession for duality?" The insomniac asked.

"No. By the way, that wath funny, haha, I forgot to fucking laugh." Sollux sighed. "The'th cool. One of thothe people I wouldn't mind talking to in real life." Sollux admitted.

"Ah." Karkat nodded his head. "Well, I fucking guess that's great. Shit, as long as you're not all moody like you were yesterday, then you could be shitting rainbows and it'll be fine with me."

Solluc laughed quietly, but his shoulders showed how entertained he was by that last statement. "Wow, okay. Thankth for being there for me."

"No need for the fucking sarcasm, lispy." Karkat sighed, the bell dismissing them from lunch hour ringing. He stood up, throwing his shit away and putting his tray on the stack of all the others. "I'll see you later." He waved.

"Thee ya." Sollux waved back, disposing of his trash.

* * *

**A/N: I decided to jump to Sollux's side of the cafeteria. :O Read Enjoy Review~. :D**


	16. The Bright Side of Life

**A/N: O: I was a day late. Mreh, I'm sorry. Dll I was playing basketball, I was told I'd be on varstiy next year, and I need to start! It's like a dreaaam. O: But, here! I stayed up, fell asleep and then woke up to type this up. Enjoy. llD**

* * *

Titaia was fed up with homework for a bit, so she pushed it back into her binder, and set it on her side table, and opened up her laptop to have another intriguing, to say the least, conversation. Something about that TA character, he was addicting. Vriska was in the room, doing her homework as well, so Titaia had to be incredibly cautious not to smile out of the random, because if anyone, Vriska would be on her case, and wouldn't let her hear the end of it. That was scarier than it sounded…

– delightfulSorrow [DS] began pestering twinArmageddons [TA] –

DS: Hey, honey. (x

TA: oh goodne22.

TA: you were 2eriiou2 about that?

DS: As serious as you were.

TA: whoa, okay.

TA: hii babe.

DS: Yes…

DS: That's better.

DS: How was your day?

TA: iit wa2 plea2ant.

DS: Lol, I was on your mind all day, wasn't I? ;D

TA: you're 2o full of your2elf.

DS: I just know when I'm being thought of, duh.

TA: 2hut up.

TA: how about you?

DS: It was intriguing, to say the least.

TA: care two explaiin?

DS: I was doodling, and it just so happened I doodled a wedding ring and my worst enemy.

DS: Okay, maybe not the -worst- enemy, like, I'm not Batman, and he's not The Joker.

DS: But, I don't like him…

TA: okay…

TA: how diid the doodle look?

DS: That's the thing; I drew him all cute and shit.

DS: When I looked down at the shitty thing, I immediately penciled in a knife going through his chest.

TA: do you liike hiim?

DS: -Hell no-.

TA: you actually miight…

DS: How the fuck could I? He pisses me off…

TA: why do you hate hiim 2o much?

TA: diid he liike try to kiill you or 2omethiing?

DS: No…

DS: I just don't like him.

TA: ii 2ee.

DS: Yes…

DS: That's the story of my life.

TA: 2ound2 sad.

DS: Mhm…

TA: iif ii were there wiith you, ii'd kiick that douchebag'2 a22.

DS: My hero! *kisses cheek*

At that moment, Sollux smiled again at his screen. It was only after a few minutes of enjoying the virtual kiss when he realized that he was still talking to her. A virtual kiss seriously did this to him? TA was wonderful; her personality was interesting to him. He felt like someone who was in a real relationship, someone who was really in lov— like. He couldn't _love _her; he doesn't even know her real name. He sighed; finally, deciding it would be best to keep his cool. Girls like that anyway, right?

TA: d2 2top.

TA: 2eriiou2ly, iit's gettiing 2tupiid.

DS: But… :(

TA: …

TA: fiine. *kii22e2 cheek*

TA: are you fuckiing happy now?

DS: Yes.

DS: You know what I love about you? ;D

TA: do ii dare a2k?

DS: You're like my little bitch.

TA: no.

TA: your complaiiniing ju2t anger2 the 2hiit out of me.

TA: 2o ii 2hut you up wiith petty viirtual kii22e2.

TA: iit actually look2 liike you're my iinternet biitch.

DS: Yeah, sure. Okay.

DS: You were thinking about me today, weren't you?. xD

TA: mp ii wa3b'r…

TA: fuck that typo.

TA: no ii wa2n't*

DS: You messed up on your typing because you were flustered~

TA: god, you never 2hut up.

DS: It's just so fun messin' with you…

TA: 2o, you 2aiid you drew a weddiing riing.

TA: look2 liike ii wa2 on your miind a2 well, honey?

DS: Sure, okay.

DS: You've caught me red handed. I was thinking about my TA. xD

TA: ii know…

DS: *sighs* We should meet up one day.

TA: ye2.

TA: iit'd be cool.

DS: Yeah, wouldn't it?

DS: Blah.

TA: ?

DS: Gotta go.

TA: for what?

DS: You've distracted me from my homework, and I have to start eating pretty soon.

TA: well, 2hiit.

TA: the other day, everything could di2tract you from me.

TA: the table2 have turned ii 2ee?

DS: Yes…

DS: Anywho. I shall chat with you later.

TA: yeah, okay.

DS: *waves*

– delightfulSorrow [DS] ceased pestering twinArmageddons [TA] –

Titaia checked the stupid time on the stupid alarm clock that was next to her bed on the stupid side table. Eighteen mintues till dinner. She closed her laptop, and brought her homework to her lap.

"Hey, Titaia~." Vriska called out from across the room. "Were you the one Kanaya bit?" She asked. Her hair was in a high ponytail, and her dark blue lipstick seemed to stand out. Vriska must've been spending a bit of time with Kanaya, her face looked more likeable, though looks can be deceiving. And in Vriska's case, her sheik looks were only masking the ugly person she actually was.

Titaia shrugged. "What're you talking about?" She asked, not really wanting to get into the web of deceit that Vriska had for her. If she got stuck in that web, like a little innocent butterfly, there'd be metaphoric certain death for her; death to her sanity.

"Some of my sources are pointing to you." Vriska frowned, she crossed her arms over her chest, and tapped her feelings to show impatience. "I'm just trying to see if they're right or not."

"Well, whatever floats your boat can be what you believe. I don't feel like powering your boat of bullshit this time." Titaia retaliated, avoiding her stupid sneer. Such a stupid girl… everything's stupid…

"Boat of bullshit? Is that how you think of me?" Vriska asked, large grin playing on her face. "I am flattered, Titaia!"

Titaia answered with a slight nod, before resuming the homework that was on her lap.

"What were you doing on that laptop, friend?" Vriska asked, her speech lagging on the word 'friend' as if to emphasize something. "I've got this terrible feeling that you are hiding something from me."

Titaia froze. If Vriska saw the chats that were going on between her and TA, she'd never shut the fuck up. And then she'd probably hack into Titaia's computer somehow and mess with TA. She tried to play it off, but continuing her homework, but Vriska wouldn't take that silence for an answer. When she looked up again, Vriska was walking over to Titaia's laptop. "Remember when I said not to touch my shit?" Titaia asked.

"Yeah." Vriska recalled. "Which gives me even more of a reason to do it!" She cheesed, reaching for the laptop.

Titaia watched in fear, everything going in slow motion. How to stop a bitch from going through your personal things? How about being a bitch back? How would that work? A devious grin played on Titaia's face, and she turned towards Vriska. "So, you know what I heard about you?" She asked, her voice lagged on her 'so' just to get Vriska's attention. Maybe there was nothing that was really going around about her, but it was going to be a fucking gay old time to torture her with it. Working up the devil herself…

Vriska froze. She didn't really think people talked shit about her, especially to the emo girl. She stood straight up, and crossed her arms. "What're you trying to get at?" She asked.

"Well, I just wanted to, you know, make sure my sources were accurate." Titaia sneered, sounding like Vriska. "But, you know… it makes me see you differently." She started to shake her head. "I never knew you'd do something like that, tsk tsk." There was this strange feeling that Titaia go, like she was in power or something. It was amazing.

Vriska looked straight into Titaia's eyes. "Well, spit it out! What is it that going on about me?" She asked desperately. She was answered with a shrug and the shake of a head from the girl in front of her. "Titaia, tell me! My image can't be tainted by these lies going around about me! I haven't done anything!"

Titaia whistled, shaking her head. "No, Vriska. I'm afraid your image is burning into ashes as we speak. Now if you would excuse me," Titaia stood up, adjusting her yoga pants and hoodie, "I'm going to have my dinner now. Good day to you, dear." Her wallet was in her hands, her key on her keychain, and she exited the room, closing the door slowly to taunt Vriska. Oh, this victory. It made her feel so good. Outbitching a bitch. Can she win something from the Olympics for that? Leaving the laptop there wasn't a mistake, she knows Vriska would be too caught up in her thoughts of these 'rumors' to even look at the thing. Check and mate. She walked on over to the elevator.

Sollux was walking down the hallway with Karkat, going towards their elevator. Sollux wasn't really trying to hide his giddiness from his angry companion, he was smiling quite a bit.

"Why're we leaving so fucking early?" Karkat asked, looking at his phone which revealed that it was only 7:10. They usually left for lunch after it started.

"I'm hungry." Sollux returned, simply. He placed a hand over his stomach to back up his statement. "Starving actually."

"Uh huh. So, did you just talk to your little fucking pixel lover?" Karkat asked, looking up at his friend, his arms crossed.

Sollux nodded, adjusting his glasses. "Yeah, for a little pixel, the thtill manageth to be taller than you are." He retaliated.

Karkat sighed loudly. "If you crack one more fucking short joke I will launch you to motherfucking Africa! See how your jokes do over there when you're surrounded by bloodthirsty lions and tigers."

Sollux tilted his head. "There'th thivilizationth, dipthit. Africa'th not that behind in ethtablithment and all that good thtuff."

Karkat held his temples. "Shut the fuck up! Your nerd logic is giving me a fucking headache, dump ass."

Sollux sighed, pushing the elevator button. The elevator opened immediately, and he walked in. Not many people were in it, he could count about four others than he and Karkat. Usually, they'd have to count sixteen people for each time the elevator came along. The ground floor symbol on the elevator was already glowing, so he just stood back and relaxed. Until it stopped at the sixth floor. The elevator opened, and he saw Titaia there.

"Fuck." She frowned, walking in.

"Right back at you." Sollux returned, crossing his arms. He tried to hide his giddy expression from her, because he didn't want her to see that he was happy. It was some odd feeling of hatred and pity he had for her. He shook his head to himself.

As soon as the elevator stopped at ground floor, everyone dispersed out of it. Titaia made her way to the table, because Tavros came early and bought her lunch for her. "Hey Tavros, hey Gamzee." She waved, before taking her seat.

"Did you hear?" Gamzee asked. "There's a motherfucking school dance that's gonna go down in a few weeks." He laughed a bit. "That's a miracle."

"You never have school dances here?" Titaia asked. It was odd that they even would do such a thing, how would the residents of this prison look like on dully lit cafeteria floor with slow music playing?

"Well, uh… no. But someone got the warden to agree with them, and they're organizing a little dance for our school…" Tavros explained.

"Sounds like bullshit." Titaia frowned.

"Nah, life hatin' sis, you got it all motherfuckin' twisted. School dances are motherfuckin' fun." Gamzee held her hands and swayed them as if they were ballroom dancing. "I remember them from when I was in public school, y'know? You get to dance with miraculous people and smoke afterwards. And after the dances sometimes, you can see these cars with these lights that flash red and blue. And everyone motherfucking runs, like they organized a large ass motherfuckin' track meet. Then everyone goes to some other motherfucka's house and have another party."

Titaia laughed to herself. "You're exceptionally high today, aren't you?" She asked, swaying her hands along with Gamzee. "I hate dances, though. I never really go to them."

"Haven't been to one?" Eridan asked, taking a seat with his tray.

"Oh, hi Eridan." Tavros greeted.

"Sup, bro?" Gamzee greeted as well.

Eridan acknowledged them with a nod and a smile, waiting for Titaia's answer.

"No…" She frowned. 'They're stupid." She frowned, sounding much like a little girl that was negating to eat her broccoli or some shit like that.

"We must take you to one, then!" Tavros smiled. "So you can experience it, and uh… stuff! You might see a bright side of life."

"Pft." Titaia scoffed. "I hate all that giddy shit." She sighed. "Dressing up to sweat while dancing. Not my idea of enjoyment, you know?"

"You never know unless you try." Eridan reproved, digging into his meal. "So, that means that you're goin' to go. Because we're goin' to force you."

"What?" Titaia asked. "Hell no!" Titaia pulled her hands away from Gamzee and started eating. "I'm not doing that shit to myself, fuck guys! If I'm going to stay alive, let me have some dig-ni-ty." She sounded out.

"Uh… Hell yes!" Tavros retaliated, smiling. "We're going to have you experience a school dance so you can see the bright side."

"The bright side is as existent as my penis." She sighed, her hand on her palm.

Gamzee looked shocked. "Sis, I didn't know you had one of them things…" He tapped his chin. "Not like I motherfuckin' mind, but fuck…" He stuttered awkwardly, and gazed his eyesight to his food and started eating it.

"It… it was a metaphor, Gamzee…" Titaia frowned, feeling awkward at the moment. "I don't really have one…" God, that was the stupidest metaphor she has ever used.

"Oh! Well, that's cool too, sis." Gamzee cheesed, with his usual lazy facial expression returning.

Eridan laughed to himself. "That's classic, guys." He took a spoonful of mashed potatoes.

Tavros laughed as well. "So, it's a yes?" he asked Titaia to affirm.

She laughed. "Can we rain check this?"

"Nope. So, I'll take this as a yes." Eridan nodded.

"Ugh." Titaia grunted. "How I wish my friends would hop off." She sighed. It was for the best interest, she'd suppose they wanted her to be happy, so she could try it for them. Why not? Maybe they'll feel better about themselves if they helped her out, that would be cool too. She looked up at the wall, there were some announcements that were being projected continuously like a slide show. One of the slides was similar to the creepy posters that were in the hallways. Was that even legal? That shit was so propaganda it was scary. After a few minutes, the slide changed to the next one which had to do with the winter dance. That must be what they're talking about. She sighed, knowing it was going to suck ass.

* * *

**A/N: It seemed like chapter 15 was a mindfuck. :o So many possibilities. Had no idea. Anywho, I shall update soon. :D Stay tuned. ^^**


	17. The Weekend

**A/N: I was looking at reviews, and pairings will be included. ; w; Sorry, I wanted to use the dance as a way to show them. Aradia and Feferi weren't forgotten, I swear. They'd make their way in some how. I didn't update yesterday because I was dragged to three parties and the house of two relatives. Being Nigerian makes it hard for your parents to pull away. Dx Before I end up writing a diary of my life story, let me stfu so you can read.**

* * *

Oh, it was glorious, it was. A weekend. It's like a second Christmas to a young child— no, any person. The day one would await from the moment they woke up that miserable Monday to the moment they stepped out of class the following Friday. Even though no one could go anywhere, due to the lockdown that they were placed on, it was still nice to not worry about seeing all these hoes that attended this psycho house that was dubbed an academy. The sad thing about the weekend is that Titaia was awoken by 7: 06 by her instinct. Fuck that instinct. It's stupid. So was the time, that's stupid, also. What could she do now? Breakfast won't start till nine, and no one really went until ten, or eleven. So, Titaia thought her time was best spent while chatting with her internet lover for about two and a half hours, about random stupid shit.

TA: d2, you're boriing me, babe.

TA: 2ay 2omethiing intere2tiing.

DS: Like what?

TA: what'2 goiing on?

TA: liike now?

DS: Well…

DS: So, there's this school dance that's coming up. :l

TA: 2ame here.

DS: I hate school dances.

DS: When you're a little girl, you'd think it's the most magical moment in your life…

DS: But it's a bunch of horny, dancing, sweaty teens, dancing to a variety of music.

DS: I'm sure they can do that in private.

TA: 2eem2 liike 2omeone ii2 2our on thii2 2ubject.

TA: care two talk about iit, my dear?

DS: You're good at that caking shit. (:

DS: And, I don't know. I just don't like the idea.

TA: ii thought iit wa2 lame two, but wiith the riight people, iit'2 bearable.

DS: Ah…

DS: I guess my friends are bearable.

TA: you gonna go wiith a boy?

TA: your hate-cru2h?

DS: Lmfao.

DS: That was a sarcastic 'lmfao'.

TA: fuckiing noob.

DS: Your noob. ::heart::

DS: ;D

TA: yeah.

TA: ii don't know, giive iit a chance…

DS: Why?

TA: fuck.

TA: well…

TA: back when ii wa2 iin publiic 2chool, ii hated dance2 liike you do.

TA: ii stiill do.

TA: 2hiit, that'2 not the poiint.

DS: Then get to the point.

TA: thii2 back2tory requiire2 patiience, 2hut up.

DS: (x

TA: 2o my old giirlfriiend took me.

TA: dragged me ii2 more liike it.

TA: and ii enjoyed iit becau2e 2he wa2 there wiith me.

TA: iif you have tho2e friiend2 that care about your well beiing, then you 2hould be able to enjoy.

DS: I guess, TA. :l

DS: And, old girlfriend? I'm sorry you broke up.

TA: we diidn't really break up, d2.

DS: But you said old…

TA: thiink of the ca2e of your old be2tfriiend…

DS: Sorry I brought that up…

TA: iit'2 okay.

TA: everythiing'2 okay…

TA: oh gog

TA: god*

TA: ii sounded liike her.

TA: typed*

TA: ii typed liike how 2he 2ounded….*

TA: 2hiit that doe2n't make 2en2e.

TA: fuck iit.

DS: It seems like you miss her to death.

DS: Wow, that sounded bad.

DS: Shit, let me retype what I meant.

DS: It's sweet that you think about her like that.

TA: thank2.

DS: Anytime, dude.

TA: ehehehe

DS: What's so funny?

TA: ii'm thiinkiing about 2omethiing…

DS: Tell me!

DS: Ohshitfuckdamnbye.

– delightfulSorrow [DS] ceased pestering twinArmageddons [TA] –

TA: ….ii'll mii22 you…

Sollux sighed, closing his laptop and looking at the ceiling. It's been a while since someone was able to have him bring up something like that up… He figured he'd resume coding in a few minutes, and then go off to eat. None of those memories should be brought up again. Shit like that only makes him sad.

Titaia was occupied by Vriska, now. She still hadn't forgotten that there was something going around about her, according to Titaia. She even had Eridan play along so it would seem like something's going on. Whatever, it's hilarious. Vriska was desperate to know, mostly because she was the beholder of rumors in this hell hole.

"Titaiaaa. Just tell me!" Vriska was sitting on Titaia's bed, poking her repeatedly like she was a toddler asking for something.

That poking bothered the shit out of Titaia, she hates it with a passion. The idea of some fucking idiot that keeps bothering the shit out of you, but they can't find a better way is just down right fucking retarded. Even if Vriska screamed in her ear, it would've been better than this poking bullshit. She smacked Vriska's hand away. "No…" She said, like she was taming some kind of dog. "Titaia doesn't reveal things so easily." She frowned, tapping Vriska on the forehead.

Vriska became a bit angered. "I'm not dog, Titaia!" She shouted.

"You're seriously acting like one. Can you get the fuck away from me? I need room to breathe, your stinch of deceit is making it hard to inhale over here." She waved the air as she spoke.

Vriska furrowed her brow. "Alright, Titaia. This means war." She pointed at her, as if she'd scare her or something.

"We've been in the battle field since we've met, dear." Titaia shrugged. "If this is now war, then before now must've been genocide on your behalf."

Vriska hopped off Titaia's bed, and nodded. "Just keep your eyes opened, emo."

Titaia nodded. She went into the bathroom. "Toothbrush…" She frowned, looking around for it. She found it lying on its back, and washed it just in case Vriska dropped it in the toilet. No, she can't, that's right. There's no fucking toilet in these rooms. A shower, a mirror, but no toilet. Such fuckery, it was. She sighed, brushing her teeth, and concentrated at a spot on the wall. Manilla, just like the rest of the building. So bland, incredibly bland. It's such a dissapointm— Wait, fuck. She looked up closer, climbing on the countertop. There was a tiny little hole in the wall, one so small that it couldn't be seen unless you were looking hard. It resembled one of those holes that are made from little tacks. She put her finger on the hole, and it was cold. Cold and metallic. She tilted her head to this, and looked closer. Oh my God. It's a camera. She found one! She climbed back down, feeling accomplished. Then she felt weird. She takes a shower in that bathroom, and that camera is just there, watching. Fuck, things are so creepy. She spit out the soapy residue in her mouth, gurgled some water, gurgled some mouthwash and left the room.

"Ti." Eridan said, walking casually to Titaia in the main hallway. He was walking out of the cafeteria.

"Yeah, Eridan." Titaia waved in disinterest.

Eridan sighed. "Fuck, can't you even try to look like you're fuckin' happy to see me?"

Titaia sighed, giving him a hug. "Happy now, Richie Rich? Treat me to some breakfast. I'm hungry." She rubbed her tummy.

"I already ate, though." Eridan frowned. "Why would I go again, just to see you eat?"

"Who cares? I'm the hungry one. 'sides, my bitches need to know what it is." Titaia laughed a bit to herself, and walked into the cafeteria. She turned around, seeing Eridan following with his hands jabbed in his pockets. Hell yeah, those bitches know what it is.

"Ti, I ain't your bitch." He said, while carrying her tray to the table. "I'm just a fuckin' gentleman." He sat down in front of her, as she dug in.

"I'm fucking with ya, Eridan." Titaia assured. "I just like the authority, you know? Like the lil' pimp I am." She took off his stupid glasses and put them on her face. "See that? I take your shit, and you can't say shit back."

"Whatever." The hipster hissed, grabbing his precious glasses from her face. "What about the dance? Who're you gonna go with? What're you gonna wear?"

"No one. Nothing." Titaia answered he have a tan where those glasses were? Someone's been hipstering for a while.

"You're gonna go fuckin' naked? Didn't know you were that kind a freak, Ti."

"Shut the fuck up. I mean, I'm going to wear a nice pair of sweats. With some slides. I don't feel like dressing up, nor do I have the clothes for dressing up. I haven't gone shopping for party clothes in a long ass time. I don't even think I packed any." Titaia put her hand on her palm, messing around with her food to show her disinterest in this conversation. "Where's Gamzee and Tavros?"

"Don't try chagin' the subject. I'm doing this for your happiness, Ti, and you're makin' this fuckin' hard for no reason." Eridan frowned at her. "I need to know, so I can get you ready for this."

"I found a camera today." Titaia brought up.

Eridan sighed, signaling he was giving up for the time being. "Alright, Ti. Fine. Where did you find it?" He asked curiously. No one really did find cameras so often.

"My bathroom…" Titaia took a bite of her cereal. "Isn't that creepy? That shit shouldn't be allowed." She preached after swallowing.

"Yeah b—" Eridan was cut off by the feeling of awkwardness. The awkward feeling from the awkward when moment when someone that's not in the ring of close friends sits down in the seat to the immediate left of someone that's in the ring of friends. "Hi, Rez…" He frowned.

Terezi smiled a large smile. "Hello, guys! What's going on here?" She asked, sniffing audibly. "Besides the fact that someone smells extremely gray today." She sniffed at Titaia.

"…." Titaia looked down at her clothing, and smacked her forehead. How does this girl seriously smell colors? "Hello, Terezi." She waved.

"So, like. No one I talk to is in here right now! So, I decided, why not all up and hop in here!" Terezi giggled widly, before dipping her toast into her jelly and then eating it. She had much accuracy for a blind person, unless she could smell that, too.

"So, who're you goin' to the fuckin' dance wit, Rez?" Eridan asked, watching her eat.

"Karkles, of course!" Terezi answered confidently.

"He asked you?" Titaia asked. Was she referring to Karkat? Oh man, this must be an interesting story, because she didn't even know he had a heart under all that anger.

"No. But I can tell he wants all this." Terezi moved her body, motioning her hands in a downwards motion. "Besides. He blushes when I talk to him."

"How would you even know? You're fuckin' blind." The hipster asked, taking a piece of toast from Titaia's tray when she wasn't looking.

"Yeah?" Titaia asked, smacking Eridan's hand, and just handing him the whole thing.

"I tasted the red! Do I have to explain how I do things all the time? Red's the easiest color to spot, for me. It's my favorite! It tastes even better than it smells!" Terezi explained as if this situation happened to anyone often.

"Yes…" Titaia trailed. "So you licked his face?"

"Yeah. Much like I licked your arm." Terezi smiled.

"Well… okay. You have fun with your 'Karkles'." Titaia wished.

"Don't worry, I will~." Terezi assured with a nod. "And who're you going with?" She asked the two.

"Eh." Eridan shrugged. "Gonn go alone, I guess."

"I'm not going." Titaia replied, shaking her head.

"You two suck." Terezi returned playfully. She omitted another one of her signature giggles. "Live a little."

"You're tellin' me?" Eridan asked. "Tell her! She's the one who doesn't want to go for the end a the world."

Titaia crossed her arms. "Damn straight." She mumbled.

"So, Sollux." Karkat asked, sitting on the second bed in Sollux's room. "Gonna take your fucking laptop to the dance?" He teased. He was bouncing a stress ball, throwing it into the air and catching quickly before launching it back into the air. "You can ballroom dance with your Pesterchum girlfriend."

Sollux took off his glasses, and rubbed his eyes, before covering his face with a pillow. "Thut up, KK." He fired at him.

"Wow, I'm fucking kidding." Karkat sighed. "Why're you so goddamn emotional?" He caught the ball and gripped it lightly.

"I'm not emotional, athwipe." Sollux said, his pillow muffling his speech.

"Yeah, okay." Karkat shrugged. "I'm just saying, aren't you going to go?"

"Why would I?"

"To get your bum ass off of your fucking bed, you fucking geek."

"Yeth, KK, ath much ath I love the idea of leaving my prethious coding for a fucking danthe, I think I'll turn down the offer. But I theriouthly don't want to go. It'll bring up a bunch of memorieth." Sollux sighed, moving the pillow from his face, and turning away from Karkat.

Karkat sighed. "You have to get over that. It was a big misunderstanding, and well, she's gone now."

"It'th not one of thothe thingth you can jutht forget, KK." Sollux retaliated.

Karkat squeezed the ball a bit tighter. "Well, you have to try. What about that internet chick? I thought she made you happy and all that giddy shit? Don't you like to be happy, rather than sitting in your fucking room, waiting for the best thing to come in flying through a goddamn window that enables you to do anything you fucking want with technology?"

"Yeah…"

"Then be that shit." He sighed, throwing the ball at Sollux's back.

Sollux let out a laugh. "And you're the one to tell me that?" He asked rhetorically. He put his glasses back on, and stood. "Fine, KK. I'll go. But that night ith going to be dithappointing."

"Pft. Ch'yeah, okay." Karkat stood up as well, and the two left the room.

* * *

**A/N: Update soon, just don't know how soon. ;w ; Read review enjoy! **


	18. Preparation

**A/N: I have yet to understand how someone drags you all the way to their house, and then fucking runs away from you. But okay. llD That's just the wonderful gift I was granted for existing. Read, review, enjoy~!**

* * *

Eridan and Titaia were in her closet, picking out something for her to wear to the dance that was coming up. "This is disgustin'." Eridan said to her wardrobe. "It's like fuckin' monochrome in here, with all your shades a black and grey." He tapped his fingers on his crossed arms impatiently, and sighed. "Why the hell wouldn't you think to buy some nice clothes, Ti?"

"Yeah, because I want to impress the whole world with the way I dress." Titaia frowned. "When I told you I had nothing to wear, I meant it." She sat on her bed, and crossed her arms as well.

"Don't you have one a those corsets or somethin' like that?" Eridan asked, turning around to meet her gaze.

"Fuck no, I'm not gothic." She shrugged. "And what would I do with a corset? I'm fine with my hoodies, jeans and boots." She motioned to her clothes corresponding piece of clothing respectively.

"Alright, Ti. Fine. I have a nice button up shirt, so do yourself a little favor and find a fuckin' D.I.Y. on how to turn my shit into a dress." Eridan walked up to her, pointing to her laptop.

Titaia looked puzzled, and rose her hand. "Yeah, uh. The fuck's a D.I.Y.?" She asked, getting her laptop and clicking on the chrome browser. It took a second to load, and the screen displayed her homepage, which was Google.

"What kind a fuckin' teenage girl are you? It's a do it yourself, know it all. I was on tumblr once, and I saw a little meme about making a large button up shirt into a cute dress. Or somethin'. So, since you've got boots or whatever, you can pull off some fuckin' weird ass style and go like that." He advised.

"Yeah, okay." She said, typing up the directions. She found a little meme, a girl with dark brown hair using a plaid, large button up shirt. She saved it as her favorites and closed her laptop. "You sure that shirt's going to be big enough?" She asked her companion.

"Yeah, yeah." Eridan assured. "I bought it like three fuckin' sizes too big, and didn't realize it until I put it on. I couldn't return it because I lost the receipt, and the damned price tag." He shrugged, adjusting his scarf. He seemed to have a different scarf every day."

"Sucks." Titaia sighed, getting up and walking over to her sidetable to retrieve her keys. "Let's go see the shirt." She shrugged, walking towards the door. She looked over her shoulder to see Eridan still standing at the closet. "Aren't you coming, Eridan?" She asked.

"Yeah." Eridan returned, walking out after her. He saw Equius walking down the hallway, a towel draped over his left shoulder. "Hey, Eq." Eridan greeted the taller one.

Equius turned his head, upon hearing his name, and looked at Eridan. "Yes, hello, Eridan. Are you… companions with this girl?" He asked referring to Titaia.

Titaia scratched the back of her head; she remembered that she said something about his outfit out loud. That was the smartest thing she's ever done. Seriously, she needed the nobel peace prize for that. It's not like she minded the fact that people didn't like her, it's just that it was so easy to avoid this, it's terrible. "Uh… yeah. Hey, sorry about the whole… outfit thing. You look… nice." She forced through her teeth.

Equius looked down at his outfit, realizing that he was wearing things similar to the articles of clothing that he was wearing when he met Titaia in the first place. He shot his stare back at her. "The attire that I have on my person is quite similar to the attire I had equipped before." He pointed out.

Titaia slapped her forehead. "Can't you please take a compliment?" She challenged.

"Yes…." Equius disregarded her last question. "What do you call yourself?" He asked, reaching out a hand to shake.

Titaia put her hand in his, and grasped it, feeling his clammy, sweaty palms. How could they be so sweaty? When she felt his grip, she realized that if he squeezed her hand any harder, it would implode. What if she put that hand that was stabbed by Vriska? It would most likely start to bleed again, due to the heavy pressure. She looked down at his hand, and back to his shaded figure. "Titaia." She finally answered.

"Ah. I am Equius Zahhak." He introduced, letting go of her hand. "Have either of you seen Nepeta?" He asked, crossing his arms. His eyes darted at Titaia through his glasses, and then to Eridan, since he was more familiar with the hipster.

The blood from Titaia's hand was starting to come back to it, his grasp was that strong. Titaia looked at his towel. Maybe he was about to work out or something. She shrugged. "I haven't seen Nepeta, actually. Did you check with Terezi?" She suggested, since it seemed that the two were good friends.

"Yeah, her and Rez and are probably fuckin' playing one of their stupid RPGs or somethin'." Eridan replied with an impervious shrug.

Equius nodded. "Your language is terrible." He sighed. "But, I thank you for your assistance." He spat out, before yanking the towel off his shoulder and drying his hands with it. He rotated about 90 degrees on his heels, and started walking in the direction of the elevator.

"Okay." Titaia started, breaking a long silence between her and her hipster companion. "What now?" Shea asked.

Eridan motioned over to him, and walking towards the elevator. "Let's go get the shitty shirt, already." He stated.

Titaia shrugged, following him.

Lunchtime. The usual bullshit, just sitting around and eating with the only fucking people on the earth that Titaia could call her friends. Maybe there were more. She wansn't really that open to people, though. It's not like she'd say Nepeta was her friend, though Nepeta was a kind person, and usually greeted Titaia upon seeing her. And Terezi, she was also pretty chill like Nepeta. But were they friends? She tapped her chin, deciding that she'd refer to them as half friends. So, if someone asked how many friends she had, would she reply with three and two half friends? Or four? Or— Okay, no one asks that question. Yeah, she was okay with her decision. Four people were her friend in this world. And a boyfriend. A boyfriend that was indeed a virtual one. He isn't a real person, he's just a pixel. No, that's not true, there's a real person behind that keyboard, and he's chill, and he cares, also. Five. She has five friends.

"Yo, Titaia?" Gamzee enjoined, raising his brows. "Sis, what're you motehrfuckin' thinking about? Your eyes look so motherfuckin' lost, sis." Gamzee observed, snapping his fingers in front of her face, to attract her eyes which were too busy staring off into space.

Although the snaps are easy to make her pissy, she shrugged it off, and blew some hair out of her face. "Shit, guys. Sorry… I find myself thinking all the time." She frowned. "So, yeah."

"About uh… what?" Tavros asked.

"Nothing bad, just my friendship circle." She shrugged. She resumed her eating, looking down at her food. "Who're you all going to the dance with?"

Gamzee beamed brightly at the quesiton, and elbowed Tavros, who was sitting next to him. "Tavbro is like my other motherfuckin' bestie besides angry-bro. So, shit, I guess we can go together. Just to go there and motherfuckin' chill and what not, y'know sis?"

Titaia nodded her head slowly, trying to process what Gamzee was actually saying. "I don't think I've ever seen people go to a dance just to chill." She clapped a bit. "But, shit. I guess as long as you two have some fun, it's all good…"

Tavros sheepishly laughed, and scratched the back of his head. "Yeah, uh… thanks, I think. It should be fun..." He smiled. "Who're you going to take?"

"I'm going alone." Titaia gloomed over her food. "I don't even want to go, why try to find a date? Shit's going to get bad if I attempt trying."

"Oh please. It's not goin' to be that bad." Eridan assured. "Just wait an' fuckin' see."

"Yeah, okay." Titaia retaliated. She took a gander back at her plate, and started entertaining herself with the croutons on her salad. She continued this action on the end of lunch, when she finally threw away the food, and walked on to her room.

– delightfulSorrow [DS] began pestering twinArmageddons [TA] –

DS: Hey babe. (:

DS: Dude.

DS: Hello? :l

DS: Are you there?

DS: Bro, what the fuck, if you're not there, then log out.

DS: You get people's hopes up when you leave your shit online.

TA: 2hiit giirl.

TA: ii'm here.

TA: don't fuckiing fliip your 2hiit, my piixel2 miight get 2cared of your2.

DS: Aren't you the funny one?

TA: eheheheh.

TA: 2omeone'2 been thiir2ty for 2ome TA.

DS: Fuck you.

TA: why, thank you.

TA: that was greatly appreciiated.

TA: how ii2 iit goiing?

DS: Chill.

DS: You?

TA: boriing a2 fuck.

DS: Welcome to the club.

DS: You going to your school dance?

TA: 2adly.

TA: my a22hole of a friiend ii2 fuckiing forciing me two.

TA: when ii2 your2 anyway?

DS: This Saturday.

TA: fuck, 2o ii2 mine.

DS: Blah. Looks like we're suffering togather.

TA: yeah.

TA: iit 2uck2 two 2uck.

DS: Nice motto. Mind if I borrow it?

TA: anythiing for you.

DS: Aw, thanks. (x

TA: yeah.

DS: You're welcome*

TA: yeah…

DS: What's wrong?

TA: nothiing, why would you thiink 2omethiing i2 wrong?

DS: You seriously just sent "Yeah" as a reply like three times. You usually have more shit to say than that.

TA: ii'm being dii2tracted by my a22hole of a friiend.

DS: What could he possibly be doing?

TA: notjweab;vllabgnwbvnklgn b

DS: Um…

TA: HEY BABY.

DS: TA?

TA: I WANT TO LET YOU KNOW, I FUCKING THINK ABOUT YOU IN REAL LIFE.

DS: Uh…. Okay…

DS: Why're you typing so weird?

TA: OH FUCK, 2ORRY. II DIIDN'T MEAN TO.

TA: TWO*

DS: Sure, okay…

TA: BUT I FUWIEOGBV;WNLKGEBNV:

TA: aorb;vnak;jbwieaob;gwarb

– twinArmageddons [TA] ceased pestering delightfulSorrow[DS] –

– twinArmageddons [TA] began pestering delightfulSorrow[DS] –

TA: HEY, SORRY ABOUT THAT.

TA: 2ORRY*

DS: Oh, it's okay… I guess.

TA: YEAH SO LIKE I WAS EGABEV;BKJBNWSGVBBKBDKBJDBKJh sghd na ns

– twinArmageddons [TA] ceased pestering delightfulSorrow[DS] –

– twinArmageddons [TA] began pestering delightfulSorrow[DS] –

TA: FUCK, MAN. WAIB;KV BEGESOGBLDSVGBLJDLDJMB

– twinArmageddons [TA] ceased pestering delightfulSorrow[DS] –

– twinArmageddons [TA] began pestering delightfulSorrow[DS] –

– twinArmageddons [TA] ceased pestering delightfulSorrow[DS] –

Titaia tilted her head. What the shit was all that about? She closed her laptop, and put her head on her pillow for a little nap.

"Fuck you, KK!" Sollux shouted after kicking him in the stomach, sending him flying to the other bed in the bedroom.

"I'm only trying to fucking help, asshole!" Karkat shouted, rubbing his now aching stomach. "If you had let me finish, she'd be crazy about you!" His face was red with anger; he didn't enjoy getting kicked in the stomach for his good intentions.

Sollux crossed his arms, and shut his laptop. "Becauthe you're the fucking king of getting women, right? How many fucking girlfriendth have you had, athhole?" Sollux interrogated, with a turbulent look playing on his bespeckled face.

"It doesn't matter. As a friend, I'm supposed to help you out, even if you don't want it." Karkat returned. "So there."

"You can do me a fucking favor and fuck out of my room." Sollux shouted.

"Whatever, man." Karkat stood up. "Your fucking mood swings aren't helping you out, fuckass. You're going to go off on that girl, and you know what you'll have? Nothing. Call me when you need a fucking shoulder to cry on. Because like that dipshit of a good neighbor, I'll be there."

Sollux flipped him off, and watched him leave the room, and laid on his bed, face down on his pillows. What was it that Karkat told him that he had to do in order to calm down? Count to three slowly, and think about good things… Two is a better number. So he'd count to two, and think about one of his precious games, and his laptop. He closed his eyes, and slept off his anger.

"No, can't sleep." Titaia scolded herself after ten minutes of shutting her eyes. "Ugh." She sat up, and walked out the room. The hallway was quiet, and there as there was a barrage of curse words being omitted. She looked around, it sounded distant. She walked all around the sixth floor, and the angry colorful language wasn't coming from any of the rooms, bathrooms, or bedrooms. That person was on a whole different floor, just shouting curse words. Now that she thought of it, it sounded a whole lot like that insomniac. Titaia laughed a bit. "Silly fuck boy." She said to herself. "He's probably mad because he didn't grow another inch." She shrugged, and continued her journey to Gamzee's room.

* * *

**A/N: I'm gonna get started on chapter 19 as soon as I publish this one. Who knows, we might have an early entry tomorrow or something. I knows that I hope you enjoyed. I'm gonna... go crawl into a dark corner and type. ; w; Awaay~!**


	19. Jamming to Music

**A/N: I'm as decieved as you are. I said earlier, and this is what I pull off? This fuckery? This bullshit? D: It's still three hours earlier than I put up yesterday, so technically, I didn't lie. I just forced my boundaries. Dx Sorry. Anywho, this is chapter nineteen. Ugh. Sorry, everytime I try to type in for Tavros' chat thing, it won't show! D: Read, enjoy, review~**

* * *

Titaia was in the elevator, and it was awkward, so incredibly awkward. Mostly because the girl who made two holes in her neck was in the elevator with her. The two exchanged looks, and tried not to say anything to each other. Fuck, these elevator lifts could take a long time when it was awkward to be in it with someone. Titaia looked at her phone, and pretended to text, her favorite fake past time to do when trying to avoid a conversation. It just didn't work for her today; she heard an elegant voice speaking to her now.

"I apologize for the barbaric manner that I acted in earlier…" Kanaya said through her green lips.

That lip stick. Shit, it just made Titaia think about the unfaithful day. She stroked her hand over the area where she got her bite. "It's cool… Uhm… I don't feel it anymore."

Kanaya nodded. "Well, I apologize again. I couldn't control myself…"

Titaia nodded slowly, trying to gesture that she understood. "Really, it's fine. I got licked on the arm by a random chick, so after that nothing really surprises me anymore. Let's not mention it…" She sighed.

Kanaya nodded, that decision was more than fine for her. The elevator door opened and the two were quick to rush out, which would cause more awkwardness between then, because they bumped into each other a few times. Just her luck. When they got out of the elevator, they were even headed the same direction. The fuck is this sadness?

"Hey, Kanaya." Vriska said, walking down the hallway towards the two. "I didn't know you and Titaia were all buddy-buddy like that."

"No, Vriska," Kanaya negated, "I was only in the elevator with the girl, we've exchange but a few words, and haven't really determined such a relationship as friendship with her. I hardly know much about her, besides the things that you've told me about her, which can be true, and untrue."

Titaia nodded continued walking. She was pulled back by her hoodie by Vriska, of course, and she turned around, snapping her hood out of the grasp of that witch. "Excuse me?" She scoffed. "What in fucks name gave you the right to tug on my fucking hoodie?" She interrogated, her arms crossed, and her eyes darting at Vriska. If looks could kill, then it would be a mystery on who'd be dead first. Vriska, due to the death glare from Titaia? Or Titaia, due to the bitch stare from Vriska?

"You never answered me, Titaia! What's going around about me? I have to know so I can protect my name!"

"What name? You're. A. Bitch. No one likes you." Titaia returned. It had been a while since Titaia made up that lie about the rumor, it almost brought a smile to her face. Almost.

"I don't have time for you stupid opinion about my person, Titaia. This shit is serious!" Vriska crossed her arms much like Titaia did.

Titaia gasped, and started patting around her pockets. "Oh shit…" She frowned, looking around, desperately. "Fuck, fuck…" She panicked as if she was looking for something. A smirk played on her face as she looked at Vriska. "No, I couldn't find it. I gave my last fuck away, so I couldn't give one about your sad situation. Maybe next time." She shrugged. She patted on of her pockets, and dug her hand into if for a bit. After a few seconds she brought it out, and flipped her the bird. "There's one."

"You terrible bi—"

"I do believe that the two of you should settle down, and converse about your opposing opinions about each other. This relationship you two share isn't a healthy one, and if you're going to share a room, it should improve." Kanaya interrupted Vriska's rage shouting.

"No way! I just want to know what shit she's been spreading about me!" Vriska spat.

Titaia laughed.

"I haven't heard any 'shit' that had to do with you, Vriska." Kanaya frowned. "So, maybe it was all a large, unfortunate, misunderstanding, which can be mended by a nice chat."

"They wouldn't tell you, you're friends with me!" Vriska muttered. "And it can't be solved that easily!" She witnessed Titaia starting her journey to Gamzee's room.

"You two have fun." Titaia said, waving. She walked down the main hallway on that floor, and made it to the last room in the hallway. It was room 120, but the 1 was replaced with a four. She laughed, knocking.

"Yeah, motherfucka, I'm comin'." Gamzee said through the door. He opened it, and waved at Titaia. "Yo, life hatin' sis." He greeted serenely. The smell of weed followed after his greeting.

Titaia waved also, walking herself into his room. It was everything she expected Gamzee's room to look like; there was a numerous amount of Faygo bottles and articles of clothing littering the floor, and his bed. He had no roommate, he never had one. The spare bed held all this CD's and other excess shit. His iPod was hooked onto a speaker, and was playing loud rapping music. She sat on the cleanest bed, which as hard to discern, but was the bed that he stayed on. "Hey, Gamzee." She greeted.

Gamzee closed the door, and nodded his head to the beat of the music like someone who was getting ready to freestyle for it. "What's up? Getting your happiness on yet, sis?" he asked, taking a seat next to her. "Or you need something from me? I've got yo' back, girl. All you got to do is tell a brother."

"No, I came over here to chill, Gamzee. Why not chill with the possible the most chill dude on the motherfuckin' planet, right?" Titaia inquired, looking up at him, and rubbing his shaggy hair.

"Aw, so you want your motherfuckin' miracles parade to be running again, with no storm raining sadness on it. I got you, life hatin' sis, you and I think a whole bunch alike." Gamzee smiled.

Titaia nodded. She couldn't even decipher what Gamzee was trying to say half the time; it's hard to believe that they think alike. "Yeah, Gamzee, I guess we do." She laughed.

Gamzee nodded slowly and continuously, jamming to the music in his room. "Man, you hear that? That's my motherfucking jam…" He nodded. "Like, it just seems to all up and put me in a better mood than I already motherfucking am."

Titaia listened to the lyrics that were being played. Something about weed. And women. If this is what people do to stay chill, and not think, then she didn't mind listening to the song. It actually had a pretty catchy tune. She looked up at Gamzee, he was still jamming without interruption.

Gamzee opened his mouth, and sang along. "And we always argue about the same thing, tell me why we always got to argue about the same thing?" He wasn't the leader of the choir, but his singing was somewhat bearable, and slightly entertaining. And it wasn't really singing, since he was rapping along.

Titaia nodded, that song was preaching to her. Why did she and everyone she met always have to argue about the same shit? Why couldn't they stop dick riding, and mind their own business? Like, what the fuck was it to them? It was her life, and she could live it the fucking way she wanted to.

"Nobody's perfect, uh." The music preached to her. "Nobody's perfect, aye."

She frowned. It was like the shit was telling her something. Since when did rap music have meaning? All she'd hear were words like pussy bitch ass and whatnot. But, she probably didn't open up to it, like she didn't open up to other people. Much like the way she didn't open up to Sollux. If she said something kind to him on the elevator the other day, would things between them be different from what it is now? Would they be closer? Actually friends? She'd be sitting at their table, and everyone would be all buddy-buddy. Maybe they would be closer… She contemplated on that thought for a few moments before recalling the first time they met. She had been nothing close to rude when she made her way to their asshole infested table, and as soon as she mentions her problem, he was a rude asshole to her. She was right to not open up to that bastard. She wasn't going to open up to anyone. No one's perfect, but it didn't fucking matter. They're being assholes and using their imperfections as an excuse to be a bitch. It'd be better not to open up to them; it's like opening up to a demon. Better to keep thing t—

"Titaia?" Gamzee asked, shaking her a bit. "Your motherfuckin' eyes were doing that weird ass staring thing again. You up and okay, girl?" He asked.

Titaia nodded, released from her thinking session. "Yeah. I'm just thinking, sorry." She answered. It seems like she's been 'just thinking' even when she was with people.

"Getting your motherfucking think on? What're you thinking about?"

She shrugged. "Your music." She returned.

Gamzee smiled and gazed at Titaia through half lidded eyes. "I like this music too, it sounds so motherfuckin' nice, don't you think? The beat is miraculous. Makes me want to stand my ass up and dance to that shit." He stated rising and tugging Titaia up to her feet. He started doing some odd dance, jamming to a different song that was playing.

She wasn't really saying that she liked the music, but if it was floating his boat, the she'd just let him think that. Titaia slipped her hands into her pockets, and watched Gamzee move his body to the beat of the playing music. "Yes… I suppose…" She shrugged slightly.

There was a knock at the door. "I got it, don't you move at all, sis. You just motherfucking enjoy the jams that are playing around my motherfuckin bro cave. He uttered, making his way towards the door. "Yo, best friend. What up?"

Karkat's grimace didn't seem to do much to Gamzee; he was still smiling that stupid fucking smile. "Yeah, fucking hello to you too, Gamzee." He said through his teeth.

"Is there anything a motherfucker like me can do to help his best motherfucking friend out?" Gamzee inquired.

"You can let me though the goddamn door and stop calling me you fucking best friend! I'm _not _your best friend, I'm just that person who makes sure you don't make a fucking fool of yourself, like the people do on American Idol. They go up there, knowing they can't fucking sing, and put a bad name on themselves. Should I pretend that you're a fucking contestant to that shit eating show, and pretend that I'm that asshole who doesn't like the way any of those idiots sing? Then broadcast you on T.V. so kids can go to school and talk about you?" Karkat hollered, as if he was trying to be heard on the other side of the planet.

Titaia groaned angrily. Why was _he_ of all people going to come to Gamzee's room. She listened silently for Gamzee's decision.

Gamzee never really refused to do thing, not when he was stoned. He would gladly help a brother out, even for the most outrageous reasons. "Sure, best friend." He chortled. It was as if Karkat's whole metaphor flew over his head, and that possibility was highly likely. Gamzee opened the door wider, and waited for his 'best friend' to walk in.

The angry insomniac walked in, and looked at Gamzee. "What the fuck do you do in your room all goddamn day? Just listening to this shit you call music?" He asked, turning to look at his bed. He saw Titaia, just standing there next to it, glaring at him. "You never told me she was in here, assfuck!" Karkat yelled.

"Sorry, bro. Titaia and I were just jamming to some motherfuckin' miraculous tunes, and getting our think on when you showed up. I was gonna tell you, but you were talking about how much you love American Idol, or something. I didn't wanna bother you, you seemed like you were enjoying what you were saying. Then when you finished, I motherfucking forgot to tell you." Gamzee defended.

"What does it matter, anyway?" Titaia asked. "You don't talk to me, I don't talk to you, and there should be no fucking problem."

"That's not it. I just don't feel like having bullshit today! Everything's pissing me off!" Karkat shouted.

"And here I thought you learned something new every day." Titaia spat sarcastically.

"Fuck you and your bullshit!"

"Fuck you and your anger!"

"Aye, calm down, you two." He said, throwing an arm around the shoulder of each, and reeling them to his side. "Y'all need a motherfucking feelings jam."

Titaia and Karkat exchanged glares that could kill, and looked up at their juggalo companion.

– adiosToreador began pestering twinArmageddons [TA] –

AT: uHH,, HI, sOLLUX

TA: hii tavro2

TA: what do you want?

AT: i JUST WANTED TO KNOW HOW YOU WERE DOING,,, iF YOU DON'T, uHH mind

TA: ii'm fiine.

TA: fuck, diid KK a2k you two check up on me or 2omethiing?

AT: nO,,,

AT: i JUST THOUGHT SINCE WE ARE FRIENDS THAT IT WOULD BE NICE TO CHECK UP ON YOU

AT: }:)

TA: okay…

AT: aNYTHING YOU,, uHH HAVE ON YOUR MIND?

TA: no.

TA: not really anythiing goiing on for me.

AT: oH,,, NOT ACCORDING TO MY COUSIN, DS. }:(

Tavros ran his fingers through his mohawk. He stared at the screen until Sollux answered.

TA: cou2iin? you know her iin real liife?

TA: were you the one who 2howed me two her?

AT: nO,,, i uHH,,, FOUND OUT THAT SHE KNEW YOU AFTER YOU TWO STARTED TALKING.

TA: 2o, 2he look2 liike you?

AT: nO,,, wE'RE DISTANT COUSIN,,,

TA: oh.

TA: well, 2he'2 awe2ome.

AT: tHAT'S GREAT

TA: yeah.

TA: why do you a2k, anyway?

AT: sHES MY COUSIN,,, i SHOULD,,, uHH,,, tRY TO PROTECT HER FROM FAKE FRIENDS,,,

TA: ehehehe

TA: how cute of you, tavro2.

AT: }:)

AT: oH,,, i HAVE TO GO NOW,,, gAMZEE WANTS TO HANG OUT

TA: 2ee ya.

– adiosToreador ceased pestering twinArmageddons [TA] –

Tavros smiled in content, the two were at least getting along online, and it was true on both sides. Now, if they actually meet face to face, the two couldn't hate each other after saying good things about the other online. He decided he'd leak the idea for them to video chat eventually, so Titaia and Sollux could become friends, or more if they wished.

* * *

**A/N: After my shower, I'll start typing up the next chapter. I'll see when I get that one in. But, hey. Hope you enjoyed, and stay tuned for another 24 hours. (x (Hopefully it's less than that). Buh bai~!**

**Oh yeah. Y'all thought I was done already? No, I just needed to cite that song I put in this story. It's not mine, it's called Nobody's Perfect by J. Cole. Okay, no more lies. I'm gone for real now.**


	20. The Punishment

**A/N: How ironic is this? I can write the longest chapter I've ever written in a matter of four hours, a quiet house, and a cup of coffee, but I can't write two thousand words in the long time frame of a day. I. Don't. Know. How. To. React. Read Review Enjoy, as I go and question the rest of my existence.**

* * *

Karkat and Titaia's feelings jam was basically about to turn into a jam of fists into the others face. They were cursing so much that it would make sailors turn around and shake their heads in disappointment at them for such language. "Damn you to hell, and I fucking hope you rot there, too." Titaia spat at him.

"Bitch, I hope you're confined into a fucking room filled with Care Bear posters and all that giddy shit, with your eyes pried wide open, and no door in sight!" Karkat squelched.

"Baha. You're so fucking hilarious, you fucking SHORT fuse of a fuck bomb." Titaia argued.

"Did you just call me short indirectly?" Karkat inquired rhetorically. "I should smack the living depression out of you!"

Gamzee covered his ears; with each insult the voices would increase another degree in volume. He watched the two turn angrier and angrier until Titaia got fed up and smacked him right in the face. Everything went real quiet, and Gamzee's 'best friend' started to grit his teeth.

"…" Karkat felt his face, and looked at her. His blood was boiling, he could feel it.

Gamzee started to hold Karkat back before anything could happen. "It's okay, best friend. Don't up and motherfucking try hurting her, shit will never be good if you do!" He was actually struggling to hold the insomniac back; Karkat's anger must've been driving him to seriously hit her.

"Let me go, fuckass!" Karkat shouted. He glared at Titaia. "Fuck you! Come here so I can hit you!"

"Yeah, okay. Let me walk my ass over there so you can actually hit me. Do you spit out random bullshit for kicks?" She asked.

"I'm not fucking spitting out random bullshit, you god damn chancellor of idiocy!" Karkat returned.

"Yeah, okay." Titaia sighed, walking over to him. She stopped a few feet from him, so his jerking feet wouldn't touch her if he decided to kick her. She crossed her arms, and flipped him off to taunt him.

"Sis, don't do that! He's gonna rip out of my motherfuckin' hands and hit all up on you!" Gamzee advised.

"No, I know what I'm doing." Titaia sighed. "Karkat." She started.

"What?" He snapped at her.

"Calm. The. Fuck. Down. Don't you think that it's better if you sit down, and chill?" She asked as if she hadn't done anything.

"You know what, fuckass? You're right. I won't get you back, but the school will." The insomniac explained. He closed his eyes and counted to three, taking a deep breath and letting it out.

"Wha—" Titaia slapped her forehead, remembering that the school was equipped with cameras. And they just witnessed her hit the angry boy, provoking him. A detention for her, or if she's lucky enough, she will be granted the disapproval of not going to the dance. She was kind of glad, and couldn't wait to be called up to the office. That is until she remembered the creepy ass idiot who called himself Mr. B. He was going to talk to her. She hated him, so much. Saying that she was afraid to make friends. Asshole. "Fuck that." She frowned. "I'm not scared of this prison."

"You can let me go now, Gamzee. I'm good now." Karkat muttered through his teeth. He was released, and he rubbed his shoulders.

"Sorry, angry-bro. I just didn't want anyone to get hurt, that's never good." Gamzee explained. "So much for the motherfucking feelings jam."

Karkat diverted his attention to Titaia. "You'd better be scared, y'shitty emo. They might give you a straight up week of detention. And who knows? They might take one of your precious self-harm weapons away from you, or make you do something happy. They do that kind of harsh shit over here."

Titaia shrugged. "These idiots aren't anything. I say to bring it on." She sighed.

"Titaia Leosso, please come to the front office." The speaker chimed, before going off.

"They brought it." Karkat snickered to himself.

Titaia crossed her arms, and left the room. How the fuck do they call her in after one of her faults, but they take so long to call others in? Nothing in this fucking building makes sense. She went down the elevator with no interruptions, and walked straight on towards the office which was located on ground floor. She sighed after entering and signing in, and sat on one of the many provided chairs for people who were waiting. She inhaled through her nose, and she could smell the all to nostalgic smell of coffee. Coffee and its normality. Oh it was great to relive th—

"Titaia, you can come into my office now." Mr. B explained, sitting in his office.

Titaia walked in, the weirded out feeling returning to her. "Uhm…" She frowned. She took a seat, and Mr. B stroked his beard. It wasn't even a fucking beard, just like a centimeter of hair on his chin.

"Why did you hit him?" He asked, darting his eyes at Titaia.

"I hate him."

"You hate yourself, don't you? Shouldn't what he says not matter?"

"Shut up."

"Whoa, there. Young lady, do you want me to write you up?" Mr., B asked, going through her file again.

"You are going to expel me from this school, or something? I'd be glad to have that happen." Titaia smirked, crossing her arms. She had this man trapped; nothing he said or did was going to back him out of it.

Mr. B nodded slowly before he inhaled and started speaking again. "So, word on the camera is that you don't want to go to the dance."

"What of it?" Titaia asked, her smirk turning into a scowl.

"You're going to go." Mr. B explained. "If you don't go, you're going to have your laptop confiscated. We see that you love that thing." He smiled, knowing that he won.

Titaia smacked her forehead. Shit. She was seriously planning on not even attending the stupid thing, even if she told Gamzee, Eridan and Tavros that she was going to go. She was going to tell them that she was having a serious stomach ache. But now she _had _to go for the sake of talking to TA. Fuck. "…I have to go?" She asked.

"Yes." Mr. B retorted. "I think it would be the best punishment, since 'you're not scared of this prison' and 'we can bring it on' I decided to bring it." Mr. B quoted her.

Shit, they use that footage for more than checking up on people, they also hand it to creepy counselors and allow them to use it against the poor souls that have to walk into their offices. This school was scarier shit than she thought. "Ah, okay." She nodded her head. "So, sending me to the dance is the punishment? What if I fall sick or something?"

"Well, it'd be a shame if you were too sick to go on your laptop, wouldn't it?"

Shit. He's good; she'd have to give him that. "Well, if that's all you want," She started to stand up, "then I'll be on my way, sir." She cracked her knuckles, and started towards the door.

"No, I'm not done. You're going to write a one hundred word paper to Karkat Vantas and apologize for what you did. Hitting people isn't nice." Mr. B instructed, his eyes looking at her manila folder, and sipping some coffee.

"It's not nice to be a creepy ass douche that always has something to say." She said under her breath, reaching for the doorknob.

"One hundred fifty, just for that little crack you made there. And he'd better have it by tonight." Mr. B added, not moving his eyes from her folder. He was writing some notes down.

Titaia banged her head on the door and walked out. That creepy fucker, he heard and saw things that normal humans wouldn't notice.

In her room, Titaia was typing ferociously on her laptop. Vriska would peer over her shoulder once in a while to see what she was typing so barbarically, but Titaia would push her away and continue practically beating on her keyboard with her fingertips. The wretched lie of an apology wrote:

'_Dear Karkat, _

_I'm sorry for flipping out and hurting you earlier. I don't know why I did that. It was very, very very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, immature and unlady-like of me. Please do understand that my intentions were not to anger you but I had an 'episode' and it was unreasonable. So, sorry. I just did a word count, this was only 47 words. Now I have 61. And now I have 66. But seriously, I apologize. I'm very, very, very very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, oh so very, very, very, very, sorry for what I did to you. And I do hope that you find it in your __**big**__ heart to forgive me. _

_-Your Classmate_

_Titaia. '_

She re-read her essay. "This is beautiful." She said to herself. It was the best bullshitting idea she had ever come up with. He never said she couldn't repeat words, and she fucking apologized, so she was good. And if he wanted to tell her otherwise, she'll tell him to play the tape. She saved the stupid thing to her flash drive, and got out of bed.

"Where're you going now? Going to go send your little love-note?" Vriska asked, laughingly.

Titaia, who clearly ignored Vriska, retrieved her keys and wallet and walked out, after placing the flash drive in her pocket. She went to the library and sat at a computer. "Just gotta print this, dinner's in about ten minutes." She inserted the flash drive into the computer, and clicked for the documents folder.

"Are you finding everything okay?" A cheerful, giddy voice asked from behind her.

Titaia turned around, and saw some chick, dressed in a loud pink blouse, and a pleated white skirt with jewelry of all types, and a headband that went around her head, much like hippies wore, her hair grown past her bum, and some white sandals. She was also bespeckled, with large pink glasses sitting on top of her nose. "Yes…" Titaia nodded.

"Well, hello there! I don't think I've met you." She giggled before putting her hand out in front of Titaia. "I'm Feferi Peixes."

"Titaia." she introduced, shaking her hand.

Feferi smiled wide, as she pulled back from the handshake in a friendly manner. "Oh! That girl that got called into the office earlier today? So, what might you be in for? Are you the suicidal girl I've been hearing so much about?"

Titaia nodded. Wow, there were rumors going on about her? She'd have to thank whoever did that. "How'd you hear about me?"

"My friends Sollux and Karkat complained about you once, after I asked them who was sitting with them. And Vriska was telling me about how she stabbed you." She scratched the back of her head and let out a laugh. "But I think you're just fine. They're just being meanies."

Titaia nodded again. "Thanks. What're you in for?" She was curious. It didn't look like there was much wrong with her, but she could be wrong. After all, Kanaya had Titaia pretty fucking fooled, too.

"Me? Oh, no, girlie! I'm here because my daddy owns the school. He brought me here to share my peppiness with people. Since I don't have a reason to actually be here, I go to help some of the middle school classes with their depression, and I spend my time helping out in the library." Feferi explained, with happiness in her voice.

Peppiness. Ah, so that wasn't a disease. What made depression a disease, then? "Really, now?" She asked, clicking print on her monitor. "Well, that's good. I'm glad that you don't have to suffer like we do."

"I feel bad for you guys. So much watching and it must be so uncomfortable." Feferi's smile faded into more of a sympathetic expression.

"Yeah…" Titaia agreed, hearing the printer run. She yanked the flash drive from the computer and stuffed it into her pocket.

Feferi took the paper out the printer and handed it to Titaia. "There you go, missy." She smiled widely.

"Thanks." Titaia waved after retrieving her paper. "I'm going to dinner..."

"Sure thing! See you later!" She waved after Titaia.

Titaia walked towards the meal room, walking into an empty line and just waiting for the bell to ring. When it did, the lines were filling up and she was the first to exit her line. She placed her tray on the table, and waited for the rest of her friends.

"Uh… hi, Titaia!" Tavros waved, sitting in front of her.

"Hey, Tavros. How's life?" She asked throwing some rice into her mouth.

"It's good, today I feel like I've uh… accomplished something." Tavros smiled.

"That's always good to hear, motherfucka." Gamzee sat down next to Titaia.

"I heard you got called into the office…" Tavros frowned.

"Oh yeah, by that douchelord Mr. B. He's fucking creepy, man. He made me write a stupid paper for Karkat, since I hit him. Like, I got stabbed in the fucking hand; I didn't get an apology note! And it took them a fucking day to realize I was stabbed!" She ranted.

"Whoa, sis. Stay calm and motherfuckin' take care. It ain't the end of the world." Gamzee assured.

Titaia crossed her arms. "I guess." She sighed.

Eridan was now at the table. "What did you write him anyway?" He was presented the letter, and he grabbed it from her, reading from his glasses. His facial expression illuminated, and he covered his mouth in laughter. "What? Is this a fuckin' joke?" Eridan asked.

"No." Titaia frowned. "It's not at all. It wasn't like I was going to write him a fully detailed piece of writing for him to read."

Eridan's chortling settled down more, and he handed her the paper. "Kar just took his seat." He said, pointing to the table across the cafeteria. "I guess you can give it to him, now."

Titaia sighed, getting out of her comfort zone and approaching their table. That asshole better enjoy that apology note. If it weren't for him, her precious laptop wouldn't be at stake.

"The fuck doeth the want?" Sollux asked, seeing Titaia approach them. He put each of his forks down, just in case she was there to confront them about something.

"Who the fuck knows, and who the fuck cares?" Karkat asked, concentrating on his food.

"Ugh." Sollux groaned when she made it over.

"Calm down, lispy." Titaia said, sliding the paper over to Karkat. "Before you get any funny ideas, I was forced to do this." She sighed, walking off.

Sollux watched her walk off, and looked at the note and back to Karkat. "Ooh, a love note?" He cooed.

"No, fuckass. She wrote me an apology letter, and it's fucking littered with the word very, kinda like how this earth is littered with pricks."

"You being one of them." Sollux laughed. "Let me thee it?" He asked, grabbing it and laughing. "This girl thinkth the'th thlick!"

"Yeah." Karkat muttered. "Which is what pisses me off the fucking most about her, she thinks she can do things that aren't okay."

Titaia returned to her table. "So, I'm forced to go to the dance as a punishment."

Eridan laughed again. "Ha fuckin' ha! That's what you fuckin' get, Ti!"

"Not true. This is unfair, if I don't go, my laptop gets taken away." She frowned.

"What do you do on your motherfuckin' laptop that's so important, sis?" Gamzee asked.

Tavros spoke up. "I uh… guess it's just one of her prized possessions." He said swiftly. "Lots of people I know wouldn't want their laptop taken from them…" The others at the table knew who TA really was on Pesturchum, so if she said anything about that, it would really mess thing up.

"I'm guessin' you're right, Tav…" Eridan nodded his head, though he didn't look too convinced.

Titaia laughed, nudging Eridan's arm. "It's like you and your precious hipster scarves." She looked at Gamzee. "And you and your weed. Without it, who are you?"

"Good point." Eridan agreed.

"Hell yeah." Gamzee nodded.

Tavros exhaled in content, the secret was still safe. It was up to the couple to find out their true identities, he wouldn't want anyone, including himself, to mess with that.

* * *

**A/N: I still won't make any promises. I might start the next chapter immediately, but I'm starting to crash from my coffee. I hope you enjoyed, stay tuned. ; w; **


	21. Late Night Chatting

**A/N: I was doodling, and I made the cover of this story or something. The cover art? It's all grey and stuff. That's supposed to be Titaia, but I'm a shitty artist... but her hair's black... and she's not paper white... I don't know what I was thinking, but it's better than nothing. Anywho, ReadReviewEnjoy.~**

* * *

Titaia sat her room, in the dark. Vriska sat on the other bed. It was just a matter of time before she could even log into Pesterchum. She had so much to tell this guy. But Vriska was fucking awake, and cock blocking. Like the usual. She peered at her roommate again, there was no luck. Vriska was sitting there, almost like she was waiting for Titaia to do or say something. It sucked ass. Her stupid alarm clock read: 10:24. Can't the bitch sleep? She decided that she'd try again later, because that bitch would probably figure that something's up with Titaia and her precious laptop. She'd have to give her a big fucking card and a large cake to say thank you for cock blocking. Titaia stood up, and grabbed her keys and phone.

"Leaving so soon?" Vriska asked. "Gonna go cut yourself?" She was occupied with texting or something.

"No. Being in the same room with you is enough self-harm to me." Titaia slipped on some slippers and walked out of her room. She never understood why the hallway was so fucking cold at night; she never really ever wore much to bed, either. She was wearing some black sweats and a tank top. How would she entertain herself this night? Titaia brought her phone, and her fingers started tapping at the screen rapidly. She'd send Tavros a message: 'Entertain me'. With a delay that was about ten minutes, Tavros replied apologetically: 'uHH, SORRY, TITAIA,,, i LOST MY PHONE IN MY ROOM. }:(' She shook her head; Tavros was such a mess when she wasn't around. So she called him, pacing around the hallways for something fun to do.

"Yo, uh… Titaia! What's going on?" Tavros asked, settling down in his bed.

"I got bored, so I was like, why not pace the fucking school until that bitch goes to sleep, you know?" Titaia asked through the phone.

Tavros laughed. "Uh… yeah! That sounds swell! Would you like me to join you, I guess?" He asked.

"No, no not at all. I don't want to bother you, dear." Titaia assured.

Tavros nodded, even though she couldn't see it. "Are you… trying to get the room to yourself in order to uh… talk to TA, maybe?" He asked, suggestively.

"Exactly my reason, actually. I've so much to tell him about my day." Titaia replied.

"Have you two… uh… exchanged numbers, pictures or anything like that?"

Titaia paused for a bit, she made a small sound, but no words followed that sound because she didn't know what to say. She couldn't say anything, she was thinking about it too hard. After a few moments of thought, she cracked a laugh, one that got the attention of bystanders that were walking down the hallway. "Baha, what? No way! We're only internet dating, Tavros." She answered.

"Oh…" Tavros trailed. "Well that's fine." He smiled. He knew that when she paused, she was thinking about it. Just as long as she got the idea into her head, her thinking would do the rest for him. She stood up and looked into the mirror, he never knew he could be so shady, not in a billion years would he expect himself, Tavros Nitram, the boy with an 'imaginary friend' and confidence issues, to be so shady. But he pulled it off, somehow. He scratched the back of his head and twisted the dials on either side of the faucet, letting a warm flow of water run. "You're uh… right." Tavros inserted his hands into the running water, and then graced them through his hair.

"Yeah…" Titaia frowned. Sometimes she got curious as to how her TA actually looked. Not like it fucking mattered, she didn't care about looks at all. He was a great friend. She just wanted to know who she was taking to is all… she'd ask him to send a picture or something, but it would be weird. Could she subtly bring the idea up, and then pretend like she didn't mean it seriously like he did with their relationship? She sighed; Titaia will take the time to think it through when she's actually pestering him. Damnit, Tavros, she was thinking because of that. But he didn't mean to. "I'm always right." She cracked a force laugh, so the conversation wouldn't be so awkward.

"Ha ha…" Tavros returned, chortling in a fake attempt as well. "I uh… think you're still wandering the hallways randomly, right?"

Titaia nodded as if Tavros could see her. She realized quickly that she was doing this, and muttered "Mhmm." To affirm his question. It was due to the face that before she was put into this school, and made friends, she that she actually talked on the phone with people. Maybe she'd talk to the shits of her parents, but they mostly preached on the phone, as she listened, or she'd deliver the silent treatment. Nevertheless, she had a habit of showing body language over the phone.

"Why don't you uh… visit someone?" Tavros asked.

"Because I don't feel like visiting. I visited Gamzee today, and I got punished. I'm not doing that again." Titaia returned.

"But, that wasn't, uh… the reason you got in trouble, I think, it might've been just the wrong moment, and uh… not the wrong place."

"Sure." Titaia returned. "But, I still don't feel like it. Maybe I can go to the library or something, go elevator riding, I don't know." She frowned, pulled the phone from her ear to check the time. It was now 10: 42. She counted pathetically on her fingers, and sighed. It was a bit less than eighteen minutes since she left the room. She put her cellular device back to her ear. "Do you think that she could be asleep right now?" Titaia asked desperately.

"To be completely honest, uh… I don't know…" Tavros frowned. "But it seems like you're in a hurry to talk to him. Do you two always, uhm…. talk this frequently?"

"Yep." She admitted. "You were right about how awesome he is."

Tavros laughed nervously. "I uh… am always right!" He said confidently. "I think…"

"You are." Titaia assured. "I'll let you go, I'm going to move on with my pathetic life."

"Don't uh… say that!" Tavros reproved. "Your life is not pathetic!"

"Calm down, Pastor Tavros. I'm just saying that I'm bored, ha. I'm going to catch up with you tomorrow, or something Bye bye~"

"Uh… bye…" He returned before the phone cut off.

Karkat was permitted into Sollux's room once again. "So, have you two ever sent pictures or something along those shitty lines?" He was seated on the bed which belonged to no one.

"I don't care how the lookth, KK." Sollux sighed. "I'm jutht glad that the taketh time out of her day to talk to me…" His laptop was firmly on his lap, and his sight flickered from Karkat to the laptop to see if she was online.

"I'm not saying you judge off of appearances, fuckass. I'm saying that you should know how this girl that you like actually looks." Karkat retorted.

"I don't give a thit how the lookth. Don't they thay love ith blind?" Sollux crossed his arms firmly, and glared at Karkat.

"Yeah, asshole. Love is blind, not a fucking internet crush." Karkat attacked.

"Thame thing. It'th not like if the'th ugly I'll leave her." Sollux sighed, refreshing his Pesterchum page and still seeing that she was offline.

"Okay, but what if she was actually a fucking he? It'll be a bigger plot twist than if Marlyn Monroe decided to keep her fucking legs closed, or if our 'best friend' decided that life was actually worth living." Karkat alluded to Titaia.

"Thut up, KK. I'm thure the'th a girl. I feel it right—" He put his hands over the right side of his chest, "here." He smiled a bit.

"You pointed to the wrong said, shit for brains." Karkat slapped his forhead, the contact of his hand to his skin was very loud. "For fucks suck, I actually give a shit about you. It could be some old ass pedophile!"

"It'th not! Fuck off, KK!" Sollux shouted, his hands dropping to his sides and turning into balled fists.

"Well excuse me, moody ass. Would you like me to hang you over a pit of deadly animals that haven't eaten for weeks and have the simple solution in my hands and not offer it to you? I'm trying to fucking help!"

"You're not doing anything helpful right now, though. You're actually being annoying!"

Karkat held his temples again, and counted in his head. When he was done, his tensed shoulders started to lower. "Okay, Sollux." He said after exhaling slowly. "I'll let that one slide. I take it back, I'm sure she's a girl, and she's not a fifty year old man looking for a sixteen year old to seduce via Pesterchum. But, hey. There's not fault in proving me wrong, right?"

"…" Sollux's hands opened back up, and he placed them on his laptop. He quickly refreshed, it was to no avail. DS still wasn't online. He gaze rose to Karkat, who was in the process of calming himself down. "Okay, I'll athk her to Thkype with me or thomething."

Karkat nodded his head. "Good."

Sollux refreshed his page and she was online. His expressionless face brightened into a smile. "The'th online." He whispered to himself.

"Ew, look at how fucking giddy you got when you found out. It's seriously 11:43, how long do you plan on speaking to her?"

Sollux ignored Karkat, and started typing.

Karkat took that answer as an all-night. He sat there, with his arms crossed and waited for Sollux to finish chatting. It's not like he'd get any sleep, anyway.

– twinArmageddons [TA] began pestering delightfulSorrow [DS] –

TA: 2up.

DS: Nothing really.

DS: You? (:

TA: nothiing, ju2t waiitiing for liike two thou2and year2 for your a22 to come onliine.

DS: I was waiting for my fucking roommate to fall asleep.

DS: So don't blame me. (x

TA: nah.

TA: ii won't blame you for your 2ad liife.

DS: Lmfao, thanks?

DS: And it was because of my roommate.

TA: you're welcome.

TA: what about her?

TA: or hopefully your roommate ii2 a giirl.

DS: That's the thing, she's a bitch.

DS: She'd just instigate my conversations with you.

DS: I like to keep my love life to myself. (;

TA: ehehehehe

TA: that'2 cute of you.

DS: I'm glad you think so. xD

TA: whatever.

DS: Don't throw my appreciation off to the side like that!

TA: yeah, okay.

TA: ii'm 2orry.

DS: It's okay.

DS: I'll forgive for this time.

DS: But next time, no nice DS.

TA: okay, okay.

TA: don't hurt me via pe2terchum.

DS: (x

DS: I'll try not to.

TA: good.

TA: hey, ii wanted to a2k a favor.

TA: iit'2 weiird.

DS: Ask away, everything you say is weird anyway, lmfao.

TA: 2hut up and lii2ten, god.

TA: ready?

DS: You're acting like you're gonna propose, just fucking ask already!

TA: okay…

TA: ii wa2 wonderiing…

DS: God, spit it out!

TA: do you have a 2kype?

DS: type*

DS: Yeah, I do.

DS: Why?

TA: add me on iit, that'2 why.

DS: How commanding!

TA: ii diidn't mean iit liike that, iit'2 ju2t…

DS: What?

TA: ii don't know…

DS: Okay…

DS: That other time we were talking, why did you go all ballistic on the computer?

DS: Were you trying to put emphasis on everything word or something?

DS: Because it doesn't really work like that…

TA: no… that wa2 my a22hole friiend.

TA: he wa2 tryiing to 2ay 2omethiing two you.

DS: Say whay?

TA: eh…

TA: ii have a confe22iion.

DS: 'fess up.

TA: ii liike you more than 2ome chiick on the iinternet.

TA: liike, you're on my miind 2ometime2 at 2chool…

TA: and my friiend 2ay2 ii smiile more 2iince the tiime we 2tarted two talk.

DS: Wait, really?

TA: no, ii ju2t felt liike makiing up cakey 2hiit ju2t for the fuckiing fun of iit!

TA: YE2. REALLY.

TA: god, you worry me 2ometiime2.

DS: Aww, I'm seriously smiling right now.

TA: ii'm glad you're happy.

DS: Thank you, dear. (:

TA: whatever.

DS: Don't disregard my thank you!

DS: I told you! Now I'm going to have to beat you up!

TA: ehehehehe.

TA: ii'd probably end up lo2iing, two be hone2t.

TA: ii'm not much of the fiighter.

TA: and iif ii'm fiightiing you, ii'd better fear for my liife.

DS: -damn straight-.

TA: nah, all of the 2udden, ii thiink ii'd wiin.

TA: the cocky one2 are alway2 the weak one2.

DS: Lol. Shut the fuck up. I'm not weak.

TA: ehehehehe.

TA: okay.

DS: Um, but I can't Skype right now, my roommate's in the room.

TA: that fuckiing blow2.

TA: when wiill 2he leave the next tiime?

DS: That's the point, sometime tomorrow, or something.

DS: *today

DS: I said that because I just checked the time. It's like past midnight.

TA: wow, okay.

TA: ii wa2n't really que2tiioniing iit, but okay.

DS: Well, just in case you would have.

TA: well, my 2kype name iis the same as my chum handle, 2o you can add me whenever you want.

DS: Alrighty, my name is tbangz

TA: what the fuck2 kiind of name ii2 that?

DS: My best friend and I made it, he was sbangz I was tbangz.

DS: Something stupid, but y'know. (x

TA: okay, "tbangz" ii'll look forward to your add.

DS: The same over here love.

DS: I will pester you on here when it's time. (x

TA: gotcha.

DS: Man, can't wait.

TA: there'2 not really much to look at.

DS: Stop putting yourself down.

TA: ii wa2 speakiing on your behalf.

DS: -shut up!-

TA: eheheh..

DS: *light smack* You're so mean. xD

DS: I'm going to bed, now.

TA: aww, wa2 iit becau2e ii wa2 mean?

DS: No, I'm just tired.

DS: See you later?

DS: type to*

DS: See**

TA: yeah, okay.

TA: bye.

DS: Bye (x

– delightfulSorrow [DS] ceased pestering twinArmageddons [TA] –

Titaia put clicked on her Skype window, and typed in his user name. She found it, and added it immediately. Like her avatar on Skype, there was no picture to show how he looked. She was getting really curious, but it was fine. She'd have to wait until the next day, or so. When she put her laptop up, 'tbangz' put her head on the pillow, pulled her covers up to her neck, and slept.

* * *

**A/N: That moment everyone's been waiting for, right? Let's see how that turns out~ It's coming up soon, though. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Stay tuned~ *goes to make some coffee***


	22. Revalation

**A/N: The coffee helped! This was my longest and fastest chapter. I was even excited to write it, and I'm the author. xD Oh goodness, enjoy this while my heart calms down from whatever I typed. Read Review Enjoy~!**

* * *

Titaia jerked awake in her bed, and sat up panting. She'd had that dream again. It occurred every night, and the last night felt more real than anything. She could've taken that knife out of her backpack and ended it. But it was confiscated without her notice. Nothing was available to her. She couldn't drown in the shower, the water would only run for five minutes at a time, and wouldn't run again until the water sitting in the shower was drained completely. She couldn't hang herself. It was impossible. These were some of the thoughts that ran through her head every morning. She sighed, and looked at the sun trying to bring light into her rom. Ah, the morning. Sunday, was the name of that day. It was the next best thing after Saturday, which was tied for number one with Friday. Titaia woke up, her usual 7 o'clock in the morning, according to the alarm on the side table. How could one just wake up like this? Vriska usually leaves for breakfast at around 10 o'clock and doesn't come back until about 2 or 3 o'clock. Then she could see his face. But for now, she could chat with him silently.

– delightfulSorrow [DS] began pestering twinArmageddons [TA] –

DS: Hey.

DS: You awake?

DS: *poke*

DS: Wake up.

DS: TA.

DS: As your online girlfriend, I demand you to wake up and answer me.

DS: I won't ask again.

DS: ….

DS: Fine, -please- wake up and answer me.

TA: that'2 what ii thought.

TA: you'd better talk to your man wiith re2spect.

DS: Wow, okay.

DS: So you were watching me ask you to wake up?

TA: ii 2aw the chat around the whole "ii demand you" thiing.

TA: no one demand2 me.

TA: ii wear the pant2 iin thii2 relatiion2hiip.

DS: Whatever.

TA: 2o ii run thiing2.

TA: HEY!

TA: don't pu2h my 2peech to the 2iide.

DS: Just did, what're you going to do about it?

TA: …

TA: ii'm goiing two cry 2omewhere.

DS: And you said you were wearing the pants? xD

DS: You're such a pansy, dude.

TA: am not.

TA: don't talk two me liike that.

DS: Yes, father.

TA: damn 2traiight, call me pappii.

DS: …

TA: …

TA: can we pretend ii never typed that?

TA: liike at all?

DS: Gladly. xD

TA: anyway… what're you doiing?

DS: Sittin' in my bed, waiting for this bitch to wake her ass up and leave.

DS: And you?

TA: playiing thii2 lame game.

DS: If it's lame, why play it?

TA: two hack iit of cour2e.

TA: god you are 2uch a noob.

DS: Yeah, okay.

DS: And you're a lil' nerd boy, who hacks games.

TA: excu2e me?

DS: xD

DS: my lil' nerd boy*

TA: damn 2traiight, that'2 what ii thought.

Like always, Titaia would get lost into the conversation. Before she knew it, the time was ten 'till eleven. She peered over at Vriska, and she started turning in her sleep, she was probably going to wake up soon. That bitch and her sleep, she was lucky for that.

TA: ii'm hungry.

DS: Eat.

TA: ii'm about two.

DS: Yeah, I'm going to go eat breakfast, also.

DS: So I'll talk to you later, and we can Skype or whatever. (:

TA: alriight, tbangz.

DS: Bitch, shut up.

DS: You could only –dream- of coming up with a name as sexy as that.

DS: Ew, what the fuck did I just say?

TA: ii'll forget you typed that.

DS: Thanks, baby~.

TA: eheheh

TA: no problem.

TA: bye.

DS: *waves*

– delightfulSorrow [DS] ceased pestering twinArmageddons [TA] –

As soon as she shut the laptop, Vriska's head rose from her pillow. She sat up, and rubbed her eyes, looking at Titaia. "Why are you always up so early?" She asked with her attitude apparent in her voice.

"Does it really matter to you?" She asked, looking at the door. Titaia stood up, and got some clothes ready to go downstairs with.

"I'm just wondering. It's kind of fucking weird." Vriska sighed, putting her glasses on her face.

Titaia shrugged, walking into the shower room, and throwing on her clothes for the day, which composed of yoga pants and a jacket covering a white tank top. Her outfit was just dark. She didn't bother with make-up. It was too early to give a shit. And all she really wore was eyeliner, mascara and eye shadow.

Since Titaia didn't go to breakfast early, she was waiting in an extensive line, trying to get her food. She crossed her arms, and distracted herself with the announcements that were being projected onto the wall on the opposite side of the cafeteria from where she was standing. It switched to the slide that was talking about how much they fucking cared. Who gave a shit? The school was creepy as fuck, so it should scare anyone more than make them feel safer to be in the shit of an area. The power point slide changed again after a minute or so, and there came the announcement about the school dance. Fuck that dance. The shit she does for friends. If it weren't for that laptop being her only way to talk to TA, she probably would've let it go. Okay, maybe not. There were some memories on it that she couldn't let go of. TA and and the good memories. Those are the only reasons she's going to that fuck dance. Titaia stared at the slide with a look of disapproval until shit felt a slight shove. She immediately snapped out of her apparent trance and laid her eyes to the person who did it. "…"

"Are you going to move? I'm kind of hungry, if you didn't know. God, how thtupid are you?" Sollux lisped angrily.

"Did you touch me?" She asked, recalling the last few seconds of her life.

"I think I fucking did. God, you are thtupid, and a leech too. Do me a fucking favor and remind me to wath my fucking handth with peroxide, I feel like my palmth are burning after touching you." Sollux insulted.

"It's too goddamn early in the fucking morning to do all this shit." She mumbled to him. "And I'm not going to get in trouble for beating your ass."

"Funny. Here I thought that emoth would enjoy getting their pathetic atheth beat, tho they can be clother to that thtupid idea of nirvana that everyone else calls death." He walked in front of her, his arm brushing into her shoulder.

Titaia took her place back in front of him. "You don't just fucking walk in front of me like that, lispy. I took my spot here first, so I think it's fucking fair that I get my shit first."

"Or you can thtarve to death and make the both of uth happy." Sollux hissed, his voice leaking of venom.

Titaia nodded her head slowly, a smirk playing onto her face. "Really? You are the most stereotypical bastard that ever fucking walked the face of this earth! You seriously think I pretend to be suicidal for kicks? Whose attention have you even seen me leach asshole?!" Her voice rose, and eyes of bystanders were on the two. Everyone's been craving for a juicy argument.

"I heard you came here with a knife." Sollux asked, his eyes darting at Titaia.

Titaia raised a brow at him, wondering what he was trying to get at.

"Yeah, Vrithka told me, you fuckthit. The told me everything! Even if you actually fucking attempted, don't you think you could've done it when no one wath around?" He asked. "All thothe timeth that you were fucking alone. I know that you had at least one fucking opportunity."

Titaia froze, her mouth was wide open. She felt her blood boiling in anger, because he thought he had her cornered. He thought he was right. Every day her intentions to end her life would dwindle, incredibly slowly, but they did. But then the same dream kept on happening, and the feelings would all come back. She'd want to kill herself all over again. She had the opportunity, why hadn't she ever thought about it? She balled up her fists. "…" She looked up at him, and closed her mouth.

"You have nothing to fucking thay, do you?"

Titaia punched him, square in the jaw. "Fuck you, asshole! Fuck you! You don't know shit!" She shouted at him.

There was an audible gasp, everyone went silent.

Sollux rubbed his jaw, and looked at her in awe. His eyebrows started to cross, and his hands turned into fists. "Ith that how you want to play?"

Before she knew it, there was a pair of arms holding her back. "Ti!" Eridan cried from behind her. "No! You're gonna get in even more trouble, just fuckin' leave it alone." He advised.

"Fuck the trouble!" Titaia shouted.

Sollux was being held back by Gamzee. "Let me go you fucking juggalo! The hit me!" He glared at her, after she hit him; it was now okay to hit her back. He didn't seem to give a fuck about the idea of not hitting girls back.

"Naw, bro! It's motherfuckin' fine! Just breathe in the miraculous smell of the breakfast that's being served? You smell that? Them waffles? Ain't that soothing Solbro?" He asked rhetorically, struggling to hold him back.

Titaia was being dragged back to her table by Eridan. She was more cooled down now, but what he said just irked the fuck out of her.

Tavros was sitting in front of her, eating his food nervously. He was contemplating on whether it would be okay to ask her to calm down or not. Even if she was calmed, she still looked pretty angry. He scooped another spoonful of cereal into his mouth, and kept his eyes on it. As if it were the most interesting thing that he had ever laid his eyes on.

"Gam is gonna sit at their table today to calm Sol down because a Ti flippin' her shit. So, we have that." Eridan announced.

She mumbled something to herself. Such colorful vocabulary she had.

Eridan pushed his tray over to her. "Here, Ti. You can take the rest of it; I'm not feelin' too hungry." He smiled suggestively.

Titaia pulled the tray over to her, and started picking at the toast that was there. She dipped it in some jelly and put it in her mouth. Her face stayed the same, besides the fact that her mouth was opening and closing to intake food.

Despite the fact that the rest of the cafeteria resumed with their speaking, the table that Titaia was seated at stayed in pin drop silence. No one talked; no one even looked at her. The mood was dead.

The same with the table across the cafeteria. It even got into Gamzee's high head not to say something to him. Karkat could only pat Sollux on the back as Sollux ate from Karkat's plate.

Luckily, Vriska hadn't decided to instigate the show down from breakfast yet. It was about 2 o'clock. Titaia was calmer now. She felt pretty okay with herself, because she actually got to inflict some pain onto that bastard. But maybe it hurt him… She never really wanted to hurt hi—What the fuck was she about to think. _Of course_ she wanted to hurt him, that bastard was full of shit! After exhaling deeply, she opened up her laptop and began to chat with TA, who was online.

– delightfulSorrow [DS] began pestering twinArmageddons [TA] –

DS: Hey.

TA: look who'2 back.

DS: Same to you~

TA: 2o, ii2 your roommate there?

DS: *looks around* Nope. The coast is clear. Bl

TA: cool.

TA: 2eeiing your face wiill get me out of thii2 shiity mood that ii'm iin riight now.

DS: Lol, likewise about the shitty mood.

TA: 2ee you on 2kype?

DS: Yesiree!

TA: okay.

TA: bye.

DS: Later.

– delightfulSorrow [DS] ceased pestering twinArmageddons [TA] –

Titaia went and clicked on TA's name, which had a little green dot next to it. She smiled, he was online. She started typing to him.

tbangz: Hey~

twinArmageddons: 2up?

twinArmageddons: tbangz… that'2 2o 2tupiid.

tbangz: Lol, shut up!

twinArmageddons: ii'm not talkiing though.

tbangz: Whatever!

tbangz: But listen to me! When we call each one another, we won't cam up until we hit three, okay?

twinArmageddons: why, though?

tbangz: Because that's epic, duh. (:

twinArmageddons: eheheh.

twinArmageddons: okay, fiine.

Titaia heard the jingle, and saw that she was getting a Skype call. Her stomach felt all weird. Oh god, why? It was just a call! She used to get these all the time. She clicked accept, and made sure none of her other things were taking up her webcam. She was ready for this.

Sollux smiled to himself when they were finally about to see each other. God, she must be beautiful…

twinArmageddons: okay.

twinArmageddons: let'2 do thii2 countdown 2hiit.

tbangz: Yeah, I agree.

tbangz: Remember, on three!

twinArmageddons: god!

twinArmageddons: ii get iit!

tbangz: Alrighty.

tbangz: 1…!

twinArmageddons: two…

tbangz: 3!

Titaia pressed the cam button as fast as she could.

Sollux clicked on the camera icon as fast as his finger allowed him to.

Titaia looked up at the screen with a wide smile, and froze. Her smile turned into a frown.

Sollux's face was blank, his stare was pretty intent.

There was silence, if anyone was there, they could hear an ant walking on the floor. The two of them blinked continuously, just to see if they were having illusions. It was all real.

"You!?" Titaia shouted at him, breaking long silent pause. "_You're_ my TA?!" Her face started turning a hue of red, and her blood started to boil again. It was like Karkat's anger was contagious that day, and she was all kinds of sick with it.

"Oh my God! You have to be fucking kidding me! What the fuck are _you_ doing on Pethterchum!"

"Fuck you! I thought you were something I could fucking cherish!" She shouted.

Sollux flipped her off duality style before ending the call.

She looked at her screen in shock, and anger. twinArmageddons was immediately removed from her contacts on both Pesterchum and Skype. Her only regret was that she didn't do it herself. She tapped her chin. Tavros knew this… the entire thing! He knew who Sollux actually was, and yet he leaked her to him. She slapped her laptop closed. She was frustrated. Her feelings were just fucked with. "Tavros motherfucking Nitram! I'm going to fucking _kill_ you!" She shouted out loud, walking out of her room.

Sollux's reaction was quite the same. He was pissed. He actually liked her… what the fuck? He _liked_ her. He fantasized about how a kiss with her would be like, and this is what he gets? Oh, he is so done with the fucking internet. Fuck the internet and its people. And fuck Tavros for knowing it was her. He walked out his room angrily, slamming the door behind him. He was searching for Tavros now. Let's see what 'Rufio' would do for him now.

Tavros was in Gamzee's room, sitting on the bed and jamming along with his clown companion. "Ha, this is uh… actually really chill!" Tavros admitted. "I guess…" He was unsure on whether his terminology was correct in this situation.

Gamzee nodded. "I'm glad you motherfuckin' agree with me, brotha. I think so too. It's like, you flyin' so high in the mo—"

"Open up the fucking door, Gamzee." A voice said from behind the door. "It'th me."

"Aw, that's my other best bro, Sollux. I wonder what he all up and want. He probably trying to get his visiting on." He smiled lazily, and walked over to the door.

Tavros tilted his head a bit, hearing the venom in Sollux's voice. What could that be about?

Gamzee opened the door for Sollux. "What's up my bro—"

Sollux walked straight in, and grabbed Tavros' collar. "You…" He muttered.

Tavros looked up at him nervously. "Y-yes?" He asked.

"You thet me up with that witch-bitch!" He shouted. "Who the fuck doeth a thing like that?" Sollux shook him with every other syllable he said. "I thought we were friendth!"

Gamzee gasped, and ran over, pulling Tavros' shirt out of Sollux's grip. "No, bro! Don't all up and get your anger on! It ain't good for motherfuckin' best friends to fight!"

"Bitch put him down; I'm going to deal with him first." Titaia muttered, entering through the door.

"Uh…" Tavros frowned.

"How the _fuck_ could you do a thing like that?!" Titaia asked. She felt so betrayed. Of all people, Sollux? He feelings were actually played with.

"I had good uh… intentions…" Tavros vouched for himself.

"Like what?!" Sollux and Titaia asked in unison.

"I-I just want you two to uh… become friends!" He shouted sadly. "If you could do it online, then why not in real life?!"

Sollux dropped him.

Tavros was on the floor, looking up at the both of them. "I'm sorry…"

"Na, bro. You don't have to be motherfuckin' sorry." Gamzee patted his hair.

"Sollux Captor and Titaia Leosso, please come to the front office." The speakers boomed.

Titaia and Sollux exhaled loudly, before walking out of the room and heading to their destination. Only God knows what kind of punishment they'd receive. Was it even fucking worth it?

* * *

**A/N: What do you think? (x Epic enough for you? I seriously hope you enjoyed, though. ; w; I shall update soon. **


	23. The Office

**A/N: I hate when a chapter is so awesome, and then the next chapter doesn't seem to be as awesome because the other one was the climax of the story. It's so sad to me. I think that's what happened here. ; w; I'll drink some coffee, maybe I'll update later. But I'm glad people enjoyed the last chapter. llD I was like dancing when I read the reviews. Like "Oh gog. I've done something right in my life for once!". I'm a noob to this, don't judge me. Read review and enjoy before I sit you down and tell you my life story. xD**

* * *

God, this day was so perfect. So fucking perfect, this day was. Titaia finally knows who her precious TA is, it's her worse enemy. And she meant it this time, he's The fucking Joker. She is Bat fucking Woman. They hate each other. And she cared about him… He's fake as fuck. He doesn't even care. He probably never really fucking did care about her online self. Fuck him. She was in the elevator; it was going down really slowly, too. Both of them stayed in opposite corners, just waiting for it to make it to ground floor. There was an exchange or terrible stares, but no words were said. No sound was made. The elevator door opened, and the two walked to the office.

Sollux was angry, so very fucking angry. Because he almost fell in love with Titaia. She had been on his mind all day, before he actually made that terrible revalation. She wasn't even worth all that thinking; he was better off being depressed. The two of them got into the waiting room; he hurried and signed in first so he didn't have to wait for her again. Waiting for her ass to do something was never good. He took a seat on the furthest side of the waiting room, and she took a seat the furthest she could from him. The aroma of coffee entered his nose. Finally, something that was normal today.

"Mr. and Ms. Captor and Leosso, in the office, please." Mr B. said. The door to his office was wide open. He was just sitting there, his head was down and he was distracted by something else. It was unknown when he figured out things out that you'd have to see without actually lifting his head. But he always seemed to pull it off.

Titaia walked in first, since she was the closest one. He was weird, that man was weird as fuck. She sat down in front of him, and laid her face on her palm. She blew upwards, and some of the hair on her forehead moved before settling in a different spot.

Sollux stood by the door, the only seat available was right next to Titaia. He wasn't going to take that seat. He crossed his arms

"Mr. Captor, aren't you going to take a seat?" Mr. B asked.

Okay, so he was going to sit in the seat. No goddamn big deal. As long as he made it clear that he hated the bitch that was sitting next to him, it was fine. How deceiving can the fucking internet be? He almost thought she'd be beautiful. Not like she's terribly ugly, just that her personnel is ugly. Whatever.

"Why do you think we're all in this office together right now?" Mr. B asked rhetorically.

"Obviously because you wanted to punish us. I smacked him this morning, and he was lying over the internet, so that's why we're here."

"Excuthe me?" Sollux asked. "Firtht of all, I never lied over the internet. Name thomething that I lied about."

Titaia raised her brows to show her interest in this conversation. "Okay, here:" She cleared her throat. "I think that if we met each other in real life, we'd be cool. I'd beat up the asshole that was mean to you. Etcetera, etcetera." She imitated him, making an awkward deep voice with hers.

"I didn't know that DTh wath a demon over the internet. I thought the wath a beautiful thing." Sollux vouched. "Thadly, it turned out to be you. Imagine my dithappointment."

"Your disappointment? And you know how I felt? Wait, hold on! So, you're calling me ugly now?" Titaia asked. "Wow, okay. Let's judge off of appearances, now. You look like a—"

"Okay." Mr. B frowned. "It's okay. Both of you are in the same amount of trouble, I don't see the point in you two arguing." He frowned. He turned around, and went through the drawer, pulling out files.

Titaia watched him. Why the fuck did he always pull out files from that drawer? It made no sense at all. She watched as Mr. B pulled out a piece of paper, and started writing things down. The fuck was he writing? A permanent record? "Yeah. You gonna say anything?"

"You're really fucking rude." Sollux muttered.

"I wish you'd shut the fuck up." Titaia returned to him.

Mr. B tapped his chin and smiled. "I've got it." He smiled. "The perfect punishment."

Titaia's expression depressed. Did this asshole get off to punishing children? Was it some kind of kink to him? He was seriously acting like it was; he'd get all giddy and shit when he came up with something to punish her with.

Sollux frowned. "Go on?..." He asked the bearded man, who was stroking the hair on his chin.

"You two have to go to the dance together, as dates. And you must dance to one slow song, the whole slow song." Mr. B condemned.

"You're kidding!" Titaia exploded. "In that case, haha, I forgot to laugh!" She felt like she'd just sold her soul to the devil. What kind of condemning punishment is that?

"Thir," Sollux started. "I know I did thomething bad and all, but nothing detherveth that kind of hell!"

"Agreed." Titaia crossed her arms. It was odd for her, she just agreed with him. Probably the last time she'd ever do that.

Mr. B smiled, with ease. It's like he got the reaction he wanted. "Sollux, I will confiscate your second copy of everything that you have, and your precious laptop." His dark eyes met Sollux's bespeckled eyes.

"No! I can't deal with that!" Sollux frowned. It sounded desperate, but it was really serious. Sollux without his duality…

Mr. B turned to Titaia. "And you, I'll take your laptop." He bit at the end of his pen, and started writing again.

"…" Titaia frowned. Her laptop was still special, even though TA was a waste of time, it still had some old pictures of her when she was younger and happier. When Sunday was alive. When her sister was alive. When everyone was on okay terms. Those pictures were irreplaceable. She bowed her head, and nodded.

"Good." Mr. B started. "I expect you two to go at the start of it, and leave when it's finished. Enjoy your time together." He said, waving at them and signaling that it was okay for them to go.

Sollux stood up and walked out casually.

Titaia didn't attempt to flip him off, or say anything about him this time. She knew he had eyes somewhere that watched her, and it was weird as fuck.

"Good decision. Disrespecting me is rude when you think I can't see it." The counselor called after her, before she shut the door. "Have a fabulous dance."

After a walk of shame, and a good ten minutes, Karkat was laughing ferociously at Sollux, who was sulking in the corner of his room. "What did I tell you?!" He asked, slapping his knee in laughter. "If you kept on dating that bitch online, you would've fucking fell in love with her!" Karkat nearly started choking, he was holding his sides. The situation was just so ironic. "Ah! Such a plot twist: You like a girl; it turns out to be your worst enemy!" He slapped the side table, and sank onto the floor, his back gliding across a wall. It wasn't anything foreign to Sollux. They laugh at each other before comforting each other, that's just how their friendship worked.

Sollux was now staring at Karkat. "You theriouthly find thith funny?" He asked.

Karkat crossed his arms. "No, Sollux. I'm laughing and holding my hurting abdominal area, because I was hoping that some fucking miracle would happen if I assumed such a pose." He returned.

Sollux's hands were on his temples. "I don't underthtand…" He frowned.

"Understand what?" Karkat asked, his laughter beginning to waver.

Sollux shook his head, and his face was hot from anger and frustration. He felt hot tears running down his cheeks, he was so frustrated. His teeth were clenched tightly, and his shoulders shook. His head was still shaking, even though Sollux was sure that Karkat understood that he wasn't going to talk about it. She was an online girl, but he thought it was something special…

Titaia was sitting on her bed. Her knees were pulled up to her chest, and her head was in her arms. Shit sucks. Never get close to people. No one. Tavros fucked her over. Maybe his intentions were good or whatever the fuck he wanted to called them. But, not with that idiot. Not after what he said that morning. Not after what he said when they met. Her eyes shut harder. Darkness. For someone who was supposed to illuminate her life, she found herself in a darker place ever since she realized who TA was. What a fairytale she thought she was going to live. She decided not to leave her room. It was just where she wanted to be. See the smallest amount of people she could. When Vriska spoke to her, it was as if she had a force field to bounce Vriska's words off her body, and send the insults back to her. Vriska didn't seem to like the fact that Titaia wasn't listening, and there wasn't much she could do besides touch her. Titaia just sat there, for a the rest of the night.

Eridan sat at the table with Gamzee and Tavros. It was incredibly quiet. Except from the random outbursts of laughter that Gamzee would have due to his miraculous imagination, no one said a thing, there was no sound made. It was just too awkward. He had to say something. "Has anyone seen Ti?" He asked.

"I haven't seen our sis since the time she all up and got her name called by that magical voice in the box." Gamzee answered. "After that voice called her and Solbro, I haven't seen her since."

Tavros ate his food sheepishly.

"What about you, Tav?" Eridan interrogated. "You seen her?"

Tavros shook his head, putting some cereal in his mouth. His hands shook slightly, and he had a bad feeling in his stomach. Almost like he was sick.

"Ain't that fuckin' weird? Where could that girl fuckin' disappear to?" Eridan asked, tapping the table rhythmically with his fingertips. "An' when I was in the shitty line with Sol, he jus' looked angry at the whole fuckin' world. Anyone wanna fill me in? Is he jus' sour about the whole punch to the face?"

Tavros shook his head again, though much slower this time. He focused on chewing on the cereal in his mouth.

"It was motherfuckin' confusing, you know what I mean, rich bro? Life-hatin' sis was the motherfuckin' happiest camper she had ever been a few days ago, and yesterday it was like a motherfuckin' tsunami up and got its destruction on during her miracles parade. And her parades aren't that motherfucking often; there ain't enough motivation to keep that shit going. Poor motherfucker got her happiness crushed, but I ain't even know why."

Eridan nodded slowly, trying to comprehend Gamzee's speech. Why the fuck won't he just say stuff straight? "Okay, Gam… so you're basically sayin' that she was a fuckin' happier person, an' all the fuckin' sudden she's sad again?"

Gamzee nodded lazily.

"That's a load a bullshit." Eridan frowned. "Why would she be so angry?"

Tavros spoke up finally. "I think I… uh… can't answer that…" He started. Before Eridan could respond to that, Tavros began. "I uh… told her to make a Pesterchum, and introduced her to Sollux on the website. I thought that if they became friends on the internet, then they could open up to each other in real life. So, they became really close, and started dating online. She wasn't crazy about it first, I guess, but she started bringing him up more often in casual uh… conversation. And Sollux seemed to like her to, when I pestered him once. It was until yesterday, when they decided to Skype, and uh… I'm sure you can guess the rest…" Tavros admitted. "I feel bad, and I uh… think they both hate me…"

Eridan's jaw dropped. "Tav? You came up with that idea?" He asked. "I couldn't fuckin' imagine that, Tav. You?"

Tavros hid behind his hands. "I know! I'm a terrible person for it, too!" He nearly cried. "I probably just lost two friends…" His self-esteem points have descended past zero.

"No. You had good intentions, Tav. Don't feel bad. I'll talk to Titaia after breakfast or somethin'."

Tavros nodded his head and continued eating his cereal. His hands shook due to the feeling he was getting.

Gamzee knocked out on the table, his shaggy hair taking up a ton of space.

When Eridan was finished, he woke up Gamzee and headed to Titaia's room to see what was up.

* * *

**A/N: Aand, with that, she shall be updating. Stay tuned. (x**


	24. The Cruel Irony

**A/N: I was writing, hyped on coffee. Then I crashed. Knocked out. llD So, here's chapter 24. I love you all. *virual hug* Read, review, enjoy~!**

* * *

The sad truth. Sollux wanted to go to the dance with DS, if it was possible. He wanted it so bad. Well, now he has it. The cruel irony of it all was so much for someone to comprehend. It was a plot twist, like Karkat said. A terrible plot twist. Kind of like how the brand called Nike has the motto 'Just Do It' and bad luck Brian so happens to decide to wear something from Nike, and he can't do it. Like someone terrible was writing a bitter story in where his love life was doomed for disaster. He banged his head on the wall before grabbing his backpack, which was striped with black and yellow with some bee shaped object as a zipper. Fuck what they say, the backpack is cool, and it's going to stay with him. He started his journey to first hour, he figured it'd be better to be early, than to be late.

Titaia's sulking was disturbed by a knock on the door. She stayed quiet of course. She didn't want anything to do with anyone at the moment. But of course, the knocking continued. And continued. And continued. It was starting to irritate her; she was already on the edge because she was woken up that morning with a brand new optimistic shit of a alarm on her stupid alarm clock. Now, the door. She went over, and opened it to see her hipster companion. Scratch that. Acquaintance.

"God, Ti. Were you plannin' on letting me knock until I fuckin' rot?" Eridan asked, his free hand holding the strap to his book bag.

Titaia stared at him, she didn't say a word.

"Classes are gonna start soon. Ain't you gonna get your backpack ready?" Eridan interrogated.

Titaia stared at him, she didn't say a word.

"C'mon, Ti. Tell me what's wrong."

Stare.

"Please?"

Crossed arms.

"Ti!"

She shook her head slowly, before closing the door— Or at least trying to close the door.

Eridan put his arm in between the gap of the door and the wall. "Hey, fuckin' speak up. You're makin' it hard to feel sorry for you."

She continued to close the door.

Eridan looked, and pushed on the door with his body. "God, Ti! What has gotten into you?" He managed to get inside her room. "You need to stop bein' so alone an' angry or sad or whatever the fuck you are right now. You're startin' to peeve me the fuck off!"

"Then do like how I'm peeving you, and fuck off." Titaia returned coldly.

"Wait, what? Did I just fuckin' hear that right?" Eridan asked. "What bit you in the ass?"

Eridan. He was blunt, that hipster. He was blunt indeed. But still, connections only lead to breaking down. She shrugged, and started packing her supplies.

Eridan walked behind her. "Hey, Ti?" He tapped her back to get her attention.

That tapping was annoying; it was hard not to tell him to fuck off. She continued packing, despite her personal bubble being popped repeatedly.

"Ti." Eridan started. "I know what happened between you an' TA." He admitted.

"You knew too? And you didn't tell me!?" She exploded angrily. "I'm tired of you all doing this shit! I wanted to be alone from the fucking start!..." What a foul subject to converse about.

"No." Eridan retaliated quickly and honestly. "I was informed today by Tav." He sighed. "He's really sorry, by the way."

"Yeah? Well, whatever." Titaia shrugged. "I kind of want to be on my own."

"No. You're my friend, or somethin' along those lines. It's my fuckin' responsibility or some shit to make sure you're happy, and you're not helpin' one bit!"

Titaia's face brightened a bit. Incrementally, but it did. He's so dumb. She sucked on her teeth, and turned around. "What do you think I can do to help you, oh hipster the great?"

"Your sarcasm ain't helpin' neither of us, Ti. Get your ass up, and let's walk to class. You're gonna tell me what's wrong. An' I'm gonna fuckin' help you feel better." Eridan commanded.

Titaia scoffed. "Yes…" she started "because everything your wish is my command, right?"

Eridan nodded, he looked serious about that one. Fucking rich kid.

"Nah." She shrugged again, continuing with her backpack.

"I'll make a deal with you." Eridan offered. "C'mon name it. Money?" He asked.

Titaia tapped her chin in thought. Hmm, what could he give her? Money's useless here, because she can't go shopping in this fuckhole. She nearly smiled, getting an idea. "Gimme your scarf and all your rings that you're wearing." She kept a poker face to express how serious she was.

"What?! No! Those are like my fuckin' babies right here." Eridan crossed his arms.

She pantomimed her lips zipping up, meaning she'd keep quiet.

Eridan groaned, and started removing his jewelry and scarf. He had them all in his hands. "My precious babies… I'm so sorry…" He said to them, as if he were a mother that was selling her children off.

"Oh please." Titaia grabbed the accessories from his hands, and put them in her drawer.

Eridan looked downwards at his outfit, and covered his crotch. "I feel naked!"

"Whatever." Titaia said, putting her bag on one shoulder. He sacrificed his material things for her well-being. He was sweet, when he wasn't a total asshole. Eridan received ten points for trying.

Eridan followed, and the two began their journey, down the hallway. "So, tell me what's goin' on."

"I liked him on the internet. He's an asshole. And he's my date to the dance."

"Whoa! Talk about love hate relationship! He asked you, or you asked him?" Eridan inquired.

"What the fuck you do take me for? That was my punishment." Titaia retaliated.

"Wow, fuck." Eridan managed, trying his hardest not to laugh. "That's a good punishment, for the two of you. It's like Mr. B had that on up his fuckin' sleeve."

Titaia shrugged. "And since when do counselors punish people? I thought they guide you to living better? All that asshole does brings me to his office, and give me unnecessary torture."

"Eh. You'll fuckin' live." Eridan sighed.

"That's the problem." Titaia frowned, pushing the elevator button.

"God, Ti. Live a little. Brighten the fuck up."

She shook her head, and walked into the now available elevator. She leaned on a wall, and Eridan walked in next to her, before the others from that certain floor crowded into the elevator as well. "I will not 'brighten the fuck up'." She retaliated. "My world's a fucking greyscale. And, it's going to get pretty darker now that I have to face him again."

"Oh god. Sol's not worth your anger, unless you like him or somethin'. Do you like him?" Eridan asked, in a cooing voice.

"Are your fucking hipster pants on too tight? No. I do not even want to look at him." She frowned, the elevator starting to descend.

"Then what's pissin' you off?"

"I feel betrayed, Eridan."

"Tav said he was fuckin' sorry, can't you jus' forgive him?"

"That's not who I'm angry at, though." Titaia frowned. "I'm angry at life."

Eridan's arms were crossed now. "Ti. You're jus' fuckin' fine. Your life may be shit, but you know our table cares about you."

Was that supposed to make her smile? She shrugged, once again. "Yeah, okay. Whatever keeps your hipster boat afloat."

Eridan glared at her. "You know damn well our table cares. Everyone was wonderin' where you were!"

"That doesn't mean shit." Titaia returned.

"No one ever wonders where I am…" Eridan's voice got quieter; people in the elevator were giving the two looks. "So that means no one cares, really…"

God, did she hurt his feelings? She didn't mean to do that, at all. There was the fact that he actually attempted to give a damn. Couldn't she act based on that? She glanced at Eridan, he was trying to distract himself by pretending to text. It was a failed attempt because she was the one who advised him to do that instead of staring awkwardly at a wall. Titaia put her hands in her pockets, and looked at the elevator doors. When they opened on ground floor, she walked out and kept her pace slow for Eridan, if he decided to catch up.

Eridan quickly realized that the elevator door was about to close on him, so he pushed the button that kept the doors open, and ran through before they crushed him. He looked around a bit; Titaia was lost in the ocean of students. He saw her walking slower than usual, and took it as a sign that she'd consider his existence. "Don't you ever fuckin' wait? It's a load a bullshit when I have to look for you."

"Why won't you get lost?" Titaia asked, walking closer to him. She hugged him as tight as she could.

Eridan wasn't prepared for that hug, he jumped at her touch. "Fuck, Ti. Your grip is strong. Care to allow me to continue on with my breathin'?"

"Shut up." Titaia returned through sobs. Her shoulders started shaking, and she started sniffling.

Eridan felt a sudden moistness on his shirt. God, she was crying. He patted her back, and adjusted his glasses, to make it seem like this was natural, to the bystanders. It wasn't. He sighed heavily. "Ti, it's okay." He assured. If it was some other person, he wouldn't let them ruin his shirt, it's nice fabric. But, for friends, sacrifices should be made or some shit.

She shook her head and continued crying silently. After a few moments, she pulled back and wiped her eyes. She tried to communicate something, but her pathetic sadness wouldn't let her. Okay, it wasn't pathetic at all, she felt really sad. So sad, and deceived.

"What was that?" Eridan asked.

"…I care about you…" She managed through sniffles.

Eridan smiled. "Duh, I know you do. I just had to get you to realize it. Go to the bathroom and fuckin' fix your face up, because you look a mess now. I'll see you at lunch or somethin'." He advised.

"Yes…" She complied. "Thanks, by the way…"

Eridan nodded, and walked in his direction for his first hour.

And she complied to his directions, Titaia went to the bathroom to fix her face up, and then went to class.

"Motherfucking bitchtits, dawg." Gamzee began. "Like, I went into class, and they expected me to have that fuckin' doohickey you'd call a motherfuckin' pencil. Why would a brother need a pencil for math class? Ain't that a mystery?" Gamzee sipped his grape Faygo. He never really ate lunch, he just had that wicked elixir and he was motherfucking set.

"Gam." Eridan shook his head in disappointment. "I'm getting the notion that you're failin' math."

Gamzee shook his head. "Naw, bro. You don't get it. The lower your motherfuckin' score is, the closer you are to yo' self, you get me?" He asked. "All you motherfuckers try to be all smart and get ya'lls intelligence on. But that ain't me, you know? All the intelligence I need is in my motherfuckin' gut. I was all up and given some instinct, so why not up and use it?"

Eridan was mindblown. "Do you pull this shit from your ass, Gam?"

Gamzee laughed lazily, before shaking his head and taking in another chug of his drink.

Titaia was silent the whole time. Her and Tavros didn't even as much as share a glance. She had Gamzee next to her, and Eridan in front of her, so Tavros was in the corner. She'd just pretend he wasn't there until she was ready to talk to him again.

Tavros didn't dare to say anything. He at his chicken nuggets silently, and avoided everyone's looks.

The rest of the day was also a drag. Titaia didn't speak to anyone, unless she was called on by the teacher. She didn't want to get written up for insubordination, because that stupid counselor might make her become a cheerleader or some shit as a punishment. Fucking twisted shit. She looked at some of the past chats she had with Sollux while in her room. Titaia didn't know how to feel about them. She continued, it felt like it's been so long ago.

– caligulasAquarium [CA] began pestering twinArmageddons [TA] –

CA: sol

CA: sol

CA: sol

CA: soooooooooooooooool

TA: oh my god, what the FUCK do you want, ampora?

CA: you look mad

CA: wwhy?

TA: becau2e of your exii2tence.

CA: i heard you were goin to the dance wwith ti

TA: 2adly.

TA: why the fuck do you care?

CA: forgivve me for tryin to brighten your day sol

CA: she wwas cryin today

TA: iif only you could 2ee my face riight now.

TA: 2ee how many fucks ii give.

CA: i know you aint that heartless sol

TA: who 2aiid ii wa2 beiing heatle22?

TA: all ii diid was lament today.

CA: sol

CA: calm

CA: the

CA: fuck

TA: down?

CA: down

CA: fuck you sol

TA: eheheheheh…

CA: im just sayin maybe you can try to be less of a douche

CA: try to care

TA: fuck you, ampora.

TA: ii refu2e to giive a 2hiit.

CA: and thats wwhy youre alone sol

TA: and you're wiith 2omeone?

CA: i at least know how to treat a girl that im obvviously admiring.

– caligulasAquarium [CA] ceased pestering twinArmageddons [TA] –

TA: fuck!

Sollux squinted at the screen. Ampora is the dumbest fuck that's ever existed. As if Eridan knew that Sollux was admiring Titaia, he hates her. And he hates DS, now… just because she was Titaia. Is that right? He held his head in his palm, and resumed his homework. He'll worry about it later.

* * *

**A/N: I think we're going school shopping today. So, I don't know when I'll update again. But. I will. (x**


	25. Friday Before The Dance

**A/N:Ooh, man. I love all of you guys, I can't say it enough! Yesterday, was like a freggin' plot twist all in itself. My dad says we go shopping. We actually do. Goodness, if I weren't so tired from it, I'd post this sooner. Anywho, here's chapter twenty five. Read Review Enjoy~!**

* * *

Oh, it was Friday. Friday was today. And, nothing much has really changed. Titaia still gave Tavros the silent treatment, which he seemed to be pretty okay with. She didn't know how to treat him, to be honest. Could she actually blame him for whatever happened? His intentions were those of saints, but were carried out in the ways of demons, or even Satan himself. Whatever. He came about it the wrong way, that's why she was mad at him. She was about to, no fuck it. She actually liked TA. What now?

"Sis, it's motherfuckin' chowing time, so get your eating on!" Gamzee exclaimed happily.

Titaia was spooning her dinner into her mouth. Why the fuck was he jollier than usual? The clown probably had more to smoke that day, or something. Better than him being sober. Whatever. She shrugged, moving along with her meal.

"So, he dance is tomorrow." Eridan announced, bluntly. "We all fuckin' ready for it?"

"Hell no." Titaia spoke up. "We still have to take the fucking exam, right? They bullshitted everything."

"Them exams finish at the miraculous hour of three, why the motherfuck not?" Gamzee asked, languidly.

Titaia continued eating, death glaring her food.

"Ti's has to go with Sol, that's why she's angry at the world." Eridan explained. "Not like anyone didn't see that one comin'."

"I don't really care to give a shit what anyone saw coming, Eridan. Life's no movie." Titaia retaliated.

Eridan ran his ringless fingers through his hair. "Ti, brighten up."

She sighed, and held her head. She looked around their table, and met eyes with Tavros. His eyes flickered from hers to his hands pretty quickly.

Tavros messed with his hands to keep him from making eye contact with Titaia again. He wouldn't go back to Sollux's table, or else it would prove the boys from across the cafeteria's theory right. He wanted to show she was a better person than what they perceive, and he knew she had every right to be mad at him at the moment. After a few minutes, he took a sip of the water that he purchased from the vending machine. His eyes stayed on his fingers.

He looked so… pathetic… in a sad way, like sort of pitiful. That was the feeling Titaia got when she looked at Tavros, pity. Maybe he didn't deserve the silent treatment. After all, he did try to help her out. The only mistake was that it was Sollux of all people. She shook her head a bit. It caused her so much stress.

Gamzee poked Tavros. "Bro." He started. "Bro, are you all up and good? You seem to be getting your motherufucking parade ruined here; you know what I'm saying? Like, did something tear through your parade? Did something motherfucking sink your floating miracles boat, bro?" He asked, through half lidded eyes. His smile was still there, but he did feel some real concern for Tavros.

Tavros shook his head. "I-I'm fine, Gamzee." He said quickly and quietly, before resuming his pathetic attempts to be unnoticed.

Eridan frowned. "Do you have somethin' to say to Ti? This silence between you two is really fuckin' childish if you ask me. Jus' forgive Tav already, Ti!" He directed towards her.

Titaia continued on with her eating, as if Eridan never said anything.

Tavros continued on with his eating, trying to act as if he never heard Eridan say anything.

"For fucks sake, Ti." Eridan frowned. "You're makin' this harder for everyone here."

Karkat and Sollux sat in silence, they've been sitting there in silence since the day Sollux received his punishment. He was really fucking tired of it, now. "Sollux." He said firmly.

Sollux only nodded his head slightly, to illustrate that he has given Karkat his attention, and continued eating his pasta with his forks.

"It's been fucking silent since you got that date of yours. Care to fucking crack a joke or something? It's seriously more depressing than it usually is in this school to sit here, and watch you beat the shit out of yourself."

Sollux sighed. "KK," He took a deep breath, and averted his stare. "Eridan pethtered me earlier thith week." He admitted.

"What did he say?"

"He thaid thomething like I obviouthly admire her." He turned his head to Titaia's table, and back to his food, to Karkat would know what he meant. "I don't know where he would get that thtupid idea. It'th been on my mind thinthe he thaid it."

Karkat messed with his pasta, before looking at Sollux again. "Do you?" He asked simply.

"What the fuck! No!"

Karkat nodded. "Then there's nothing for you to be fucking angry about. If you know you fucking don't, then fuck it and move on with your shitty dweeb life."

"Gee, thankth KK. You are really helpful." Sollux praised sarcastically. "I tried to forget it, but it keepth coming back to bite me in the ath." He put his forks down, and massaged his temples. "It'th just getting to me, and it thtarth to pith me off, you know? Like, I have to go to the danthe with her…"

"Sure, because this shit happened to me before. Sollux, my only advice to you is to fucking get over the whole dance thing. After the night of the dance, you don't have to make any contact with her, and you can forget her easily. Code more than usual, damnit. Ever heard of that shit they call YOLO? Do that shit. I don't give a rainbow infested fuck; just don't get bummed out about it." Karkat advised. He was started to get a bit frustrated. Why is it so hard for this guy to be anti-depressed?

Sollux sighed. Did that idiot use the term YOLO? As in you only live once? Jesus, fuck. It's a good thing someone made that shit up, or else he wouldn't have known that he only had one chance to live. "Don't ever uthe that thtupid acronym again." Sollux frowned.

Sollux didn't even seem to consider the advice that was given to him. It's like he wanted to be sad. Well, fuck it. "Fine, asshole. You know what?" Karkat asked, standing up. "YOYO, until you're fucking ready to comply with me." He picked up his tray, and started towards the trash.

"What the fuck does that one mean? Enlighten me, KK."

"You're on your own." Karkat dumped his trash, placed his tray in a stack and left.

Sollux continued his meal. If that's how he felt, he didn't have to help or anything. It was his problem after all. He'd have to be the one to fix it ultimately, so he might as well be on his own. Though, he still wasn't clear on why Eridan was trying to imply that day. What the fuck did he mean by what he said? God, what did he do wrong in life?

Titaia sat in her room, doing her homework. She had already half assed her homework from her guidance classes. Now on to math. Greatest fucking subject ever, that's one of her lowest core class grade. She smacked her forehead. This was the same subject that she was drawing that Sollux picture on. Why though? Half the shit she did was incredibly unexplainable. Or was it? She drew the wedding ring because she gave a fuck about the relationship she had with TA. So, if she drew the picture, then does that mean she cared? Fuck no, she drew a knife through him, that totally means she hates him. She looked at a math question. Some shit about triangles. Who gave a flying, rainbow shitting, magical fuck about Geometry? It made no sense as to why someone would have to learn it. As if Titaia would grow up and be asked to find a missing fucking angle of a triangle, or to discern an isosceles triangle from a right triangle. There was a knock at the door.

"Who could that be?" Vriska asked, texting whoever it was on the other side.

Titaia wondered how the fuck that girl could have friends. And why she was in the room. She usually left to someone else's room until late hours. Titaia shrugged.

"Well, aren't you going to get it, dumbass?" Vriska asked, slapping her forehead and getting up. "Like, I wonder if I'm the only one who has sense here!"

"You're about to have something being shoved up your ass if you don't stop talking like that to me." Titaia returned, paying attention to her homework. Whoever was at the door can leave.

"Uh… hi Vriska." Tavros greeted with a shy smile. He pulled his book bag from his shoulders, and opening it. "I uh… have the project that you told me to do, right here!" He gleamed, looking through the folders.

Titaia looked up from her papers. What? He did a project for her?

"It better be all twelve pages, double spaced, and in Times New Roman font, Tavros." Vriska threatened, crossing her arms and tapping her foot. "You know this shit is a major grade. And I'm not taking this class again!"

"Uh…" Tavros nearly panicked, rummaging through his things. "It was titled 'Literary Criticism: Charles Dickens Style' right?" Tavros inquired. "I uh…"

"You what?" Vriska asked, inching her face closer to hers and adjusting her glasses.

Her glare scared Tavros; he stuttered nervously. "I-I uh… might of, well, perhaps maybe…" He rambled.

"Perhaps maybe what, idiot? Don't tell me you don't have my fucking paper, it's due tomorrow." Vriska grabbed the collar of his shirt.

Tavros looked at Vriska's hands, and looked back at her. "I might have forgotten it in my room…" The grip on his shirt was released, and he exhaled quietly. Vriska frightened him, even when she spoke, he got the chills.

"Then go fucking find it. You better have that shit back here in twenty minutes." She tapped her wrist. "Starting now."

"Tavros, don't go anywhere."

Tavros looked at Titaia, who was behind Vriska. He was confused, wasn't she mad at him?

"I told you, this is between me and him." Vriska warned. "I don't think you should meddle in our business."

Titaia pushed her way into the front of her lovely roommate, and looked at Tavros. "Why did you do her paper?"

"I uh… thought you wouldn't want to talk to me, Titaia." He frowned.

"You never answered my question. Why're you writing her paper?" Titaia asked firmly, crossing her arms.

"Because…" Tavros trailed. "She… uh… didn't feel like it… so I did it for her."

"You're not her dog. If she doesn't want to do something you'd better stand up. Stand up and look her in her eyes. Tell her 'fuck you and your problems' and move on with your life."

"Excuse me?" Vriska asked, pushing Titaia's shoulder a bit. "From what I see, you've been giving him the silent treatment for a long time, now. I don't understand what you think you're doing, hopping to his rescues all of the fucking sudden." She turned back to Tavros. "And your time is running out, you'd better get a'steppin'."

"You'd better get your ass a'planted. You're not going to get that shit for her." Titaia cancelled out Vriska's command. She turned to her roommate. "Oh, really? 'I don't think that's any of your buisness'." Titaia quoted.

"Uh…" Tavros frowned.

"Go!" Vriska shouted at him.

He nodded, and started to step backwards.

"Stay!" Titaia shouted after Vriska.

He nodded, and started to step forward.

Vriska crossed her arms. "I'm going to get you in class, Tavros. You watch out."

"You want to say that louder? You know, so the fucking cameras can hear you?" Titaia asked, holding her hands out. A smirk played on her face.

Vriska froze. "Shit…" She started. "It's so easy to forget…"

"There were a lot of rules broken there, don't you think? Plagiarism, bullying, threatening, being a rude person." Titaia crossed her arms, leaning on the wall. "Wow, I wonder what Mr. B's going to do to you~"

"Shut up!" Vriska marched back into the room, and sat on her bed. God, she was going to be in so much trouble… she got her laptop out and started typing frantically.

Titaia watched Vriska for a bit, and then looked back at Tavros. She sighed.

"Why did you uh… —"

"Because I don't like Vriska." Titaia answered. "And I don't think anyone really deserves to be bullied by her. All she does is try to break people. Turn their hopes and beliefs against them." She frowned subconsciously, and looked at the carpeted floor.

'Turn their hopes and beliefs against them'. Is that how Titaia felt at the moment? "I'm sorry… Titaia… really, I uh… am…" He managed. His face was red; she knew it must've taken every ounce of courage he had to even say something to her after what went down that unfaithful Sunday.

Titaia nodded slowly. "Yes…" She rose her eyes to looked at him, and continued her nodding.

Tavros looked the other way. "And I really want to make it uh… up to you, I guess, if that's possible?..." He asked more than suggested.

Titaia stopped nodding, and motioned him to come towards her.

He walked towards her shyly, and felt arms around his back. "W-what are you doing Titaia?" He asked, hugging her back. He waited for her to answer, but there was none. It was unclear whether it was a cry for help or an act of forgiveness. But her grip was tight. He didn't know what to say to her. Sometimes, things like 'It's okay', and 'Don't worry' would come into mind, but he never knew if it was good enough for her. Or for this situation, rather. Whatever the hug meant, it seemed that everything would be on better terms between the two.

* * *

**A/N: And, so yeah. That's that. ^^' I should update soon : D Stay tuned~ **


	26. Not Okay With It

**A/N: Ladadaduhm. *hasnothingtosay* Read, review, enjoy~**

* * *

The dance is today. The stupid fucking dance, where Titaia has to go with Sollux. She has to dance with him, and she doesn't like dancing. She sighed, walking towards the long ass line to get her manila folder of criteria for the testing she has to endure. Ugh, it was so long. She put on some headphones that she 'borrowed' from Gamzee's room, and started listening to the music on her phone. She was 'jamming' pretty hard, because when someone said something to her, she didn't even notice that they were existing next to her. This music shit is amazing. Why did she think of it sooner? No wonder Gamzee was always inattentive when these indigo headphones were covering his ears. She felt a tap on the shoulder, which really pissed her off.

"Fuck, Ti." Eridan muttered, when she turned her volume down and nearly slapped him. "I was only tryin' to tell you that I got your fuckin' folder."

Titaia tilted her head. "And how did you do that?" She asked.

"I saw it, an' took it when they weren't lookin'. Frankly you should be thankin' me right about now, and kissin' my shoes. I saved you a fuckin' century a waitin'."

Titaia grabbed the folder from his hand, and nodded. "Thank you, oh Mr. Hipster the great. I am forever in debt to you for doing this."

Eridan sucked his teeth. "No need for the sarcasm there, Ti. It's harsh." He started to smirk, a devious smirk.

Titaia saw this smirk, and she knew what it meant. He was going to ask something or say something that pissed her off. Something he knows that pisses her off, but he will ask anyway because it's fun to fuck with her. "Don't." She tried.

"So, you're goin' to the dance with Sol." Eridan brought up. "Ready to dance?"

Titaia shook her head, and started going through her folder. "But I suppose the earlier it happens, the earlier I can get it over with." No she couldn't. She wasn't really okay with it at all.

"Aren't we lookin' at the bright side today?"

"Yeah, well. I just want this to end." She frowned. She was going to have to take the exam for the same fucking class, because of her low score. And the fact that she was currently holding a 34 in the class. She didn't really try. She read the notes that were documented about her previous essay. It was in the sloppiest shit of cursive ever. These people should be learning how to write legibly, instead of criticizing her shit. It read something that she made out as 'The overall subject is sour :('. There were red marks all over her paper, for the profanity she accidentally slipped into her paper. It was dialogue; they can't penalize her for that. Whatever. She looked at her new criteria; it was pretty much the same as last, now she was writing about the last time she smiled. Who fucking documents shit like that? "The fuck is this shit?" She asked.

"I took the fuckin' liberty a lookin' through your folder. It's some pretty repetitive shit if you ask me." Eridan laughed a bit. "But, if it makes you 'happier'."

Titaia sighed. "Yeah." She looked at her phone. "Twenty minutes 'till this shit starts. Are you ready for it?"

"All I have to do is bullshit the whole a this thing." Eridan laughed. "I'm fuckin' capable of this."

"Okay." Titaia nodded. "I'm gonna go, or something. Get ready for this shit."

Eridan nodded, and waved walking off with his hands in his pockets.

After a dreadful long amount of time, the test was over. After a long well-deserved nap, Titaia laid in her room, thinking about how long that test was. She had writers block for the first half of it. It was fucking terrible. Eventually, after a while she started to write about the time she stuck up for her friend. She tried to refrain from using profanity, but for Titaia it was impossible. She uses it to express her feelings. Kind of like a bad habit. She'll have to fix that about herself. She sighed, looking at the time. It was 7: 12. She could go eat dinner. She rolled herself off the bed, and onto the floor. Fuck, she hit her head. Titaia rubbed her head for a bit of time. Shit, that wasn't a good idea at all. Why would she think of that? She got back up, and stretched.

Sollux sighed. The dance started soon, dinner was cut dramatically to the short time of forty five minutes, just for the fucking thing to begin. He wasn't showing up until fucking 10 o'clock or something. Or whenever that witch was ready. Did he have to meet her somewhere? Shit, she'll go at her own time, he'll go at his. If they miss each other, then that's on her. No, that's wrong, it's on both of them. Both of them would get something taken, and Sollux can't risk his duality. Without it, he isn't whole. Whatever. He'll just show up, around 8:30 or some shit. He was sitting at the table, Karkat was across from him. It was weird and silent between the two. "Tho, KK…"

'KK' looked at Sollux with a rude glare. "What the flying fuck would you want?" He crossed his arms. "Still lamenting on things that should be left in the shitty past?"

"No, KK. It'th boring when you're mad. There'th nothing entertaining going on when you're like thith." Sollux attempted to cheese, but his smile was so forced that he felt uncomfortable giving it off.

"Wow, okay." Karkat started. "How about next time I wear a big ass block lettered shirt that says 'Hello there, I'm Sollux's bitch!' and run around telling people that I'm happy to please you and your problems." He stuck his fork into his chicken fried steak out of frustration.

"Thtop flipping your thit, KK. It'th okay."

Karkat's face turned red. "I am not flipping my shit! I'm perfectly fucking calm!" He raised his arms, and reached into the air, pantomiming the capture of an imaginary object. He opened his hands to Sollux. "See this?" He asked. "This is my fucking shit. It isn't flipped. It's just here!"

Sollux let out an actual laugh. He says he's calm, but his voice is escalating higher and higher by the syllable. "Okay, KK, okay. I thought about it, and I have to say that I gueth you're right." Bullshit. He wasn't really okay with it, at all.

"About the whole shirt bitch thing?"

"No. About fucking forgetting about it. It'th not like I like her, right? Ath long ath I go to the danthe, I won't have to worry about getting my thit taken up." Sollux explained. What was he saying? It was much more than that. "Then I won't have to even thee her ever again." It wasn't like that, though. She was DS. She still is DS.

Karkat eyed Sollux. "Really?" He asked. "You finally believe that my advice would be helpful? About goddamn fucking time! I was starting to think that whoever the fucking deity is that we worship was a douchebag for giving you a head full of fucking cement, with little ear plugs to fucking top the goddamn cake!"

Sollux nodded. "Yeah, your advithe jutht took a while to thettle in, ith all." He assured. Fuck, what was he saying?

Karkat averted his eyes. "Well, shit. Look, Sollux." He paused, scratching the back of his neck. He used his other hand to tap on the table. "I'm sorry about the whole you're on your own thing. I didn't mean it like that, my frustration seriously took over." He looked at anything but Sollux. Apologizing wasn't his forte, and he was well aware that he looked like a pussy trying to do it.

"It'th okay, KK." Sollux assured. "It'th all good."

"Gamzee." Titaia frowned, pulling on his arm. "There has to be some kind of weed you will let me smoke. Just enough for me to be high. So I can live above the fucking influence."

"I thought you lived above the influence when you were sober, Ti." Eridan corrected.

"Not me, shit." Titaia frowned, looking at her food. "It's the only way I can be happy."

Gamzee shook his head. "Naw, life-hatin' sis. Last time we smoked, you went all motherfuckin' crazy. Like, yo parade wasn't ready for all them miraculous juices to pump through they veins. Y'alls parade went loco," Gamzee spun his index finger clockwise next to his head, "and shit started to get weird, y'know what I mean? Sis, I motherfuckin' enjoy it when you get yo' happy on. But I think it'd be better if you didn't."

Since when did Gamzee of all people tell others not to smoke? She frowned. "But my miracles parade needs a miracle, Gamzee." She tightened her grip on his arm. "So, so badly."

"Smoking isn't uh… good for people who can't handle it, Titaia." Tavros advised.

Titaia didn't get it. What the fuck could she have done when she was high that once? Did she flip her shit at someone? Did she kill someone? Are they going to let her on, or is it going to be some fucking mystery like that woman who flew past the Bermuda Triangle and never came back. She sighed, landing her chin on her palm. "You all suck."

"You suck more, for relyin' on drugs to make you all happy an' shit." Eridan glanced at his phone. "And it's fuckin' three till eight."

"Great." Titaia frowned. "This is going to be a blast."

"R-really?" Tavros replied to Eridan's statement, finishing up his meal. "I uh… have to get ready!" He tried to stand up, but he was pulled down by Eridan.

"Who actually shows up on fuckin' time, Tav?"

"Rich-bro is all up and absolutely motherfuckin' right. It's motherfuckin' chill. We don't have to show up until later on. Be-motherfuckin'-sides, Tavbro. I all up and have to get my motherfuckin' charm on for this dance." He took the last scoop of mashed potatoes, and he was done. It was as if his weed kept him from starving, Gamzee didn't eat much.

Tavros let out a small laugh and nodded his head. "Okay, Gamzee."

Titaia reached for her fork that was stabbing her meal. "Ooh, this is going to be a blast." She spat out sarcastically. "Well, just out of curiosity, who's the fucking DJ for our lovely event?" Titaia blew some hair out of her face, and resumed munching down on her dinner.

"I'unno. They always hire fuckin' cheap DJ's so; it ain't anythin' to look forward to." Eridan returned.

"Yes…" Titaia returned after her meal was demolished. She chugged down some water. "This night is going to be a blast." She let out some fake enthusiasm, to reinforce her sarcasm, if it wasn't clear the first six thousand times.

Eridan ran his fingers through his hair. "I really do hope this thing is a fuckin' blast. I paid my thirty dollars for the shitty ticket. It better be worth my buy."

Tavros looked confused at what Eridan said. Thirty dollars?

"Two things wrong with your statement. Number one: This is a school dance, nothing is going to fucking go down." Titaia left hand wrapped around her right index finger. "And two:," She wrapped her hand around both the index and middle finger. "The ticket was twenty. Why the fuck would you pay thirty?"

"Well, because I told them I wanted them to announce when I enter the fuckin' dance. I want a loud speaker to be like 'Eridan Ampora has arrived. Fef, prepared to be wooed by this sexy bastard'." Eridan was looking up at the lights as he said it.

Titaia nodded. She remembered that he said something about crushing over Feferi. She let out a short lived laugh, and looked at him. "You're so full of yourself."

"I am not full a myself. And they said they'd do it to." Eridan was quick to jump into his own defense.

Gamzee shook his head. "I don't know about you, motherfucka. But if I all up and wanted to get my 'wooing' on," Gamzee pronounced wooing slowly, and with emphasis. It made it quite clear that this wasn't a word that he'd use on his own. "then I'd just motherfuckin' slam a cold drink and have a feelings jam."

"What do you know about love, Gam?" Eridan inquired. He had just finished his meal, he pushed his tray slightly, indicating that he wanted no more.

"I love my motherfuckin' friends. I have my intelligence parade running, too. Didn't you know? I know a whole motherfuckin' lot."

Was this guy just rambling? "Okay, since we're all done eating," Titaia started to stand up and stack all the trays together, shoving the stack to Eridan. "Let's all go get ready, or something."

Eridan pushed the stack of trays to Gamzee. "Why don't you do it, 'brotha'? I don't want to get my hands dirty." He sighed.

Gamzee nodded happily, and placed the trays on the stack. "Anything for a brother in need of help." He smiled, through half lidded eyes.

Tavros stood up. "Okay, then. See you all uh… at… later!" He waved.

"Yeah, same here." Gamzee smiled.

Eridan nodded. "Bye."

Titaia simply waved, and everyone went their own way.

* * *

**A/N: Annd stay tuned. Till next time. Or something. ^^**


	27. The Dance

**A/N: Oh, thanks for all the reviews, everyone. I love you all. I want to spice it up, this whole "I love you" thing gets boring, yeah? I'll think of something else. *covers face, has nothing more to say* Read Review Enjoy~ ^^**

* * *

It was fucking awkward, sharing a mirror with Vriska. She had just finished taking a shower, and she was blow-drying her hair. Titaia was about to step into the shower after Vriska left. Vriska was going to Kanaya's room, Kanaya offered to help fix up her hair and whatnot. Titaia sighed loudly, trying to hint Vriska to leave.

"Uh, do you want something?!" Vriska asked, looking at Titaia through the mirror.

Titaia sighed. That didn't work. She wouldn't leave until her hair was dry. Titaia walked into the shower and closed the curtains. She took off all her clothes, and set them on the floor next to the shower, and started to wash herself. She couldn't help but think about the dance. Everything about the dance was just so bullshit. It was just her luck that she gets to go. With Sollux. The water stopped, and all the water went down the drain. It continued to pour after that. She wanted to hop into a time machine and go back to the previous Saturday and tell herself 'Hey, you're going to the dance with TA!' and fuck with her. Because she was being fucked with. What ever happened to a fair warning? Once Titaia was done with her shower, she peeped out the curtains. Vriska was gone, so Titaia wrapped herself with her towel, and brought out her make-up. For what reason would she put on make-up, if she was going to the dance with him of all people. As much as she negated the idea, she found herself applying the eye shadow, after she put moisturized herself. Okay. Fine, she'll wear it. After her makeup was done, Titaia walked over to her bed, where Eridan's large white shirt was. She threw it on, and followed the instructions of the D.I.Y. Now she looked like a tumblr girl. Her hair was braided back, in a fishtail style. She turned around in the mirror. "Seems good enough." She sighed to herself. The time was 8: 53 according to the stupid alarm clock. Okay, then. She went into her drawer, and pulled out some of Eridans rings. She put them on, but they slipped off. "Fuck." She frowned, putting them back in. A pair of black earrings and a black rosary should do the trick. And some black sandals. She was good, and left the room to face her hell.

Karkat, who was dressed in a nice grey suit, sighed at Sollux's outfit. "What the fuck are you wearing?" He asked.

Sollux looked down, he was wearing some blue-jeans, and a mustard-yellow t-shirt with black and white mismatching shoes. "You don't like my thwag that I have going on here, KK? I'm wearing thith to the danthe."

Karkat smacked his forehead. "You look like a fucking tool, you cunt sucking assfuck. Change your clothes, you're making it an embarrassment to know you!"

"No." Sollux rebutted. "I'm keeping thith on."

"Your little girlfriend won't like it." Karkat muttered, hearing a knock at the door. "Who the fuck could it be?!" He asked.

"You'll only know when you open the door."

Karkat marched over to the door. He swang it open, to see Terezi at the door. "Uh…"

"Hi, Karkles." She waved, holding his arm. She let out a wild giggle, the one that Karkat never really like to hear because he thought it was filled with idiocy. "We're gonna be late! Say bye bye, now~" She pulled the insomniac out of the comfort of Sollux's room, and went onwards to the dance.

Sollux frowned, he was left in the room all alone. Now he could think about DS again. Oh, life is great.

Titaia looked around. They actually pulled off the atmosphere, the commons were dark, and there were some strode lights to make it seem like it was some fucking concert. The DJ was some idiot who she dubbed as Mr. Cool, because of his dumb ass shades and his cool kid pose. He looked about their age, they couldn't find anything better? It was mostly normal, until Titaia looked off to the side, and saw some kids in the corner. They were reaching for any light they could see. They must've had some weird phobia of the dark. Some of them walked away from the grinding trains that were forming in the middle of the dance floor, and secluded themselves in places where there was no one within the ten foot radius of them. They were obviously the claustrophobics, just taken to another level. Some of them were standing pathetically, almost shivering. As if they were afraid to dance. Low self esteem. It's sad; it was like this place allowed people to be labeled. Titaia shook her head, and heard her named being called.

"Hey, sis." Gamzee waved at Titaia, walking up to her languidly. "Are you all up and enjoyin' this motherfuckin' groove they have going on here called a school dance?"

Titaia shrugged. "Nothing much has happened yet." She admitted. "But it's better than something bad happening."

"Way to think on the motherfuckin' bright side, sis." Gamzee looked up and down at her outfit. "Hey!" He pointed at her dress. "It looks like you all up and got your fashion on, like Kanaya does. Ain't that miraculous?"

"Are you saying I dressed ugly before?"

"Nah, sis. I'm just saying, you look much different when you're all up and wearing a lighter color than gray and that other motherfuckin' dull color." Gamzee explained himself.

"Yeah, okay. Thanks, I'll remember that. Where's Tavros?" She asked, looking around.

Gamzee laughed. "He said he'd motherfuckin' catch up with me in a few." He started. "So, I was like, why don't I get my party on earlier, y'know?"

"But this isn't a party.." She looked at his outfit. He was wearing some jeans and a hoodie. Why, Gamzee? Why? "What're you wearing?"

Titaia waited for an answer, but she didn't get one. She looked at Gamzee to see him smiling lazily, staring into what seemed like space. His eyelids almost looked shut and his hands were in the pockets of his pants. It was like he was ignoring everything that came out of her mouth, and just looking at the fucking air. "Hello?" She asked him, waving her hand in front of his face.

"Hey, GZ." Sollux greeted from behind Titaia.

Her face darkened, hearing his voice.

"Hey, Solbro." Gamzee greeted with a lazy wave. "How's your dance holdin' up?"

"I jutht got here, tho I can't really judge it yet." Sollux shrugged, and put his hands in his pockets. "I thee that you didn't give a thit about drething up ath well?"

"Nah, bro. I was gonna dress up, but then I'm like 'why even do we have to?' You know? So, I just threw on a motherfuckin' new set of clothes, and walked my miracle loving ass down here."

Wow, and for once he thought he had someone on his side for the whole anti-dressing up idea. Sollux branched out an arm to pat Gamzee's shoulder, but accidentally bumped his arm onto the head of the girl in front of him. "Oh thit, I'm tho thorry." He apologized.

Titaia turned around. "…" She waited for him to say something else.

"I take it back." Sollux muttered.

"I was hoping you'd have more trouble finding me, so we could spend the least amount of time together as possible." Titaia crossed her arms, and looked into his glasses.

"For once, I couldn't fucking agree more." Sollux returned.

"I think y'all two should just up and enjoy dance together, ya know?" Gamzee suggested.

"No." The two returned to the clown in unison.

Gamzee smile was still on his face, his lids raised up a bit from their previous setting. "I really think you should." He suggested again.

The both of them shook their heads. "Hell no."

Titaia scoffed a bit. "I told you I hate his ass!"

"Yeah, GZ. Get it into your high head." He knocked on Gamzee's head, as if her were asking the common sense to come outside, and to bring the intelligence along.

Gamzee's head stayed in the same position when he was getting it knocked by Sollux. His smile was diminishing into a straight face, and his half lidded eyes were now serious and threatening and seemed to have a darker shade to them. "Do it." He almost commanded.

"Uh…" Sollux held Titaia's hand. He cringed in disgust simply because doing touching her hand was the last thing he'd ever want to do. But her hands were soft, he had to admit. They were enjoyable to touch. The fuck is he thinking? They weren't so fucking enjoyable when she punched him in the god damn jaw. Stupid bitch.

Titaia played along. "Yeah, Sollux." She acted, very badly at that. "Let's go dance, now." Ugh, he was touching her. But he had a nice firm grip. Firm is cool. Well, fuck, not on him! What's she thinking? His stupid grip could help him hold the gun to his head, damn it.

"Good idea." Sollux returned, walking towards the concentration of teens who were dancing to the fast music that was playing at the time.

The two of them danced, all though it was all half assed. They both looked cautiously at Gamzee, who would be watching them occasionally.

Suddenly, the music died down, and the sound of turn tables was being heard. Everyone looked at the DJ, who was still turning them. He made sure his microphone was on before speaking up to the crowd. "Yo, I hope you're enjoying this party." He started. His voice sounded like he was quite uninterested. He wasn't to be blamed, no one would find getting a gig at a school where potential psychos inhabited the best thing ever. "I would like to say that Eridan Ampora has arrived. So Feferi, or however you say your fucking name," he said that clause silently, even though it was audible thanks to the device that was near his mouth, "prepared to be wooed by this attractive mamajama." He said as if he was reading off a paper. He sighed, before resuming the music, and putting his headphones back over his ears.

Feferi was dancing along with her friends before the announcement. Now she was embarrassed, Eridan was so desperate for her. She frowned. "I can't believe he fucking did that." She frowned to herself. She saw Eridan approach her.

"Hey, Fef." Eridan greeted casually. "Did you hear that? I paid them ten dollars to have him say it." He slicked back his hair. His outfit was a black suit. Mainstream, but if he wanted to get the girl, it was a sacrifice he had to make.

Feferi only sighed. "You're so, ugh!" She grabbed his hand, and invited him to a dance. "This is your only chance, Eridan!"

Eridan smiled happily, and gripped her hand.

Sollux laughed a bit. "Dumbath."

"You watch who you're fucking insulting, fuck boy." Titaia mumbled. "Eridan likes her, let him do what he wants."

"Yeah, I with I could recall the time I athked for your fucking input." Sollux returned.

Titaia opened her mouth to spit out an insult at him, but ended up cutting herself off. "Shit, Gamzee's looking." She said quietly.

Sollux put his hands on either side of her waist and started shifting his balance from leg to leg. "Thith ith degrading."

She looked up at him, was that how he danced? Titaia nodded, and put her arms on either side of his neck. Oh goodness.

The music started to slow down, and DJ cool kid came back on the mic. "This is DJ D. Strider sayin' that this is for all the couples in the room~" He said, trying to make his voice sound as smooth as the professional DJs. He was only sixteen, seventeen at the most, so it wasn't as effective.

"Get this thit over with?" Sollux asked.

Titaia let out an exacerbated sigh. "Yeah, sure. Fine." She complied, moving her feet along with his.

Sollux caught Karkat dancing with Terezi, whether he was forced to or not, he couldn't tell. Karkat was giving him a mocking thumbs up. Karkat's an asshole, but his situation isn't going any better than his own, so Sollux couldn't complain.

Titaia's stomach felt all weird. Was it that butterflies feeling, again? No, no. They were moths that were in her stomach, moths that wanted to kill her for doing this. It was okay, though. Those moths could do anything they wanted. But one up them flew up into her brain. And told her something so stupid. Something so stupid that she'd never want to repeat it ever. But the moth kept on saying it, over and over. It was so fucking annoying. She'd try to shut it up with other thoughts, but that moth didn't give up. So, her body said 'fuck it' and obeyed.

Sollux's eyes widened a bit, he felt some weird pressure on his chest. He looked down to see that Titaia was resting her head on his chest, going along with his dance movements. Was Gamzee staring that hard? He looked around, but Gamzee was nowhere in the radius of twenty feet. He couldn't help but smile. And it pissed him off. He was feeling like how he did when he went to that school dance with his old girlfriend. It happened similar like this, except that the situation wasn't fill with as much angst. He sighed, trying to remember what happened next.

Titaia felt the grip on her waist become stronger, and she was pulled incredibly close to him. It was like nothing could pass in between the two, and she was wondering why he did it. Were there moths in his duality loving head too?

Tavros walked in to see Titaia and Sollux dancing. He smiled at the sight, before walking towards his clown companion, who was chilling on a random area on the dance floor.

Titaia and Sollux's dancing lasted for two more songs, just the same simple shifting from one leg to another. Titaia felt like killing herself at the moment, but at the same time, she wanted to keep going.

Sollux felt like he was relieving the past, with his beautiful girlfriend. He wasn't much the dancer, but she bore with his simple gesture of dancing. And they both seemed happy. He lowered his gaze to the top of Titaia's head. How nostalgic.

Titaia found the mental strength to pull back from his chest. The moth didn't seem to interfere much with that. She looked up at him, and his gaze was on her. Fuck that moth, it's a little devious bastard. She quickly looked away, to some other random sight, and sucked on her teeth quietly.

Sollux tried to hide his smile from her, but it wasn't working. It broke out, just when her eyes landed back on him.

Titaia was thinking to herself. 'Fuck, fuck fuck, he's looking at me, shit, fuck damn, how do I play it off now? Now he thinks I like him or something'. She aimed her attention at him, he was looking at the floor.

Fuck, man. He looked at her and smiled. Now what the fuck is she going to think? No matter, who cares what she thinks, right?

Titaia sighed to herself. That moth was cracking another plan in her head, and she didn't like it one bit. Nope. She can't. She won't. That shit's never going to happen. Nope, never. It can't, why would she? She hates him, right? So, it can't. That moth has another thing coming.

But it happened. It just wasn't her who did it.

Sollux's lips were pressed on Titaia's, and his eyes were shut behind the dual colored lenses of his glasses. And to his surprise, Titaia kissed back.

Karkat was still chilling with Terezi, and looked back over at Sollux. He nearly fainted from what he say. "Oh my God…" He said to himself, quietly.

"What is it, Karkles? Impressed about how much better than you I can dance, even though I'm blind?" Terezi cooed.

Karkat frowned. "Yeah… sure. Let's go with that." He continued on with it.

Titaia pulled back, and took a few steps away from him.

Sollux did the same.

"No…" She said to herself. "Fuck no, no…" She muttered, stepping backwards each time.

Sollux didn't have anything to say. He just looked off to the side like a stupid idiot.

Titaia backed away before turning around and exiting the commons.

* * *

**A/N: And, so, yeah! Stay tuned for chapter 28. llD **


	28. An Attempted Confession

**A/N: So, it's come to my attention by one of my amazing reviewers that I was making Sollux lisp wrong. Like the 'SH' sound doesn't result in a lisp. I'm so sorry that I did that for 27 chapters. ; w; I'll go fix my errors. I was late updating, because I had orientation training yesterday, and I have the orientation tomorrow. But, like always: Read Review Enjoy~**

* * *

Straight to her room. Titaia was all sorts of confused, it didn't make any sense. He kissed her. That whole week, all he had to say to her was profane shit, and all that negativity. But he— She can't even think about it. It's all bullshit. All of it. Nothing makes sense anymore. She's tired of it, now. She slipped out of her clothes, and washed her face after putting on her night ware. Off to bed she went. But she couldn't sleep. She was just sitting on her bed, staring into space. Even when Vriska came into the room, she didn't say anything. Vriska didn't even say anything, Titaia looked traumatized. She decided she'd leave her along for that night. After a few hours of staring, Titaia went to bed sometime past midnight.

– twinArmageddons [TA] began pestering caligulasAquarium [CA] –

TA: fuck you, ed.

CA: wwhat sol

CA: i didnt evven do anything to you yet

CA: i just fuckin wwoke up it aint fair to be so fuckin rude

TA: you gave me that 2hiity iidea.

TA: now that'2 all ii can thiink about.

CA: sol i just woke up so i do not quite comprehend what youre tryin to say

TA: fuck, here.

TA: ii'll copy and pa2te for your 2tupiid a22:

TA:

"CA: im just sayin maybe you can try to be less of a douche

CA: try to care

TA: fuck you, ampora.

TA: ii refu2e to giive a 2hiit.

CA: and thats wwhy youre alone sol

TA: and you're wiith 2omeone?

CA: i at least know how to treat a girl that im obvviously admiring."

CA: oh

TA: ii2 that all you have two 2ay?

CA: yeah

TA: fuck you, ampora.

CA: i still dont understand wwhy youre mad at me sol

TA: becau2e, now your dumb 2hiit ii2 runniing around iin my head.

TA: you know what iit made me do?

CA: wwhat

TA: ugh.

TA: ii'm ju2t 2o confu2ed.

TA: thank2 to your a22.

CA: i still havve no idea what my wwords did to you

CA: but, you havve fun wwith your issue sol

CA: if youre goin to be a over emotional cry baby about it then i dont see the point in tryin to understand what youre sayin

– caligulasAquarium [CA] ceased pestering twinArmageddons [TA] –

What an asshole Eridan was, for no fucking reason. Sollux closed his laptop, and stared at the wall in front of him while contemplating on what his next option would be. "Shit, man…" He rubbed his eyes, and sighed. As much as he hated the fact, he had to admit that he thinks he actually likes her… God, he had to get this off his chest … but how?

Titaia jolted up, hearing a knock on the door. "Yeah?" She asked, walking over to it. "Who is it?"

"Hey, sis. Open the motherfuckin' door, me and Tav got something for you, and I know you'll all up and change your name to miracles when you see it!" Gamzee chimed from behind the door. He knocked again, this time making it sound like a beat from a song that he listened to.

"Uh… yeah…" Tavros agreed.

Titaia opened the door, and Gamzee began knocking on her head by accident. He stopped after a few seconds of doing it, and looked at his hand. "Damn, sis. When did you open the motherfuckin' door?" He asked.

She shrugged, and motioned for them to enter the room, before looking out the door and closing it. "What's the surprise?" She asked, crossing her arms.

"Ta-motherfuckin-da, sis." Gamzee smiled, presenting some breakfast to her, on a tray. He acted as if it was on a silver platter, and he was serving her some caviar.

"It's uh… breakfast in bed!" Tavros explained with a smile.

Titaia looked at the meal, it composed of two pieces of toast, some apple jelly, a carton of chocolate milk, a bottle of Faygo, and some milk-less cereal. She cracked a smile. Such idiots she had as friends. "Thanks, guys." She said, grabbing the tray from Gamzee, and inspecting it. "Why did you do this, though?"

Tavros shrugged. "It's because Gamzee thought of it, so why not? I uh… guess…"

Gamzee nodded his head in agreement.

"Isn't it against the rules to take food out of the commons?"

Gamzee shrugged. "I don't really motherfuckin' recall the rules, to be all up and honest. But, me and Tavbro just walked out the cafeteria with it, no one really said anything."

"No one really saw us." Tavros added.

Titaia nodded her head. "I see." She sat on her bed, and started pouring the chocolate milk into her cereal. "Thanks again." She looked down at her meal. This was certainly a first, and she was grateful.

Gamzee nodded, showing that it was no problem. "So, what's up, girl? Did you get your dance on?"

Titaia tilted her head slightly, after spooning some cereal into her mouth. It was as if he forgot that is was his fault that she had to dance with Sollux. Which was really creepy, now what she thought of it. "Yes…" She answered.

Tavros smiled. "I uh… saw you and Sollux dancing together. I know you two hate each other, but if some miracle were to happen and you two actually fell in uh… love or something, then I think you two would make a wonderful couple, I guess…"

Wonderful couple. The moths tickled Titaia's belly from the inside, when those words reached her ears. "Meh…" She shrugged slightly. "I mean, that's your opinion." Odd… She took a bite of her jelly stained toast, it was like her favorite part of breakfast.

"So motherfuckin' odd, sis." Gamzee agreed, though he didn't seem like he was following the situation at the moment. Gamzee stretched his long arms, and let out a grunt. His smile was the usual, somewhat loveable, lazy smile. The one that everyone preferred over his demented smile.

"How were your dances, fun?" Titaia inquired.

"It was nice, I guess. The DJ and Gamzee got into a bit of a… argument, because he was about to play this song that Gamzee doesn't like so very much…" Tavros twiddled with his fingers, before continuing. "I uh… think besides that it was really pleasant."

"Hell yeah." Gamzee agreed.

Titaia nodded, as she took the last bites of her toast. Oh, that toast was amazing. Maybe it was the jelly. The jelly helped to hide the bland taste of the golden white bread, much like posters would help her room. She looked around, seeing that the room, was in fact still manila, and that there were still bars behind the window. She involuntarily shook her head, and began with her cereal. It was like she was a prisoner. Without jelly, the toast would be like a prison, also. She tapped her chin, and smiled a bit. What the fuck was she thinking, even? How did she relate the walls to jelly?

"If you want, we can uh… leave, Titaia." Tavros suggested, after a long silence.

Titaia snapped out of her apparent trance, and nodded slowly. "I mean, I'm not going to force you to stay in my fucking room. So, I'll catch up with you later." She smiled from behind her plate of cereal.

Tavros smiled and waved before walking out the room, a lazy clown following him and shutting the door.

Ah, now for peace and si—

Nevermind. Titaia's phone started to vibrate loudly, which scared the shit out of her. Her phone usually did that to her. It's been a while since she's had it, too. Yet it always scared her. It kept on vibrating after two seconds, so it meant that someone was calling her. Titaia picked up the device, and looked at its wide screen. It read 'Hipster Pants'. She chortled to herself, before sliding the talk icon across the screen and starting the call. "Speak." She greeted.

"Ti." Eridan started.

"Oh my God, what do you want, Eridan?" Titaia asked jokingly.

Eridan sucked his teeth, it was loud through the phone. "God, Ti. Let me finish." He pleaded almost.

"Go on." Titaia's voice rose as she spoke. What was so important?

"Well," Eridan took a breath and the continued. "Sol's mad about something. It has to do with you somehow."

"Uh?" Titaia was wondering if Sollux had leaked any information about what happened the previous night. She was seriously hoping that he didn't, it'd just make things more awkward than everything already is at this school. "Since when did you care if anyone was pissed off at you? You try to talk to them anyway."

"Well, don't flip your shit, but I told him that he likes you." Eridan frowned.

"…" Titaia took a breath to let Eridan know she was still on the phone. She heard a sound coming from her laptop. It kept going and going. But she ignored it.

"An' he's totally flippin' his shit, Ti. He told me somethin' about what I said bein' all he can think about. What the fuck would that mean?"

Titaia frowned. "I don't know, Eridan." She paced up and down her floor. "I have no idea." She shrugged.

"Ugh, fuck, Ti. You're the biggest fuckin' help ever, thanks for all that. Next time I'm havin' a problem that has to do with you, I'll ask you for some more of that incredibly inspirational help a yours."

Titaia nodded. "Your sarcasm feeds my disinterest to what you're saying, Eridan."

"Gah, fuck you." He ended the call.

Titaia laughed, and put her phone down. A sound was coming from her laptop. Strange, it sounded like Pesterchum. Maybe Tavros was pestering her for once, as a surprise. She sat at the laptop. Nope, it certainly wasn't Tavros. But it was a surprise.

– twinArmageddons [TA] began pestering delightfulSorrow [DS] –

TA: look ju2t lii2ten two me here.

TA: *read what ii'm 2ayiing

TA: ii have 2omethiing two tell you.

TA: …

TA: are you goiing two fuckiing iignore me the whole tiime?

TA: you're actiing liike ii want two tell you thii2.

TA: you're not really worth my fuckiing tiime, tt.

TA: liike biitch, 2eriiou2ly?

TA: you're beiing a fuckiing chiild riight now.

Titaia squinted at her screen. She could've sworn she blocked that bastard. Oh well, she'll just do it again.

TA: …

TA: wow, you're 2tartiing two pi22 me off.

– delightfulSorrow [DS] blocked twinArmageddons [TA] –

Titaia smiled at her screen in content until…

TA: wow, a block?

TA: diid you thiink that would work?

TA: ii can 2o very fuckiing ea2ily me22 wiith the code for pe2terchum.

TA: and talk two you through your pathetiic block2

DS: *slow claps*

DS: Because I seriously give a shit what you can do on the computer, right?

TA: you diid when you diidn't know who ii really wa2…

DS: …

– delightfulSorrow [DS] blocked twinArmageddons [TA] –

TA: why do you keep on tryiing two do that?

TA: when you know you're ultiimately goiing to faiil?

– delightfulSorrow [DS] blocked twinArmageddons [TA] –

TA: 2eriiou2ly, iit's gettiing annoyiing.

– delightfulSorrow [DS] blocked twinArmageddons [TA] –

TA: …

– delightfulSorrow [DS] blocked twinArmageddons [TA] –

DS: Sollux.

DS: I want you to disappear.

DS: I don't want to see you.

DS: I'm questioning your existence as much as I question mine.

DS: So please, leave me alone.

TA: …

– delightfulSorrow [DS] blocked twinArmageddons [TA] –

Tears were starting to form on his face, though he didn't realize it. It was harsh…

TA: that actually hurt…

DS: Yeah, okay.

DS: Because what I say matters to you?

DS: I'm just an emo, remember?

DS: Fuck off, leave me alone.

DS: I don't really care to hear what you have to say.

TA: iit'2 iimportant.

DS: Wanna kiss me out of nowhere again? And leave me to drown in a pool of thoughts and questions that will never be answered?

DS: Then go right the fuck ahead, Mr. Captor!

TA: iit ha2 2omethiing two do wiith iit.

TA: that kii22 from ye2terday niight…

DS: Don't want to hear it.

TA: ii'm 2ure you do.

– delightfulSorrow [DS] blocked twinArmageddons [TA] –

TA: tt

– delightfulSorrow [DS] blocked twinArmageddons [TA] –

TA: tt plea2e.

DS: Why did you call me TT? Can't you call me by my whole name?

DS: Or DS?

TA: ii'd be remiindiing my2elf of tiime2 ii cherii2h.

TA: ii actually liiked her.

TA: you*

TA: liike*

DS: ….

– delightfulSorrow [DS] blocked twinArmageddons [TA] –

TA: don't fuckiing do that!

TA: iit'2 annoyiing!

DS: As if I –care- how annoying this is to you.

– delightfulSorrow [DS] blocked twinArmageddons [TA] –

TA: god.

TA: a2 much a2 you block me, ii'm stiill goiing two be here.

DS: …

DS: Shit wait… *re-reads the last few lines*

DS: Like?

DS: As in present tense?

TA: …

DS: Hm.

TA: what the fuck do you mean "hm"?

DS: Just hm.

DS: I don't care.

DS: Just leave, okay?

DS: Don't talk to me, and I won't talk to you.

DS: Goodbye.

– delightfulSorrow [DS] ceased pestering twinArmageddons [TA] –

Titaia frowned. She thought about the kiss, part of her wished that it lasted longer. But then again, that is the fairy tale longing part of her. The other Titaia's a realist. The realist is saying that he's fucking with her. The realist is also a serious person. Who has no emotions. Maybe that's every girl.

* * *

**A/N: And with that, there shall be more.**


	29. One Chance

**A/N: Thanks for reading up to this chapter! I was tired all day, but I got my ass to my laptop and typed this out. llD ****Whoaah, I'm lovin' reviews, yes I'm lovin' reviews, I'm lovin' reviews~ I was singing. I'm glad you're providing feedback, if it weren't for you, Sollux's lisping would still be off... *remindmetofixthat*Read, review, enjoy~!**

* * *

After the conversation with Sollux, the he and Titaia didn't even make the slightest gesture of eye contact with each other. It's as if both of them shunned the others existence, so that nothing would cloud their minds, or something in that matter. There was even a situation where Titaia and Sollux bumped into each other. They both gathered their belongings from the ground, and quickly moved along. But despite all that, it still didn't stop her from thinking about the whole Pesterchum confrontation…

Eventually, Eridan was informed about the whole kissing situation, after begging for more intelligence from Titaia about her and Sollux's rather odd relationship. It was visible that their relationship has grown quite odd indeed, and he simply had to know about what made it like that.

"So, you're sayin' that he told you he liked you?" Eridan asked, sounding incredibly entertained by this whole situation. Sadly, it didn't seem to entertain Titaia as much. He was on her laptop, scrolling down their last conversation.

"Bullshit." She summarized. "That's all that comes out of his mouth."

"Well, I don't know." Eridan stopped at the part when Sollux was told that he wasn't wanted by her or something along those lines. "Ti, that's harsh." He frowned. "He said he was actually hurt by it."

Titaia shrugged. "He's been the reason for many of my tears in the past. Why am I the bad guy now?"

"Because, every day is a fuckin' new day." Eridan preached to her.

"Fuck new days, it's not like you can wake up and undo the pain that was inflicted unto you the previous day. Unless you can, Eridan. Can you do that, sir?" Titaia interrogated crossing her arms now. "Because I have memories from the day before, and the week before, and all that shit. It doesn't just fucking disappear and everyone's like 'Hi, my name is'. It's not like that at all…"

"Were you plannin' on recitin' a fuckin' essay, Ti? Since that situation, what do you two do when you see each other?"

"Nothing. Nothing at all, we just pretend like the other person exists. And that's fine by me."

"Okay, Ti. Instead a actin' on your feelins, use your shitty brain. Suppose that Sol was tryin' to be rude to you. Don't you think that after he fuckin' tried to talk to you, an' you treated him like shit, he'd most likely be vengeful?" Eridan raised his brow, anticipating her answer.

Titaia scoffed. "You seriously want me to answer 'yes' and move on?"

Eridan frowned. "I ain't sayin' that, I'm tryin' you see what everyone else sees. You're bein' rude about it. Jus' give him a fuckin' chance to speak to you, Ti."

"What does it matter to you, Eridan?" Titaia blew some hair out of her face. "Sollux is nothing but rude to you, he pushes you away, and calls you names, why are you sticking up for him?"

Eridan paused a bit, nodding his head slowly. "Because, I know how it fuckin' feels to be in love with a girl who doesn't wanna love me back." He admitted, gathering his items that were spread on her bed. "Jus' give him a chance. Like how Tavros gave you a chance, despite the negativity that was heard about you." He placed all of his items in his bag.

"Yes…" Titaia sighed. "I'll give him a chance." She lifted up her right hand, which was covered by a fingerless glove to hide the scar that was oh so kindly given to her by her roommate. She stuck up her index finger, pointing it into the air. "One chance." She put emphasis on her first word.

Eridan nodded. "Good, Ti. Get your keys an' shit. You're walkin' me to my room, so I can put this down, and we'll go to dinner together."

Titaia rested her hands besides her legs, and glanced up at a standing Eridan. "Who says you call the shots?"

"I says so." Eridan pulled her onto her feet, and threw her keys at her, which hit her on the head. "After you got that shit score on your exam from last weekend, I had to tutor you on fuckin' happiness. I basically did your homework for you, Ti. You should be grateful an' do whatever the fuck I say."

Titaia sighed, recalling the score. She'd made a 20/100 the last time, because the time she wrote about wasn't adequate, according to her teacher who was given a copy of the essay. It was positive at first, she wrote about how she witnessed the bullying. But how she came about it, and basically commanded the kid wasn't so positive, and the only reason she actually smiled was because the person she didn't like had a high chance of getting in trouble. Fuck, these test graders are never happy. She rubbed her head, and picked up her keys, placed her phone in her pocket, and her hair in a messy bun. "Whatever, Eridan." She stood up, and started towards the door.

"Thought so." Eridan laughed, exiting the room.

When the two got to their table, they found Sollux and Karkat sitting there as well. "Oh hell no." Titaia frowned.

"Salu-fucking-tations to you too." Karkat greeted grumpily.

"Who said you could sit her?" Titaia asked.

Sollux ate his food silently.

"We figured because this is a free fucking country, and that I don't see you shitty name anywhere on this table then we could sit the fuck down and talk to _our _friends." Karkat muttered.

"But, Kar. You wouldn't let me sit at that table, and it wasn't yours. Your name wasn't even on the fuckin' thing." Eridan reasoned.

"Fuck off." Karkat returned.

Titaia looked at Gamzee and Tavros with a 'what's the meaning of this fuckery' face.

Tavros spoke up. "Well, uh… this is everyone's table, right!? So, uh… Titaia and Eridan can pull up a seat, too." He smiled wide, displaying an inviting look on his face, and motioning the two to the other spots.

"Yeah, motherfuckas. Once we get the whole world sitting at this here table," Gamzee moved his hands against the table, caressing it as if it were magical, "then we can have some motherfuckin' peace and miracles. Have a huge as parade, all our parades mixed together. All smoke the same bag of weed, and shit." The clown started to make a motion of smoking, before quickly realizing that he didn't have anything to smoke in his hands. He put his hands down, as if her were trying to play it off. "So many miracles, bros and sis. So many motherfuckin' miracles."

"… Does that mean you're tryin' to tell us we can sit here, Gam?"

Gamzee nodded lazily, patting a seat next to him.

Sollux kept on eating; he didn't look at anything but his food. Two forks in his plate of spaghetti.

Titaia took the seat next to Gamzee, and observed the table. She met eyes with Karkat, and his darted at her. She continued on, everything seemed like a pretty normal table of pretty compatible things. It was ironic to her, because usually, someone would raise hell, freeze it over, melt it and start all over by this time. But it was quiet, until…

"Are we going to act like nothing's going on over here? Like those idiots who have to clean up after a huge party they just have, when their parents are like fucking five minutes away, and they end up having to push this big ass mess under the fucking rug, and pretend like it doesn't exist, even when some-fucking-body runs and trips over the lump of shit that was hidden under it in the first place?" Karkat spoke up after the silence.

Titaia was astonished. Why did he always have to use a metaphor for an example?

"I do believe that was the plan, Kar." Eridan mumbled. "It was pretty quiet until you said somethin'."

"No one asked you, fucking hipster." Karkat retaliated.

"Hop off his dick, though." Titaia muttered.

"I'm not on it, what the fuck. Can you see that I'm right here sitting at the goddamn meal table? I'm just telling him that no one asked him, and I don't remember asking you either." Karkat death glared her.

"I don't remember any one asking you to talk, though." Titaia slurped some of her noodles into her mouth.

"Uh… I thought we would all be nice…" Tavros frowned. "It's not enjoyable when all you do is bicker at one another, uh… guys…"

"You're saying this like we're all friends." Titaia sighed. "We're nothing close to it. You and Gamzee are the neutral, they're a team, I'm a team, and Eridan is a floater. There's no reason why you should expect a nice little meal."

"Why do I have to be a floater?" Eridan whined to himself.

"C'mon, sis. Just embrace the motherfucka." Gamzee smiled at her.

She shrugged, and ate her noodles.

"No one wants a hug from her."

She shrugged, and ate her noodles.

"Titaia? Uh…"

Shrug. Noodles.

Titaia ignored everyone, and continued on with her meal. On the bright side, the only one who was talking was the short one; if Sollux had said something she would've busted a vein from flipping all her shit. But he didn't… Why though?

Sollux finished his meal, and held out his hands to offer to throw any other trays away. He even held his hand out to her, and looked at her.

That was the first time they interacted with each other since that chat. She shook her head, and continued to eat.

Sollux moved on to Tavros.

Eridan handed him an empty can of Arizona tea.

Sollux looked around once again, nodded and left.

It got really quiet.

"Well…" Eridan broke the silence. "How did we enjoy our days, today? I'm hopin' it wasn't shitty."

"Shitty." Karkat muttered an answer. "It was just shitty."

"It was uh… good for me, I guess…" Tavros gleamed.

"Motherfuckin' miraculous." Gamzee lagged, bobbing his head slowly as if he were listening to music.

Titaia shrugged again, not knowing what to say. "Confusing." She spat out. Titaia put her head on the palm of her hands. Why did they come to eat at the table that she owned? For fucks sake, they had their own territory. This was her place where she could speak her mind, when she felt like it of course, to the people that she called friends. But if since Gamzee and Tavros are still friends with Karkat and the other one, she doesn't want to even think about him at the moment, then she couldn't just say for him to fuck off…

Tavros saw Titaia pushing her tray forward, and getting up. "Uh… you're leaving so soon?"

"I'm not that hungry. I'm going to go finish some homework." She waved at everyone, excluding Karkat, and started for the elevator after throwing her trash away and stacking her tray. When she entered her room, all she heard were Pesterchum sounds from her opened laptop. She never did close it, and it was a good thing that Vriska wasn't in the room.

– twinArmageddons [TA] began pestering delightfulSorrow [DS] –

TA: hey…

TA: ii know you won't even conver2ate wiith me.

TA: ii don't really miind.

TA: ii ju2t have two get thii2 off my che2t.

TA: 2o at lea2t read thii2.

TA: becau2e ii thiink the la2t tiime we diid thii2, you were two angry two read what ii had to 2ay.

TA: ii dunno…

TA: but…

TA: remember when we were on pe2terchum, and ii only knew you a2 d2?

DS: Yeah…

TA: oh… you're there.

TA: hii…

DS: *wave*…

TA: you're not goiing two block me, are you?

DS: You want me to?

DS: I wanted to read what you had to say, I guess.

TA: no.

TA: a2 iin no, ii don't want you two block me…

DS: Okay…

DS: Get on with it, 'kay?

DS: I have shit to do.

DS: And I have people to "leech" off of.

DS: I was quoting you there.

DS: Just in case you didn't realize it.

TA: ii get iit…

DS: Cus I really don't like you.

TA: …okay…

TA: after thii2 you don't have two talk two me.

TA: ii won't bother you a2 long a2 you hear me out here.

TA: deal?

DS: I don't usually make deals with the devil, but whatever.

DS: I'll give you a chance, or something.

TA: okay.

TA: thank2, ii gue22…

DS: Get on with it.

TA: uh…

TA: remember when ii told you that ii was dragged two my fiir2t 2chool dance by my old giirlfriiend?

DS: Yeah, the one that died?

TA: ye2…

TA: her.

DS: Yeah.

TA: well, the niight wa2 no2talgiic for me.

TA: 2omehow, you remiinded me of her.

TA: ii'm 2tiill very fuckiing confu2ed on how you diid, but from the moment you put your head on my che2t, ii wa2 gettiing thii2 happy feeliing…

DS: Fuck that moth.

TA: what? …

TA: moth?

DS: Sorry.

DS: Continue.

TA: liike, 2he forced me two dance, tt.

DS: Titaia*

TA: and 2he knew ii couldn't…

TA: but we diid anyway.

TA: and 2he put her head on my che2t ju2t liike that.

TA: ju2t liike the way you diid…

TA: and that'2 the tiime that ii finally got the gut2 two kii22 her…

TA: 2o that'2 why… you remiind me of her…

DS: How?

TA: ii don't know…

TA: 2he wa2 pretty okay wiith everythiing that went on around her.

TA: 2he diidn't really ever complaiin about anythiing, whiich would have me worriied…

TA: and 2he wa2 iindependent…

TA: that'2 why.

TA: you don't 2eem to rely on anyone.

DS: Not according to how I leech off of the pity of other people.

TA: that'2 becua2e iit'2 2elfii2h…

TA: two diie when people love you.

DS: No one loves me.

TA: GZ, TV, and ED do.

TA: they ba2iically dumped me and KK'2 a22e2 two talk two you.

DS: Yes…

DS: Look, it's nice that you've admitted that you like me or something.

DS: But that shit you did in the past isn't all of the sudden erased from my memory.

DS: So, you know. Nice try.

DS: Though, I was seriously starting to feel bad about the whole dead girlfriend thing.

DS: *shrugs*

Sollux frowned, balling up his fists tightly. He's opening up, and telling her everything, yet she still holds this grudge… she just may never return the feeling… he snuck his hand behind his glasses and wiped an eye that was tearing up, and resumed his typing.

TA: but…

DS: But then, I was thinking, like I usually do.

DS: When I said hi to you the first time we met, you started all of this.

DS: You put all of this on yourself.

DS: And I started to hate you.

DS: And all I can think about is that.

DS: You.

DS: What you're going to say to me next, to try to tear me down even lower from the low point of where I stand at the moment.

DS: And it just cycles in and out through my head.

DS: And I'm really fucking tired of it, Captor.

DS: Really fucking tired of all of it…

DS: Thinking I hear your stupid lisping…

DS: Anticipating your attack on my person…

DS: It's your entire fucking fault…

TA: …

DS: …

TA: ii diidn't mean two…

DS: Baha, yeah.

DS: Sure.

TA: 2o that mean2 that ii'm actually on your miind?...

TA: am ii right?

DS: Yeah.

DS: Negatively, that is.

DS: You don't seem to understand that I hate your guts.

DS: I want you gone, Sollux.

TA: ii 2ee…

DS: Yeah. Get it stuck in your duality obsessed brain of yours…

TA: ye2…

TA: ii2 that all you want two 2ay?

DS: *nods*

TA: well…

TA: ii liike you, okay?

TA: ii gue22 ii can try to treat you better…

DS: Oh please, spare yourself the trouble.

DS: Don't be fake.

DS: Just… stop.

TA: okay…

DS: …

– twinArmageddons [TA] ceased pestering delightfulSorrow [DS] –

Titaia made it seem like she was the baddest bitch on the keyboard, but behind it she felt tears running down her cheeks. She put her hands over her eyes after closing her laptop. Crying silently. She didn't ever want to go back to doing that. Why? What was she so confused about? Why did he have to like her? Why did people have to die? Why couldn't she make a better first impression? Why does she have to fight the urge to involuntarily smile whenever he's around? Why do those butterflies, or moths, or whatever insect falls in the order of Lepidoptera is that's inside her stomach act up whenever she thinks of him? Why does the lisp always come into mind? Why, she'd ask herself. She sat there and thought for hours and hours. Before she went to bed, she came to a conclusion. She hates him. But she likes him… or something along those lines… She decided she'd talk to him the next day.

* * *

**A/N: Chapter thirty should come out in like, the next 24 hours. Unless we have to do something -again-. llD Stay tuned.**


	30. The Selfish Feeling

**A/N: Thanks to the spouse of this story, I was informed on some things I over looked, and some things I could do. So, thank you so much. :D! *counts on fingers* Happy sixteenth chapter anniversary? :D? Thanks s'much for reading! Here's chapter thirty. R,R,&E~**

* * *

Same shit every day, woken up by a giddy alarm, Vriska either giggling rather obnoxiously about something, or interrogating her on something, the same mornings. This is what Titaia expected when she woke up. She hit the button on her alarm clock, and stretched her arms into the air, letting out a yawn. Vriska wasn't interrogating Titaia. She wasn't laughing. But she sure was smiling. It gave Titaia an uneasy feeling, but she went to the bathroom and started to brush her teeth, getting ready for the morning.

Vriska on the other hand simply stayed on her bed, her arms crossed, her smirk still plastered on her face. She had her.

Titaia walked out of the bathroom, and straight to the closet to pick out something to wear that day. She threw it on her person, got her keys, bag and wallet and left the room to go to the cafeteria.

Luckily, her table was the usual three, Karkat and Sollux were sitting in their usual spots. Titaia took a seat, and greeted them with a slight nod of the head.

"What's good, motherfucka?" Gamzee asked, nodding his head like Titaia did.

Tavros attempted the nod, also. It was cute when he did it, he had an unsure look on his face as to whether he did it wrong or not.

"Nothing much, Gamzee." She answered, glancing at Tavros. She shook her head; her shoulders shook slightly with silent laughter. She resumed eating her food, the laughter wearing away.

"So, yeah." Eridan looked at the look on Titaia's face. She looked like she was thinking about something, like she usually was. "What's up with your face, Ti?" He asked.

"Are you trying to call me ugly?" Titaia asked.

"Shit, I already know you are." He joked. "But, you look scared about somethin'."

Gamzee hopped into the conversation. "Yeah, sis! Are you scared about what I'm scared about, motherfucka? I was getting my wicked dream self on, and then it went all motherfuckin' dark. Like fucking dark as shit, sis. My parade just stopped out of motherfucking nowhere, ya know? And I got my instinct on," Gamzee tapped his head with his fingers, "and I motherfuckin' found myself in a room. A dark ass room. And it was kinda scary, sis. The room was scary, all I could hear was that so very motherfucking unmiraculous band… ICP… They songs just looped and looped…"

Eridan didn't know whether to laugh or to feel sorry for Gamzee. The hatred that he has for that band just made Eridan wonder.

"Uh…" Tavros frowned. "I'm sorry to hear that, Gamzee."

The juggalo shrugged. "Man, it's like 'wow', you know? Like why even do they make that shit?" Gamzee sipped the milk out of his cereal.

Titaia pat his back. "Sorry, dude. But no, I don't think I'm scared about that." She let out a small laugh. "I just have an uneasy feeling is all, guys. Don't worry about me."

"When you tell us not to worry, we always do." Eridan sighed.

"Y-yeah…." Tavros trailed.

"Well, don't." Titaia jellied her toast.

Eridan frowned. "It's like tellin' a Christian not to worry that Satan is takin' over their church, Ti."

Titaia flipped him out, and laughed. She took out her phone, and texted him the whole situation from the day prior, trying to avoid being caught by a camera. The text was long, and about ten pages long. She let out all her emotion on that message. She figured she'd tell Tavros and Gamzee later.

Eridan nodded at her when saw that he received her message, signifying the he'd see it later.

After a few minutes, everyone was finished, and made their ways to their own classes.

It wasn't until the way to lunch hour that she got an angry message from Eridan, telling her that she was being heartless. She shrugged, and told him she would allow him to nag at her at the lunch table. She was walking to the line, but felt a pull. She looked up, seeing that Vriska was pulling her into the closest corner of the cafeteria.

"What do you want?" Titaia asked, crossing her arms.

Vriska only smiled.

"…" Titaia got the uneasy feeling again.

"You know, you really shouldn't leave your laptop open when you're not there. Someone might look through it and find some pretty," Vriska paused to think of her next choice of wording, "interesting things."

Titaia glanced at her. Her eyes were wide open, and she could hear her heart beating. She felt like her face had gone pale, all the blood had drained from it. "What do you mean?.."

Vriska smiled, used her index fingers to trace the shape of a laptop. "I don't like it when rumors spread about me. I had to get my information somehow, Titaia. Yesterday, you so kindly left it out for me, and I could see everything. Every single thing. Your little sad documents about everything. All your moments with TA, all of it." She crossed her arms.

Titaia frowned, tapping her chin in thought. It was true, she had left it open, but Vriska didn't ever come back into the room until dinner time. Why did she come back so early on the day she so happens to leave it unlocked? Fuck…

"You're so pathetic, you know that? So very fucking pathetic." Vriska smirk began to look more devious. "You could've saved the both of them. I read your little stories about your life. You're so very fucking selfish, too. If you wanted Sunday to live, you'd die trying to save him. Not get flung around like a little idiot when he's living his last minute on earth." She let out a big sigh. A sarcastic on of course. "Sucks to be you, doesn't it?"

Titaia was shocked. Her eyes were opened so wide that it nearly burned to keep them open. There was more than one person holding her back…

"And little Achima…" Vriska started, tapping her chin to recall the story.

Titaia shuddered at the name. Achima, her little sister who was seven years her junior. Well, her deceased little sister. They were never related, she lived down the street. She had abusive parents that would hurt her all the time when they were sad, frustrated, angry, or drunk, and she and Sunday used to visit her all the time. God, why?

"Little Achima from down the street." Vriska sneered as she finally recalled the whole story. "Little Achima from down the lane, never knew the next day she'd never breathe again." She rhymed. "It's so sad that Titaia allowed her to cry, eventually leaving the little girl to die."

Those rhymes hurt. She's making a mockery about the whole situation. She made it seem like it was a fucking Dr. Seuss poem, where everything had a jolly or funny reason of being in the story. But…it wasn't like that…

"The death of hers is the saddest one, Titaia. You could've stopped it, you know. I've formulated at least three different ways you could've prevented her death. But you didn't. You just sat there, crying like a bitch. Crying because you felt helpless, right? You weren't, though. You were just being selfish."

"It wasn't like that…" Titaia spoke up.

"Oh, but it was." Vriska laughed. "It was entirely like that."

"I told Achima to come home with me. Sunday told her to come home with him. She didn't want to! She loved her terrible family, even though they were nothing but pain to her. She bawled when we tried to take her home and eventually ran home!"

"I read that you were there when she left." Vriska almost sang.

"I didn't know she was going to be _killed_, Vriska."

"It doesn't matter what you didn't know. You could've prevented it. But you basically sighed and said 'Fuck it', right?"

"I did not fucking do that!"

"You're so pathetic." Vriska repeated again. "And the whole conversation with Sollux? You're a heartless idiot."

"…"

"You're so very fucking heartless, and so very fucking selfish. You deserve to die. You don't even know what he's been through, and you're over here telling him that you question his existence? I question yours. Everyone should question your existence. I personally hope that you accomplish your little fucking goal of 'killing yourself' you fucking piece of trash." Vriska shoved Titaia out of her way, and moved along with her day.

Titaia nodded her head slowly, taking in everything that was said to her by her roommate. Vriska was right, for the first time that Titaia would admit it. She was absolutely right. Titaia basically didn't deserve it. Living. She let them die. Maybe she could've saved them. Maybe she couldn't been less of a dickwad to Sollux. Maybe she shouldn't have fucking missed her heart the first time she tried. Maybe she should've tried harder. There has got to be somewhere to find a weapon, everything must have a flaw. She learned that from her shit life. She's the exact opposite of the term flawless. Why, though? Why did she even exist? Is her existence a joke? Does it make people laugh? Is she the entertainment of people who are glad that they don't have her life? Oh yeah, this was all great. She felt like a fucking tool. She felt like a joke. Everything about her is the equivalent to a comedic plotline for an everybody hates me show. Titaia eventually walked into the lunch line, retrieving her lunch, paying for it and walking out of the line. Outside of each line, there's a container of silverware. Titaia looked around, there were some knives. They were plastic of course, so she couldn't get any ideas with it. But, a fork… a fork could puncture skin just as well. She took two, one of them to eat with and one to sneak into her bag eventually. Fuck the whole idea of not cutting anymore. This shit's terrible. Everything is terrible. After placing some other silverware on her tray to make it seem less obvious, she took a seat in the middle of nowhere. Her usual spot being further down her side of the cafeteria. She sat there and ate…

"Tav?" Eridan tried to get the attention of this boy. "I need to ask a fuckin' favor. Like, this shit is very fuckin' important."

"What would it uh… be, Eridan?" Tavros asled.

"I'm doin' uh… research on behavioral activity a fuckin' humans under stress for some extra credit I got from my teacher." Eridan fibbed. "I've been wonderin' if you've noticed a change in Ti and Sol since the two found out the others actual identity."

Gamzee spoke up before Tavros could open his mouth. "Shit, bro. Sollux has been getting his motherfucking quiet on, and life hatin' sis just remains the motherfucking same. But, like, they don't talk to each other no more. Ain't that fuckin' weird?"

Tavros added on to Gamzee's answer. "Uh… yeah. I've noticed that the two didn't uh… talk to each other as much…"

Eridan nodded. "Thanks, Tav." He wrote it down, and looked up from his notepad, seeing Titaia sitting by her lonesome. "Doesn't that girl know she has a fuckin' spot here?"

"What do you motherfuckin' mean?" Gamzee asked looking around and spotting Titaia.

"Uh…" Tavros frowned, she looked angry. It was like the anger that was exhibited when she found out who TA was. Scary angry. He shuddered at the memory, and said "I wonder what's wrong with her…"

"I don't understand why she fuckin' looks like she's mad at the world, she's over there livin' it up more than some others can, and she's fuckin' mopin'?" Eridan sighed.

Gamzee stood up, and placed his hands in front of him, his arms straight, and parallel with the floor. "Naw, bro. She needs her motherfuckin' space. Let her get her think on for a bit, y'know?"

"Yeah… sounds good, I suppose." Tavros mumbled.

"Damn motherfuckin' straight it sounds good. I'm a genius, on the down low."

Eridan nodded slowly, watching Titaia get up out of her seat, and walk out of the cafeteria. "I don't know, Gam…"

"Believe me, bro. It's all gonna work the fuck out. It's all up and okay, rich bro." Gamzee preached.

"Fine…" Eridan let it go, and continued his meal.

It wasn't okay, at least not for her. After the dreaded school day, all she did was puncture the thing into her forearm. The pain. Was so good. Everything about it. Was amazing. She felt like she was doing the whole goddamn world a favor. The blood from each puncture wound seemed to clot after merely a few seconds and the bleeding would cease until she punctured the same spot again. There were some other people who deserved to have a beating heart. Blood still flowing. A life to fucking live. But why did she exist? Why does she even have a life, when someone else could be alive? Or Sollux's girlfriend to stay alive so he'd be fucking happy. She wouldn't mess shit up. Nothing bad would happen, she'd be gone. Slash, slash, slash. The blood, the red blood trickled down her arm. She smiled at it, though. As long as she suffered, everyone was okay, right? Fuck, why did she exist? Why not just apologize for it? To everyone. Because her existence will eventually lead to the death of everyone. Apologies in advance…

– delightfulSorrow [DS] began pestering twinArmageddons [TA] –

DS: Heh…

TA: tt?

TA: why diid you 2iit by your2elf today?

TA: ed told me you wouldn't tell hiim.

TA: and iit'2 really botheriing the fuck out of hiim.

TA: not liike ii care that iit'2 botheriing hiim…

TA: ii'm more worriied about what you could po2iibly be up two.

DS: (x

TA: …

DS: Yeah, y'know.

DS: It's just a waste of time.

DS: Living.

DS: Don't you think?

TA: …what the fuck, tt.

DS: Like you said, I'm selfish.

DS: Someone else could be alive right now.

TA: ii 2aiid the iidea of beiing 2uiiciidal ii2 2elfii2h…

TA: ii wa2n't talkiing about YOU.

DS: It's quite frankly the fucking same.

DS: And you know what?

DS: I'm sorry.

TA: for what?

DS: I'm sorry for existing, Sollux.

TA: what?

DS: It was selfish of me to do all that.

DS: To you, I mean.

DS: I realized that you've lost a loved one.

DS: Yet, I continued to treat you like shit.

DS: So.

DS: I fucking apologize.

TA: …ii don't want you two be fake two me.

DS: I'm not.

DS: If I don't talk to you, I –can't- be fake, yes?

TA: …

DS: I'll take it as a yes.

DS: Baha, look.

DS: Look at this conversation.

DS: It's all confusing to me, too.

DS: I don't even know where to fucking start.

DS: How to fucking start, rather.

DS: Or both.

TA: 2low down.

DS: I only wanted to apologize, okay?

DS: Soon as I stop this bad joke, everything will be better for you.

TA: what joke?

DS: What else?

DS: Me!

DS: Bahaha! Wasn't that funny?! (x

TA: …

DS: I'm such a joke, Sollux.

DS: So much of one.

DS: Why?

TA: do you want me two go over there?

DS: Lol…

DS: -no-.

TA: what'2 wrong?...

DS: Nothing at all.

DS: Just don't come anywhere near my room, okay?

DS: Don't waste your time.

DS: I won't open the door.

TA: tt.

DS: What?

TA: ii'm comiing anyway.

– twinArmageddons [TA] ceased pestering delightfulSorrow [DS] –

* * *

**A/N: I'm so tired... Bed... *jumps on it* And summer reading... Dll**


	31. To Her Rescue

**A/N: I was sick feeling, and I had to help my friend out with a some things, so I couldn't get to this story as early as I would like to. But I ended up updating. llD Please, do enjoy~. RRE. (x**

* * *

As soon as Sollux closed his laptop, he sprinted out of his room. He couldn't let her hurt herself. What even triggered it? Was it him? Was it because he said something wrong to her? God, why is she so complicated? He shook his head, shooing his thoughts away, and continued to run to the elevator, and nearly broke the button corresponding to the sixth floor by smacking it too hard.

Titaia looked at the chat. She just stared at it. He was coming. The door was locked. He'd just be wasting his time. Her last lines of chat sounded somewhat thirsty. Thirsty in a terrible way, as if she was using reverse psychology to bring him there. Like a leech. Like she wanted his attention on her. It didn't matter. He wouldn't get in. She wouldn't get the attention, she didn't deserve it, like Vriska said. Titaia continued with her arm. Another four puncture wounds. Pleasure. A short flow of blood. An immediate clot. Another four puncture wounds, and it all repeated. While looking at her arm in content, Titaia's smile was bigger than anyone had ever seen before. Her shoulders shook in slight laughter. She was killing the joke. The irony…

After the elevator finally reached the sixth floor, Sollux moved as fast as his legs would allow him. It was for a fact that she would've locked the door, so he needed something strong, or even someone who was stronger than he was to open it with force. When he was in the elevator, he had to text Eridan, Tavros and Gamzee about the situation. Not to mention that he needed Gamzee to open the door. It had only been about a minute since then, and it usually takes a while for them to reply. _Shit_… He looked at his phone again, no one replied. The only time he'd text Eridan's hipster ass and Eridan won't fucking reply. Gamzee's most likely smoking, and Tavros probably is contemplating about some shit. _Fuck_… Sollux looked back up, about to turn the corner. He sped at the turn, and ran into Equius.

"Greetings." Equius crossed his arms, and held his towel in place.

Shit, Equius is strong as hell. If he's not strong enough, he has to have some fucking gadget for door opening. "Yeah, hey, I'm in kind of a hurry. I need you to help me open a locked door."

"May I inquire the reason as to why you must open the door?"

"Look, I'm bathically thaving thomeone'th life. Jutht pleathe give me a way to open it."

Equius dug into one of his pockets, and handed him a door pick. "I made it because Nepeta has a tendency to lose her keys, so I must aid her in getting into her room."

"Yeah, okay, thankth, thee you." Sollux grabbed the pick and ran further down the hallway until he got to room 201. He took a deep breath, he hadn't been at the room since Gamzee's situation… And even then, they weren't on the best terms. Sollux got on his knees and started trying to pick the lock.

There were blotches of blood stains on Titaia's bed sheets and clothing. She'd finally got one of the wounds to not clot so easily, and she raised her arm, watching the blood run towards her shoulder. It felt great. The pain was there of course, but the feeling that she was actually doing a big fucking favor for those around her. She paused. What was that sound at the door? Like the tapping of a small metal objects on a larger metal object. Who was doing that? Her laughed died. It was probably him. "God, go away, Sollux." She muttered before moving on to her next arm.

Sollux was failing at picking the lock. He kept on trying despite Titaia's words. Fuck, what's she _doing_ in there? He knocked on the door as he continued. "Open up." He told her. He heard silence. Well, that a great attempt. He fiddled with the lock just a bit more until…

Titaia heard a click, and looked at the door. The rectangular lock on the door started to turn until it stopped once it was parallel with the ground. She watched the door knob turn, and Sollux was inside. "…"

What was he looking at? It was worse than he though, he only expected her to be sulking. She was harming herself… the blood… He felt his heart drop, for a reason. Ever since she died, he couldn't help to see someone he liked to a certain degree to be hurt… especially is they were doing it to themself. Sollux ran onto her bed, holding her hand that wielded the fork away from her semi-bloodied arm. He looked at the other arm, which was covered in blotches of blood as well. "Thtop thith." God, the arm was fucked up…

Titaia was fighting his grip. "I'm not gonna stop, okay? Lemme do you a fucking favor and continue." Why was he even there? He was meddling with everything she wanted to do. This is what everyone deserves, this is what she deserves. He had no right to come in and fucking stop her. She felt like she was actually fading away, and would eventually fade away to the point that she'd disappear…

"You're not doing me anything clothe to a favor, TT…" Sollux tightened his grip around her arm, still shocked at all the red blood. It nearly caused him physical pain just to see the red substance… "Jutht fucking thtop, and let me hold you." He advised.

"I don't want to be held, okay?" Titaia snapped at him. "I'd much be killed." She continued on, motioning to the fork in her hand. "Would you like to help?" She cracked a suggestive smile.

Is this girl insane? Sollux sucked on his teeth and yanked the piece of silverware from her hold, and his phone started ringing. "Fuck, finally, ED!" He shouted at it, answering with an angry "TT'th room, now!" and hanging up. God, Eridan could be a tool sometimes.

"Oh hell no… you're not bringing them all in here." Titaia pushed him away, making him fall off the bed. "I don't fucking want them here, they're just going to pity me or something."

Sollux was on his bum, looking up at her. "Tell me about your issue, and I'll tell ED and the rest to fuck off." He smiled suggestively.

"Hell, no."

"Eridan's room isn't that far from yours, he should be on his way~." Sollux made a mocking voice. It wasn't right for the situation, but he had to get her to agree somehow.

Fuck that shit. Eridan is not coming. Tavros isn't coming. Gamzee isn't coming. No one is going to come to say shitty little words to her, she just wanted to hurt herself in peace… "…Swear?" She finally compromised.

"On my life." Sollux smiled genuinely.

"Oh, please…" Titaia rolled her eyes, and nodded her head, looking at her arms. The one with the most wounds was numbing, the other was starting to clot up, the once fresh blood drying up. She looked up at Sollux, who assured Eridan that it was fine, and told him to notify the others. She tried slyly to reach for the fork behind him but he flicked her forehead and wagged his index finger before pushing the fork away into his pocket. It's like he thinks it's a fucking game…

Sollux sighed out of relief, and looked back at her. He felt like he was doing something right. He felt like he was saving her from the worst enemy of any person; herself. Her mind. The mastermind of everything that goes on in her thoughts. "Let'th begin?" He asked.

"Yes…" Titaia flickered her eyesight from his pockets to his face. There was no hope of getting that thing back. None at all.

Sollux frowned. "Don't try to act big and tough; you know thomething mutht be bothering the fuck out of you if you've thtooped tho low ath to hurt yourthelf. Even when you thaid that you were done with the whole idea of cutting."

She shook her head. "I'm not acting, Captor." Her voice cracked a bit. Fuck, that feeling in her throat. She felt it she was going to do it.

Sollux sighed as a tear ran down her cheek. "You were thaying?" He asked, wiping it. He felt a smile come into play. It was like he was the guy a girl would dream of, going around and wiping the tears of the girl he loved. Of course he didn't _love_ her. Right? He didn't, of course. He hated her about that time a few weeks prior.

Titaia opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out. She shook her head, and the tears came stronger. The moth was telling her to open up. Sad thing is, she can't say jack shit.

"I'll open up, I gueth. Jutht until you feel comfortable enough to talk to me about it…" Sollux took in a deep breath, and exhaled it. "Tho…"

Titaia nodded her head slightly to signify that she was listening. Never in a trillion years, times infinity to the tenth power did she believe that she'd actually be having a conversation with him, while he was trying to comfort her. Never…

Sollux dug into this back pocket, and pulled out a flash drive. "Aren't I the nerd?" He teased.

"Dweeb." Titaia corrected.

"Eheheh, yeah." He grabbed her laptop into his lap. She never did close it, and there was some blood on the screen. He tried to ignore it and pushed his flash drive into the USB slot that it belong to. He navigated himself to the document selection window, and went into his flash drive, pulling up a picture.

Titaia tilted her head at the picture, and looked closer at it. It was Sollux, holding a girl awkwardly. He looked rather flustered, like he didn't know what to say to her. The girl was smiling calmly, and holding onto him happily. She was beautiful. She wore maroon lipstick and a long dark skirt with some brown boots, and a white tank top with a brown jacket. The girl's hair was long; it stopped just before her butt. Her eyes were a nice mocha brown. Titaia stayed quiet, and looked at Sollux.

Sollux wasn't paying much attention, he was looking at how much of an idiot he looked like compared to her. He laughed a bit. "That's her. My old girlfriend."

"She's gorgeous." Titaia admitted, looking back at the picture. How could Titaia remind someone of _her_?

"Her name wath Aradia." Sollux felt a smile tug on his lips. "Aradia Megido." He completed her name. "My firtht, and only girlfriend."

"What happened to her?"

"She was jutht at the wrong place at the wrong time, ith all… She was late coming home from thchool one night, becauthe of thome activity. She was walking, and thome drunk driver just hit her. She died almotht inthtantly. Of course the driver wath imprithoned… but it jutht ithn't enough! He took a life… but the thtupid quethtion ith alwayth what'th the equivalent to a human life? It ithn't fucking twenty yearth in the fucking houthe. He detherveth to rot…" Sollux was basically talking to the screen, his eyes were glued to it. "I'm over it though…" He lied.

He didn't look to very fucking over it. No one can get over something like that. Titaia lent him a hand to his back, and started to pat it. "I apologize…"

"It'th jutht… I hate when people try to kill themthelveth… It'th not fair to thothe who died in vain, thothe who had thomething to live for, TT. That'th why I wath tho bitter that day." Sollux shook his head, and closed the laptop. "But, I'm over it, though…" He lied again.

"You're not over it…" Titaia mumbled under her breath.

Sollux pulled his flash drive out of her laptop and place it inside his pocket. "I wath deprethed after she died, though. I felt like how you do, in a way. I wath contemplating on my reathon of exithtenthe, like you do. I locked mythelf in my room, and drowned my thoughts with gameth, coding, and muthic. All of that shit. I was brain dead. And eventually, I broke my controller. Tho, I bought two more. Onthe the next one broke after a rage quit of mine, I thtill had another. Tho, I started to think. Two… If I had two, then I'd thtill have thomething left after the firtht one dithappeared. I'd thtill have thomething to cherish. thomething to love. thomething to look forward to theeing. I'd have a thpare, to keep me thane, and to keep me happy…" He ran his hands through his hair, before continuing. "And, that'th what I'm in for… my obthession with duality…"

Titaia blinked, to see if what he said was just real. He was feeling real pain, and real regret. She overlooked that, she didn't think he'd ever understand her. She felt like her eyes have been opened, and that she could see past his odd exterior. He was hurting…

Sollux cracked a smile after a bit of time, and shoved her lightly. "You gonna tell me what'th bothering you now?" He asked. "I jutht poured out my fucking feelingth for you on a thilver platter. We gonna have a feelingth dethert or dithathter?"

Titaia nodded, and inched closer to him, to grab her laptop. "Okay, Captor." She mumbled. "This is the story of Titaia Leosso."

* * *

**A/N: Hey, hope you enjoyed! I actually have freggin' summer reading to do. Why do I always procrastinate? Smite-ith me O' lord. I should update soon... Hopefully... **


	32. Her Life Story

**A/N: Yay~ Welcome to the boat for all the new readers. To all the old readers, I love you. This is all for now~ RRE~**

* * *

Sollux smiled, nodding his head. "Thith better be good."

Titaia ignored his last statement and began. "So, like. Even when I wasn't suicidal and all, I wasn't the happiest camper. Everything started when I had to move to my shitty street. That's the setting of my sadness." Titaia introduced her story, and exhaled a bit before looking at Sollux again.

Sollux sighed. "I don't have all day, TT. Jutht continue."

His smile let Titaia know he was kidding. If it weren't for that, she'd stick his stupid 3-D looking glasses down his lisping throat. She carried on. "Well, yeah. My street that I used to live on. That's where all the shit went down. I was a little chick, just walking around and trying to find the bus stop, and some older kid comes and shoves the shit out of me. After cursing him out, he held his hands out to his sides and pussied out of the argument. And then he became my best friend."

"Do your relationshipth alwayth thtart with anger?"

"No, shut up." Titaia sighed. "Anyway, his name was Sunday. It's all that kawaii-desu shit, he was always there for me and what not. We were like the two amigos. He helped me find out that my fucking parents were cheating on eachother." Titaia shook her head slowly. "Dumb asses…"

Sollux tilted his head. "Then why didn't they jutht divorthe?..." He smile was faded, now. He looked royally confused.

"Shit, as if I'd know." Titaia shrugged. "So one day, we met this little girl named Achima. She was sitting on her drive way while humming a song. Her legs were scarred and bandaged all over, and her arms were the same. She was so small," Titaia raised her hand to express the little girl's height, "I just thought of her as the sister I never had. I told her to call me and Sun her big brother and sister." There was a smile apparent on her face. "After a few days of getting to know her, Sunday and I found out that little Achima's parents were beating her. This is why she had a new scar each time we met. And it was crazy how she'd explain it. She once told us that she was playing a game with her mommy called 'Hot Iron' where her mom would set the iron on her back and she'd see how long she could keep it there until her mom said it was okay to stop. Achima was young and she didn't know anything about child abuse, she thought it was a normal thing. And she loved those assholes." Titaia's smile faded as she spoke.

"That'th a shame…"

Titaia nodded, pausing for a few moments and then picking back up where she left off. "Those two were my fucking life, Sollux. Everything I did revolved around them, because they were the only ones who kept me happy. Like, I'd put my life on the line for them. What sucks is that they'd do it for me too." She sighed again, opening her laptop and going through the pictures. There was one that the three took together. Titaia pointed to the picture.

Sollux looked at the photo through his dual colored lenses. "The little girl ith cute…" He pointed at who should be Achima, a little girl with large blue eyes, and blonde hair that was tied in a messy bun that looked identical to the girl who was next to her, who must've been Titaia. But he saw the scars, and the burns, and the bruises. All the bandages… Sollux glanced at Sunday, and furrowed his brows. "He doethn't look much like a Thunday at all…"

Titaia laughed. "Yeah. Bitch was an active member in a gang." Her laugher began to die, and she looked at the picture again. She pointed at Achima. "As time carried on, Achima's fuck-faced parents would beat on her more and more. It got to a point where she was beaten so often that I got scared for her going anywhere within a fucking ten meter radius of that property. But she insisted that she loved her mommy and daddy, and that she wanted to stay with them. Sunday and I tried to take her to his house, but it wasn't any good, because she ran home when he was sleeping. The thing is that I watched her leave, when she wasn't watching. I was thinking 'We can try again tomorrow…' But for her, there wasn't a tomorrow. Her parents came home angry and drunk that night from a party, and slaughtered her…" Titaia covered her mouth and nose with her hand, and shook her head slowly. "I could've stopped it… Vriska was right about that…"

"You didn't know she wath going to die…" Sollux assured, patting her back. "VK can be… harsh thometimeth. But, I'm sure if you could've done thomething then you wou—"

"I obviously could've done something. She was in my sight when she was going to her death, Sollux." Titaia cut him off.

Sollux sighed, bringing his hand back towards his body. "Thtop beating yourthelf up about it, TT. You didn't fucking know. No one knowth when thomeone ith going to fucking die, it jutht happenth." He stated, rather firmly.

"…" Titaia nodded her head slowly. As if a few words are going to get her to get over that dilemma. But dwelling on it won't do anyone else a favor. She'd just rather move on.

"Thay it. That you forgive yourthelf."

Why was he holding it here? The conversation needed to move on. "So—"

"Thay it!" He grabbed her by the shoulders, and brought his face near hers. "Jutht forgive your fucking thelf."

"It's not that easy…" Was he touching her? And why was his face so close to hers?

Sollux let go of her shoulders, and shook his head sadly. Why did he even bother? "Okay, jutht continue…"

"Well, fine… Sunday and I were devastated by the whole matter, and we couldn't even look at the direction of her house for weeks. Her parents were thrown in prison, and everyone thought that it was all okay. But her life was taken away from her, Sollux…" Titaia bit her lip, trying not to have the tears fall. "So, Sunday and I resumed the whole two musketeers thing, always keeping a memory of her in our conversations. But, Sunday just started to get into more and more gang activity, so I told him to stop, and he decided that he wouldn't follow their fucking rules or whatever. He told me he quit though. So, the day they came to kill him, it was a big surprise to me. And even if I was held back by three other people, I couldn't did something to save him… they shot him in the head, and I just watched like a fucking pussy…" Titaia was crying anyway. It's so unfair… "Since then, I just didn't know who I was. I was lost. I couldn't find my life anymore, because the biggest people in it were dead, then. My mother and father would talk to me like they weren't doing anything stupid. As if they weren't cheating on each other. I just didn't know why I was alive. If they're staying together because of me, why not disappear so they can stay together? So I can be with them? So I can be with Sunday and Achim—" Titaia stopped, being pulled into a tight embrace. She gasped because of how unexpected it was. She put her arms around him, and held him as close as she could to him. She all of the sudden felt less alone.

It was completely silent between the two, all that could be heard were the sniffles coming from Titaia, and the nearly silent sound of Sollux's hand patting her back. Sollux waited a few minutes before he broke the silence. "I get it, now…"

Titaia managed a pathetic sound through her sobbing, it meant she was listening.

Sollux wiped her cheeks. "I gueth the way you act ithn't totally unreathonable. I mean, you're deprethed. It doethn't mean you have to hurt yourthelf. You could find people who care…"

Titaia nodded her head, and pulled back from Sollux. "Thanks for listening…" She rubbed off the rest of her tears with her sleeve, but only ended up smearing blood on it.

"Uh…" Sollux frowned, licking his finger and wiping off the blood. "There you go."

Titaia stood up. "You can leave now, Captor." She let out a bit of a laugh, even though she was dead serious.

"That'th fucking rude. I jutht helped you with an emotional issue, you can't jutht kick me out now." Sollux muttered.

She looked up at him, and heard clapping. "The fuck?" She asked, looking at the figure at the door.

The hipster walked into the room casually, sitting on Titaia's bed. "I see you two have made up."

Sollux sighed angrily. What a cock blocker. "What do you want, Ampora?" He spat.

"Well, I wanted to check on my friend. Leavin' her with you isn't the smartest decision, Sol. Who knows, you might piss her off or somethin'."

"What? I jutht fucking lithtened to her problemth." Sollux retaliated. "I did quite the oppothite of pitthing her off."

Titaia shifted on her feet awkwardly.

Eridan looked at her arms, and shook his head. "Did you learn a lesson Ti? Suppose you had died, or some shit. Who would I have to set me straight when I'm in the mood of runnin' shit?" He asked, crossing his arms. "Who would Gam have to smoke with him when he goes crazy again? Who's gonna protect Tavros?"

Titaia shrugged. "I'm really replaceable."

"Who would Sol love, Ti? Without you, he'd be nothin'. Stop bein' selfish. We need you, I fuckin' guess." Eridan uncrossed his arms, and placed them in a resting position on either side of his torso.

Sollux shot Eridan a stare. Does he not know when to fucking quit? Stupid. Hipster. Eridan. Dumbfuck. Idiot. "Yeah…" He agreed.

Titaia sighed. "You guess? Wow, great way to be a good friend, hipster ass." Titaia couldn't help but smile. "But thanks for coming to my rescue, even if it would've been too late if Sollux never came."

"Whatever, Ti. I do think that you owe Sol some a your gratitude. Give him a little kiss or somethin'."

Titaia and Sollux shoved the hipster off the bed. "What's wrong with the way you think?!" Titaia asked.

Eridan sat back up after laughing it off. He stopped abruptly and looked at his watch. "Look, meal time is comin' up. So why don't you two make up or some shit, and I'll see you then." He stood up, and started walking out.

"Fuck you, Eridan." Sollux called after him.

Eridan left with a wave, and shut the door. Oh, Sollux. He didn't understand the huge favor he was doing for him. His words should've been thank you Eridan.

Titaia turned towards Sollux and looked at her shoes.

Sollux held his arm awkwardly. He took a deep breath and began. "Tho… I like you…" He admitted in person this time.

Titaia's face turned redder than its usual hue, and she rolled her eyes. "Oh please… just because you say it in person, I'm supposed to believe you?"

Sollux merely nodded. "And I jutht told you my life thtory. God, you're tho rude." He joked, punching her shoulder softly. "But, hey. I'm going to go code or thomething. You fucking interrupted me when you were having your little crithith." He air quoted the last word of his sentence. "Tho, I'll catch you around or thome shit like that."

"Ch'yeah. Let's see how we'll become enemies again." Titaia stood up, and held the door open for him. What the fuck was she saying? She actually liked what was going on here, it was… pleasant…

Sollux shrugged. "Ha, I gueth we'll thee." He walked out the room.

Titaia smacked her forehead after closing the door. Why the fuck did she act like she was so angry at him? She wanted him to stay longer… The hug they had wasn't long enough. Stupid feelings. Stupid moth. Stupid Sollux. Making her fall head over heels for him. Stupid everything. Stupid her. For not telling Sollux how she felt about him.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed. Next chapter should be up eventually~**


	33. Loving Friends

**A/N: Eventually came earlier than I expected. llD I'm so procrastinating right now, guys. On reading. w *needstogoreadthatbook* RR'n'E~ **

* * *

Titaia was in the bathroom, after taking a nice shower, tying her wet hair into a bun. It will dry later. And fuck, she was hungry. She looked up at the spot where the camera that she located was. "Hm…" She tilted her head a bit, and made herself onto the counter. She pushed her face towards the spot, and looked. After a few pokes, she quickly realized that the camera _wasn't_ there anymore. They relocated it. How many of those fucking cameras could be in that shitty building? They were so microscopic and easy to hide that it was outrageous. She eased herself off the counter, but ended up slipping off and slamming her head onto the ground. After rubbing her head, Titaia pushed herself to her feet, and let out a big sigh. She had just realized that there were cameras in her room. What would be her punishment for those actions she just pulled off? God… She smacked her forehead. Shit, why did she even… Titaia walked out of the bathroom. She looked at her stupid alarm clock, which read 7: 08. Now she can go to eat. The best part is that something awkward would surely happen. Because Eridan will bring it up in one of his stupid ways. And he'll rub it in. And piss her off. Titaia grabbed her keys, and locked the door.

Eridan had a content smile plastered on his face, when Titaia took her seat. "What's up, Ti?" He asked.

Titaia wasn't paying much attention, she was too busy wondering why Sollux was sitting with Karkat. She wanted to speak to him, even if it was just to insult him. She sighed, her gaze upon her meal.

Gamzee's lazy look was oddly mixed with a worried look. "Sis?" Gamzee asked, trying to look at her arms. They were covered with the sleeves to her jacket. "You uh… motherfucking okay? I heard you… uh…" He didn't even know what to ramble about.

Titaia nodded her head. "It's just better that we don't talk about what happened today."

"What? Why the fuck not Ti? Didn't any special bondin' go on between you an' someone else?" Eridan asked, with a cooing voice.

Titaia gave him a look that said 'bitch shut up, I'm going to do you worse than I did myself today'. But it did no good; Eridan kept on laughing, as if he weren't being an asshole.

"Uh… I just hope that you're feeling… better, Titaia…" Tavros spoke up. "I wouldn't know what to do if I lost you, I guess, you're one of my best friends… and you're really helpful!"

Gamzee nodded, knowing he couldn't say anything better than what Tavros did. "Yeah, sis. Without you, my miracles parade wouldn't be so motherfuckin' sky high, ya know?" But he did manage to bring miracles into the conversation.

Titaia nodded her head in thanks. God. The way they're saying that she'll be missed pissed her off. Her intentions failed hard. And now she felt bad for being friends with them. She wished that they'd forget about her already… But she did care about them. Even for that fucking hipster hyena that wouldn't stop laughing. She felt a smile tug on her lips.

"Thinkin' about someone?" Eridan asked, obviously being the first one to notice. "Perhaps it's someone across the fuckin' cafeteria?" He suggested.

Titaia shook her head. "Eridan, shut up." She mumbled.

"Then, why are you all up and motherfuckin' smiley all the sudden, sis? You finally gettin' your happiness on?" Gamzee asked. "I'd say it's about motherfuckin' time."

Titaia shook her head again. "No, that's not it, I—"

"Don't worry, Titaia! Because, uh… your smiles are okay. And if you want, I suppose, we won't question you about it. Because, people, don't uh… question miracles, right?"

Titaia nodded with a smile, and opened her mouth to speak. "Guys, I—"

"Hell, yeah, Tavbro. You've got the motherfuckin' idea. We don't need to fucking know why shit happens. If it happens, then shit. We should just be glad it's motherfuckin' happening, right?" Gamzee preached to Tavros, while running his fingers through his mohawk.

Titaia smile vanished and was replaced with a frown. "Hey, I'm fucking talking h—"

"I swear, the two a you are becomin' more and more alike by the fuckin' second. Look at Tav already preaching about miracles an' shit. That's cute a you Tav."

Titaia opened her mouth to speak, and she was cut off again.

"Thank you, uh… I think…" Tavros nodded in thanks, and placed some pasta into his mouth.

Titaia's smacked the table, after shouting "Aye!". She looked around; all their attention was on her. God, was it so hard for them to let her say something? Especially since she never really wants to talk without being asked to…

"Gonna beat us up, Ti?" Eridan asked.

"Shut up, you hipster fuck boy. I wanted to tell you all something."

"Uh?" Tavros asked.

"What the motherfuck would that be, sis?" The clown asked.

"I… love you guys…" She frowned, and set her gaze on her food, before stuffing her mouth with food. Surely because she was eating it meant they'd up and fucking forget she said that, so nothing lovey would go on…

But of course it wouldn't work like that.

Eridan gleamed at the moment. "Really, Ti? I never even knew you _could_ fuckin' love!"

"Gee, fucking thanks." Titaia muttered sarcastically.

"Sis, I motherfuckin' love you too." Gamzee smiled happily. "From the moment you and I had our first miraculous conversation, I knew we'd be best friends for-motherfuckin'-ever."

Titaia smiled again, trying to hide it by chewing the pasta in her mouth. But she just looked stupid. She swallowed, and covered her mouth a bit. "Yes…" She paused, wondering what to say next. "That really means a bunch to me, thanks…" She remembered it clearly, also. It took her weeks to get used to that stench of weed he carries on him, but now she didn't even notice it was there.

"No problem, girl." Gamzee eased his way to his meal, and put some pasta in his mouth.

"I uh… love you too! As a friend of course… I mean, unless you didn't mean it like that, then wow, that would be awkward… but I'm sure you did… right? Of course you didn't, I think…" Tavros contemplated. He paused for a second, before opening his mouth to speak. "You're awesome." He said finally.

Titaia nodded. "I know, aren't I?" She joked of course. She felt quite the opposite. "I'm kidding, Tavros. Thanks a million."

Eridan cleared his throat. "I would like to make a speech."

"Oh hell no." Titaia frowned.

"It was not too long ago when Ti," Eridan started, despite Titaia's obvious disinterest, " an' my wonderful person were not the best a friends. But then, one day, she took some fuckin' pity, or got off her period or some shit like that, and gave me a chance. I'm jus' sayin' that if it weren't for me, then Ti wouldn't be the great person she is today."

Titaia let out some laughter. "What the fuck, dude? That wasn't even dedicated to our friendship, you're just talking about how much of a gentleman you think you are."

"I'm not done, though. Geez, stop fuckin' interruptin' me." Eridan mumbled, before he adjusted his glasses and continued. "An' she helped me make friends like you two," He directed at Tavros and Gamzee "or you two helped her become friends with me, I don't really fuckin' remember. And then she fell in love—"

Titaia covered his mouth. "That's enough, they get it. You love me too, okay, let's move on."

"Wait, uh… you fell in love?" Tavros asked.

"Yeah, I don't motherfuckin' remember that part of the story." Gamzee frowned.

"Uhm…" Titaia frowned.

Eridan pulled her hand away from his mouth. "God, I don't know where your hands have been, Ti! What if your germs got in my fuckin' mouth!" He frowned, and started to drink some of his water. "But, why don't you tell them about it?"

Titaia frowned. "Guys, I—"

"Titaia Leosso, please come to the front office." The speakers announced.

Everyone went quiet, poking around to find out who was taking the walk of shame that day.

"Damn, that motherfuckin' voice in the box loves to say your name, sis. How does it even know your name?"

"Miracles." She answered sarcastically, standing up. She was wondering when she'd be called up, because they certainly seemed like they weren't going to do anything if she died. "You all have a Skype?" She asked.

"Ch'yeah, who doesn't?" Eridan asked.

Tavros nodded.

Gamzee nodded lazily. "Yeah, I got a motherfuckin' Skype. It lets you see your friends through your motherfuckin' device…"

"I"ll skype you… add me." Titaia almost commanded.

"As if we know your fuckin' name on Skype, right?" Eridan asked.

"….tbangz… I'll text you the spelling, gotta go." She picked up her tray, and started her walk of shame, or whatever they called it. She wasn't going to throw that food away, she was hungry as fuck. She walked out of the commons, and everyone wondered what she was in for.

Karkat looked at Sollux, after Titaia exited the cafeteria. "Damn, they love her at the front office. What the flying fuck could she do to get in there this time?" He asked.

Sollux shrugged. "Shit, I don't know… bethideth, it'th not really in my plathe to go around telling people all willy nilly."

"Wait, excuse me?" Karkat snapped. "How the fuck are you going to tell me that kind of shit? You're the one who always has something to say about her when she's in fucking trouble, now all the fucking goddamn sudden I'm the bad guy for asking why she's going to the shitty office? Wow, then fucking excuse me for thinking that our boundaries were at the same place, and that we were equals, because that's only something I should expect from my best fucking companion, who is being a total fuckass right now." He ranted.

"Whoa, shit." Sollux took it in. "That wath a lot of negative energy that wath let out, KK. Are we mad about thomething?"

"I'm _always_ mad about something, you ignorant fuck! Why do you think I'm here in the first place? Because I wanted to go to a school that makes me feel like I'm in a total fucking prison, where there are people who are possible watching me bathe? Shit, Sollux, this is the life! I can pick up my fucking book bag and run around with my arms opened and shout 'yipee' because of this awesome fucking place we're in!" Karkat raged, his face turning red once again.

"…" Sollux let out a breath. "I didn't really athk for that rant, but if it made you feel thpecial…"

"Fuck you, Captor." Karkat managed. "You're a cunt sucking asshole."

Sollux laughed a bit. "Heh, I'm glad to hear that. But, I wath meaning to tell you, that I think I thtarted to like her after the kith at the thtupid danthe… she reminded me of good timeth..." Sollux re-evaluated his last sentence. "I didn't think, thcratch that. I know I like her. I even told her."

"…What? Where the fuck was I when you did this?"

"I don't know, probably off flirting with TZ." Sollux teased a bit, before getting serious again. "She'th not all that bad, though."

"Of fucking course she's all that bad! She fucking tastes people because she thinks she knows them! She bothers you about all your insecurities and makes fun of you, even though she's blind! She gives people shitty nicknames like 'Karkles', and she's obsessed with red chalk! What do you mean by she's not all that bad? It's like saying that the apocalypse won't be so fucking scary!"

"Wow, KK… I wathn't even talking about TZ, I was totally reffering to TT… but it'th nithe to know that you have her on your mind all the time…" He smirked. "Jutht admit that you like her and move on."

"I don't, for fucks sake!" Karkat shouted.

"Yeah, okay." Sollux shrugged it off and continued his meal.

Karkat rubbed his temples, trying to count off in his head. Fuck. Stupid dweeb thinks he got him. Sollux has another thing coming.

Titaia plopped down into the seat of Mr. B's office. "Sup, dude?" She asked, drinking some soda. She had finished her food while waiting for him to call her in. The best thing for her is to be nice to him. Because he's fucking creepy. Hopefully, that would work.

"Titaia, Titaia." Mr. B shook his head. "I was so disappointed in you when I was watching the footage from earlier. I thought you were better than that?"

"Yeah, well, I'm not." She muttered.

"Oh, that's too bad." He returned. "Because, now you need extra help."

"The fuck is extra help?" Titaia asked. Her nice cover was blown.

Mr. B's gaze lowered onto her folder, as he made some little notes in it. "You will have to go to tutorials, now. Right after class."

"What?..." Titaia asked. She recalled that Vriska wasn't ever in the room immediately because she was always in tutorials. Possibly because of the whole stabbing ordeal. What would Titaia have to do, then?

"Yup, you heard me right. Your roommate has them too, so you can ask her about them." He joked. "But, hey. If you want your laptop, I think you should go." He slid a form in her direction, with a blank which was existent for her signature.

"What's this?"

"It's a contract. Sign it." He commanded.

Titaia nodded oddly, and grabbed a pen from his desk, making a large cursive letter 'T' and scribbling off to the right of it, and striking a line through it. Isn't that all signatures are? A distinguishable letter and random ass fucking scribbles?

"Great." Mr. B smiled. "Tutorials will start on the next day you go to school. Enjoy them. My niece, Jade, will be the tutor."

"Who's she?"

"You'll find out." He waved her off, signaling she could leave the room.

Titaia got up, with her soda, and headed to the door. She mouthed 'fuck this bullshit' and reached for the doorknob.

"Wow, that was kind of rude, Titaia. If you said it audibly, I might've gotten sad." Mr. B frowned, sipping some coffee.

"Yes…" She exited the office. How the fuck does he do that shit? Pretty soon, this school will be hearing thoughts… Goodnesss fucking damn. Since meal time was well past done, she was now able to chat to Gamzee, Eridan and Tavros about her whole love ordeal with Sollux. Like, she meant. She only likes him. Stupid Eridan is putting ideas into her head…

* * *

**A/N: I'll have this next chapter up soon, hopefully. Gotta make it to act three...**


	34. Skyping

**A/N: Omigawd. Like, why is time passing by so fast? I need to end this story before school starts. llD Here's chapter 34. RR'n'E~!**

* * *

Up the elevator she went. Tutorials. What the shitty fuck. Who the hell was Jade? She'd have to be creepy as fuck, if she's related to the asshole counselor downstairs. How did he even know she did that? It was so… odd… Kind of like a bad dream, where everything you're insecure about is shoved into your face… maybe it wasn't like that… however… Titaia's phone started to vibrate quite loudly, which gave her a bit of a scare. She waited for a few seconds to see if it was only a text. It wasn't of course, it was a call. Titaia made a turn and was now standing in front of her bedroom, pulling her phone out of her pocket. "Speak." Titaia answered her phone as she entered her room. Vriska wasn't there yet, so she just chilled on her bed until.

"Yo, hey, motherfucka." Gamzee greeted via telephone. "I just wanted to see if you all up and received my wicked bitchtits requests on Skype."

Titaia opened her laptop. Skype started up, and she had three pending friend requests from caligulasAquariam, terminallyCapricious, and adiosToreador. "Yeah, I've received it." She smiled, and accepted the requests. "Along with two others."

"Great, sis. I'mma go ahead and invite you to this miraculous video chat we have going on here. Talk to you through the motherfuckin' screen." He disconnected the call.

Titaia paused. They were already Skyping without her? Goodness, what the fuck? What would they be talking about? She received a call from terminallyCapricious. Whichever one that was. She cammed up immediately. A feeling of nostalgia, from simply a week or two prior, rushed through Titaia's body. Because of Skype, she found out who TA was… Titaia waved at the camera.

Everyone was on cam except Tavros. "Tavros, you going to show yourself, buddy?" Titaia asked. She made sure her chat wasn't visible, because it could be quite a distraction. Everyone was on full screen.

"Uh… yes…" Tavros answered, turning on his camera. "Sorry, I uh… had to clean something up in here again… sometimes my roommate drops some things around, and forgets to pick it up, not like it's a problem! But… I don't like it when my room's a mess…"

"Oh, Tav. Leave it be. I'm sure it ain't a shitty mess like Gam's room." Eridan assured.

Tavros laughed a bit.

Gamzee nodded his head to music that was playing in the background. "You hear that shit, bros? That's my motherfuckin' jam."

"You say that about every song…" Eridan frowned. He looked at his friends list, and realized that Sollux was online. It was a good thing that he didn't piss Sollux off recently, or he would've been blocked, and this whole thing wouldn't work out. He smiled, getting an idea.

"What the fuck are you smirking about?" Titaia asked.

"Be right back. Don't start anything without me. " He turned off his cam and mic. But he never left the laptop though, he was simply scheming. Eridan zoned out, ignoring any sound coming from the Skype call, and directing his attention to the chat he was about to hold:

caligulasAquariam: sol

twinArmageddons: what?

twinArmageddons: 2hiit, ii hate iit when ii leave my fuckiing 2kype logged on.

twinArmageddons: ii'm tryiing two avoiid a22hole2 liike you.

caligulasAquariam: its okay sol

caligulasAquariam: i lovve you too

twinArmageddons: what do you want, ampora?

caligulasAquariam: i thought you wwould be interested in wwhat i havve in store for you

twinArmageddons: and that would be?

caligulasAquariam: i need you to wwatch this convversation im havvin wwith my friend

caligulasAquariam: i think you might be quite interested at wwhat youll find out

twinArmageddons: what?

twinArmageddons: ii don't want two watch you 2kype wiith friiend2 you don't even fuckiing have.

caligulasAquariam: trust me sol

caligulasAquariam: havve I evver scared you wwrong

twinArmageddons: …

caligulasAquariam: ill send you the call now

caligulasAquariam: and make sure you don't make it obvvious that youre there

twinArmageddons: god, okay!

caligulasAquariam: better yet sol

caligulasAquariam: we can do a screen share

caligualsAquariam: so you can see whats goin on.

twinArmageddons: okay, whatever.

twinArmageddons: ju2t do iit.

Sollux sat at his laptop, waiting for this screen share to occur. Since when did Eridan have friends, any fucking way? Once the request for permission to see Eridan's screen was presented, he accepted it. Eridan only said to listen. So that's all he'd do for that rich bastard. He looked at his screen. She was there, Titaia. And Gamzee, and Tavros. What could they all be doing?

Eridan cammed back up, and smiled at everyone. "You may resume your fuckin' hopeless lives, I'm back." Eridan smiled to the world.

"I don't recall anyone weeping that you were gone…" Titaia frowned, being distracted by some music of her own, and the homework on her bed.

Eridan sighed in relief. Now all he had to do was get it out of her. He tuned into the conversation.

"Sis, you think you can motherfuckin' freestyle to this wicked instrumental of this song I'm all up and playing right now?" Gamzee challenged. The song was talking about living the carefree life, and smoking weed. No wonder Gamzee listened to it.

Was this boy challenging Titaia? Oh hell no. "You've played this song too many times for me not to. I've got a fucking hook. I can do this. Play that shit, man."

Tavros watched in awe. Since when did Titaia even consider rapping?

"Alright, sis. I'm playin' that shit." Gamzee said. "You better be ready." He messed around, until he could find the track to it.

"You've gotta be fuckin' me, Ti. You? Rappin'?" Eridan asked.

The music started to play, and Titaia got into her zone. "So what we're different? So what we throw fits? We're just kind of odd, and we don't give two shits. We've got each other, in Home for Health Academy. Living in captivity." She sang more than rapped while nodding her head like Gamzee does when he jams to his precious beats. This rapping shit isn't that hard, why do Gamzee and Tavros suck at it so much?

Sollux laughed to himself. That wasn't half bad. Not like he knows what good quality rapping/singing is, but... it seemed good.

Tavros laughed as well. "Ha… captivity…"

"Whoa, sis. I never motherfuckin' even thought you could pull that shit off. You've got yo' rhythm on?" Gamzee asked.

Titaia nodded her head. "Yes…"

Eridan crossed his arms. "You are tryin' to get us off a fuckin' track, Ti."

"Am not." Titaia argued, attempting to do what he just accused her of. She looked away, much like a child who had denied stealing a piece of chocolate, even though the chocolate was smothered all of the child's face.

That sneaky little girl, she was. No one fooled Eridan Ampora. "You are doin' it right now!"

"So, what are we up and gonna talk about?" Gamzee asked. He had headphones wrapped around his neck, but the music in the background was fully audible.

"That's a good question, Gam." Eridan schooled. "I do believe we're inquirin' Ti's love life. If you would begin, so I can continue on with the rest of my fuckin' day."

Sollux tilted his head when Eridan said love life. "Thith could be interethting…" He said to himself.

"Oh yeah…" Titaia frowned, slapping her forehead. "So… I might like this guy."

"Who?" Eridan asked, to make it more transparent, so the idea can get into Gamzee's head too. But it wasn't the fact that she had to tell them. She has to know that she likes the boy, so she won't be living in that stupid state of denial. And Sollux needs to know that there's a change for their relationship… Because Eridan knows how it's like to not be loved/liked back. "Well?"

"Don't ever motherfuckin' be afraid to open up, sis. I won't judge you." Gamzee assured.

To be honest, it wasn't the idea of judgment. It was some odd feeling of proudness that overcame her person, whenever faced with the question. Titaia looked at the sheets on her bed. "I'm sure you won't."

"None of us will, uh… I think…"

"I like Sollux Captor, guys." She announced. "I don't know why… but something's telling me that I do…" She was clearly referring to the moth. No one understood it, thought. It'd be awkward explaining that whole thing, so she just decided to leave it as what she said.

Sollux's eyes widened behind his glasses. She… actually liked him back? Fuck, he'd actually have to thank Eridan for that one.

Eridan gleamed. "Ain't that a fuckin' plot twist, Ti?"

Titaia merely shrugged, and concentrated on her homework.

"If you motherfuckin' want, I can get my match maker on, and get you and Solbro to be a motherfuckin' lovey dovey type couple." Gamzee offered.

Titaia laughed a bit. "No thank you…"

Tavros smiled. It was better than her saying that she wanted him dead. "Cute couple? Uh…"

"Eh…" Titaia shrugged a bit. "I don't know. He had something special; I don't think I can actually bring that back for him. And frankly to be honest, I don't think it would be anything but fucking awkward if we start dating. And I'm not looking for a relationship…"

Sollux nodded his head. He started to tap his chin in thought. Maybe something good could come out of this…

"That's too bad, Ti." Eridan let out a yawn.

Titaia nodded. "Yeah. So, that's that."

"Motherfuckin' miraculous, how you can all up and punch a motherfucker in the jaw and say you've got your love goin' on for him, don't you think, sis?" Gamzee inquired.

Eridan answered for her. "It's just fuckin' ironic." He looked at the time, it was a quarter till nine. "Look, I'm goin' to finish my homework, and go to bed. I'll talk to you later." He bidded goodbye.

Titaia waved.

"Catch you around motherfucka." Gamzee smiled.

"Uh… see you…" Tavros mumbled.

Sollux logged out of Skype immediately, because he knew Eridan was going to brag about it. He did have bragging rights, or course. But it was so goddamn annoying from him. Maybe he'll thank him later or something. Sollux shrugged, and shut his laptop closed. He smiled in content, she liked him back… He finished his homework, and went to sleep.

Eventually, the last three in the Skype call decided to call it a night, and see each other in the morning. Titaia went to bed feeling better than she did before the confession. Like a small burden had been lifted off her shoulders. Titaia knocked out, she was tired.

After a shitty day of school, Titaia walked all the way to the other side of the school. She had never been in that section; it was the extra help and tutorials wing. So, maybe she'd have more people in her class, and it wouldn't be so awkward. Titaia looked at the slip of paper she was handed, and looked for room 120 A. She was in the A section, so the room was bound to be somewhere. She walked to the end of the hallway, and found the room. She inhaled deeply, and opened the door. There was no one else there. The girl who seemed to be Jade turned and smiled.

"Why, hello~!" Jade greeted. "You must be Titaia. My uncle talks a whole bunch about you!" She smiled. All of the sudden, she hit her head, as if she recalled something. "Oh, I almost forgot! My name is Jade Harley. I'm going to be tutoring you on happiness! Yay~!" She cheered.

The fuck? He talks about her? Oh God, that man is so fucking odd… Titaia nodded her head slowly, and took her seat. "Yes…" She took out a sheet of paper, and drew a smiley face. "Yay, a fucking smiley face. I'm so happy. Can I go?" She nearly pleaded.

"Ooh, you're so funny~" Jade giggled happily.

Titaia stared at her with an expressionless face. "Are you always this giddy?" She asked.

Jade smiled, and nodded her head. "It's such a great thing to be happy, Titaia." She opened up a binder that was sitting on a nearby desk, and flipped through a few sheet protected sheets. "Hmm, let's start you off with chapter one!"

"What could that chapter possibly be about?" Titaia asked.

"Well, it's about finding things you like to do, and using them as hobbies to distract you from sadness!" Jade exclaimed. "So if you would please list three things you like to do."

"I can only name one." Titaia frowned.

"One is an okay start! After all, without one, you can't have two or three! Name it!" Jade exclaimed.

"Cutting myself." Titaia answered. She wanted to see if she could make this girl snap at her. It's impossible for someone to be that happy.

"No, silly." Jade smiled, and offered a friendly gesture. "I mean something pleasant!"

"Sitting in my room. Alone."

"Um…" Jade frowned slightly. "No…"

Titaia frowned as well. "Well, I don't have anything else to offer. Are you going to give up on me, yet?"

"No way! You have to keep on trying. Here, I'll tell you about myself. Silly me, I should've done that in the introduction! Well, for starters I love gardening! It's the most fun thing for me to do, ever! It also helps me whenever I'm stressed about something, all my problems just dissolve away, as I bring new plant life onto our earth!" Jade took a breath and continued her rambling. "And whenever I have nothing to do, I just fall asleep, and have these pleasant dreams."

Titaia nodded her head as Jade spoke, to signify that she was listening. This girl couldn't really be that… uppity all the time. It had to be impossible, this was crazy. She hadn't said one negative thing for the whole, Titaia checked her phone to see how long she's been in the room, thirteen minutes they've been together. Not to mention she's been doing most of the talking. And as much as she wanted to hate this girl for this perkiness, she was almost envious about it. Just being bored, and going to sleep know that she'd have a pleasant dream just made Titaia wonder what kind of world this girl lived in. Once it was apparent that Jade had finished her talking, Titaia stopped nodding her head. "Cooool." She lagged.

"Isn't it?" It was almost like the sarcasm didn't exist. "Now, tell me. Is there anything at all that you enjoy that doesn't require violence and/or a depressing setting?"

Titaia broke her situation down mathematically. She was stuck at this school. If she could bullshit this stuff with Jade, and make herself seem happier, she'd do better in class. If she did better in class, she wouldn't have to take the shitty exam for it every other Saturday. If she didn't have to take the shitty exam for that class, she wouldn't have to fail it, meaning she won't have to take an extra class. She took in a deep breath. She can do it. Positivity… "I like music." She said finally.

"Hm…" Jade adjusted her glasses. "This is a good start."

Titaia hoped it would be. One could only hope.

* * *

**A/N: *grabs head* This headache. I will never understand why we have to read for school. I'd have this up earlier, but I had to read... And I still do. Oh, and:**

**Titaia: *reading off a script xiSmile gave her* So, the song I was freestyling to is called Young Wild and Free. The Author doesn't own it. **

**Yeah, I'm done. So. I'll update soon~**


	35. Gathering Intel

**A/N: Sorry I was late, guys. :( Lot's of stuff going on. RR'n'E.~**

* * *

Titaia sighed in relief from being released from Jade's hold. She had said something about it being the first day of tutoring, so she'd get a break. That was a good thing. She looked at her phone, to see if she got any messages. She hadn't. Why would she? She placed her phone back in her pocket. Titaia just walked around the whole A wing of the school. Tuturials were going on, still. She was bored, so shit. Why not snoop around? Titaia walked the hallways naturally, as if she was trying to get some water or something. She looked into each classroom, some were incredibly full, with actual teachers, and some were really empty, consisting of four to five students. She walked further along that wing, and turned a corner. There was a classroom with one person in it, just like hers. Titaia took a peek into the classroom, hoping that it wouldn't be obvious. On the board was the word 'Forgiveness' written in big bold capital letters. There was a girl in the room, writing in her book. Her hair was somewhat wild, and was placed in a ponytail for the time being. She was bespeckled, and she had some blue lipstick on. She had on some khaki skinny jeans, and a blue polo with blue converse… blue… Who was related to that color? Titaia tapped her chin in thought. Blue, who likes that col— Whoa shit. That's Vriska! Titaia looked at the board again, and took a note of it. Forgiveness, hm? Did Vriska have some trust issues of some kind? Oh, this was gold. Titaia tip-toed away towards the exit of the A wing. Now she had to get more intel about this, she's been wondering what has been Vriska's reason to be in this hell since day 1.

– delightfulSorrow [DS] began pestering caligulasAquariam [CA] –

DS: Hey Eri.

CA: hey

CA: wwho the fuck are you

CA: im startin to lose count a all my fans

CA: pesterin me when i dont evven know wwho you are an shit

DS: -pff-! Fans?!

DS: Oh please, hipster pants.

DS: No one fucking worships you, how many times do I have to tell you?

CA: oh

CA: hi ti

CA: wwho gavve you my chumhandle

CA: an wwhy the fuck wwould they

DS: Tavros gave me your chumhandle.

DS: So I could ask you a question.

CA: about wwhat

CA: wwhy couldnt you just call me

CA: or text me or some shit

DS: Because…

DS: I like it like this…

Titaia smacked her forehead. She could've sent him a text message… but something wanted her on Pesterchum, for the slim chance that someone special might pester her, and they can have a conversation…

CA: wwhatevver

CA: be fuckin thankful that i wwas on this shit

DS: Stop being a bitch, Eridan.

DS: I need some information.

DS: And since you seem to know stuff, I guess, I thought I should ask you.

CA: ah

CA: wwhat about?

DS: Do you know why Vriska got into this place?

DS: I've been dying to know…

DS: Like, I was passing by her tutorials and saw "FORGIVENESS" written on the board.

CA: looks like someone wwas stalkin

DS: No I wasn't!

DS: I can't help that my eyes work…

DS: Andlookintoaclassroomthatjus tsohappenedtobehertutorials.

CA: okay ti

CA: i dont knoww wwhy vvris is in this place

CA: but i dont reely think its any of our business

CA: …

CA: see that pun there

CA: quite clevver a me

CA: dont you think so

DS: …We weren't even talking about the ocean; you know that was a fucking typo.

DS: Moving on from your failure, I do think it's my business.

CA: wwhy?

DS: If I live with her, don't you think I have to know why she's in?

DS: Shit, what if she's a killer or something?

CA: wwell i wwouldnt knoww

CA: wwere like wworst enemies

DS: It doesn't really seem like it.

DS: She doesn't really talk much about her hatred for you, or something.

DS: You're really are not on her 'ruin their lives' list.

DS: And when she's talking her shit, I never really hear your name come up.

CA: wwhat

CA: but

CA: but

DS: …xD

DS: Eridan thought he had a hater.

DS: Maybe one day, though. :l

CA: yeah wwell

CA: youre just blind

CA: the best chance a gettin a answer is to ask kan or somethin

DS: Ugh.

DS: I don't even talk to her like that.

CA: wwell

CA: good luck

DS: Yes…

DS: Oh, by the way.

DS: Why're you typing like that.

CA: like wwhat

DS: Like –that-

CA: wwhy do you ask

DS: Everyone here types fucking oddly.

DS: I don't know why, did I miss this quirk party?

CA: really

CA: quirk party, ti

CA: really

DS: Ttyl, Eridan.

CA: shore see you later

DS: saeoignv;sldnbzj!

DS: It doesn't work like that!

DS: We're –not- talking about the sea!

– delightfulSorrow [DS] ceased pestering caligulasAquariam [CA] –

Titaia sighed, no one else has chatted her. TA was online, why not chat with him?... She had a good enough reason to, she needed to know something. And it was totally relevant. It's not like she was desperate for him or anything. Titaia delayed it, though. She worked on some of her homework for about an hour, looking at laptop from time to time just to see it he'd pestered her. He seriously kept that promise, not to talk to her. But she had a reason, though. Right? She wasn't being thirsty. She wasn't desperately thirsty to talk to _him_; she was just seriously in need of some answers… Who's desperate, anyway?

– delightfulSorrow [DS] began pestering twinArmageddons [TA] –

DS: Sollux.

TA: whoa, ii2n't thii2 a 2urprii2e?

DS: Fuck you, Sollux.

DS: I hate you.

Sollux smiled, and cracked his knuckles. He knows she likes him. And it was sort of cute that she'd try to act like he pisses her off. Even though he might. But, the point is, she was finally talking to him first. Or talking to him, better yet. Either one made Sollux smile.

TA: two what do ii owe thii2 lovely plea2ure, tt?

DS: I need some information about someone.

TA: 2o you're a2kiing me?

TA: the dweeb that wouldn't know about anythiing goiing on around hiim?

TA: way two u2e your noggin, tt.

DS: It does sound stupid when you say it like that.

DS: But you've been here at this shithole longer than I have.

DS: So, light might shed on you more than it would on a newbie like me.

TA: eheheheheh…

TA: okay, tt. you've got a poiint.

TA: what do you need two know?

DS: Why is Vriska in this dump?

TA: ii actually have no fuckiing iidea…

TA: why do you even care?

DS: The curiosity is just pissing me off.

DS: I walked past her fucking tutorial session, and saw "FORGIVENESS" written on the board.

DS: Like, don't I have a right to?

DS: What if she's a fucking killer?

DS: And she goes ballistic or something?

TA: iit 2houldn't matter two you.

TA 2iince you want two diie and all.

DS: …

DS: Touche.

DS: But, Sollux.

TA: hm?

DS: I need to know.

TA: why the 2udden iintere2t?

DS: I've been wondering since I got here.

TA: wow… fiigure2.

TA: what make2 you think ii have all the an2wer2?

TA: vk and ii aren't really on the be2t term2.

TA: not liike ii've ever done 2omethiing two her, and viice ver2a.

TA: but we're not exactly BE2T FRIIEND2.

DS: Ugh. :l

TA: hmm…

DS: What?

TA: ii'll make you a deal.

DS: Deal?

DS: Lay it on me.

TA: ii'll fiind out how vk got thrown iin here.

DS: How?

TA: ii have my way2.

DS: Okay… and in exchange for?...

TA: your number.

DS: …

TA: oh god, come on.

TA: iif ii get caught doiing what ii'd have two do two get her iinformatiion, ii'll get iin 2eriiou2 fuckiing trouble.

TA: 2o your number ii2 the lea2t ii could get from you.

DS: You're talking about hacking into the computer system of the school?

TA: ye2.

DS: Sollux.

DS: -no-.

DS: Don't do that! They could fucking throw you in prison for shit like that!

TA: …

TA: 2iince when diid you care about me?

DS: …

TA: eheheheh…

TA: you're actiing liike they're goiing two fiind me REGARDLE22.

TA: ii know what ii'm doiing, tru2t me on that one at lea2t.

TA: look, ii2 iit a deal or not?

DS: If you did, you wouldn't even be able to call my number if you got arrested.

DS: And I'm not that desperate, Captor.

TA: who 2aiid you were?

TA: ii actually look liike the de2perate one here, wiiliing two go two jail ju2t to feed your curiio2iity.

DS: Don't do it, I'll find out some other way.

TA: well, that'2 conviinciing.

DS: Shut up.

TA: eheh…

TA: are you 2ure you're not dyiing two know?

TA: ii can hack iit…

DS: All that risk just for my number, Captor?

TA: ye2.

DS: I can't believe that…

TA: eheheh…

TA: ii'm liike a fuckiing a 2tep away from doiing iit.

TA: are you 2ure you don't want me two do iit?

DS: I'm fine…

TA: okay….

DS: Meh… I'll ask around.

TA: pfft. good luck wiith that, vk doe2n't really go around fuckiing 2hariing her problem2.

TA: you ju2t turned down the be2t way two get iit…

DS: Uh…

DS: Thanks? :l

– delightfulSorrow [DS] ceased pestering twinArmageddons [TA] –

Titaia frowned. She wasn't really worth going to fucking prison for. She sighed, and looked at the time. She had about thirty five minutes until dinner officially started. So she figured she'd finish some homework, while listening to music. No, fuck the homework, she'd listen to music. She was playing some music, and was sent to her own little world. Titaia subconsciously ripped out a piece of paper, and started writing on it. Writing and drawing, all that shit. Titaia's mind was being distracted by the music. After about twenty five minutes, and six to seven songs, Titaia looked at the clock. She figured she'd start heading down, so she gr— The fuck? Titaia looked at the paper. It was just a bunch of fucking doodling. Doodling and writing. This time, all of it was about Sollux. His duality. His oddness. His chumhandle. His fucking glasses. She even drew a cape on him… as if he were a fucking super hero… "My God…" She frowned, crumpling up the paper. She had to get out of there. She wrote something down, and stuffed it into her pocket, before exiting the room with her necessities.

She had went into the shortest line, mostly because she didn't want to wait. Sollux was in front of her, getting two trays of whatever he was ordering.

Sollux turned around and saw her. He moved out of her way, so she could skip him because he tended to take a while to get his shit. He felt this weird feeling on his upper thigh. Like something was touching him… He dismissed it though, and continued on with his purchase.

For about the whole time Sollux had been sitting at the table, Karkat and Terezi were sitting in front of Sollux. Just sitting there. Karkat would look at her every so often. Terezi would concentrate on trying to eat her food. It just kind of pissed Sollux off.

"Are you two going to fucking talk to each other or not?" Sollux snapped.

Terezi giggled wildly. "Is something wrong with you today, Sollux?"

"Are you two a thing or not?" Sollux landed his face on his palm. "Becauthe you two have been flirting hard thinthe the danthe. And it'th kind of annoying now, to be completely fucking honetht."

"Well, aren't we a bit fucking pissy today?" Karkat snapped back. He didn't bother negating Sollux's statement about their flirting because… well… he _might've_ been flirting with her. But that wasn't the point. "Since when did you give a shit? Are you mad because she ruined the theme of two at this table?"

"Obviouthly." Sollux returned sarcastically. "That's why I'm fucking mad." He shrugged. "I don't really have a problem with you and Tthee'th thecret relationship shit. I'm jutht wondering why you'd keep your feelingth to yourself, if you know she liketh you back." He started to eat his food angrily.

Karkat's anger level lowered. "Something is telling me that this shit has to do with you somehow. Fuck me if I'm wrong, but am I right?"

Sollux shrugged. "It'th nothing KK." He sighed.

"You're such a little girl, Sollux~" Terezi teased. "You know there's something wrong!"

"Fuck you, Tthee, there'th nothing wrong with me!" Sollux snapped.

"Then why're you getting all emotional, hmm?" Terezi interrogated. The love that she had for interrogation. She wanted to be the best blind lawyer she could be, and this was good practice.

Sollux flipped her the bird, with both hands.

"Why the fuck did it get all quiet all of the sudden?" Terezi asked.

Sollux slapped his forehead, recalling that she was blind. "I thtuck up the fucking finger at you." He muttered, standing up now.

"Why is it so easy to forget that I'm blind?" She asked, turning to what she could sniff out as Karkat. "You do it all the time when you're making little hearts with your hands."

"I do NOT do that shit!" Karkat negated, crossing his arms.

Sollux walked off, heading to the elevator. Once he was in, he dug his hands into his pockets, a pose he'd assume when he was waiting to arrive on his floor. He felt a piece of folded paper in one of his pockets and pulled it out with a look of curiosity. He never really remembered putting anything in his pockets. He unfolded the paper, and gasped happily at what was on it. Written on it was simply Titaia's name and her number. Ten digits, six letters. But it was the biggest deal to him. He smiled at the piece of paper, and entered the digits into his phone and saved her number.

* * *

**A/N: DunDunDunDun. A hint for what Vriska's in for, I believe? Idk. When Sollux was like "Tthee" I was attempting to make him lisp TZ. Sorry if that confused anyone. Hope you enjoyed. ^^ Update soon.. (I pray.)**


	36. Her Confession

**A/N: I'm sorry if it seems like this story is going nowhere. o.o Or maybe that's just me speaking. *knocks on my head* I shall improve for you all. Love you all. (: RR'n'E.**

* * *

It has been a few weeks and Titaia was seriously starting to wonder why he hadn't called her yet. Not like she fucking cared… that much… but she gave him her number, and he wanted it so bad. She only liked him. And she was barely sure about that… Maybe he just never checked his pockets. But it'd be awkward if she told him too. She'd feel like a fucking creeper, telling someone to look in their pockets, because she knows something is in there, and they do not. She sighed, and laid her eyes at the sheet of paper that was presented to her by Tavros. "Okay, Tavros." She read of the paper, now. "Name something you know you're good at." She had been helping him in his guidance classes. She failed to realize that he's been doing worse since the whole revelation until just recently. And it was partly her fault. She had to make it up to him by helping him out. Not like if it weren't because of her she wouldn't help him.

Tavros frowned at the question. "I uh… I-I don't know…" He looked at her nervously. "I can't really do much…"

"Oh please. You're a wonderful friend, you're a good rapper, and you're hella adorable." Titaia cooed.

Tavros sighed at her last compliment. Tavros Nitram isn't adorable… he guessed. "I'm uh… not really that good at rapping, Titaia. You said it yourself. I'm a bad friend for wha—"

"You're not a bad friend, Tavros." Titaia crossed her arms, and the paper glided onto the bed. "I flipped my shit back there. And what you did seriously helped me realize something."

"What could that be?" Tavros asked.

Titaia bit her bottom lip, regretting that last clause that she allowed to pass through her lips. "That I actually do like him, and I tend to miss him when we don't talk…" She released her arms from their position, and retrieved the paper from Tavros' bed with her gloved hand. "Now fucking say it with me: My name is Tavros Nitram, and I am fucking amazing."

Tavros shook his head quickly. "I think there's something that you might uh… have to let out about Sollux… did something else go on between you two?"

"You're not a sneaky bastard, Tavros. Say it and then we'll talk about that. My name is Tavros Nitram, and I am fucking amazing." Titaia repeated again.

"Uh… no…" Tavros refused. "I really think we should talk about your feelings, Titaia…"

"No, Tavros."

Tavros let out a sigh. "Titaia w—"

"My name is Tavros Nitram, and I am fucking amazing." She repeated.

"Please hear me o—"

"My name is Tavros Nitram, and I am fucking amazing." Titaia repeated with a smile.

"Uh…" Tavros couldn't even say anything before Titaia cut him off again.

"You know what you want me to say. Say it and I might let you fucking speak, my friend." Titaia smile turned into a devious smirk.

Tavros shook his head again, and attempted to speak. "Titaia I—"

"My name is—"

"Gah! ¡Cállate tu boca, por favor! ¡Dios mío!" Tavros exploded, placing his index and middle fingers on his temples. After realizing what he said, he placed a hand over his mouth and nearly cried. "Oh my… I'm very uh… sorry for that…" His voice was more awkward than ever at the moment.

Titaia's eyes widened. She nodded her head in acceptance, and started clap happily. "Just the reaction I wanted."

"Why would you want uh… me to do that?"

"Simply because it means that you're starting to stand up for yourself. Before, you wouldn't dare swear at me, and now, you're over here breaking out in random Spanish. Oh, and I never knew you were Mexican, Tavros." Titaia rambled. "Y'learn something new every day."

"Uh… I'm Columbian…" Tavros' eyes moved swiftly and awkwardly to multiple places of his room.

"I just stereotyped you, didn't I?" She knew how it felt to be stereotyped. It's a shitty feeling. And she just did it to someone. God, she's awesome as a friend. Titaia scratched the back of her neck, and laid her eyes on the bed sheets. Manilla. Yuck.

"Yeah, I guess you did. But, it's uh… no problem. A lot of people do that... Heh…" Tavros read his homework questions. "Uh… I can write that I uh… I'm… forgiving, right?" He asked, incredibly unsure. But at least it steered the conversation to a different direction.

"Now we're rolling." Titaia nodded her head. "Write that you're good at forgiving people."

Tavros wrote it down quickly, and picked up Titaia's sheet of homework. "Uh… it says name something positive about yourself…" He glanced at her to see what she'd say.

Titaia nodded her head. As much as she hated to admit it, Jades tutorials were actually helping her, she was pulling off a 67 as her lowest grade for that guidance class that she's been doing so terribly in. "I'm a big fan of music." She answered. Music seemed to brighten the mood of anything. Even if the music she liked wasn't so peachy.

Tavros nodded his head, as Titaia wrote down the answer to her question. She was improving quite a bit from when she broke down before. That was bad...

Titaia was about to read Tavros' next question, and then her phone vibrated. She jumped; that phone's powerful vibration will never cease to surprise her. She waited a few seconds to see how many times it would vibrate, so she could decipher whether it was a call or a text. It was just a text message, simply because the phone vibrated only twice. Titaia grabbed her phone, and entered the unlock pattern onto the touch sensitive screen. She had received a text message from an unknown number which simply said:

'call me?'

Why the fuck do people do that shit? Titaia sucked her teeth at the phone.

"Is there something wrong, Titaia? Uh… are you mad about something? Perhaps I can, if you want, help you out with it or something along those lines?..." Tavros put his papers down and gave Titaia his full attention.

"No, I just got a text message from someone I don't know. And they texted me that call me shit." She sighed, selecting the option labeled 'Call this number'. She stood up, and started pacing the width of Tavros' room, waiting for the anonymous being to receive the call.

"Thup?" A clearly lisped voice answered on the other side of the line.

Titaia froze for a bit. He did have her number after all! Why didn't he call it? Or maybe he lost it in his jeans until he found them that day. But, that'd be weird, because if he washed them, the numbers wouldn't be easy to read. Or maybe he didn't wash his clothes. That'd be disgusting… No, he's probably fucking with her. Or he didn't want to seem thirsty. Well, neither of them were thirsty, because she _totally_ didn't think of him not calling her at all.

"Hello?" Sollux asked again, realizing that there was nothing but silence between the two.

"…Speak." Titaia answered finally.

"Wow, fuck." Sollux nearly laughed. "You're tho mean when you anthwer the phone. Can't you jutht thay hello?"

"…Hello?..." Titaia asked more than said.

Tavros watched Titaia on the phone. Her usual facial expression was much different than the usual. She seemed more placid. It was nearly unexplainable how her face looked. But it was one that he didn't have much of a problem seeing. It was relaxed… maybe that was a good word to explain it.

"That'th better…"

"What is it? And what the fuck took you so long?" That sounded thirsty. It made it seem like she was checking her phone ever other second to see if he texted her. She _certainly_ didn't do that. "Never mind that, why didn't you just fucking call me instead of sending a stupid text message telling me to call your ass. Don't you think we could've gotten over with this sooner if you'd called me first?" Titaia asked.

"Oh, I didn't want to call you without a reason to, or elthe our converthation would be dry... I hate dry converthationth." Sollux shook his head, as if she could see it. "And, wow TT. I didn't know that bothered you tho much."

"Well, now you do." She rolled her eyes.

Sollux let out a sigh. "Tho, I got some information to share with you."

"Really?!" Titaia answered quickly.

Sollux raised an eyebrow, Titaia did answer pretty quickly. "Yeth. About your roommate." He smirked, knowing she wanted to hear this.

"Speeeaaaak…" She dragged on the word, as an attempt to emphasize her longing to know this information. She reached the door to Tavros' room, and turned on her heel to pace in the other direction.

"Before I go around thpreading shit to you, jutht tho you two can get even, I need to know thome shit about you." Sollux was teasing her appetite for this bit of information. "It'th a whole backthtory, too…"

"…" Titaia took in a deep breath. "What would you like to know?" She paused her pacing.

Tavros looked at Titaia, and mouthed a question about who she was talking to. He was shocked to find out it was Sollux of all people. He didn't know they talked…

"Eheheh… I've told you who I like, right? Who do you like, TT?" Sollux asaked. "And don't lie, that won't be very fucking fair."

Titaia pulled the phone from her ear for a minute, and started ranting in her head. As if he'd know if she was lying. And why would he even need to know? Besides the fact that he likes her or something. Still. Asshole. She put the phone back to her ear.

"Holy shit, hello?" Sollux asked.

"Oh." Titaia said simply. "I was away from my phone."

"You should warn me next time."

"Yes… No." Titaia sighed. "So what were you going to tell me?"

"You were going to tell me about your crush." Sollux smirked.

"I don't like anyone." Titaia sighed.

Tavros continued on with his homework, trying to divert his attention from Titaia's phone conversation. It seemed like it was something personal.

"You know that'th a lie, TT." Sollux frowned. Why won't she just admit it? She'd feel much better, and they could be a fucking couple. She just loves making things difficult.

Titaia frowned. She'd never admit it to him; he'd get what he wanted. But she wanted to know Vriska's problem. And it was totally worth it! And their phone conversation could be longer if she kept on denying. But when she told Gamzee, Tavros and Eridan, she felt a burden lifted off her shoulders. What if she confronted him about it? "How would you know?" She asked.

"I jutht do…" Sollux lisped. "And I have what you want."

"I gave you my number." Titaia stated. That was enough for the information, and that was what the original deal was. So, no problem there.

"That was a deal that wath cut off; you did that all on your own." Sollux chuckled a bit.

Titaia sighed audibly on the phone. Wow, way to fuck it up. "Sollux, this is childish. Just tell me." She placed her free hand on her hip.

"You jutht tell me." Sollux returned.

"Fuck you, Sollux. If this means you'll tell me and crawl the fuck out of my sad pathetic life, then I guess I'll fucking tell you." She snapped at him.

"Ooh, are you annoyed? Jutht tell me, God. I'll thtart to forget if you don't."

Titaia bit her lip, and inhaled a large amount of air. She could do it. Okay. She will do it. There will be no going back, though. Because she'd get what she wanted to know in return, and she'd feel better about herself. "You…" She mumbled.

"What? You like me?" Sollux asked teasingly. "Wow, aren't I the luckietht bathtard in the world! Can you repeat it again, I jutht fangirled."

She let out a breath. She felt relaxed now, that she told him. "You're forcing." Titaia frowned. "Did you already know this..?" Her voice's pitch rose on the last word she uttered from her lips, which were being bitten by her teeth.

"Maybe." Sollux cooed. "But that'th bethide the point. Wanna meet up tho we can talk shit?" He asked, before letting out a laugh. God, it took her only two thousand years to admit it.

Titaia shrugged as if he could see it. Why did he react so carelessly? If he really did like her, wouldn't he be happier or some shit? It didn't make sense, he didn't make sense. She released her lip from her teeth, and it was slightly frayed. God, how did she even catch feelings? She never caught feelings for people that pissed her off before…

"TT?"

"Shit, sorry. I have a tendency to make bodily gestures over the phone. I fucking shrugged. So you know. And yeah, we can meet up in my room after dinner of some shit."

"Baha, you're hopeleth. But it'th cute. Thoundth like a plan." Sollux said before disconnecting the call. He laid on his bed, stretching his limbs to all four corners of it. Finally. Finally, it was going somewhere. It wasn't like this was the biggest moment ever, because he knew she liked him. But he got it out of her. And she's going to think about it. Like she overthinks everything.

Titaia looked at the screen of the phone. "Bitch, bye!" She shouted at it. God, he didn't even say goodbye. That's an asshole right there. She looked at Tavros, who was penciling in answers for her homework now. "What're you doing?"

"Uh… I'm used to it! Doing homework, that is… So, I thought I should do yours since you were, bothered, I guess, with your phone conversation." He stumbled on his words nervously.

Titaia sighed, and took the paper. She put it in her binder and put it in her backpack. "No need. Thanks though." She held out her hand for him to grab. "C'mon, let's go to dinner, okay?" She used her free hand to carry her backpack which was handing on one shoulder.

"Uh… okay." Tavros grabbed her hand, and stood up. The two of them started to walk out into the hallway. Tavros was locking the door, and Titaia continued to walk, until she stopped at a poster.

Titaia eyes were laid on the large poster in front of her. The ones that were propaganda. She'd move awkwardly around it, just to see if those eyes that seemed to follow her did. It's like they never moved away from her focus. And it was creepy. She started to wonder why it did such a thing. Tavros had to pull her away from just staring at it. Staring and wondering. Why were those posters around? Just to remind people that they cared? Or just to piss them off? To tell people that they cared, and actually didn't? To get people to admit they cared, and react indifferently? She just connected her recent situation to a fucking poster. There's got to be something more productive she can do with her mind, because that's just sad.

* * *

**A/N: Yay, I hit fifty followers. ; w; *fist pump* Luh you all. Update soon. Byee-ee~!**

**Oh yeah. Tavros was saying "Shut your mouth, please! My God!" in Spanish. Eeeyup. (: I'm gone now.**


	37. Vriska's Motive

**A/N: I'm so sorry I took so long. School starts on Monday. And I had to finish my book. But here's chapter 37. I'm sorry if I don't update as usual, but I will still try. RR'n'E~**

* * *

Titaia and Tavros went through the line quickly, since it was early which would result in shorter lines. They took their seats, and played the waiting game until the two others came to sit down. But, Titaia immediately started eating her food.

Meanwhile, a few tables down, with Vriska sitting next to her, Kanaya began to drink some tea, while reading a book about vampires. They were simply the best subject to ever read about. So far, the heroine of the book has no idea that she's a vampire. When there are signs that are screaming out to her that she really is. Cliché, to say the least but her yearning for that specific genre of books kept her into the story. Kanaya flipped a page, and let her eyes scan the paper processing every bit of information, down to the letter, into her brain.

"Kanaya." Vriska said flatly after failing to get Kanaya's attention. "I don't even think you're listening to me, are you?" She asked.

Kanaya looked up from her book slightly, and set her gaze on Vriska. "No, I'm afraid that my attention was grasped by this book that I possess in my hands at this very moment."

"Couldn't you just say no? You speak so unnecessarily sometimes, Kanaya." Vriska sighed. She tapped her fingertips on the table rapidly. "But since I'm such a great person," She snickered before continuing "I'll tell you again."

Kanaya nodded, she was already captured by the stories grasp again.

"Geez, you know how to ignore the fuck out of someone, don't you?" Vriska crossed her arms. "That kind of stuff pisses people off!"

"Because my eyes are not cast on you does not mean that my other observant senses are not active."

"Yeah, but you can't fucking taste what I have to tell you. Or smell it. All you got left is your hearing." Vriska motioned to her ears. "And that won't do any good if you're closing off your senses to concentrate on reading the shitty book."

Kanaya sighed, and closed the book before setting it on the table. She casted her gaze on Vriska, just like she wanted. "Well, I have put my eyes on your person just as you have suggested. Now, what could it be that you are obviously itching to tell me?"

"It's about Tavros."

Kanaya nodded, as an invitation to continue.

Vriska stayed silent for a bit of time, biting on her bottom lip. She distracted herself with the nearly untouched food on her plate by puncturing it with her spoon. "He's been acting weird, don't you think?"

Kanaya shook her head. "His behavior has been quite indistinguishable from the time that I've met him to the present. Unless you count the minor changes the way he'd style his hair, and the garments he chooses to wear." Kanaya took another sip of her tea before continuing. "If you are fond of Tavros, then why not just inform him of the matter?" The words passed casually through her green stained lips.

Vriska looked back at Kanaya in shock. Those words weren't that casual for her. As if she could ever! "I am not 'fond of him', okay? I just wanted to say, he's been acting a bit different!" She crossed her arms. "Besides, what kind of stupid bitch would be fond of that spineless dumbass?"

"I would presume that you are that 'stupid bitch' who would be fond of him." Kanaya returned. "No insult intended. But I do believe the reason you treat him to uncouthly is simply because you do not know how to express your feelings for him towards him."

Vriska sucked her teeth. "Please. You probably read that off of one of your little vampire fan fictions or something. Why the fuck would it apply to me?"

"Solitarily because you make it seem like so."

"I don't like your little smart replies, Kanaya." Vriska uncrossed her arms. "I just don't like how he doesn't get mad about what I do…"

"Hm…" Kanaya picked her book back up, and resumed her reading. "You should let that thought marinate in your mind, maybe you will stumble upon a good idea."

"Yeah, yeah…" Vriska dug her spoon into her meal, and continued on with her eating.

Somewhere else in the cafeteria, there was a rushing Titaia. She continued to shove down every piece of food that was on her plate, and attempt to chug her drink.

"Whoa, Ti. Aren't you quite the fuckin' pig today?" Eridan asked, his face in shock. "How the fuck do you even fit all that shit in your stomach?"

Titaia shrugged, shoveling some more food into her mouth.

Gamzee nodded his head, perhaps to back up Eridan's question. "What even are you eatin' so motherfuckin' fast for, girl?"

"Bout to go get some information." Titaia returned. "I've been wondering for the longest time."

"Is that why you called Sollux?" Tavros asked.

"Ye—"

"You called Sol, Ti?! When did you two even exchange numbers?" Eridan interrupted Titaia before she could even finish her first syllable to her reply.

"It was like a month ago." She returned, nearly belching.

"Wow, so you had to call him because he never called you or somethin'?" Eridan inquired.

Titaia shook her head. "He texted me that call me shit." She shrugged slightly, finishing her last drop of soda.

"So, you're going to meet up with Sol?" Eridan asked.

"My God, yes." Titaia answered. "What the fuck are we playing, twenty questions?"

"Maybe." Eridan returned. He looked across the cafeteria, to Sollux's table. Sollux was still sitting there, chowing down in his weird manner. "Sol is still sittin' down and eatin' without a fuckin' worry. You were eatin' like he was waitin' for you wherever you two would meet. You must be all kinds a fuckin' excited to speak with him, huh Ti?"

"I mean… I like him. So, I guess so." Titaia answered with her gaze on the table beneath her. "But, I'm not thirsty like you're fucking saying."

"I never motherfuckin' heard the word 'thirsty', unless I got my motherfuckin' hearing wrong, sis." Gamzee inputted.

"Well… the way he said it sounded like it." Titaia shrugged. "And, well… I'm not, 'kay?"

"Okay…?" Eridan sighed. "Anythin' else we wanna conversate about, before I fuckin' upchuck my meal from Ti's unsightly eating?"

Titaia sucked her teeth at Eridan's statement.

"Guess what I motherfuckin got on today, motherfuckas?" Gamzee asked.

"Your weed?" Eridan asked.

"Your music?" Titaia suggested.

"You uh… smoked after classes for about a quarter of an hour, and went into your room writing down some uh… wicked rhymes to beat me with, when you got distracted my your miraculous music, right?" Tavros suggested.

"Damn, bro… you won the motherfuckin' prize, I did all that shit just like you all up and said. You motherfuckin' stalkin' me, bro?" Gamzee asked playfully.

"No… I just know you too well, I guess you can say that, I mean it in the least creepy way possible, unless I am really creepy, uh…. I don't know…" Tavros rambled.

"That was fucking precise." Titaia was still in shock. "How much time do you two spend together?"

"We're motherfuckin' bros for life, sis." Gamzee returned. "When I ain't with my best friend, I'm with Tav."

"Heh…" Tavros looked down at the table. Even though Karkat treated Gamzee rudely, Gamzee still called him his best friend…

"I say that's fuckin' creepy a you, Tav." Eridan laughed.

"It's also creepy how you manage to stalk Feferi." Titaia sighed.

"Pee-fuckin'-shah, bitch. I don't stalk Fef." Eridan mumbled.

Titaia let out a laugh. "Yeah, okay." Once she regained her composure from laughing, Titaia opened her mouth to speak. "Guys, guess what Tavros did today?" Titaia asked with a smirk.

Tavros looked back up at Titaia and shook his head nervously. "Oh, no! I didn't mean to be so, uh… rude!"

"What the motherfuck?" Gamzee stopped jamming to his imaginary music. "My motherfuckin' bro was getting his rude on? I didn't even know a motherfucka could do that, Tav. I'm motherfuckin' shocked, bro." Gamzee's eyelids lifted up a bit.

"I would like to hear where this one is goin' too." Eridan smiled.

"It wasn't like that, I assure you!" Tavros cried.

"Tavros like fucking cursed me out in Spanish, guys. I think… I don't recall a fucking thing from my Spanish class that I took... Anywho, he fucking curse me out in Spanish, and shit. Because I got on his nerves. He's like improving!" Titaia pantomimed the action of wiping a tear from her eyes. "Like, 'm so proud of this lil' boy."

"I'm uh… taller than you…" Tavros mumbled which was barely audible.

Eridan stifled some laugher. "It's about time that someone set Ti straight, huh Tav?"

Titaia playfully shoved Eridan.

"So, Sollux." Karkat started.

"Tho, KK." Sollux mimicked.

"…So Sollux." Karkat tried again.

"Tho, KK." Sollux micked once more.

"Sollux, what the flying shit, just fucking say what so we can continue our stupid fucking conversation, damnit!" Karkat exploded.

Sollux laughed a bit. "Okay, KK. What ith it?"

"I came up with a sure fire plan to get that girl to be yours." Karkat stated proudly. "It's like a fucking negative six hundred sixty million chance that this is going to fail."

"…Tho that meanth to eckthpect total failure, huh?"

"No, asshole! This is fucking genius right here! She'll be begging for you to breath in her fucking direction after I tell you this awesome idea!" Karkat exclaimed.

"Whoa… I don't know if taking thome advithe from an angry inthomniac is the betht fucking idea in the world."

"Was that an attack on my fucking person!? I call a fucking logical fucking fallacy on your ass. Can I get a fucking ad hominem called on your ass over here!?" The insomniac shouted.

Sollux only sighed. "I'm not even sure if you're in a relationship or not with Tthee, and bethideth that, you hadn't the thlightetht tathte in love. How the hell can you tell me where to go for my fucking tathte for love, if you're borderline thtarving from withdrawal of it youthelf?"

"I call fucking bullshit on that one, Captor! I watch all these fucking rom-coms. I know all about love." Karkat crossed his arms. "So do you want it or not, fuckass?"

"I'll do without it, thankth." Sollux returned. He looked over to Titaia's table, she was waving to her friends or whatever. He could finally stop eating fucking slowly, and go to meet her. "Yeah, I'm going to leave KK." Sollux said, standing.

Karkat shrugged. "I hope you're ready for fucking failure, dipshit."

"If by 'I hope you're ready for fucking failure', you mean 'I wish you some good luck, buddy', then thank you." Sollux sighed, putting his trash away and walking out.

Titaia was waiting for the elevator door to open up, when she saw Sollux approaching her. She didn't want to say hi first, or she'd feel thirsty. So, she let him do it, if he was going to.

"TT, what kind of person are you? You can't thay hi to thomeone?"

Titaia waved. "Hello." She let out, waiting for the elevator door to open.

"Tho, are we gonna talk in your room or mine?" Sollux asked.

Titaia shrugged. She was trying to remain cool. Collective. Not attached to his body.

"Mine, then. But, it'th like the eighth floor." Sollux shrugged, as the elevator door opened.

"That's kind of predictable, Mr. Duality."

"How?" Sollux asked.

"Two times two times two is eight." Titaia retruned. "It was kind of predictable."

"…No it wathn't. It'th not like I chothe where I'd be, or whatever. Who knowth? Maybe if I chothe it'd be on the fourth floor. That's not duality."

"If you chose, you'd be on the second floor. And two times two equals four. It's just twice the duality." Titaia retaliated.

"Well, how about the fucking fifth floor? Where's the fucking duality in that? There ith none, ith there?" Sollux asked. "Perhapth there'th more to me than you think…"

"…Okay…" Titaia frowned, pushing the button that corresponded with the eighth floor. She didn't mean to piss him off, or whatever. The elevator ride was silent.

Once the two got into Sollux room, Titaia sat on the bed. Sollux shut the door and took a seat on the other bed. He took a deep breath, and excused her comment about his predictability. Sollux opened his mouth to speak, but—

"If I pissed you off earlier or something, I'm sorry…" Titaia let out before he could say anything. She looked around his room. It wasn't anything close to Gamzee's dirty room, but it wasn't exactly spotless either. Mostly just papers thrown all over the place, some of them were printed screenshots of scripts that had a compilation error that he'd probably look over in his spare time, when he couldn't stay on his laptop. Some were just homework piles; others were just spare paper that got mixed up. The trashcan was filled with balled up pieces of paper.

Sollux let out an awkward laugh. "Eheh… it'th okay…" He dismissed the problem, even though there was now a silence between them.

"Are you sure?" Titaia asked.

Sollux nodded, and opened his mouth to speak again. "Tho, about VK…"

Titaia nodded to signal that she was listening. Finally, some light could be shed on the matter of why that girl was in this terrible place.

"She actually had it bad, I gueth. When she wath in like fourth grade, and I gueth thome shit went down. I don't know the detailth on that, but it made thome athehole want to meth with her, or maybe they were fighting, I don't know. But, he went and told the whole thchool that she wath a lethbian or thomething. She motht likely wathn't one, becauthe in fourth grade, motht kidth are pretty bent on the idea of marrying thomeone of the oppothite thex. She uthed to live in thothe anti-gay plathe, tho all the kidth would teathe the fuck out of her jutht becauthe they were raithed to mithtreat people who aren't straight; they made it theem like she was evil and shit for it. Hell, even some of the kidth parentth joined in on it. It wath thome real deep shit they'd do. It methed her up and she didn't talk for a month."

Titaia tilted her head. Vriska _not_ talking? "Anti-gay? That's pretty fucked up…" Still, does that mean she should act differently to her now that she knows what Vriska went through?... No, because she knows she wouldn't want to be treated differently if someone found out about her past. And besides, it's her problem. Even if she can't help it…

Sollux nodded in agreement and continued. "Ath we could all predict, she wath vengeful after that. I gueth her mentality made her think that in order to avoid being dragged down, she mutht bring otherth down before they do to her. Tho she devoted her life to making ruining the liveth of others before anyone could even so much ath touch herth."

Titaia shook her head. So that's why. That's why Vriska wouldn't tell her what she was in for, Vriska wouldn't give out her weakness to a potential enemy. That's why Vriska proceeded to pull Titaia down, especially when she was at the hype of her days. "That explains so much, you don't even know…"

Sollux shrugged. "Glad I could help." He stood up and walked towards the door, about to hold it open. "I gueth you can go now."

Titaia shook her head, and patted the spot next to her. "I don't want to leave yet."

"What?" Sollux asked, his hand on the door knob. "Why the hell not?"

Titaia's not thirsty. "God, are you saying you want me to leave?"

Sollux didn't answer. Instead he took a seat next to her. "What ith it, do you want more information about thomething?"

"Let's have a conversation, Sollux."

"We just did…" Sollux tilted his head slightly, he looked confused.

Titaia shook her head. "I mean like we used to do when we were only internet lovers, TA." She missed those times, even when she was pissed off at him…

Sollux nodded with a smile. "Okay, Dth. How wath your day today?" How nostalgic…

* * *

**A/N: Sollux was like "eckthpect" that was expect. Hope you enjoyed~. I hope to update soon. ;w ;**


	38. An Embrace

**A/N: Today was the beginning of the school year, which means I can't update as often as I want to. I have to preform at a convention this Saturday, so I'm busy that weekend. And the school week is kicking my ass... So, I can hope to get the next chapter in by Friday, or maybe sooner. I have no idea. I'm really sorry about this... :( **

* * *

It has been about two and a half hours; neither of them ran out of things to say. Even if it was the most insignificant topic such as 'So, the sky is blue', the two would ramble on and on about it until the topic drifted towards 'No, this is how you pronounce caramel.' To think that they were giving each other the silent treatment for so long…

"You're jutht thaying it all fucking wrong!" Sollux smacked his forehead. Why won't she roll with it? He was obviously right.

"It's fucking caramel! CAR-MAL!" She sounded out. "That's how you say it." Why won't he roll with it? She was obviously right.

"Why the fuck would it be pronounthed that that when it'th spelled c-a-r-a-m-e-l?" Sollux spelled out, "It'th thpelled caramel for a reathon, just thay it how it'th thpelled."

"Oh please. Have you noticed that in our language we don't pronounce things the way they're spelled? Kind of like the word 'sure'. It if was pronounced how it was spelled, you'd be lisping while saying that word. But, I can't blame you. That kind of stupidity typical of an idiot like you~." Titaia cooed. "However, I am an elegant bitch, so I will pronounce it the correct way. CAR-MAL."

Sollux let out a dorky laugh. "But the word caramel is obvious, though." Why is English so difficult, though? "You're a thtupid bitch ith what you are."

"What the fuck, no I'm not!" Titaia shot her arms to either side of her, before settling them down in the usual crossed position. "You're the stupid bitch. I'm the pimp that owns you."

"Yeah, okay." Sollux disregarded. "You're the bitch, becauthe you came to my room to thee me."

"I came to get information!"

"You could've been like 'We're going to my fucking room', but no. You were thubmithive to my dethision, jutht like a bitch would do."

Titaia sucked her teeth. "Submissive my ass. I was just dying to know."

"You were dying for me" Sollux corrected.

Titaia threw a pillow at him. "Asshole." She muttered, taking out her phone. She gasped audibly at the time, just realizing that they'd been there for hours talking. To her it felt like ten minutes, maybe fifteen. Time flies with the worst enemy that has mutual romantic feelings for her. Is there even a title for that? Hate crush was the best way to describe it in her mind. Whatever.

Sollux tilted his head. "Why the gathp, did you realithe I wath right?"

Titaia showed him the time with her phone. She looked at his face to see how he'd react. Surely he wouldn't have realized that they were talking for so long.

Sollux's eyes widened behind his dual colored glasses. "Damn! It'th late." He was astonished. Had they really talked _that_ long?

She returned, getting her things together. "I know right? It's like fucking 9:30. I value sleep." Once her backpack was on her shoulder, she started to stand. "I'm like, uh... going to go."

Sollux shrugged. "Sure." He dismissed. He watched her walk toward the door; it was an unbelievably slow walk, maybe in his mind. But then, it almost looked like she didn't want to leave the room. And he didn't want her to leave, as much as he may hate to admit it out loud. He enjoyed the last hours of talking about random stupid shit. "No hug?" He asked. "You're jutht the rudetht perthon."

Titaia sighed, and turned around. She held her arms out waiting for him to come hug her. "I don't have all night, lispy. I have to go to bed, I'm tired as fuck." She wiggled her fingers.

"You think I'm going to go over there?" Sollux inquired, holding his own arms out. "I'm not moving from thith damn thpot."

"That makes the two of us." Titaia returned. Her feet were planted where she was standing.

"It jutht lookth like neither of uth are going to get thith hug."

Titaia nodded. "What you say is true, unless you come here."

"Or you could come here." Sollux replied.

"Or—" Again, cut off by her phone's vibrating. It vibrated more than twice, so it's a call.

Sollux sighed. Whoever is calling must be the biggest fucking cock block in the whole world.

"Eridan what do you want?" Titaia answered.

Damnit. Sollux was more accurate than he thought he was. Eridan is the king of cock blocking, he does it without even knowing sometimes.

"Really!?" Titaia interrogated, her eyes wide open. Her voice was more expressive, she sounded really surprised, and somewhat worried. "Fuck, I'll be right there!" She shouted, running out of Sollux's room.

What could all that be about? And that wasn't very fucking fair, now he wouldn't get the hug. Whatever the fuck it was, probably wasn't worth it. Sollux received a call, and walked casually towards his phone. "Hello?" He asked, after sliding the talk icon up the screen.

"Come to the fucking sixth floor stairwell, now!" Karkat shouted, before hanging up.

Sollux blinked. No one was ever at the stairs unless the elevator broke down. So then that means it must've broken down, common sense says it all. Stupid school elevators always break after two or three months. Never the less, Sollux proceeded to run out of his room, closing the door of course, and running down two fleets of stairs. No biggie. But he expected meeting Titaia on the way. She could run, fuck.

Titaia was now standing at the top of the flight of stairs for the sixth floor. She covered her mouth, gasping. Tavros was holding his leg on the bottom of the sixth flight. He was already being surrounded by Kanaya, Gamzee and Karkat. She turned to Eridan, who had just approached her from the stairs. "What happened?!" A crowd was starting to form around her.

"I saw Vris walkin' an' snickerin' like she had jus' won a fuckin' pot a gold, Ti… I think she did this." Eridan suspected. "I'm not sayin' this for sure, but, there's a fuckin' possibility."

"Yes…" Titaia sighed. She had a bad life. Tavros might just have a bump on his head or something. She ran down the fleet of stairs to Tavros, trying to see if he'd respond. "Tavvy?' She asked sadly.

Tavros didn't respond, he was holding his leg and biting his lip. She heard him grunting though.

"Tavros, what hurts?" Titaia asked.

"He's feeling pain in his leg, if y'didn't fucking realize it." Karkat muttered.

Kanaya nodded in agreement. "His previous actions have illustrated that he is experiencing a great discomfort on one of his lower limbs." She looked up at the top of the stairwell, which was surrounded by people. Vriska, that girl. She only needs to talk about her feelings…

Sollux was running down the fleet of stairs. "Cripeth! What the hell happened here?"

"My guess is that Vris pushed him down the stairs, Sol." Eridan returned. "Shoved is more fuckin' like it."

Titaia frowned. "Is it true about Vriska?" She asked, holding his arm.

Tavros winced at the touch of his arm. "It hurts!"

Kanaya stood up. "In order to keep safe, I will notify the medics that Tavros is hurt. They seem not to be alert of it yet, which is quite strange because they have cameras everywhere…"

Titaia watched Kanaya walked down the stairs, the click clack of her heels becoming quieter and quieter with the distance she traveled. With a large exhale, her hair blew out of her face. Tavros wouldn't tell her if Vriska did it, because he was simply too kind, or feeble, or shy, or whatever it was that was preventing him from telling her who it was.

Gamzee frowned, while patting his back. "Say, motherfucka. Calm down, bro…" His voice was mellower, and was a bit lower. In a way, the clown looked somewhat upset.

As if that fucking calm down could make his pain go away. Gamzee is just so Gamzee sometimes. "How long ith it going to take until thethe people get here!?" Sollux asked. Of all times to wait, the school wants to take their dear sweet time on helping Tavros?

"So wait, your leg and arm hurts?" Titaia inquired her eyes on his arm. She pulled her hand back when she realized that this might be true.

Tavros nodded pain visible in his facial expression.

Titaia sighed sadly. "Poor thing…" She crossed her arms. This wasn't right…

"Fuck it!" Karkat shouted. "Sollux, Gamzee and hipster ass, help me take him to the fucking nurses office or some shit, something might be fucking broken!" He grabbed ahold of Tavros' hurt leg.

Tavros jerked and kicked him off with his other leg. "Uh… I didn't mean that, Karkat!..."

Karkat muttered something colorfully under his breath before continuing to speak. "Yeah, whatever asshole." He muttered.

Gamzee attempted to carry Tavros, and succeeded. He placed him on his shoulder. "Alright, motherfucka. I"ll walk y'all down to the nurse."

"Wait, Gthee! Be careful." Sollux stood up, following. "Don't fa—"

Gamzee turned to him. "I motherfuckin' got it, brotha." He said sternly.

Sollux gasped. When Gamzee does those kind of things, it scared the duality loving shit out of him. Just when he isn't so chill and shit. Shivers would run down his spine for shit like that.

"You don't want me to come alone or motherfuckin' something?!" Karkat shouted in his direction.

"Naw." Gamzee answered, heading down the stairs.

"…" Titaia stood up. Oh, Vriska…

"And so that's fuckin' that. We'll see what happens or some shit." Eridan frowned. "I'm headin' off to bed." He waved. He walked down the stairs to his room.

Karkat rubbed his temples. "I fucking hate when Gamzee does that creepy shit, it gives me fucking chills! I'll see you assholes tomorrow." He headed up the stairs, literally shoving whoever was in his way. Karkat doesn't give a shit.

Titaia started walking up the stairs as well, Sollux right on her tail. The crowd began to disperse, everyone going on about their new lives and new gossip.

"Ms. Vriska Serket, please come to the front office," The speaker announced "Ms. Vriska Serket, please come to the office."

Titaia bit her lip. Why do people always have to relay the message twice, especially in a weirder tone the second time. At the top of the flight of stairs was yet another poster. The same kind of following eyes, just a different person. The same eyes, the same font, the same shitty message. She just stood there in awe. Something about that poster scared the fuck out of her.

"Hey, are you going to walk?" Sollux asked, attempting a playful tone. To be honest, he was wondering if Gamzee went on a no-smoking spree.

Titaia shrugged, and started walking. As important as Tavros was, she was about to get a hug from him… But, she'd escape any kind of good thing that's going on in her sad, pathetic life just to do something for Tavros, or any of those she cared about, and even if they didn't care back. But, it never settled in on why someone would even have to do that? Why could Vriska do such a thing? It wasn't fair. But she had a bad life in the past, didn't she? Did her past make it justifiable to ruin the lives of others? Tavros could seriously have broken bones or something along the lines because of that violent push. The past is what made her like that, but she couldn't— She started to pout, and ran her hands through her hair in deep thought. Was Vriska actually to blame? Or was it her past? These thoughts wouldn't stop going through her head.

Sollux walked along, one hand in his pocket, the other holding his phone. He was looking down at the text messages of a disgusting mixture of rage and concern for Tavros that Karkat was sending him. It was only until he bumped into Titaia that he looked up from his phone. She fucking stopped in the middle of her walking. "What the hell, TT?"

Titaia shook her head, releasing herself from the thought session she was allowing herself to have. She was so kind to bring herself into that thinking session, she would have to thank herself later. "Sorry…" She frowned.

Sollux shrugged, waving away the issue. "Jutht don't do it again, I wath totally into one of KK'th rage methageth." He cracked a smile.

"I see…" Titaia returned. Well, they were in the hallway. No one was really watching the two. The moth was annoying the fuck out of her. So, fuck it, why not do it? So she did. She held out her arms.

Sollux lowered his glasses from his face. "What'tht that thuppothe to mean?" He asked impishly. She wanted a hug, she had to say it.

"Well?" Titaia mumbled, diverting her eyes from him.

"Well, what?" Sollux asked. He felt his face rising in temperature. God, was he blushing?

Titaia's eyes fell to the ground. This is degrading, goodness. Why does he always want her to say things out loud? It was totally not her style at all. "…You gonna gimme a fucking hug or what?" She forced through her teeth.

Sollux wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a tight embrace. His hands her pressed against her back in attempt to bring her so close that the slightest atom would have trouble passing through the two. He smiled, and put his chin on top of her head.

Titaia gasped at the hug, he came on stronger than she thought he would. But at last, she returned the hug, and smiled as she did so. Of course, her face was hidden by his torso, so no one could witness the smile.

But Sollux felt the smile. It was one of the reasons he was smiling in the first place. Because she wanted him. And it might've been cruel, but he could always poke fun at the fact that her mind is fucking around with her, just so she'd admit it to him. Maybe because he knew that she got flustered, too.

Warmth. She felt warmth on her forehead. And then she felt soft skin, skin that was slightly moist on her forehead. Sollux let go, and began his journey to the next stairwell. She widened her eyes, realizing that he kissed her forehead. A smile appeared on her face, one that was very awkward. She didn't know how to react to it. So, instead of trying, she walked towards her room. At least in there, she wouldn't have to worry about random kisses, and lovey moments.

* * *

**A/N: I wish I could freggin' enter a due day for the next chapter, goodness. But, I'll update in less than a week. "Methageth' was messages, just in case.**


	39. Fef's Shoes

**A/N: This weekend was a convention/reunion. I couldn't get to the story. My cousin deleted it, so I had to start from scratch. Then, I kinda had a little breakdown because of their absence. Point is, I'm sorry that I haven't updated so long, it's seriously been a complete week. I'm happy that you stayed patient with this story, and I hope to update sooner than I did last time. **

* * *

Titaia took a deep breath before she entered her room. Fighting will get her in a worse pit than ever. Number one, because she wasn't much the fighter (except with Sollux of course simply because he could be a total piss of) and number two, because there could be a better way. She knew herself too well, fighting wouldn't lead to anything good.

Vriska finally came into the room, when Titaia was closing up her laptop from looking at some old pictures. The two didn't even communicate. There was just a stare. Titaia and Vriska only exchanged a stare before they both settled into their plain manila sheets, and placed their heads on their plain manila pillows. It was silent between the two. Vriska seriously didn't even feel like speaking, for once. She wanted everything to be silent.

Of course, Titaia would have that. Not this time. "What do you blame for that stupid shit that you did? Your past or you?"

Vriska bit her lip, trying to ignore Titaia. But she only spoke again.

"Tavros only did your shit for you, and he actually cared enough not to tell me that you did it to him." Titaia frowned. With a slight yawn, Titaia sat up in her bed. Her yawn was like the twenty percent warning her phone would give her, she had a limited time before she'd knock out.

"So you want to attack me, emo?" Vriska sat up, directing her voice to Titaia. "You want to say I have no reason for what I do?! Fuck, then go right ahead, okay?"

Titaia nodded her head slightly. "Yes… Why don't you let it out, Vriska? Curse me out. Let's pretend I was that asshole who spread the rumor about you. Just go off on me, you need to release your anger, and I'm willing to make peace with you so you'd leave Tavros alone…" She yawned again, rubbing the tired tears that came from her eyes.

Vriska raised a brow. "How did you even fucking know? Who told you?!"

"I've been doing some snooping around, myself." Titaia returned, halfheartedly. "Point is, I need you to explain your problems."

"Why would I explain my problems to you?" Vriska asked. "For all I know, you could just use them against me or something. I don't tell anyone my problems, okay? I trust no one."

"You trust Kanaya." Her speech started to lag now, it'd take a while for her to reply. "And maybe I actually want to help, or something.

"…" Vriska bit her lip again before continuing. "Did she tell you?"

Titaia shook her head very slowly. "No…" She yawned again. "I don't like rhe color pink at all, idiot." She said tiredly.

"What?" Vriska asked.

Titaia was on one percent now. "B-but, If pink was," She yawned again, "trying more, I guess I could like it." She lowered her head to the pillow. "Maybe, I'd give it a chance." She rambled, before she began her slumber on her bed.

"Pink?" Vriska asked. "What the fuck could that even mean?" She mutterd, before hitting her own head on the pillow. For what reason did she push Tavros? Was it because of her past?... After five minutes of contemplation, she eventually drifted to sleep.

TItaia was walking up the stairs towards her room, it was not Saturday. She turned around because her name was called.

Eridan simplt caught up, looking the same as usu—

No, scratch that. That wasn't usual at all. In fact, it was an odd sight, indeed it was. Titaia couldn't help but laugh, although it was silent, when she saw was she was looking at. What is Eridan doing in girl shoes? It's probably a hipster thing. If it were someone else, she'd probably let them float in their little boat, but since it's someone she actually talked to, she decided that she'd bring it up subtly. "What's with the girl shoes?" Maybe she was fooling about the whole subtle approach. She might've not been feeling so subtle at the time. What would she do?

"Well, if you must know," Eridan began, as if he were ready to recite a speech, "I am wearin' Fef's shoes." He said, as if she'd grasp the reason as to why he'd wear them.

Titaia glanced at them again. The sandals were a bright pink, with a small butterfly sequin as a buckle. "Yeah, because I know why you'd do that, right?" She asked sarcastically.

Eridan moaned angrily. "You're bein' incredibly fuckin' rude here, can't you just be fuckin' direct, and ask why I am doin' this?"

Titaia simply shrugged.

"What a dishustin' gesture, stop doin' it." Eridan nagged. "And for your information, which you seem to be seriously lackin' right now,"

Titaia flipped him the bird.

Eridan continued, "I'm doin' this because Fef said that her feet were hurtin'. So I gave her my shoes to wear to her room, and I told her I'd break into these for her." He smiled, feeling quite accomplished.

"Don't those hurt you even more, considering you might have larger feet?" Titaia asked.

"Are you fuckin' kiddin' me, Ti? This hurts like a fuckin' bitch, I have to take this shit off somewhere, but I don't want anyone to see me, or else they might tell Fef!" Eridan complained. He shifted his weight on his feet, and winced each time. It was a very painful looking sight.

Titaia smiled her usual smile, that didn't show teeth. "Well, even though that's completely fucking idiotic of you, I think you are the sweetest bastard for doing that, Eridan." She complimented. "I hope you and Feferi get together."

"Yeah, I know right?" He returned. "Anyway, have you heard from Gam?" Eridan inquired.

Titaia nodded. "Yeah, he's okay. I just came back from visiting him. He said something like," Titaia cleared her throat to make a voice to imitate Gamzee, "Tell all them motherfuckas I'm all up and motherfuckin' sorry for the way I up and acted yesternight, my sis. My miracles parade was runnin' low on my special ass dope juice, and I needed a refill motherfuckin' quickly."

"That actually sounded like Gam. The words, I mean. The voice was fuckin' terrible. But, as long as he's okay, I guess." Eridan shrugged his shoulders. He bent over to take the sandals off until—

"Oh, hey Eridan!" Feferi called out from down the hallway. She ran towards the hipster, his sandals still on her feet. "Thanks again, Eridan!" She turned to Titaia. "Hey, Titaia." She waved.

"No fuckin' problem, Fef."

Titaia waved back. "Yo, hello." She greeted with a slow wave.

Feferi presented a sweet smile, before waving to Eridan. "I've got to go run some errands! I'll see you later, Eridan!" She shouted, running off. Eridan's flip flops nearly caused her to trip about five times before she disappeared around a corner of the hallway.

Eridan smiled sheepishly.

"She totally digs you." Titaia assured, punching his shoulder.

"Yeah right, Ti. She disregards my fuckin' existence. Not like I'm complainin', this is only step one a my very fuckin' elaborate plan to win her over. And it seems to be goin' very fuckin' perfectly." He shrugged. "So, yeah. She'll dig me in a few weeks or so, if all this shit works."

Titaia nodded in content, and started her journey to visiting Tavros.

Eridan followed, painfully waddling in the sandals to catch up to Titaia.

After a few flights of stairs, which was highly painful for Eridan, the companions arrived at the nurse's office. Titaia was signing her name in as a visitor when she realized that Sollux was there, walking out of Tavros' door. "Thup?" He greeted, with a monotonic voice.

Eridan nodded in greeting. "What's up Sol?" He asked.

Titaia merely waved, feeling the awkward smile crawl back on her face. "How's he doing?"

"He was at the hothpital or thomething latht night for thome time, after they calmed Gthee down. He hath a broken leg and a broken arm, tho he hath to uthe a wheelchair." Sollux summarized with a sigh. "In other wordth, he'th a lucky ath perthon."

"That sarcasm is cruel." Eridan judged.

Sollux replied with merely a shrug. "You haven't theen him yet?"

"Nope." Titaia shook her head. "That's kind of why I came down here, idiot…"

Sollux jabbed a thumb in the direction of the door. "Yeah, well… He'th in there, it'th not like he'th dying or thomething. He can thtill talk and shit. Jutht thay hi." He advised, before turning to Eridan and pointing at him. "And you, it'th for the better if you don't thay anything, Ampora. You have a tendenthy of fucking thingth up."

"Wow, Sol! That's quite rude a you, how you say such a thing about me! I'm actually quite friendly an' shit!" Eridan defended.

Sollux laughed plainly. "Yeah, and I'm not Sollux Captor."

"You're fuckin' right! You're Mr. Full a bullshit Captor!" Eridan returned.

Sollux sighed. "What are we in, the third grade? Thpeak with dignity."

"Sol, I've got more dignity in my hair than you do in your entire fuckin' body!" Eridan retorted.

"Tho, I thuppothe your dignity ith fake, becauthe that little thtreak of color in your hair doethn't theem all too natural." Sollux put his hands in his pockets, and stared at Eridan daring him to retaliate to his statement.

Eridan scowled, slipping one hand into his pocket and the other on his glasses, toying with them so it would hopefully make it seem like he wasn't totally hopeless in the moment. His scowl started to diminish into a sheepish look. "Whatever, Sol."

"Yeah, pinky." Sollux lowered his gaze to Feferi's shoes that were on Eridan's feet.

Eridan frowned. That was so unmanly looking. But on the inside he was a total fucking man. More of a man than anyone could ever think. Yeah, that's what he told himself.

Titaia found herself in Tavros' room already, mostly because she was trying to avoid the noise from the argument that was going on between Sollux and Eridan. Tavros was busy looking at the cards, or the ones he could carry in one hand anyway, that he liked playing with. He smiled at them, as if recalling a memory of some sort. She slapped his forehead, realizing that he couldn't really deal the cards with one hand. Titaia sucked in some breath, and opened her mouth. "Tavros?" She asked.

Tavros looked up, and smiled. "Uh… Hey." He greeted.

"How're y'doin'?" Titaia asked, approaching him carefully.

"Well…" Tavros paused in thought for a few seconds before continuing. "Not much, I'm just looking through my cards, and trying to get used to the casts on my limbs, ha." He laughed nervously, avoiding her stare. She must've been mad at Vriska, and it wouldn't do anyone any good if those two girls started fighting. Not for something small an insignificant like him. "Uh..." He couldn't get any words through his lips.

Titaia hugged what she could without hurting him. "It's okay about the Vriska thing. I think that's what you're trying to get at. But, I won't hold angry 'grudge'. Besides, it's up to you to get your own revenge if you want it. Or friendship if you seek it. Whatever the fuck you want, you know?" Her voice was low, and serene.

Tavros nodded his head awkwardly. "Y-yeah, I guess I get you. It is a trail in which you uh… want me to stand up for myself, right?"

Titaia shrugged. "Yeah, that or become friends. Whatever you want to do."

"O-okay…" He was released from Titaia's grip, and watched as she walked towards the door. "See you when I get out of here, I guess…"

"See you." She returned, opening the door to exit. She walked through, and closed it behind her. Sollux and Eridan were still acting like little piss-offs who didn't get the toy of their choice. "Want to act your fucking age?" She asked.

"I'm actually acting much like a seventeen year old should, thank you." Eridan replied.

"Ha." Sollux spat. "With thothe shoeth, right?"

"I'm bein' a fuckin' man!" Eridan returned. Even if Sollux was joking, he didn't like the ridicule he received for not being a 'man', or whatever the fuck his father would call it. His face was turning a deeper shade of red every minute.

Sollux frowned slightly, realizing what he had just said. He didn't say much, but the look on his face was pretty sorry. He shifted his weight on his feet, before glancing at Titaia who had walked out of Tavros' room. "How did it go?"

She shrugged. "It was okay…" Titaia looked at Eridan. "You okay?"

Eridan shrugged slightly, scratching the back of his neck. "Yeah, I'm fine." He answered. "I'm goin' to fuckin' go to my room, an' shit. If you need me, you know where I'm at." He dismissed himself, and started to walk upstairs.

Titaia and Sollux exchanged stares, hers was a interrogatory stare and Sollux's was a guilty stare. As if the stare was exchanging words between the two, Sollux sighed and frowned. "I'll go talk to him I gueth."

Titaia nodded, walking towards the stairwell.

Sollux jogged to catch up. As long as they were both heading up, then why not walk together?

* * *

**A/N: Seriously though, I can't even make a promise, so update whenever I can get to it. Sorry, guys. :/**


	40. Helping Out

**A/N: I saw so many positive reviews, I smiled. ^^ Some people seriously dog on this story, and your reviews make me feel better about writing. But... Dare I say? Yeah, I'm guessing my deadlines are a week after now. Sorry everyone, and thanks for waiting. School's getting to me, and I'm trying to maintain good grades. Again, sorry about everything. Please enjoy.**

* * *

Help. The word of the week was help. Titaia hadn't done anything significant to pertain to that word, and she was expected to tell Jade all about it so she was able to get some extra credit in her class. She needed it, she wasn't doing as bad as before but she was still under a seventy, so she realized that she had to do something. She had to help. And helping a friend isn't bad, right? It shouldn't be too hard, besides, Eridan helped her with a lot of things. So she was just doing something natural, or shit. "I'll stay outside the room." Titaia reminded Sollux, whose hands were jammed into his pockets.

"Do I really have to?" He asked sadly. "Like, I'm thorry if I hurt hith pride of fucking whatever. But, Ampora ith uthed to my inthultth." Sollux knew not to look into Titaia's eyes, her stares were somewhat scary.

Titaia pinched his arm, to ensure he looked in her direction. "Look, Tholluckth," She lisped teasingly, "Eridan's my ride or die buddy, you know that? Like, without him, I don't know what I'd do. He keeps shit real for me. So I'd love if you went in there and apologize to him, because shit like that really bums him out." She released his arm, and turned her head towards the door. "Knock."

Sollux sighed, and knocked on the door, twice of course. It wasn't like that was predictable; he's met normal people who knocked twice. "Thith won't do anything, TT."

"I don't remember asking if it would do anything, sir." She smiled slightly, and leaned on the wall next to the door.

Sollux returned the smile, and adjusted his glasses.

Eridan sighed; he heard the whole conversation since all he was doing was tending to his feet. God, they hurt like a bloody bitch. Eridan rose off his bum, and walked towards the door. He heard another two knocks. "God, I'm fuckin' comin' Sol. Hold your fuckin' horses, I'm walkin' over to the door." As he finished the last syllable to his sentence, Eridan swung the door open, and met eyes with Sollux's, which were hidden behind the glasses. "What could you fuckin' want, Sol?"

Sollux looked at Titaia, who was still leaning on the wall, the only difference in her pose from prior to that moment is that she was texting someone. He sighed sadly, and laid his eyes on the asshole in front of him. "I think I'm here to apologithe. Don't make it hard for me, Ampora."

Eridan's eyesbrows furrowed. "Ti sent you up here to apologize right?"

"More like dragged me." Sollux corrected.

Eridan peeped outside the door to see her texting whoever it was. "You didn't have to, Ti."

She waved her hand, and walked to walk towards the stairwell. "You two hang out or something, I'll come back to pick him up."

"I ain't dog sittin'!"

"I'm not a fucking dog, athhole." Sollux muttered, pushing Eridan out of the way, and walking into the room.

Titaia laughed to herself after the door closed, and walked towards the stairs. When she got there, she saw someone sitting there with their hood up over their head. They were just staring at the stairs. Like something was wrong. She didn't really want to disturb them, but they were kind of in her way. So, she nudged them slightly. "Yo, hello?" She asked.

"Fuck off fuckass." The voice snapped.

Titaia removed her gloved hand from their shoulder, and fumbled a bit, barely avoiding the phone that was placed so carelessly on the ground next to the hooded mass on the top of the stairwell. So it was Karkat. "What's wrong with you? Didn't get enough sleep last night or something?" She teased.

"Fuck you." Karkat muttered. "Why don't you go somewhere and slit your shitty wrists or something?"

Titaia's face went blank. "Excuse me; I haven't touched my wrists in like a fucking month and a half. Or even more. I'm improving over here, if you didn't know." Shit, nevermind. She shouldn't have said that. Help... help…

Karkat didn't respond.

She knocked on his head. "Nothing to say for once?" She asked, rhetorically. He was making it kind of hard.

Karkat still didn't respond.

Okay, this was bad. Maybe it was something serious. Titaia proceeded to pull his hood off his head. And her hand got slapped away. Typical. Nothing she could do there, he didn't want to be helped at all. "Alright, then. Can you just scoot your ass to one side so I can walk down the stairs?" She started to stand up and extended her legs to the next step.

After some quick contemplation, Karkat pulled her hand down, and she was next to him. "Answer something for me, will ya?" He asked. Before she could answer, he spoke again. "How the fuck would someone handle death?"

Titaia glanced at him. "What makes you think I'd know?"

"You're suicidal or something like that shit. You'd handle that shit well, right?"

Titaia looked at the descending stairs at her feet. "My own, yeah. Other people's death, that's not easy to handle…" She blew her bangs out of her face, and the eventually settled back onto it. "Why, someone you know died?"

Karkat shrugged violently. "Not yet." He reutnred. His fists balled up, it was visible from the jacket he was wearing. "Fuck…" He muttered angrily.

Titaia blinked. "What do you mean by not yet?" She asked.

"My mom. I wasn't brought up in the fanciest neighborhood, alright? Some assholes thought it'd be okay to shoot up my house, and she got hurt. She's in the hospital."

That was really unfortunate… Titaia put her hand on his back and began to pat it. "She'll be okay…" She felt the lie. Shit is never okay in life…

"That's not the fucking point. She's in critical condition. And it's my fault." Karkat seemed to know it, also.

"How?"

"I had to be a fucking asshole and get my sorry ass hauled to this jail. If I was there with her, I could've done something to protect her or fucking something! But shit, that's not how the life of Fuck Luck Vantas goes, is it? I should just go by Fuck Luck, now. Like hello there, my name legit first name is Fuck Luck, and I have the worst luck ever! Did I mention that I'm also a big fucking asshole?!" His fingers poked out of his sleeves, and he started to massage his temples. "Fuck…" He muttered again.

Titaia frowned. "Did you talk to her?"

Karkat shook his head. "Fuck no! It's my fault all this shit is going on, why would I burden her with my existence?"

Titaia shook her head before standing up. "I kinda get where you're coming from, Vantas." She put her hands in her pockets. "But I think she'd actually want to hear from her son, before something happens and you regret not saying anything…"

Karkat's shoulders shook, as hot tears began streaming from his eyes. The only words that came into his mind were negative words, some about him, some about the life he was thrown into. He didn't say anything; he pursed his lips together, and shut his eyes tightly. Yet the tears manage to exit from his tear ducts.

"Call 'er…" Titaia advised, before walking down the stairs finally.

Karkat grabbed his phone, and held it closer to him. It's a matter of moving his thumbs…

Titaia sighed. She felt bad for Karkat. Not like some kind of pity shit. But fuck, he seemed to love his mom. Even if the two weren't the best of friends (which was an extreme euphemism) but nevertheless, it was still sad. She trotted all the way down the stairs until she was one the first floor. Equius was leaving room 120, with his hair in a ponytail. The room number had the 1 covered with a four, which meant that it was definitely Gamzee's room. So, why not say hello? "Hey, Equius." Titaia waved.

Equius lowered his shades, and glanced at Titaia. "Ah, yes. You're the girl who enjoys using profanity."

Titaia sighed audibly. Was that supposed to be a fucking greeting? He just couldn't ever be pleased, could he? If only she didn't fuck up and talk about his poor choice in clothing. Fuck. "Yeah, that's me. Titaia Leosso…" She muttered. "What's goin' on?"

"Makara requested a favor, so I did it for him." Equius returned.

"Really? That's kind of nice of you." She tried to smile.

Equius remained with a pokerface. "Yes… I should be exiting now, goodbye." He started walking towards the stairwell.

Titaia tilted her head slightly. That boy was weird as fuck, really. Like anything she did in attempt to be nice was like a shitty insult to him. Titaia knocked on the juggalo's door. And within the first thirty seconds, the door swung open. There was a gigantic wave of the stench of weed from his room, though she was sure that he didn't smoke in there.

The clown smiled at Titaia, while holding a hairbrush in his hand. "What's up sis?" He asked.

Titaia playfully gasped. So, he did know what a hairbrush was? "What're you doing with that?" She asked, tapping her foot on the ground.

"My motherfuckin' bro just up and gave it to me. Said he was doin' me a motherfuckin' favor. I don't see how, but shit. If he says it's a favor, then it's a motherfuckin' favor, ya know, sis?" Gamzee rambled. "It's just, how do you all up and use these miraculous things? Whenever I try, it kinda hurts my motherfuckin' head, because my locks are being all up and pulled at in the wrong way."

Titaia blinked. "I think it's working correctly; you're supposed to run it through your hair and stuff, my miracle loving friend." The tone of her voice became more serious now, and she brought her hands out of her pockets. "Have you checked on Tavros?"

"Hell yeah. I was with him for quite a while, but then they all up and told me to leave. Ain't that motherfuckin' rude?" Gamzee tilted his head as if he was trying to recall a memory. "Ah well, motherfucka, I'm hoping that your day was more bitchtits wicked than mine was."

Titaia waved her hand. "So and so. Everyone's feelings are hurt or something."

Gamzee made a sad gesture with his shoulders, by slumping them. "That ain't motherfuckin' cool, sis."

"Motherfuckin' un-mirculous, don't you think?" Titaia mimicked.

"Damn, you all up and catching motherfuckin' on already, girl!"

Titaia nodded, checking her phone. "It's been about a good ten minutes since I've left those idiots to each other, I should go check on them or something." Her phone slipped back into the pockets of her sweater, and she offered a wave to Gamzee. "I just wanted to… all up and… check on you." She forced a smile.

Gamzee laughed a delayed laugh, it seemed to drag on for minutes. "Haha, you motherfuckin' sound like me, Titaia." He held his sides, and faced the ceiling, his eyes still half open, and his torso moving as he chuckled. "Motherfuck. That's funny as fuck, girl." He slapped his knee to express his entertainment. "You classic."

Titaia nodded slowly. "Yes…" She returned, waving. "I'll see you later, Mr. Makara." She smiled.

Gamzee bowed, he attempted to put enthusiasm into it, but it was appeared lazy, simply because that's the way everything he did appeared. "See you Mdm. Titaia"

Titaia smiled, and headed back towards the stairwell.

Eridan and Sollux have been sitting there, just waiting for freedom. They had already spoken about the problem, but Sollux wouldn't allow any more bonding, and Eridan was too pissed off to even continue. Sollux easily pissed Eridan off by adding his own interpretation of his actions towards Feferi as 'sad' and 'miscellaneous', while Eridan believed that it was completely necessary. They both just glared at each other, and the only thing that was keeping them from it was the glasses.

"Sol." Eridan muttered.

"Ampora." Sollux returned.

Eridan sighed, and ran his fingers through his purple streaked hair. "You could easily just leave my fuckin' room, Sol. Titaia's not the boss a you."

"Thayth the athhole who wearth shoeth for a girl becauthe she'th in pain." Sollux retaliated.

Eridan's hands dropped on either side of him. "Actually, I'm doin' her a favor, and I'm showin' her some affection."

"I think you're jutht being an attention whore."

"And that's why you don't have Titaia in your arms, Sol." Eridan returned.

Sollux eyebrows furrowed. "Eckthcuthe me?"

"Excuse yourself." Eridan returned. "I'm just sayin', you would go to extreme measures to fufill that she's with you, or at least fuckin' happy. I thought you a all people would understand."

"Hold on a damn thecond, Amp—"

"No, Sol." Eridan stood his ground. "I don't want to hear shit from you. If your idea of catchin' the eye of the girl that you supposedly fuckin' 'like' or whatever means not doin' anythin' for her and then complainin' that she doesn't care to do anythin' back is good to you, be my fuckin' guest, Sol."

"ora." Sollux finished his sentence before he silenced himself. "…" He heard a knock at the door. That was the best timing ever.

Eridan laid on his bed, letting Sollux know that he could get the door.

Sollux went and opened it, sure enough it was Titaia. "…Hey."

Titaia waved, nudging him out of the way a bit, and sitting next to Eridan. "Are you feeling okay, asshole?"

"You can't ask me if I'm feelin' fine and then insult me, Ti! It doesn't fuckin' work like that!"

Titaia smiled. "I see that you're okay then, idiot." She mused with his hair, which wasn't something that he liked, because he took so long to make it like that.

"Ti!" He shouted, trying to fix it.

Titaia licked her finger tips and started trying to style it. She just made it worse. "Uhm…" She said before he could see it. "You know, I fucking love you, right?" She mumbled.

Eridan frowned, before standing up to look at the mirror in the bathroom.

Titaia grabbed Sollux's hand and ran out the room before hearing "Ti! it took me twenty fuckin' minutes to do this!" from an angry Eridan. Oh well, he can use another twenty. She released Sollux's hands, and stretched. "How was your apology?"

Sollux shrugged, and sighed. "It wath okay, I gueth."

Titaia nodded her head. If everyone was happy, she could say that she helped. And she felt kind of good about it, now that she looks back at it. Even when she helped that asshole back there. She felt like a bigger person. "That's nice, oh and Ka—"

"Do your feet hurt?" Sollux asked, removing his shoes, "Because, if you want, I could let you borrow my shoeth or thomething…" He tried. He looked totally unsure as to if he even brought it up correctly.

Titaia raised her brows. "…My feet are fine…" She returned.

"Oh… thorry. That wath thtupid of me." Sollux sighed. "Like really fumb. And I didn't thtumble on my wordth. Fumb means fucking dumb. And…" His voice trailed off as Titaia removed a shoe, and handed it to him. "Gimme the black one."

Sollux handed it to her, and received her shoe. He gave her a questionable expression.

She went up and kissed his cheek. "It's good that you realized what a real guy is." Titaia explained after letting it go. "And go attend to your friend. Karkat's sad about something so…"

Sollux felt his cheek, and attempted to pull the shoe on. That shit already hurt, it wasn't on yet. "Where ith he?"

"Stairwell." She pointed, while waving. "I'll see you, or something."

Sollux smiled, and waved. "Yeah, thee yah." His hand has yet to part his face, and he walked down the hallway to the stairs.

Help. Helping is good. She blushed at herself. Did she really do that? Yeah, she thought she really did... That moth has it's ways...

* * *

**A/N: **

**-Algebra 2 test tomorrow. **

**-Spanish 3 test tomorrow.**

**-APUSH test tomorrow. **

**-English tomorrow. **

**I hope you enjoyed, because while you're reading, I'll be studying my ass off. RR'nE, and until next time. *does this weird thing called 'studying'***


	41. Is That Regret, Vriska?

**A/N: And a week has come. Thanks for reading, and reviewing and sticking with this! School's still kicking my ass, and the next break is in November. Urghh. RRn'nE, or whatever. See you in a week. **

* * *

"You do not think what you did was a bit over the top, Vriska?" Kanaya inquired. "I mean, he cannot move without the assistance of a wheelchair, and he is not allowed to participate in school until the elevator is repaired."

"Yeah, and?" Vriska returned with a snappy attitude. "It's not like he won't be able to walk for the rest of his life or something. My goodness, does everything I do have to seem like it was entirely mean and heartless?"

"What person with heart would do something in that manner to someone, Vriska? I have yet to comprehend how your motives can be perceived as anything but 'mean and heartless'."

Vriska let out a huge sigh, one that was exaggerated probably to show her disinterest in the subject. "Everyone's gonna meet their maker. If he can't handle me, where's he going to get in life?" Vriska muttered. "I'm doing him a favor. Now he knows that in order to prosper, he has to stand up for himself or whatever." She was pulling this from her ass now. Whatever lie that would make Kanaya hop off, she would tell. Not like she would. Kanaya meddled with everything she did… The two of them settled down at their table, which was the spot that everyone knew that they owned. "Is that emo freak starting at me?" Vriska asked.

Kanaya turned her head towards 'the emo freak' to see if Vriska's assumption was true or not.

Titaia looked at Vriska as she ate, sometimes missing her own mouth when she was scooping ravioli into her mouth. There was tomato sauce and meat plastered all over her face, as if she were a young child eating spaghetti with their hands.

Eridan handed her a napkin. "My fuckin' God, Ti. You're missin' your mouth like a fuckin' retard here, are you gonna help yourself or just sit here continuin' to look like a fuckin' tool as you eat your shitty meal?"

She patted it on her cheeks as if there were merely a smudge of a red mess on her cheek. She then disregarded the napkin, and continued with her multitasking of stalking Vriska's every move, and eat her food.

Gamzee laughed lazily, and picked the napkin from the table in order to clean the rest of her face. "Yo motherfucka, yo' face is all dirty and shit, sis." He observed.

"Yuuuhhh.." Titaia uttered as if she were following a conversation.

"Sad, Ti. So sad. You look like a fuckin' ch—"

"Cool." She uttered again.

"Don't cut me off, you don't even know what we're talkin' about, you incompetent lil' fuckin' bitch." Eridan muttered.

Titaia stared at Vriska hard, who was trying to avoid the stare. Even if she is a big bitch, who wouldn't? Stares like that are very fucking creepy. Like she was staring into someone's soul.

Sollux decided to skip lunch that day, because he wasn't feeling up to eating, and Karkat was still coping with his issue. The last time he saw the poor asshole, his finger was hovering his mother's contact on his phone. He just didn't want to talk back, so he just figured he'd let his friend have some alone time. Some asshole thought he could script the game, but not when Sollux Captor was around. By the time he was done, the game was going to look like God used some fucking pixie dust, and sprinkled it on the server to make it look as amazing as it would. And then he'd destroy it. The players in the server will go from rejoicing to complaining. It was such a funny site to see, they'd try banning him, or kicking him, but nope. They know not to fuck with twinArmageddons. That's like a fucking unspoken law. Sollux typed quickly, gaining speed with the intent of finishing that certain script. "Thith should make the fucking thky look totally badath…" He continued to type as a knock was heard on his door. "Shit, man." He muttered, releasing himself from his typing. Maybe if he didn't make any sounds, they'd go away. He waited.

"Open the door, Sollux, I heard your typing from down the hallway, I know you're here!" A wild voice laughed from behind the door. "And I've got something really important to ask you, so open the door~!"

God, it was Terezi. It's not like she's annoying, but fuck. No one could come in between him and his coding. No one at all, it was like his fucking first love. And the best part of it is that you can duplicate scripts and shit. Copy 'n' paste. Perfect fucking duality. Unless someone copy and pasted like three times, then that would be terribly fucking shitty. He stayed quiet again, hoping that she'd go away. But she didn't.

"Open the door, Tholluckth!" Terezi shouted out to him, knocking ryhtmically on his door.

How the fuck did she even _find_ the room? Can she really smell shit like that, or is she just crazy and can actually see? He surrendered his comfortable setting, and wandered to the door, half dizzy from having not been on his feet for a few hours. And his foot her life fucking shit! Sollux glanced at his feet, realizing that he was wearing one of Titaia's shoes. Fuck, how do girls do that kind of shit, his shoes were much more comfortable, and spacey. He felt his head, and sighed upon the girl behind the door. "What do you want that'th tho important, Tthee?" He asked.

Terezi was holding her chalk in her right hand, there was some smudged on her face as if she were munching on it. "I want to know what Karkles deal is." She crossed her arm, the chalk still poking out from her arms.

"Why don't you athk him?"

"Of all people, you should know that he doesn't like talking, Sollux. What, I thought you were smarter than that."

"Get to the point." Sollux wanted to close the door, that sweet script was calling his name…

"I am at the point, Sollux!" Terezi exclaimed. "Do you know what's wrong with him? I've been bugging him for fucking hours, and he hasn't said anything!" She uncrossed her arms, and placed her chalk stained hands on her hips.

Sollux pointed at the stairwell. "Alright, I gueth you'll be on your way." He proceeded to close the door.

"Wait, Sollux!" She shouted at him. "Did you just gesture me in a direction? Have you forgotten again?" Terezi attempted to point to her glasses, but she ended up pointing to somewhere beyond her head.

Sollux laughed slightly, mostly at himself. Why the fuck did he always forget. "He'th at the thtairwell. But I don't think it'th thafe for you to actually… go down there. Thinthe you're blinde and all that good thtuff."

Terezi proceeded to the stairwell. Despite his warning.

"She'll be in the hothpital bed necktht to Tavroth." He joked to himself before closing the door. He sat on his bed, his screen was asleep. God, did he forget to charge the shitty thing? He might as well go out and visit Tavros or something. Charging that thing and scripting on it will be a bitch, especially when he knows that his laptop is dying. He'd have to let it charge for a bit. Sollux exited his room, and headed for the stairwell.

"Hey, motherfucka, it's not all up and supposed to hurt like, MOTHERFUCKIN' OUCH!" Gamzee held his forehead in pain, his eyes shut and his body wincing from the pain of the brush that was running through his hair… in the cafeteria… ew.

"Please, would you shut up, Makara? It is making it hard for me to respect you when you use such idiotic language." Equius yanked the brush through the juggalos hair.

Eridan laughed, tears nearly coming down his cheeks from laughter, as tears would come down Gamzee's face from the pain.

"Why where we eat though?" Titaia asked.

"Will you elucidate me on the matter on why you find it fitting to speak to me?" Equius asked Titaia. He turned to Eridan. "And stop laughing; your kind isn't something to be proud of."

Eridan continued laughing, dispite Equius' insult on Eridan's 'kind' or fucking whatever. Titaia frowned. "What's wrong with me speaking to you? Fucking asshole." She muttered. Equius managed to be more of an asshole than Karkat. How the fuck was that possible? She glared at him, awaiting an answer.

He completely swerved her speech, and continued on painfully grooming the rather sad clown in front of him. "When I get through with you, you should be as presentable as your exquisite family title." He assured.

Eridan was holding his sides. "Gam! Are those fuckin' tears!? Have some fuckin' shame!"

Titaia punched the hipster hyena in the shoulder. "Stop laughing at his misery." She warned. Gamzee was actually probably about to cry. No one could blame him, that shit looked painful. She started to bring her backpack onto one shoulder.

"Motherfuck, man! I all up and understand you're trying to all up and be a great friend and all, but this hurts wicked bad!"

"When was the last time that you've groomed your hair, Makara?" Equius asked. He paused for a while, giving Gamzee a few minutes of mercy.

"I don't motherfuckin' remember even if I all up and packed my fucking brush. I like my hair the way it is, bro."

Equius shook his head. "I will not allow it." He muttered to himself, before brushing again.

Gamzee's face changed almost immediately, he looked in terrible pain again.

Titaia frowned, and kissed his forehead. "Er, don't cry." She shrugged, heading out the cafeteria. She walked with a bit of a limp, trying to avoid tripping on the oversized shoe on her foot. She laughed to herself, why was she even wearing it? Besides the fact that Sollux the asshole was trying to be nice. Or sweet. Or something. Cute. Nice effort. But it just wasn't him…

"Yeah, fuckin' bye to you to, Ti." Eridan muttered after his laughing fit.

After flipping Eridan the bird, Titaia put her earphones in, and slow walked to the nurses office. What was this nonsense? A love song? Yeah! It was. Since when did she listen to love songs? When did she add that to her collection? Okay, yeah she liked him, but not love him. That's too early and stupid to happen.

Sollux came across Terezi and Karkat. Karkat was on the phone, and Terezi was hugging him from behind. So he'd finally called her… He walked past them and trotted down all the stairs. Was everyone a lovey dovey couple?

Titaia was contemplating on what route the love song got on her phone, so she didn't notice that there was already a gloved hand on the doorknob that her hand was on. She looked up, just to see who it was. It's not like she was going to apologize or something, she just happened to put her hand on top of someones. And it's not like she even had to, because it was Sollux. She just kind of glared at him awkwardly.

Sollux looked at her awkwardly, too. Like, fuck. Was she going to take her hand off of his? He coughed to give her a clue, because she looked lost without one.

Titaia heard his cough. "Do you need a fucking cough drop or something?" She tried to attack. She slapped her forehead with the hand that was covering his. Fuck, she sounded so stupid, he was trying to clue her in. "Man, whatever." She opened the door, and walked in.

Sollux followed behind her, his hands in his pockets.

After signing in, the two sat next to each other. It's not like they had a choice, even thought there were like eight other seats. They just… happened to want that seat. Next to the other one. Sollux looked at the carpet, which seemed to be quite intriguing.

Titaia's arms stayed crossed, listeing to the shit of a song that was on. Why would she change it? She looked at Sollux, and ripped the earphones from her head. She's going to be a real bitch instead of a basic one. She snapped near him, to get his attention.

"Do you need thomething?" Sollux asked, a bit of attitude in his voice. He wasn't trying to offend her, but that's where their conversations have been going so far.

"You like me, right?" Titaia asked.

Sollux paused for a few seconds before he nodded.

"And I like you, right?"

Sollux slightly shrugged. "I don't know, I gueth…"

"Okay, then why're we being so fucking awkward?" She asked. "I mean, I know we hated each other, but fuck. We can't even be friends without the awkward encounters, and you turning into a big pussy and blushing and shit." She sighed.

Sollux gave her a puzzled expression, before getting the okay to enter Tavros' room. She got up and walked in after him.

"Wow, guys! It's nice of you to come visit me again, twice in a day! Uh… thanks!" Tavros smiled at their appearance. Hmm, they were together… maybe something happened?

"I went around getting your fucking homework, Tavros." She unzipped her backpack, and started looking for it. "As soon as I can find this shit, I'll give it to you…" She muttered impatiently.

"I jutht thought I might ath well thay hi, thinthe there'th nothing better to do." Sollux said bluntly.

"Uh…. Thanks?" Tavros thanked unsurely.

Sollux nodded in acknowledgement of Tavros' thanks. "What's been going on?"

"I've been uh… lonely…" Tavros frowned. "But some people came in and signed my casts!" He smiled, showing it off. "Even Vriska signed it, but I can't see what it says." He tried to look, but he couldn't. It was the part of the cast that was covering the bottom of his feet. "It's uh… down there…"

"Let me take a look." Titaia squinted, looking for some bad words. None. All it said was get better. "She came here alone?"

"Uh… yeah… Maybe Kanaya told her to, but it was still nice of her, I guess…"

"Fuck that I guess shit, it's probably part of some plan or something." Titaia muttered.

"Titaia! Rude! She came in here and signed it, without once calling me toreaDumbass, or something like that! Uh… that's good, right?"

Sollux didn't speak.

Titaia crossed her arms. Maybe Tavros was right, and maybe she was trying to change for the better. Titaia could be wrong about Vriska, she could actually be human. She might actually feel bad for hurting him, and affecting his mobility. Maybe she wasn't as bad as Titaia judged her to be. She looked at the cast again, there was a side note that read: "Recover soon, take it ONE STEP at a time! (:::;" Or maybe she was just terrible on purpose. Fuck her.

* * *

**A/N: S'yeah. Punny Vriska. Woot. *fistpumps* Gotta study s'more. Stay tuned~ ^^**


	42. Awkward Conversations

**A/N: It's Monday!~ Lol, j'kay. I hate Monday as much as you do, but I get to update on Mondays, so it makes me kinda look forward to it, y'know? Anywho, I hope you enjoy this chapter, and stick with me. Thanks for reading this far, and not judging me for my errors, lol. I know I have a lot. RR'n'E.** ^^

* * *

She couldn't help but be pissed off, but she had no idea why. Was it any of Titaia's business as to whether or whether not Tavros would easily forgive Vriska for the things that she did to him? Like, the kid was one of her best friends, and she felt like his well-being was actually a big responsibility on her behalf, but still… He could just be backstabbed again or, even better, maybe an organ of his will stop functioning after that. Stupid bitch might have something else happen to him as well; she might even have him rob a bank. Okay, that was stupid, he can't even step foot outside this jail, because he can't walk. Robbing a bank is highly unlikely from Tavros, anyway. What the fuck ever. Her brain was just generating thoughts to piss her off. Titaia was well on her way to the stairs.

Sollux was right by her side, just intrigued at her. Like, she thinks so hard over the simplest things, it doesn't make any sense. He shook his head, and focused on the path ahead of him. Now, he needs to break the silence. What's going on? Scratch that. What's going on that's interesting? …Something interesting that isn't about the computer shit that he enjoyed doing. Uhm… "Tho, how'th the weather?" He uttered, pathetically. What the fuck was that? Does she go outside? Does anyone go outside? He knows he hasn't seen outside since he went on the smoking adventure with that clown terrorist a while back. And he just asked her that. He wanted to face-palm so bad, sometimes he just acted so stupid. Or maybe he was. Fuck. Shit. Damn….

"…Yes…." Titaia said out of habbit, trying to gather some thoughts in order to reply to his rather dry question, "It's been nice, I guess. The light coming into my room was bright this morning, so I'm guessing it's a wonderful day?" Sometimes it was so hard not to be sarcastic. Like, if she didn't pull of that stupid stunt on trying to make Sollux look stupid earlier, she'd totally answer sarcastically. But right now, the situation didn't call for such actions to be taken.

Sollux's face brightened, she didn't reply like a sarcastic bitch like he thought she would. Not like he could lie about it, if someone asked him a question that dumb, he couldn't hold back from retaliating with a sarcastic answer. It was just impossible. "Yeah? That'th nithe, I gueth."

Titaia nodded her head. Wow, the conversation died. Who's going to pick it up? Not her, she just refused to use a sarcastic answer, and that shit was hard as fuck. Her brain needs a little rest.

Okay, fuck. That stupid statement ended the conversation. How could he start it up again? Obviously not by just sitting there, stupidly hoping for the slightest chance that she'd talk, because in her head, she was probably waiting for him to speak. Fuck. He shut his eyes and sighed. This is so hard. Talking. To the girl that he likes. But he's been kind of smooth with it, right? Like, some things he said to her were clever as hell, and he wouldn't expect for that to come out his mouth. Maybe something miraculous will come over him, and he would make her fucking swoon. Sollux opened his eyes, and turned her direction, just to see that she wasn't there.

That poster. That fucking poster. Why did it piss her off so much? Titaia was just standing, and staring incredibly hard at it. She wouldn't let her eyes move unless the posters eyes moved. She tilted her head, and kept her eyesight glued to the poster. The eyes fucking _shifted_. She moved again, and kept them glued, they shifted slightly. Then she couldn't help but wonder if it was a play on her brain. Maybe it was like that Mona Lisa artwork where the eyes follow the beholder wherever they so wished to move. But how the fuck could all the posters do that? She moved again, she knew that those eyes shifted!

Okay, so she was staring at the poster again. Damnit, she cared more about that poster than she did about Sollux, all she did with her time was look at it. For normal people, this would mean that she was crazy. But now that he was in this crack house, it was something to expect from anyone he met. She looked so hopeless looking at it, though. Like she was trying to prove something to herself. But, all the poster did was say shit like '_We Care'_ and have pictures of these creepy looking fucktards, smiling super unnaturally. He'd better pry her away before she fucking hypnotizes himself.

Such propaganda it was, that poster. It just sat there, following everyone. It pissed her off. But why? Words did hurt, but not when they were printed on paper. But this poster was different. Titaia was pulled away from the poster by Sollux, and she could've sworn she saw the eyes follow her in her depart. Odd…

"I thwear, whenever you get clothe to that pothter, you turn into a fucking thombie, like the oneth in Combat Armth…" Sollux related. What the fuck, does she know what Combat Arms is? Sollux grunted and punched the wall next to him in slight frustration. It wasn't a terribly hard jab, more like a slight bang. Whatever. The point is, that he was frustrated with his own stupidity. But Titaia did something he didn't see coming.

Titaia pantomimed as if she bore a rifle of some sort in her hands, before uttering the words "Round Start", which was usually said in an odd voice that might've been there to sound intimidated at the beginning of each round of a game, and making a sad imitation of gun sounds with her mouth. "Baha, Combat Arms is so done. Be a big boy, get MW3." She advised.

"I didn't think you'd get it when I wath talking about that game."

"What do you think this is, 1902? You're such tool." Ouch, that was kinda mean there. How to take off the mean effect? Laugh of course. "Haha," that felt forced, "girls like all that artillery in games just like you do." She returned. "Even though I'm no good at it, I love myself a great game." Titaia shrugged as she spoke.

Well, at least they were talking now. "Yeah, whatever. I wath jutht thinking that you'd be too intimidated by the blood or thomething." He looked at her. No wait. This is Titaia. She's not intimidated by blood. Damnit, Sollux. Stop being stupid.

Intimidated by the blood? What the fuck does he take her for? Blood is like her best friend. Was, she meant. It was her best friend. She doesn't cut anymore. She'll stop. She did stop, she meant. Whatever, point is that blood doesn't scare her. How could he even think that? She kept quiet, to avoid saying something rude. Because this 'talking' thing is fun… Especially with him.

"Yeah that wath thtupid, I'll admit it thith ti—" Sollux tripped up the stairs. How the fuck does someone even do that? His glasses flew off his face, and landed somewhere on the floor, relatively close to Titaia's feet. He tripped because he didn't calculate his step correctly. Fuck his life.

Titaia picked up Sollux's glasses, and looked at them. Now that she thought of it, she's never seen what was behind those dual colored glasses. She watched him get up, after rubbing his eyes. Now for him to take his hand out of the fucking way, so she could see his eyes.

Was she looking his direction? Hell no, he didn't want anyone to see his eyes. The whole duality theme is fucking ruined because of his eyes, just fucked up because of this throw off. Nope. He kept his hands in front of his face, and reached out. "Can I have my glatheth?"

"Can I see your eyes?"

"No!" He exclaimed. "Jutht give them to me, TT, you're being a child." He returned.

"I want to see them." She demanded almost. Maybe she was acting like a child, but fuck. If he didn't have his glasses on, how would she even describe him? She always associated him with those stupid glasses. Oh, and his lisp. That lisp will forever be unforgettable.

"No." He returned holding his hands out. "Thank you." He said in advance, expecting the glasses to land in his hands.

TItaia slapped them into his output palm. "Fuck, whatever. It's not like I wanted to see your stupid eyes, anyway." She muttered, going ahead of him on the stairs. He won't tell her? Cool. No problem, she wasn't going to beg like a dog. But she did lie thought, she wanted to see them so bad…

Sollux sighed, placing his dual colored bifocals on his face, and watching her walk away. Of all things to fuck up their talking session, it was because of the glasses? Man, fuck. Whatever. He jammed his hands into his pockets, and walked away.

Eridan knocked on a door, with a nervous expression on his face. Scratch that. Not nervous. He was excited for something. That didn't seem like the right word, either. He didn't know what he was feeling, but he was feeling something for sure. "Nep, c'mon! Open the fuckin' door already!" He complained. God, what could be taking her so long? He knocked again, much louder this time.

Nepeta was practicing her human walking. She had improved a bunch, she walked up and down the stairs like a human now, and less often would she go down on all fours like a cat, or any animal that had to do with the title 'feline'. Of course, this annoying knocking threw her off, and startled her a bit. She landed on all fours, which was natural to her. So much for improvement, huh? She crawled over to the door, and used her hands to open the door. She smiled, feeling accomplished at these hands. It took her a whole semester last year to get used to using her opposable thumbs. It was a great feeling that she got, things were easier because of that. She was probably one of the only ones who viewed this academy positively, mostly because she was in an exponentially better state than she was when she first entered. She wasn't the freak anymore who took her roleplaying a bit too seriously and started huntin— Anyway, Nepeta turned the lock, and answered the door. She raised her head to meet eyes with the hipster at the door. "Eridan, I'm afurraid that you came at one of the wurrst moments pawsibble!" She smiled sweetly in attempt to get him to leave. Not like she strongly disliked him, but that walking was crucial.

"Yeah, like fuck, boohoo." Eridan whined sarcastically. "I just need a favor, Nep."

Nepeta frowned. He didn't get the clue. He wasn't going to get it. Oh well, she might as well hear him out. "Okay, Eridan. What would you like?"

"You're good at that love shit, aren't you?" He bit his bottom lip, and shifted his weight awkwardly, "Can you tell me what you think of me an' Fef?"

Nepeta held onto Eridan's arm for support, and started to stand on two feet. "Tada~" She presented briefly. "But, er… you ask me this very often, why do you think I'll be diffurrent now?"

"Duh!" Eridan pointed to his feet, which were being suffocated by Feferi's shoes. "I am totally gettin' all the fuckin' hoes… or however that goes. I'm wearin' her shoes as a sign that I care or somethin'. Save your cooin' for later, I already know I'm smooth."

"Vurry smooth." Nepeta giggled, letting him into the room. Oh no, that 'urr' sound's going to take a while to go away… "That's actually very sweet of you, Eridan." She returned.

"Thanks, I know." Eridan sat on her bed. She was one of the only people who had a room to themselves. Her roommate left ages ago, because they got cleared. Lucky. "So, what do you have for me?"

Nepeta dug into her closet, and started searching for her large notepad that she kept her love notes on. She had lots of things on there. Every relationship she can think of. Whenever something's going down, she was always pairing in her mind. Love was just so interesting. "Aha!" She smiled when she found it. Nepeta opened the notepad and started flipping through pages. "Eridan and Feferi…" She muttered to herself in attempt to find it.

Eridan was at the edge of the bed, waiting for an answer. God, it better be good…

Nepeta finally got to the page, and slightly frowned. It still didn't look much too good for him, Feferi had too much responsibility on her hands to even worry about a thing like love, especially because she's the wardens daughter. She looked up at Eridan, who didn't seem to catch the expression on her face.

"Well?" Eridan asked, "Lay it the fuck on me, Nep. What is it lookin' like?"

Nepeta forced a smile and managed "It's looking better, Eridan. Just keep on trying to be affectionate." Oh my goodness, she just lied to him.

Eridan stood up, there was an apparent happiness in the way he held himself. The pain that was obviously going on in his feet didn't seem to matter to him, he just got up and smiled to himself. "Thanks, Nep." He waved, before walking out and closing the door. Oh, he couldn't wait to brag about this to Ti, and Sol. It'd be fun.

Nepeta on the other hand just kept the notepad close to her chest. If poor Eridan gets the courage to ask her out and gets rejected, how could she live with that? Being the one who lied to him? Gosh, this was just purrfect. Perfect, she meant. It was perfect. Sarcastically, of course.

* * *

**A/N: And with that, she shall update next Monday. RR'n'E, Stay tuned, whatevs man. Just enjoy. ^^**


	43. Tavros' Amnesty

**A/N: Ohai. Here's chapter 43. Don't forget to review and help me out, lovelies. xiSmile's out. **

* * *

Ah, fuck school. But what could she do, right? It was inevitably going to come, so she might as well deal with it. And it was over, anyway. She should really stop sulking. After her tutorials with Jade, Titaia made her way through the empty school hallways, tapping her chin in desperate attempt to recall Tavros' classes. Shit, where would those classes be, anyway? She located his first hour classroom, and opened the door.

At teacher sat in his classroom, at the desk on his computer. He didn't seem to notice her presense until he was finished with his email, and took a glance around the room. Upon seeing her, his eyes widened a bit from surprised, and his lids eventually lowered. "Why hell— " He looked at her again, realizing that she wasn't in any of his classes. "Oh my, I'm afraid I don't recognize you as one of my students." The teacher informed.

"Yes…." Titaia sighed, "I'm not in your class, I'm simply getting this homework shi—" She caught herself before the rest if her profanity came out. Wow, how rude of herself. This cursing thing was going to get her in even more trouble, but how else could she express her feelings?

The teacher looked at her to see if she was going to complete her statement.

"Sheets…." Titaia quickly improvised. "So, yeah." Phew, what a save. Titaia rubbed her shoulder, as a way of saying 'good one' to herself.

"Oh!" The teacher smiled, almost too giddily to be possible, "Another young lady came by to take it to him."

Shit, are all of these teachers on meds? They're always happy as fuck, and it's intolerable to her. How can someone be so fucking happy? Titaia nodded slowly. Who did pick up the homework from this class, anyway? Shit, maybe it was a buddy from that class. She'll just go to his second hour. She waved to the teacher slightly before exiting the classroom, and walking towards the exit of that specific hallway.

Well, after 5 classes she realized that this girl was beating her to every class that she entered. If she wanted that, then fine. It wasn't like she was going to fight back, why should she? She sighed, and headed to the Tavros' room. Maybe there she'll unmask this secret homework duty stealer. As soon as she was in the office, she looked down the hallway and saw that there was some other girl in the room with Tavros. Who the fuck was that? All she could see was hair.

Tavros smiled as he received his homework assignments from the girl in front of him. "Gee, thanks Vriska! This is the nicest thing you've ever done for me since… well… um… ever… you're not ever really this nice to me… but I'm not complaining at all!"

Vriska shifted her weight to her other foot, and took a deep breath. "Yeah…" She muttered.

Titaia sucked her teeth, what the hell does that bitch even think she's doing? She was the sole reason as to why Tavros was confined to the bed until that fucking elevator fixes. Even if the Elevator was being worked as they spoke, shit. She knows she'd hate to spend days in a fucking room. Just sitting there. She'd rather die. No joke intended.

Tavros struggled for a pencil on the side table. He just couldn't reach, but he was almost there… He kept on trying and trying. Eventually something was going to happen.

Vriska watched his pathetic attempts, and she started to get tired of him trying to receive the writing utensil. Like, does he expect his arms to grow? Or the pencil to magically fly into his hands? With the suck of her teeth, Vriska picked up the pencil and dropped it on his chest, so it rolled on its lateral all the way down to his output hands. He smiled nervously at her, and began on his homework. He didn't look the slightest bit of mad at her. Why? Why wouldn't he react the way that she thought he would? She was seriously expecting him to flip out in an awkward way at least, but his attitude is so placid…

Tavros looked up at Vriska, slightly surprised that she was still there. "Uh…" Goodness, what to do?! "It was nice of you to… get this for me, even if it was your punishment…"

"Who said this was my punishment?" Vriska asked.

Oh, so she was doing it by free will? This is different, to say the very least… But it was probably an attempt to make him feel bad somehow. "Oh… well, thank you… uh…"

Vriska sucked on her teeth. "Yeah, enjoy your homework dumbass." She nearly hissed. But yet, she continued to hover over him as he wrote in answers. His guidance class homework just reminded her about how pathetic his life was. Or is, rather. It's even more pathetic because he's crippled. Oh, that's her fault. Whatever, he's still very fucking pathetic.

"Uhm… Vriska?" Tavros uttered, with all the confidence he could muster.

Titaia watched intently. Ooh, hopefully that girl will get the cursing out that she deserved. Hopefully, Tavros will just go off on her in Spanish, like he did that one time before. Hopefully, she'll feel bad for the pain, internal and external, that she had inflicted on Tavros.

"What?" She spat, halfheartedly. Geez, she royally fucked his life up… her bad.

"You know uh…. How you pushed me down the stairs, and call me names all the time and uh… all that stuff?" He asked, gripping the pencil in his hand, as if it were to lend him some helpful words to say.

"Ch'yeah, what about it?" Vriska returned, as if she was proud. She stared at him, awaiting an answer.

Titaia was at the edge of her metaphoric seat. Shit, this was what she's been waiting for. She brought out her phone, and opened up a voice recorder application. Like, who knows when this will ever happen again? And fuck, it would be a spectacular ringtone, especially in Vriska's presence.

"Well, it took a bit of thinking to figure what I felt, I guess, about this whole matter, and uh…" Tavros trailed, looking around the room, to find something to distract him from her stare. Her stare _scared_ him. "I came to a um… conclusion…"

"Spit it out." She returned. What did he want to say, was he going to grow a spine for once? If only he'd stop fidgeting like a wet kid in weather below zero, shit. Her arms crossed, and her foot started to tap repeatedly and rhythmically on the floor. "Well?"

Ooh, that girl. Titaia squinted at her, as if that was supposed to make Vriska catch on fire. She didn't, thought. What a disappointment. Oh well, back to the main scene.

"Um… I forgive you…" He mumbled audibly. He felt a rush of relieve, his shoulders slumped slightly from the tense state that they were in prior to the announcement. His shoulders were always tense around her, but she never noticed. Tavros didn't even notice.

Vriska stared at him, unsure of the words that just left his mouth. "What the fuck did you just say?" She was confused here.

Titaia couldn't agree more. Maybe her ears are fucked up or something. Because something has to explain Tavros' course of action back there. Was her phone still recording? She might as well catch the whole thing, and listen to it again, because this is fictitious.

"I forgive you, haha…." Tavros' laugh was incredibly nervous, he attempted looking into her eyes, to no avail. "I think… I heard from somewhere that everyone makes mistakes… and uh…. well, I can't judge you… if your past or whatever, I guess, causes you to act like this…" He mumbled to himself. That homework in his hands looked really interesting at the moment.

Vriska couldn't believe her ears. Who could even find it in their heart for forgive her for that? In such a short amount of time? Unheard of. "Why?..." She asked, her foot stopped beating against the tiled floor below her. "What the fuck came over you to forgive me? Who even said I needed you to forgive me?! I don't need anything like that, I didn't push you down the fucking stairs just for you to forgive me!" Vriska exploded. That never happens, one does not simply forgive Vriska for the things she does against them. No one ever uttered those nearly impossible words to her. Forgiveness is just the hardest concept of life for Vriska to understand, simply because she hasn't forgiven anyone, and no one as announced that they've forgiven her. She ran her hands through her hair nervously, and took a deep breath, looking quite uncomfortable.

Titaia tilted her head just so slightly. Maybe it was a part of Tavros' elaborate plan to get her back? No way, Tavros doesn't do stuff like that. Even if he did bring Sollux and her to a friendship basis from pure hatred, Tavros wouldn't ever do that. Or would he?

She was screaming at him, but he didn't seem to mind it. He was used to it, after all, right? But something about her voice was off, it was shakier than usual. Tavros glanced at her face before looking back at his homework. The facial expression that was on her face was a quite confused one, like she didn't know what was going on around her or something of that matter. He didn't know what to say to comfort her, he wanted to speak, but when he opened his mouth he just remembered how stupid he'd seem, especially around her. Everything was stupid around her, and he didn't want that…

Vriska just had the worst fucking luck in the world. How come she hates someone who won't hate her back? Why won't he curse her out? Why does he allow her to keep doing this shit to him? Because of her hands, he's confined to a fucking wheelchair for God knows how long. And he won't even utter anything close to the word 'dislike' when referring to her. What is this world? What is her luck? Bullshit, is the best answer.

Tavros closed his eyes and spoke again. "I uh… I'm sorry if I offended you…" He opened them to see a furious expression on her face.

"How the fuck did you offend me?!" Vriska asked, "You're just a piss off! You've pissed me the fuck off, like hey thanks a fucking lot, because I'm not so placid feeling anymore! Don't you want to hit me or something? No revenge that you want for, hmm, I don't know, crippling you!?" She was now pacing the premises uncontrollably.

Tavros shook his head. "I don't think so…" He trailed, "As a matter a fact, I think that maybe… I'm kind of okay with this…" He was lying now.

Vriska's eyes started to tear up, and she walked towards Tavros. "You know what?!" She asked him, as she was approaching him. She had an unsure face, and it was hard for one to know if they should be scared or okay with it.

Tavros sat there, waiting for what she'd do. He closed his eyes of course, but he couldn't exactly run anywhere. He sat there, waiting for it. Instead of what Tavros anticipated, Vriska wrapped her arms around his torso. "Why're you so fucking dumb, you gimpy?" She muttered, angrily. Her grip on his body wasn't subtle, she clenched at his skin, which caused him a bit of pain, especially on his broken arm.

"Ouch…." He muttered silently. He didn't want her to hear that, because apparently she was enjoying the hug. And he didn't want to stop her from it, because he knew better than to interrupt her from something she likes. Instead of pulling back, he used his good hand to pat her back. Her shoulders shook, as he was sure that tears were coming from her eyes. Vriska cries? Never would he ever have suspected that. Mostly because of the nights that he'd cry himself to sleep, due to his insecurities which were always pointed out by the girl on his chest. But, it was something nice to know, an interesting fact.

Did that all just happen? Titaia rubbed her eyes after watching that take place. Their relationship is weird. Incredibly weird. She was on Vriska's side of the argument, though. Could one simply forgive another person for all the negativity inflicted on them? Could she forgive Vriska for fucking up her self-esteem more than it could already be? For throwing old memories at her, like gigantic bricks that were unavoidable and were only going to hit her in the end? She supposed she could try… Nevertheless, Titaia was surprised that nothing went wrong with her eavesdropping. She saved the recording onto her phone, because eventually she could show this to someone. Or keep it for personal use. Whatever was not she had something to talk to Sollux about. Instead of awkward conversation. Oh wait, she was mad at him, damnit. She'd have to wait a few days before she could talk to him again, because it would only make her seem dependent on him. And everyone knows Titaia doesn't like that.

* * *

**A/N: (Enter Material I Always Say). Stay tuned (:**


	44. Relationship Confusion

**A/N: Yeah, okay. I sorta forgot to post this chapter up... Sorry. :l Read, enjoy, and review! School makes my life so hard to update, urgh.**

* * *

For about three days or so at every meal, Sollux and Feferi have been sitting together, along with Karkat and sometimes Terezi. It's wasn't as big of a deal the first day, because Feferi is friendly. Like, when wouldn't she sit with someone? But then, by each passing day, more and more suspicion rose. And it wasn't only Titaia who was watching, Eridan was nearly devastated by this sight, because he has yet to sit with Feferi at lunch, except for one sole time, which was a complete embarrassment. He was easily caught staring at the table, with a face of anger of course. It just wasn't apparent as to if he was making the face at Sollux, or the situation at the time. Titaia decided that she didn't care, because they haven't really spoken to each other since the whole glasses incident. What could she do? It didn't really matter, anyway. The food on her plate was really interesting, the way it just sat there.

"Uh… it's great to be back…" Tavros broke the apparent silence that was taking place. Titaia had no idea; Eridan wouldn't mind it at all. He was just released the night prior to the present, because the elevators were finally functional. It's not like it taken half a month or something, but he could live with it.

"Nice to have you back." Titaia returned, her eyesight on her plate.

Gamzee's head was on the table, this was his usual pose. "Muhfucka…." He reached out to Eridan's arm, since this was his neighbor at the moment, and grasped it. "I need to energize my motherfuckin' miracles parade, my bro."

Eridan was finally released from the terrible stare he was giving the other table, and looked at Gamzee with disgust. "What the flyin' fuck, Gam?!" He pushed off the hand that was on his arm, and dusted it off as if Gamzee were some kind of animal. "You just smoked a ton a grass like fuckin' this mornin'. You still smell like it, too. Why do you have to do it all the fuck over again?"

The clown frowned for a second. "Really, motherfucka? Aha, thanks rich bro. I alls and have to thank you for remembering because I don't remember smoking anything this here morning." The smile was still on his face. It was not apparent if he was speaking in sarcasm or not. No one dared to ask, though. They all decided to leave it at that, it was an unspoken law between them.

"Yeah…." Tavros inserted. He seemed to have something on his mind. Possibly the Vriska situation. From time to time, he'd see her sitting a few tables down. She acted like nothing happened. Like she didn't just hug him and cry into his chest some time ago. Not like it was a problem at all, just that he remembered it so vividly, and she probably forgot that it took place. The strange smile that was always plastered in his face diminished subtly in thought. He looked over at Gamzee who was subconsciously raiding his hands to his mouth as if he were taking a hit. Once their eyes met, Tavros smiled to assure him that nothing was wrong.

Eridan threw his trash away, walking away without even uttering a further word. Not even a wave, or a bodily gesture.

Titaia watched him leave, and stared back at her food. Even if she wanted to, she couldn't blame him for it. He's been like Feferi for a while, if he feels like she's going to be with someone else, he has every right to be mad, especially since he went through hell on his feet. And also especially because it was Sollux. Everyone was so awkwardly quiet this day, it was terrible. "So yeah, winter finals are climbing up and catching us…"

"Sis," Gamzee pointed to himself, "you know what my wicked bitchtits motto is. The lower your motherfuckin' score—"

"Yeah, yeah. The more down to earth or whatever." Titaia completed for him. "I hear this from you every other week, Gamzee."

"Just making sure, girl." He returned to his conversation with the table, by placing his head upon it and laughing from time to time from a joke that it said. Or that's how Titaia would describe it.

Tavros laughed nervously. "I uh… wonder why he does that…"

"Alright, gimpy." A voice boomed from behind Titaia.

Titaia held her hands to her temples, her face showing nothing but scorn. That incorrigible bitch is behind her, isn't she? Titaia turned around, to see none other Madam Vriska Serket looming over her.

Tavros packed his trash and attempted to roll himself to the trash can. Titaia picked up his trash from his hands, to spear him the trouble. It must have been such a struggle to be on a wheelchair. No one was really sure of how someone was supposed to cope with such a thing.

"Let's go." She muttered, grabbing the handles to his wheelchair. She exchanged a look with Titaia, who was glaring at her as usual. She then proceeded to roll Tavros out of the cafeteria.

"I wonder what all that's about…" Titaia said, possibly to bring about conversation. She turned to Gamzee, who was face down with the table. Oh yeah, he's totally stoned. She stood up, and patted his back before making a last glance to the table across the cafeteria, where Sollux was. What could they be talking about, anyway? Titaia went straight to her room, and opened her laptop to research for a project. Then, an annoying sound…

– carcinoGeneticist [CG] began pestering delightfulSorrow [DS] –

CG: HEY.

DS: …

CG: THOSE FUCKING DOTS THAT YOU'RE USING AREN'T THE BEST METHOD OF SAYING YOU DON'T CARE FOR MY FUCKING GREETING, DS. HOW ABOUT TYPING SOME GODDAMN WORDS NEXT TIME?

DS: Okay, then. Who're you?

CG: HA, IT IS I.

DS: You are?

CG: THE BEST FUCKING PERSON IN THE WHOLE WORLD.

CG: THE PERSON THAT IS DESTINED TO BE SOME TYPE OF LEADER.

CG: WHO IS ALSO VERY INTELLIGENT, AND KNOWS HOW TO CORRECT THE IDIOCY THAT IS TAKING PLACE AROUND HIM.

DS: So, it's Karkat, huh?

CG: THE ONE WHO'S THE MOST INTELLIGENT PERSON OF OUR HUMAN RACE, OF COURSE!

CG: WAIT, WHAT THE FUCK.

CG: HOW THE FUCK DID YOU KNOW THAT IT WAS ME, EMO?

DS: Lucky guess.

DS: No, I just remember your shitty typing style from when you were fucking with –his- keyboard when he were talking to me this one time.

CG: HIS?

CG: SO, YOU TWO AREN'T EVEN ON FIRST NAME BASIS ANYMORE? WHAT KIND OF BULLSHIT IS THAT?

CG: WHATEVER. FUCK IT. I DON'T CARE.

DS: Eeyup.

CG: WHAT'S GOING ON BETWEEN YOU TWO, I FORGOT TO ASK.

DS: Nothing.

DS: Why?

CG: BECASE, I SEE THAT YOU TWO DON'T TALK AT ALL ANYMORE. AND AFTER YOUR LITTLE INCIDENT WITH HIM OR WHATEVER HE CALLED IT, FEFERI BEGAN EATING AT OUT TABLE. WHAT'S GOING ON WITH THAT?

CG: DON'T GET MY WRONG. I DON'T HATE HER.

CG: BUT, I'M STARTING TO WONDER IF THEY ARE SOME KIND OF COUPLE. YOU KNOW, A THING.

DS: I don't know, I don't really care.

CG: WHAT?

DS: Ion curr, ion curr.

CG: UGH. YOU ARE COMPLETELY USELESS, FUCKING SCUM. WHY CAN'T YOU TWO MAKE IT EASY TO FALL THE FUCK IN LOVE ALREADY, SO EVERYONE CAN BE HAPPY OR SOME SHIT?

CG: EVEN THAT RICHFUCK OF A FRIEND THAT YOU HAVE IS STARTING TO ACT ALL BITTER BECAUSE SOLLUX IS TALKING TO HIS ULTIMATE CRUSH, OOH. BOO FUCKING HOO.

DS: You're not even taking it seriously; he really cares about her, dip wad.

CG: I NEVER FUCKING ASKED IF HE CARED. I'M JUST SAYING THAT HE'S OVER REACTING. IF SHE DOESN'T WANT HIM, THEN HE NEEDS TO ACCEPT IT AND MOVE THE FUCK ON. BUT, LOOK. I FOUND YOU TO ASK YOU A SIMPLE QUESTION, AND SINCE YOU DON'T HAVE THE ANSWER, I'M GOING TO LEAVE, AND GO SEEK INFORMATION SOMEWHERE ELSE. MAYBE, I'LL OBTAIN A MORE WORTHY SOURCE.

DS: Do you feel that typing in all caps means that you're raising your voice?

DS: Like, letters are letters.

CG: NO, BUT I DO BELIEVE THAT OFF IS THE GENERAL DIRECTION I'D LIKE YOU TO FUCK IN THE MATTER OF THIS CASE.

DS: *slow clap*

CG: FUCK THIS, BYE.

– carcinoGeneticist [CG] ceased pestering delightfulSorrow [DS] –

"What a child," TItaia muttered under her breath. What was it to him, anyway? It was really none of his business, and he should royally hop off. Oh the fuck well, life will move on. Titaia stretched her arms towards the ceiling and stayed stationary on her bed. Everything around her is shifting and changing, while her life is consistent. She was just left to dwell on this lowly path, doomed to think until something in her messed up head snapped, and she cracked again. If no one saved her last time, she could only imagine what extent that affected her in. Shit now that she thought of it, she should've asked the insomniac to tell her about Sollux's eyes… but she didn't care, she wasn't supposed to. Because in a way, he was cheating… but they never really set up a relationship. Relationships are black magic. But at the same time, they are didactic and teach people about trust, and where to put it. Her hands running through her hair now, she was contemplating strongly on the concept of life.

Eventually Titaia discovered that she had fallen asleep, when she awoke on the floor with a messy bedhead. She looked at the door, which had disrupted her slumber. Someone was knocking on it, quite ferociously. At least in her mind, because her head was hurting from the fall to the ground. She walked to the door, and swung it open. The door continues to be knocked on, and Titaia saw no one there. What the fuck is that shit? Great, she'll just walk back to her bed, where her nap was interrupted. But can anything good come Titaia's way? Of course fucking not, not at all! Because as soon as her bum touched the comfortable surface of her bed, her laptop went off. She was being pestered. Well, she wasn't going to answer it right now.

– grimAuxiliatrix [GA] began pestering delightfulSorrow [DS] –

GA: Hello

GA: Are You There

GA: My This Is Quite Dissapointing I Was Hoping That You Could Supply Me With Information

The sound was going off every few seconds. Every time she closed her eyes, she heard another fucking message coming in. Fine, fuck it. Titaia won't sleep, it's okay. She didn't mean to try, anyway.

DS: Why does everyone think it's okay to ask me for information today?

DS: Oh.

DS: And, who are you?

GA: I Am The Girl That Is Companions With What You And I Would Possibly Identify As Your Arch Nemesis

GA: Kanaya In Case You Didnt Grasp The Idea I Was Attempting To Illustrate.

DS: Yes…

DS: What did you want to know?

GA: It Has To Do With Vriska And Your Rather… Abstruse Friend.

DS: Tavros?

GA: Yes Tavros

DS: I don't know?

GA: It Seems That Vriska Is Trying To Mitigate The Punishment That She Has Yet To Receive From The Boy

GA: But I Do Not Think That She Will Receive Any

GA: And That Seems To Make Their Relationship Quite Enigmatic And I Am Not Sure That I Can Grasp The Concept Of It

GA: I Thought She Hated Him

DS: Yeah, I guess. But don't ask me. I'm not really sure what she's up to. I'd think she'd tell you.

GA: She Claimed That I Was Meddling

DS: Oh. Well, I don't know how I'm supposed to help. I'm in a bit of a predicament when trying to understand the certain concept of relationships.

GA: In This Case As Am I

DS: Glad to have someone to relate to, I guess.

GA: Yeah

DS: Well, thanks for pestering me or whatever. But, hey. I'm going to go.

GA: Yes I Will Speak To You When Time Allows I Suppose

DS: Yes…

– delightfulSorrow [DS] ceased pestering grimAuxiliatrix [GA] –

And what made everyone think that Titaia had all the answers that day? She was as clueless as everyone else was. If Tavros and Vriska were a thing, then whatever. It wasn't any of her business. If Sollux and Feferi were talking, then it wasn't a problem at all. It was just that her whole world would be crushed. Even though she didn't want to admit it.

* * *

**A/N: The expected time is Monday. I don't know when it'll be in at this point. xD Basketball try-outs next week, so it'll be before then. Stay tuned, my dears~**


	45. Stress Issues

**A/N: Happy Wednesday updating, right? It's only 56 minutes past the day after I was supposed to update... I figured that if you look at it like that, it's cool. Thank you for you wishes on my try-outs, I love you guys. Read, review, and enjoy!**

* * *

For the past few days, Titaia was formulating any way and every way in which Sollux could explain himself. She narrowed it down to three possibilities; his obsession of duality is taking over, they were just friends (which she wouldn't believe even if he said did claim that it was the reason), and that he simply was bored of her and moved on. But, could one actually avert a conversation so easily? Titaia is never the one to start conversations, but every time she attempted, her tries would be nullified by the simple slip out of a phone, and a text message from whomever in the world it was. She would stop the words that were coming from her throat, and continue with her day because she knew time would've been wasted if she continued to talk to him.

Her friendships were affected, as well. Game was more on his own, now that Vriska and Tavros spent more time together. Eridan played as if nothing was going wrong in his life, when in reality he was breaking down possibly mentally because of Feferi. It may not seem like it, but the two have a history of friendship. The fact that she can easily dilute his importance from her life to nearly miniscule is beyond him, and breaks him. This is easy for Titaia to tell, his aura has changed since this meal business started. And granted, he can see the pain inside of her as well. But it was an unspoken truce between to that neither of them would utter a word about the others situation. And they were just fine, because they were both as stubborn.

The instructor's speech began to blend in with the background noises of the classroom; the squeaking of mechanical pencils rapidly writing on paper in effort to obtain a satisfactory grade for the work done in the class. Titaia, however, did not care for it at the moment. Her eyes hovered over the subject of the worksheet. The unit that they were covering at the moment was about stress, and Titaia had enough of it. The word nearly sickened her to her stomach. She looked at it with disgust, almost, and simply sat back with her arms crossed. She looked as if she were almost refusing to do the work, much like a child would repudiate the command of eating his vegetables. It was just like that. The fact that stress existed was _nasty_ to her, she'd rather not touch it. So she didn't.

"Ms. Leosso." The teacher would tap her shoulder subtly, until the girl would look up at her. "Titaia." She uttered again to obtain her attention.

Titaia mumbled some colorful language to herself, she was aware that she was supposed to work. But, it wasn't something that she felt like doing at the moment. She never felt like doing it. But now, she had to. She nodded her head to ensure that she would continue with the classroom activity. Titaia's eyes ran through question one.

_Name any factor(s) that cause any type of stress in your life._

Oh? Stress? Titaia could name a few, just as many as the grains of sand on existence on all the beaches in the world, if not the whole universe and beyond. Honestly, this was the heiress of this failed utopian land called stress, where the never ending thunder storms would eternally ruin the lives of others with every bright light that was flashed across the sky that was doing this assignment. Listing it would only take her three seconds. And it did. She began to write; trust, friendship, relationship, people, adapting to new surroundings, school, home, memories, thinking. As she wrote each word, she began to climb deeper within herself and bring out another reason for her stress. And then, she paused. The pause was due to the fact that she peered upon her second question.

_Draw anything that relates to the factor(s) that were listed in the previous answer. _

Now, this heiress of stress isn't an artist, but she could express herself through her beastly attempt. As soon as her pencil met the paper, it seemed to have a mind of its own. It was like she was only present of hold the pencil as it worked on its own harmonically, with perfect synch with her brain. It wasn't until she finished that she realized what her hand was creating. It was just a compilation of everything and everyone causing her stress. It was a self-portrait, or what she thought it looked like. She bore glasses like Sollux's, the glasses of Vriska, her family name tattooed on a shoulder, a lip piercing that was reminiscent of Sunday's piercing, and a wrapped up arm that reminded her of Achima. On her neck was a collar that seemed to choke her that had the words relationships and friendships embroidered on her. She sighed at the drawing. Her mind loves taking over her body, and one day she's going to royally fuck up. In her pocket, a vibration took place. It startled her, as the usual. She looked around meekly to see if anyone noticed her sudden jump. How pathetic, she looked as if she were struck by a sudden surge of electricity. But it seemed that no one noticed, so she proceeded to bring out her phone.

_Sollux C. _

_1:57 p.m. :_

_2up. _

Titaia had to glance at her phone a second time. And a third time. So, after nearly two weeks of not talking, does he believe he can clear it up by sending a three letter word— no. Not even _letters. _Apparently, Titaia didn't even deserve three letters. She received two letters and a fucking number. It wasn't a complete sentence. It wasn't even an official word. And she received the message. She contemplated as to how she'd reply to this message after class. Because her retaliation would be great, and spectacular. It wouldn't be one of those subtle attempts to tell someone that she's angry or disappointed with them. There was no way that Sollux could mitigate his punishment after that behavior that was just exhibited. He was fucked. And she couldn't wait. But then again, it might not matter much to him. Because Feferi was with him. And that still hurt our heiress of stress.

_Sollux C. _

_2: 16 p.m. :_

_you u2ually reply fa2ter than thii2._

_Sollux C. _

_3:05 p.m. :_

_are you goiing two an2wer? _

_Sollux C._

_3:38 p.m. :_

_fiine, ii don't want you two. ju2t whatever._

And it was just 'whatever'. She figured that she'd ignore him, and then come up with something to say to him to make him reflect on his past actions. Of course, this was only from her conception of the matter, what she saw could've only been the worst things to the best situation; Titaia could simply be snooping on Sollux's 'affair' at the wrong times. But all the wrong times? Was it possible?

"I think she'th mad at me or thomething." Sollux blurted out, typing away at his laptop. "I thent her like thix tecktht methageth, and she hath yet to reply to them." Every so often, he'd look up from his laptop, and across the room to make sure that Karkat was actually paying attention to his whining, as opposed to texting Terezi, or something like that. God, it nearly burned him to see that even Vantas would be in a stable relationship before he could even imagine how the hands of the girl he yearned for actually felt. And just like he expected, the insomniac fucker didn't reply. "KK." He restated, hoping that the idiot would get the clue to even pretend like he's listening.

"Yeah, fuck, I heard you. I just don't really want anything to do with that girl at the moment." Karkat returned, his phone handy in his palm. He had recently gotten through sending a very angry text message to Terezi. It was unclear whether they were flirting, or really going at it with one another. Honestly, he didn't know for himself if he was insulting her or just playing with her. But, whatever it was, would be. "She's a waste."

"She ith not, KK."

"Ch'yeah. Okay, big shot. Maybe she lost her phone, and you're over reacting. What's the time span from when you initially texted her to when you sent your most recent text message?"

Sollux muttered mathematics, he said the numbers so quickly and easily that it seemed that the boy created a completely new, independent language of his own, and decided to practice it out, where everyone was. "Forty-one minuteth, and maybe a few fucking thecondth." He answered finally.

It wasn't anything surprising to Karkat. Sollux was a huge nerd in his eyes, so he expected his buddy to become some kind of rocket scientist as his spare time hobby, when he's not out finding the cure for cancer, and counting to the highest number in existence in ten minutes. He sighed, mostly because Sollux recalled how long it has been since he first texted her without looking at his cell phone. "You're pathetic, you sad fuck."

Sollux's face brightened up, he started to look around the room. "What? Did I heard a voithe?" He stood up to show off his height difference to his friend. "Oh, goodneth. It just mutht be the voitheth again." He muttered sarcastically.

"Suck these nuts, and choke on 'em." Karkat muttered.

"Or, we can call up Tthee, and she can do it for ya." Sollux returned.

Karkat's eyes widened. "Take that back, asshole!" What an immature idiot. Karkat could've even imagine— Were they even dating? He glared back at his 'best friend'. Geez, it was between him and Gamzee, and both of them were the cause of his constant migraines.

"Eheheh…" Sollux trailed, settling back down at his laptop once again. "I'll just thee how everything workth out…"

Karkat shrugged violently, and made an expressionless face. "Yeah? Well, have fun." He muttered.

"Do I really have to drink this?" Titaia asked, holding up a bottle of Faygo that was recently presented to her by her clown companion. She inspected it, just because she's never drank it before. She usually drank Sprite if she was drinking soda, or Fanta.

"Yeah, sis." Gamzee answered. "This wicked elixir will get you out of them feelings you seem to be having about motherfuckin' who knows what, you feel me, sis?"

Titaia nodded her head slowly. "I understand…"

"And the motherfuckin' fact that I won't let you smoke any of my motherfuckin' grass, because of what you all up and did last time, Titaia. You was on cloud motherfuckin' nine, and I couldn't get you down, ya know?"

She nodded again. Of course she knew. As well as she knew how many grains of salt she's consumed in her lifetime. Some of the things her companion mentioned were incredibly esoteric to those who weren't into his way of life. But, without that, her life would be bland, right? She twisted the cap of the drink and started to imbibe the substance inside of the bottle. After a long chug, she placed the empty bottle in the trash (after attempting to throw it in, and ultimately failing). "So, have you talked to Tavros today?" She asked, merely to ignite a conversation.

Gamzee didn't respond for a few seconds. His smile faded for a few seconds, and he almost looked angry. "Naw, I haven't spoken to that motherfucker since yesterday."

That made sense; Vriska stole Tavros for a day. She said something about keeping an eye on him better than Titaia possibly could. Whatever that meant. She glanced at Gamzee, who had a look of enmity plastered on his face for a split second, then it returned back to his placid look in a matter of seconds. It really worried her when he did that, because she knew that beneath that lethargic smile was an abyss of grudges that he'd hold against people. She suddenly remembered her first conversation with him:

_"Sometimes, I get motherfuckin' angry, and dangerous"_

_"I'm usually a motherfuckin' sweet guy."_

Somewhere along the lines of his life, some external force had to make him crack. He used weed as a balm for this anger that was hidden inside, but he wasn't completely out of it. Gamzee was probably aware when things were going on that weren't just. And this Vriska and Tavros thing wasn't right to him. Something about it just didn't smell right. And if he found a solid reason to distrust Vriska, and he was without his weed, the sweet clown would turn into a malicious, nightmare version of him, and prove to everyone why he was in this shit. As for now, he was smiling again.

Titaia nodded, and a silence fell between the two. By now, Titaia was used to these silences, and she learned to work through them. If a silence was to fall, and she was the cause of it, she'd simply stay silent until the other member of the conversation was ready to speak. And that's how she planned it to work out. But it didn't, because Gamzee eventually walked out of her room. She's really dumb for that, shit. She glanced at her phone again, and was reminded that she had to reply to Sollux's lame attempt to speak to her again. So, she began brainstorming. Searching for the perfect text message. Problem is, when she begins to brainstorm, the storm beats on her defenseless person until it dies out, which could take days.

* * *

**A/N: Honestly, I hope school just collapses. That'd be great. Until next time~**


	46. The Rising Action

**A/N: *swiftly posts this chapter up as if she hadn't missed a whole week of updating, ninja rolls out* No, I'm kidding. I made the basketball team, and I forgot how hard it was to juggle basketball practice, with homework, and writing. Please forgive me, for I have sinned. ;w ; ReadReviewEnjoy~**

* * *

The vibration of Sollux's phone was more turbulent than usual, more likely because he wasn't expecting it. He didn't jump to the extent of Titaia due to her surprise of her phone's vibration, but he merely winced at the rumbling metal, very slightly at that. However, he believed that he reacted more loudly to the vibration of his phone, so he looked either way to see if anyone caught a glimpse of his rather spontaneous flinch. No one did, of course. It was just all in his head, just like a lot of things. With a sigh, he reached his fingers into the pockets of his jeans, while struggling to pull them out because he was sitting down and there were various other items in the compartment as well. After jerking a bit in his seat, Sollux pulled out his phone in order to view the text message that was sent to him.

_TT_

_7: 24 p.m:_

_I'm sure that you had an opportunity to talk to me to my face, why choose now to text me? Is it because it's more convenient for you? _

Titaia's fingers hovered over the tap-sensitive screen of her phone. She devoted many hours of her day thinking of solitarily 28 words. A sigh passed through her lips, and her head landed on the bed. Her hair was a black jungle, one forgets about the well-being of their hairstyle when they're in heavy contemplation about a matter so important to them. With another exhale was another weak attempt to somehow blow away the stress that's building up inside of her. Was this boy the main problem of it? She glanced back down at her phone, and started to hover through her contacts. There were only four; Eridan, Tavros, Gamzee and Sollux. Not even her parents contact details were stored in her phone. She might as well call Tavros, so she swiped her finger over his contact and the phone began to call.

"Uh… I'll try to get back to you later, if I can... Don't forget to leave a message!"

It was his voicemail. She could tell that his phone wasn't dead, simply because it rang more than once. She can tell that he was near his phone, because the phone forwarded to voicemail within the first two rings. Well, he didn't want to speak now, or someone was fucking with his phone.

_Tavros (:{_

_7: 39 p.m. :_

_hEY TITAIA, i'M AFRAID i'M A BIT CAUGHT UP WITH SOMETHING RIGHT NOW,,_

Gamzee was still quite exotic from his usual behavior, because he still hadn't returned a call or even the slightest text message to Titaia. She sat in awe. No one seemed to be ready to talk to her. The biggest surprise to her was her transparency to Tavros. He usually would put all his time aside for her. But he might've been with Vriska, so that could explain everything. As for now, she could just sit on her bed, and become a victim of her own thoughts, no hope of any balm of clarity was even on her mind.

Nepeta was being carried by her larger, stronger companion: Equius. She wasn't ready for the stairs yet, she didn't even know why she attempted it in the first place. But the result in that wasn't as bad as Tavros, so she was quite thankful for that. "Thanks, Equius! If it weren't for me having a wonderful furriend like you, then I don't know where I'd be right now!" It was really obvious that she was thankful to him, she held onto him tightly, so she wouldn't slip and fall onto the ground.

"Let's re-evaluate your actions, shall we?" Equius started. He felt a frown form against his back. "What kind of insipid idea was that to run down the stairs like a brain-dead homosapien?"

"I did not run!" Nepeta rebutted. "I walked… just a bit too quickly for my skill." She sugarcoated her situation, so she may receive some kind of mercy from Equius' lecturing. But that didn't seem to work.

Equius retrieved his face towel from the pocket of his cargo pants, and wiped off his face. That sweating disorder was simply annoying. He opened his mouth to speak, once his towel had be put away into the abyss of pockets he had. "Nepeta. Never again will I allow you to do something so inane. I don't know where you get these type of ideas."

"I'm trying to help myself!" She muttered, looking around for a certain distraction. Luckily (or unluckily), she saw Eridan passing along, dragging his feet on the floor as he did so. He looked depressed. And luckily, she could cheer him up. More luckily for her, she could escape this lecture that Equius was about to deliver. "Hey, Eridan! What purrfect timing to cross paths!"

Eridan looked up from his walk of gloom, and nodded to show that he acknowledged her existence. "Piggy back rides? I was pretty fuckin' sure that we were in highschool now."

Equius scowled at Eridan. "Why are you speaking with such disgusting words?"

"I fuckin' swear all the damn time, I thought this was somethin' that was obvious to everyone?"

"You need to stop; you look like a simpleton when using that type of profanity."

Nepeta took this opportunity to climb off of Equius' back. As she was decending from his hold, she realized that she possibly had a sprained ankle, and that would lead to a peep coming from her mouth. And it did.

"Nepeta! Who allowed you to detach yourself from my body?"

"Leave her alone, you fuckin' authority obsessed sweat bag. She's obviously tired a your bullshit." Eridan attacked.

Nepeta was on all fours again, her natural stance. She made her awy over to Eridan. "Well, I'm going to talk to Eridan for a bit, bye bye!" She grabbed Eridan's hand, and started towards her room, limping on her right ankle.

Eridan looked down at her. "Are you usin' me for a fuckin' distraction?"

She gleamed, with a giggle. "I could purrvide you some information about your love life, or something!"

Eridan sighed, and yanked his arm from her grip. "No thanks." He muttered, before turning on his heel and walking away.

Nepeta stood there, puzzled.

"I think I probably pithed her off." Sollux admitted, sighing at the text message that he has yet to reply to.

"Why not? Emos are pissed off every second of the day, like fucking forget it. She'll come through and apologize like every girl does." Karkat advised. He wasn't so deep into the problem that Sollux was going through, because the homework that he procrastinated on was much more heavy on his mind than his friend's love affair with a girl he doesn't even approve of.

Sollux sighed. "You don't remember when she wath nithe to you? Can't you keep that in your head when trying to help me with problemth with her? Damn." Sollux sighed.

"What do you think pissed her off, shit for brains?" Karkat asked, his gaze lowering unto his laptop.

"I don't fucking know, she thaid thomething about opportunity and talking." Sollux tapped his chin, and thought. "Did I mith thome kind of opportunity to talk to her? After all, I thought she wath mad at me, why the hell would she want me to all of the thudden pay her mind, after thith ignoring each other thing we've been doing?"

"Attention whore." Karkat cooed monotonously. "She wants you to make her your number one priority, so she knows that she's not forgotten or some shit."

If it weren't for Karkat being a total asshole, Sollux would totally accept this statement and move on. But since he is an asshole, he's still a bit iffy on the matter. "Hm.." Sollux nodded.

"What's this nodding shit you're doing? It's it bobble head Thursday today, or something? God damn, your body language can piss me off, I just preached the seven sacred secrets of women, and you're just going to sit there and nod your snot-infested head? Well, fine! Take that pencil, and shove it up your ass! You can nod about that, too!"

"Calm down, eheheh." Sollux returned, to his very much angry friend. "…You mad, bro?"

"Shut the fuck up, you nerdy asshole. You know you were fighting the urge to spit out some lame shit like 'Do you happen to be irritated, brethren?', with some motherfucking TI-84 plus calculator in your chest pocket and a number two pencil with a big pearl eraser." Karkat attacked.

Sollux laughed, ignoring him and continuing with his coding.

Karkat, however, was red in the face. This shit needed to die, it was annoying. So, why not kill it, right?

– carcinoGeneticist [CG] began pestering delightfulSorrow [DS] –

CG: YOU.

CG: YOU'RE FUCKING UP A LOT OF SHIT, HERE.

CG: DID YOU KNOW THAT?

DS: What are you ranting about now, you angry insomniac?

DS: I swear, these days, you go trouble hunting.

DS: Like you're the male form of Vriska or something.

CG: VRISKA ISN'T THE TOPIC OF OUR DISCUSSION, SO I'D LIKE IF YOU KEPT HER NAME OUT OF THIS.

DS: Okay…

CG: GOOD. LISTEN TO ME, FOR I WILL ONLY SAY THIS ONCE:

DS: Oh, God…

CG: STOP TEXTING SOLLUX. HE DOESN'T HAVE ANY TIME FOR YOU; HE'S BUSY WITH OTHER SHIT. AND HE DOESN'T NEED TO BE WORRYING ABOUT WHAT YOU'RE TRYING TO TELL HIM THROUGH YOUR ABSTRUSE TEXT MESSAGING. DO YOU FUCKING UNDERSTAND THAT HE NEEDS TO MOVE ON? YOU CAN'T KEEP HIM IN A TRAP. YOU CAN'T FORCE YOURSELF INTO HIS TRAILS OF THOUGHT, SO FUCK OFF.

DS: What the fuck?

CG: SHUT THE FUCK UP, I'M NOT DONE.

DS: Then why did you push enter on your keyboard?

CG: …

DS: Exactly.

CG: WHEN I PUT THAT ELIPSES UP THERE, IT MEANT THAT I HAD MORE TO FUCKING SAY, YOU INCORRIGBLE FUCKASS.

DS: Okay.

CG: WAIT, OKAY?

CG: YOU'RE NOT GOING TO ARGUE?

DS: Nope.

CG: GOOD. NOW, LET ME FINISH.

DS: Go on.

CG: LOOK, OKAY? I JUST KINDA REALLY THINK THAT YOU'RE A PARASITE, NOT LIKE YOU MEAN TO BE ONE OR SOMETHING. I MEAN, I GUESS YOU DID FUCKING TRY TO HELP ME OUT WHEN I WAS DOWN, OR SOME SHIT. SO, MAYBE YOU'RE A PARASITE WITHOUT TOTALLY MEANING TO BE ONE. I'M NOT SAYING THAT'S TOTALLY OKAY WITH ME, BECAUSE YOU'RE TAKING SOLLUX'S BLOOD, AND IT'S MAKING HIM THINK TOO MUCH. HIS FUCKING MIGRAINES ARE GETTING WORSE BY THE DAY BECAUSE OF THIS PRESSURE YOU'RE PUTTING HIM THROUGH. IT NEEDS TO STOP.

DS: Migraines? I didn't know he had those.

CG: HE'S A PRETTY FUCKED UP GUY.

CG: BUT THEN AGAIN, WE ALL ARE.

– carcinoGeneticist [CG] ceased pestering delightfulSorrow [DS] –

Once again, Titaia had no clue what the insomniac was trying to want her about, and she didn't really want to know at all, either. She's just rather stay in her own trouble, content with the satisfactory of the fact that the only trouble that can be caused is the trouble that she puts upon herself. But of course things didn't go her way, for she was doomed to a life of stress. She walked to the door that was being knocked on, just to hear it being knocked on once again. "Calm down, I'm coming." She warned, opening the door with her gloved hand. On the other side of the portal, Eridan stood; his hands were in his pockets and his scarf was the highlight of his outfit. She had almost forgotten that she still had his rings and his favorite scarf in her keep, which was given to her so he'd win over her trust.

Eridan nodded at her slightly. "Hey, Ti." He greeted. "I don't know, do you think I'm bein' a bit desperate?"

"Couldn't we have this conversation via cellular device?" Titaia asked, her arms crossing.

"Geez, that'd be fuckin' excellent, if someone knew how to start answerin' the phone." Eridan muttered under his breath. He was clearly in a bad mood; he's avoided possible conversation with people who actually attempted to talk to him first. This was never something that occurred in the life of this hipster, not at all. But now, he just seems that he's terrible depressed. He removed the thick rimmed glasses off of his face and blew into the lenses, which caused a fog to appear on them. She then rubbed the spectacles against his shirt, and re-placed the glasses back on his face.

Titaia backtracked to her phone, and saw that Eridan did in fact call her. "I take that back." She uttered pathetically.

"Fuckin' thought so." Eridan mumbled, stretching as he walked in. "And, have you seen Gam lately?

Titaia shrugged to express that she hadn't. "Not that I think of…"

Eridan shrugged as well. It wasn't like he cared very much, at this moment. He honestly wanted to move on with this conversation, and talk about what was important to him. He looked either side of him, debating on whether or whether not to speak up, since there was a silence between the two. "So, are Fef and Sol together or…?"

"I have no idea, and I don't care." Titaia lied, sitting on her bed.

Eridan looked at her suspiciously, and sat down next to her. "Well, if you want we could—"

And suddenly, an enormous explosion was heard, and then the lights were out. The emergency lights flickered on, and then flickered off. Everything was pitch dark, and screaming was heard in the hallways. There were some people in the building who had an immense fear of the dark. Titaia used her flashlight application on her phone to light up the room. "What the fuck?" She shone the light towards Eridan, who was shrugging in response.

"Black out." Eridan muttered. "Somethin' bad will probably come out a this, Ti. So watch your fuckin' back."

Titaia nodded, as she heard teachers in the hallway telling students to stay in their rooms, so that they may evacuate them in an orderly fashion. She crossed her arms, and kicked back.

* * *

**A/N: No promises, lol. But, hey. Hopefully, some miracle could happen and I like, totally update soon. Highly unlikely though. ;w ; I pray, I pray. Thanks, loves!**


	47. The Black Out

**A/N: I actually updated on Monday. *confetti* Read, Review, Enjoy~**

* * *

Eridan's eyes shifted to every corner of the room, as if he were expecting something to pop out and attack him from the darkness that wasn't touched by Titaia's light. "I swear this school is fuckin' dysfunctional." He leaned against the wall, and started sliding downwards until he was in a crouch, and proceeded to take a seat on the manila carpeted floor. "Elevator starts workin' after a guy is pushed down the fuckin' stairs an' now we've got a fuckin' power outage. Not even the emergency lights are workin'."

"It's not even been five minutes and you're already bitching." Titaia joked, her face not anything like a smile. "But," She brought her hand to her cheek, and it slid down due to frustration. "Do you know what happens when these go on?"

"No." Eridan answered.

She sucked her teeth due to his lack of an answer, and staggered towards the drawer, opening it and inserting her hand into the open area. "I was planning on giving you this for your birthday…" She mumbled, her hands finally reaching the object she was intending to obtain, "but, I guess since you're being a lil' pussy bitch, I'll give it to you now." In Titaia's now output hands were the accessories that she had confiscated from Eridan prior to the dance.

Eridan glanced at her, and back at the scarf and rings. "…" He didn't know how to put his feelings into words. Something so simple was really hard for him, maybe because he was a pessimist when angry, or in a bad mood. "Are you sayin' you don't trust me anymore? Or that us bein' friends is over?" He looked at the items in her hands, recalling the exact reason that he had handed them over to her in the first place.

"No…" Titaia returned. "I'm giving these back because I figured that assholes like you would love to be in their best outfits, even when they're depressed, or pissed." Her hands were still up, she waited for Eridan to run up and snatch them from her hold. But he didn't, and it was leaving her puzzled. "Well?"

"You can keep 'em, I don't need 'em…" Eridan returned. He didn't fully trust her answer. Lately, it just seems that everyone was trying to find a way to destroy the not-even-a-legit-friendship he had with them, and he just couldn't take it. She was the only thing he had left. Of all people, Gamzee even avoided him on his way to Titaia's room. He looked a bit on the edge, but he was walking outside with a large jacket on, so he was probably on his way to smoke, and feel better. Feferi won't even look in his direction. Nepeta only used him as a distraction from Equius, Equius didn't want him around either. Terezi and Karkat are always together, and it's not like they pay him any mind. Kanaya and Eridan aren't on the best of terms because of something that happened in the past, Vriska and him are sworn enemi— no, wait. She doesn't even consider Eridan worthy of being an enemy. He had no place in anyone's life but Titaia's, and if he accepted his accessories, then he'd be left without anyone. His selfishness wouldn't take over this time.

"I don't know what the big deal is, Eridan." Titaia faced him formally, and placed all the accessories in one hand, and resting her free hand on her hip. "Just take it, I mean I feel like a total bitch for taking it from you in the first place." She tried.

Eridan shook his head. "No." He muttered.

"If there's anything you wanna talk about—"

"No."

Titaia sighed, dismissing the topic. She knew how it was not to want to talk. Something was bothering him, and even though 'it's better to talk' (according to the guidance classes she is taking, which she is highly unsure of whether these people actually went through these problems they're preaching about how to treat, or if they're teaching according to a textbook given to them), she knows he has to go through this state of state pity. She knows all too well. Pretty soon, she heard a shriek from someone down the hallway.

"It sounded like this one girl I know who has a terrible fear of the dark." Eridan informed through his pursed lips. "Sucks for her, huh? She's going to have to face her fear."

"Why is it they her shout is heard now? Wouldn't she have shouted earlier?" Titaia questioned.

"If you remember, this is a school for people with mental issues. So, anythin' could've been the cause. She might've attempted to fool herself into thinking that her eyes were glued shut, just to realize the awful truth, or maybe the flashlight she had stopped workin'. I don't really fuckin' know, honestly. But, it ain't good. Because things like this can really fuck people up."

"Even worse than they already are..." Titaia added quietly. "Then why don't they make the emergency lights more sustainable?"

Eridan shrugged.

Sollux room was lit up by the backlight of his laptop. "It's a great thing that thith thing'th ninety-eight perthent charged, becauthe I'd be bored ath fuck." He stated to the room.

Karkat sighed. "I wonder what even happened? It's not like there was some kind of extreme weather condition that could've affected the wiring or something. It's not thundering, so absolutely no lightning took down a tower. Maybe these fuck asses forgot to pay the damned bill."

"Even if they 'forgot' they'd remember becauthe there are thome kidth that are afraid of the dark, tho that can't be it." Sollux explained.

Karkat nodded, not fully accepting Sollux's explanation, simply because this school was a system of shit to him.

Sollux knew this, his shoulders just slumped down ever so slightly because of the fact that Karkat's negative attitude towards basically anything was no help .

Gamzee frowned upon seeing the school turn totally dark, and it took him a while before he said anything. "Motherfuck. I think the school is out of energy juice…" He said to himself, taking a drag of the marijuana that he was now smoking. "Damn." He gasped after taking the drag. "I hope them motherfuckas are alright." His smile returned to his face, as the drug filled his cranium with positive, yet preposterous thoughts.

Tavros wasn't with Vriska like everyone assumed, he was in the library doing some reading about nature (because he enjoyed serene topics like so), when the power outage occurred. Some of the others in the area were panicking, and he felt bad. He'd try to help by using the light from his phone, but he placed it somewhere on the table he was sitting at. So, he started to pat the table repeatedly so he could hopefully hit his phone, and use it. Sadly, the sound was mistaken for a type of rambunctious creature that was hiding in the darkness, and only caused the screaming to become more like sharp shrieks of horror. Finally, he got to his phone, and proceeded to use the light from the screen to hopefully illuminate the library. But sadly, there is only so much light a cell phone could release. Some of the panicking beings saw the light and staggered their way closer and closer until there was no atom of space separating them from the shelter of light. The next thing he knew, there was a large pound at the door, and the doors burst opened.

"Come on out, everyone!" It boomed. Accomanying the voice was a flashlight, one so bright that it seemed that Tavros' phone wasn't generating any type of light. It was fine, even if no one thanked him. As long as they'd be okay.

Titaia and Eridan were still in her room, awaiting for the evacuation process to take place on their floor. It seemed that people have gone to all the rooms around them, but then again; it could've been to have those with a phobia of the dark to escape first, into another artificially lighted area. Wherever that would be. But, as stated earlier, this was only an assumption that they've made.

"Honestly, Ti, this is takin' a really fuckin' long time." Eridan muttered lowly under his breath. "I'm startin' to get the notion that they forgot us."

"Since when do you of all people agree to being forgotten about, Eridan? I thought the whole world was about you." Titaia retaliated sarcastically. "Honestly, it's kind of scaring me that you say stuff like that, you're not you anymore."

Eridan completely pretended like that last sentence didn't come out of her mouth, and proceeded to reply to her statement prior to it. "How about this, I think I heard a few a the doors in this hallway being busted up on an' shit, but not this door. It's like they got your fuckin' neighbor, and skipped your door jus' to move on to the next one. We've been fuckin' forgotten."

"No, maybe they're getting all the people with that weird ass phobia or something." Titaia tried to reason. It was hopeless, she felt like she was lying to herself.

"Yeah, Ti. And they'll leave the suicidal all alone in the fuckin' dark so she would go insane?"

Titaia stayed silent for a moment; Eridan had her beat. She slowly nodded her head as if he could see.

He, his arms crossed, pressed his ear against a wall. This was supposed to allow him to hear the presence of anyone in any of the neighboring rooms. Pin drop silence. That's all he could hear. He turned back to Titaia, a scowl on his face. "The asshole's left us…" He sat on the ground, and pulled his knees to his chest. "Like we weren't even good enough for them or somethin'…"

Honestly, this Feferi thing is really fucking Eridan up. But in a sense, one that was very abstruse, he was correct. She did feel a bit forgotten. Prior to this situation, she was basically replaced and forgotten to Sollux, because he has his lovely Feferi now. And that's totally fine, it's just the fact that she misses him. And she just wished that she wasn't a last priority. She let out a sigh.

"It seems happier than usual…" Karkat exclaimed, poking his head out of the crowd, peering around for anyone who was left behind. He, and the rest of the school, was outside in the field in front of the school. He's felt like he's seen everyone who's anyone at the school, but he's been getting a notion that someone's missing. Since he's already seen Terezi, he can check that off his to-do list.

"What the fuck ith that thuppothed to mean?" Sollux asked with his arms crossed.

Feferi's arm was locked around Sollux's crossed arm; she was latching unto him because she was a bit cold. "Yeah, Karkat. I do not totally understand what you're trying to get at." She returned.

"Ye old fucking hipster, and Madame Suicide are missing, dimwits." He stated simply, since they didn't get his figurative language that he creatively used. "I've seen everyone here, but I don't see them."

"How would you know, thith thchool ith huge, there'th a lot of people." Sollux didn't really want to think about it. She just ruined his mood, and he wasn't going to put it out there like that.

"And, you're really short, silly." Feferi giggled.

Karkat's face started to darken into a deep hue of red. "Silence yourself, before I do it for you. Damn, everywhere I turn, there is another short joke waiting for me. It's like my body decided to fuck me over by making me have a low lid for anger, and a small capacity for fucking growth. Like, damn! Is it so much to ask for just to grow a goddamn inch or two?"

"…." Sollux insisted on trying to ignore Karkat now, so he'd cool down.

But Feferi wouldn't allow that. "Your girlfriend likes your short stature just fine, Karkat. No need to worry." She cooed.

"If you don't shut the fuck up." Karkat snapped back at her.

"But, Karkat! How rude!"

"Shut up, damnit!" Karkat shouted, throwing his arms all over the place, and marching off.

Sollux sighed, dismissing this case from his consciousness. Jesus Christ, as if he needed to be reminded of Titaia, or that hipster asshole she calls a friend. How could she be close to Eridan, instead of closer to him?

Karkat marched pass Vriska, who was talking to a companion of hers. But her conversation wasn't interesting enough, it seemed, because she pulled away from the conversation just to bother him. She tapped the insomniacs shoulder, opposite the direction that she was in relation to him, just so he'd turn that way and find no one there. And just as she thought, he did. When he turned his head the other way, he just seemed angrier to look at her. And she loved it. "What's with you, Karkat? I'd say you look a little off the edge."

"Yeah, well, fuck you." Karkat relayed. "And, why would you care?"

"I'm a very caring person, Karkat. I thought we all knew that." Vriska's smile turned into a sneer that could scare children for the sinister ideas that could be lurking behind it.

He simply tried to leave before she trapped him into something else, but it was too late. "Hey, do you think I've gotten soft?" Vriska asked him.

Like, who the fuck cares? That's her life. If she likes Tavros, no one cares, it's just life. But since she's a girl, she probably thinks everyone notices that she's not as bitchy as usual, and it must pester the fuck out of her existence. And since Karkat is such a _great_ person, he would satisfy her with an answer, one that is so sincere that it's not sarcastic sounding at all. "No way, you're still the biggest bitch I know. And you're doing _great_ at it, by the way. You should be nominated for a prize." Nope. He just couldn't do without the sarcasm. Maybe next year, Vantas.

Vriska's sneer turned into a transparent frown. It was so obvious that the statement didn't hurt her, but she found joy in making it seem like it did phase her. "Oh, dear." She started, placing her backhand on her forehead. "My self-esteem is declining. Please help me~" She complained.

Karkat offered her a look, to let her know he was paying attention.

"What if I told you that I told someone that my room was empty when Titaia was in there so they wouldn't waste their time evacuating that room?" Vriska asked, her eyebrows raised considerably high. She looked left and right, then placed her index finger against her blue-stained lips. "Shh, but don't let anyone know. I'm just proving that I'm the boss around here, and I know it'll fuck with her emotions even more. She'll think that no one cares~"

Karkat was snapped out of his anger for a few moments. "Shit, Vriska. Don't you think that's kind of harsh? You're making her feel less than a person when the bitch wants to kill herself in the first place. Like, I thought you had a counciousness, but obviously you're evil as hell."

Vriska shrugged, disregarding the insult that was just given to her. "Yeah, well." She lowered her shoulders to their natural position. "It's life, yeah?"

Karkat looked back up at the building. "Yeah… life sucks…" He muttered under his breath.

* * *

**A/N: *immediately begins homework she procrastinated on***


	48. Eridan's Account

**A/N: Sorry about the 2 week delay, I was busy with school. I'll be busy with school until June. -_-' Anyway, here's chapter 48! :D RRnE~**

* * *

"What the motherfuck…" Gamzee looked at the wires he seemed to mess with in a rage fit from nowhere. His anger started leaking out, and he guessed that he started to fuck around with the wires. "I guess I'm the motherfucker that made all the lights go out, oops." He frowned, looking at the wires in the box. "I guess I could use my bitchtits wicked miracles to fix this shit right up." He smiled to himself, taking some of the wires, and trying to tie them together. Suddenly, a small, but sure surge of electricity ran through the juggalo's body, and he invoulantarily let go of the wires. "Motherfucka.." He muttered at the wires. "I all up and guess that wasn't worth the motherfuckin' try, huh?" He asked himself, closing the box. "That miracle hurt…" His hair was wild as usual, but some of it was sticking straight up because of the electricity that ran through his body. He honestly looked more ridiculous than he usually did, but that didn't bother this teen so much. He just lit up another hit, and started smoking on that while watching the rest of the student body stand around.

When he tried to tell Sollux, Karkat was disregarded like some type of nuisance. So much for a best buddy, right? Damn, Sollux can be such an emotional asshole when it comes down to things like this. Karkat didn't like the two saps stuck inside the building very much, and if it weren't for Vriska telling them how it'd affect the girl, he wouldn't really give a fuck. But since he's such a _caring_ person, and a great example fit to be a leader, Karkat decided that he'd disregard his disdain for the girl's sadness, and attempt to save her from herself. If that made any sense, of course.

The insomniac made a run towards the school, but one of the teachers held him back, with little struggle on the teachers behalf at all. This was due to the fact that he was smaller than most boys (and most girls, though he wouldn't want to admit it). He snatched his hoodie out of the hands of his restraint, and turned around violently, swinging his elbows and nearly hitting the teacher in the face.

"You wouldn't want to go in there, son. Something bad may happen to you." The teacher retorted, unsure of what Karkat's issue was in the first place. He pasted a smile on his face, one that was supposed to get Karkat to smile along. But rarely anything did, so of course the teacher failed at that.

"I need to do something in there!" Karkat shouted. He didn't really mean to shout, but it's an involuntary action that he wishes he could control. That anger got him in a lot of trouble before, especially in trouble with his parents and loved ones. He took a deep breath, counting backwards from three and rubbing his temples. "I apologize…" He muttered through his teeth, "I didn't mean to explode the way I did, it's just that the reason I need to go in there is incredibly urgent…" He tried to keep his voice at a whisper, so he wouldn't raise it loudly again.

The teacher shook his head with that creepy ass smile still on his face. "I'm afraid not." He said, his voice drenched in bullshit.

But little did Karkat know that it'd affect Eridan more than it would Titaia. "Ti." Eridan whimpered his hands all over his hair. "D-did I ever tell you why I'm fuckin' here In the first place?" He proposed, as if preparing a speech that he must make.

Titaia responded in silence. She was still thinking of one of Eridan's previous statements. They weren't even thought of. None of her 'friends' proposed that they'd look for her, and certain people (who have a possible lisp) didn't even have her fly across their mind. Putting faith in people is a large waste of time; she's in a bigger hole than she was in the first place. Finally she tilted her head back, until it made contact with the wall.

Once he heard the thump, Eridan took it as an okay to continue on with this story of his. "No fuckin' reason. I don't have any fuckin' psychological issue at all, Ti. I'm completely fuckin' normal, no anger problems like Kar, no obsessions like Sol, or Eq. I didn't even have anythin' near suicidal thoughts, Ti." Eridan pulled his knees closer to his chest, and laid his head on top of them. "I don't have none a that…"

Titaia removed the back of her cranium from the wall behind her. "Then why're you here?" She asked, resisting the urge to place her head back where it was.

Eridan paused a bit, possibly to retain his composure, or to find the words to speak. Whatever was the true reason, he'd done it. He then opened his mouth to speak, and words failed to leave it for another few seconds. His throat had an odd feeling. But then, he obtained the ability to speak. "You remember when I told you how," Eridan's voice cracked, he was about ready to start crying. "my dad fuckin' hates me for God knows why?..."

Titaia nodded, and made a sound that showed that she was affirmative to his suggestion. She looked at where she guessed he was, it was dark. But the way his voice shook like that, did it mean that she was hearing him cry? Damn…

"It was all a big fuckin' set up, Ti. And it was perfect for him, I'm tellin' you. Because my mother an' him are separated, and she's always busy. She's got so many fuckin' phones that I don't even know how to get ahold a her sometimes…" Eridan's hands ran through his hair in frustration, his eyes squeezed shut and he took a deep breath. "She's never even home. If it weren't for that job a hers, I'd live with her and not my father." His breath was uneasy, and he was starting to get angry from this memory he was bringing back to himself.

"…." Titaia couldn't say anything. Being rich or whatever he was didn't seem to be much of a paradise before he came here, like sure assumed. These assumptions that she made were starting to piss her off, there's more to people than their shitty exterior, which is ironic because she's been trying to prove that point about herself for the longest time, but never thought of it for other people. "Then what?" She finally mustered up enough audacity to ask.

"I was listenin' to my music, and pickin' out an outfit for some party my friends invited me to (he took the mention of the party as an invitation), an' my dad just busted up in my room, dragged me to the darkest closet we had, and locked me in there for days. I suspect that that's when he enrolled me into this school sayin' I was a psychopath, and told my mom that I was experiencin' some issues a some sort. He told her I was going to a boarding school, but never mentions _this_ deathtrap to sanity called a school. After he took me out, I was terrified, Ti. Not seein' light except from a tiny slit near the ground that was under the door ain't the best for the head. He didn't even fuckin' feed me, Ti. At first phone provided light, but of course it died. Like every good thing does. I swear, it was terrible. So fuckin' terrible. Sittin' in the dark makes your think about the worst things, you know that? Anyway, he took me out. I lost track of time, honestly. I was at my pathetic corner in that closet, and my dad gets me out, tellin' me he's tired a me, and he's takin' me to my mom's house." Eridan took another break, and took off his glasses. He proceeded to fold them and place them next to him.

Titaia knew it was terrible for Eridan to be speaking about this, so she decided to lift the burden of retelling the story from him by trying to guess the rest of it. "And so, instead of taking you to your mother, he brought you here, right?"

Eridan nodded. "You're fuckin' right. An' it was fuckin' predictable. I knew he wouldn't take me to her, I jus' did. But I stupidly followed him anyway. I was so fuckin'… stupid…" Eridan shut his eyes as tightly as he could to prevent the tears from flowing out, but they did and in a large army. And then, he let out a sniffle that he was meaning to keep in. "I'm always left in the dark, Ti…" He sobbed. If anyone could see him, they wouldn't even recognize him, the poor thing.

Titaia frowned. It was even worse than she expected to be left in the dark like that. She stood up and accompanied him with a hug. His tears rubbed off on her sweater, but it was okay. Before, he let her cry and ruin his shirt, so this was just returning the favor. Ocassionaly she'd try to comfort him with words, but because she was such a pessimist, it was hard for her to truly mean things like '_It'll be okay_', and '_Don't worry about it, don't cry_'. She herself knew that those were meaningless words, and by the way Eridan reacted to the way she'd say it, he knew they were empty too.

Karkat attempted again, to talk to Sollux. "Hey, asshole." He started.

Sollux rose an eyebrow in question to Karkat's greeting. Is that how people say hello now? "What do you want, KK?"

"That chick that you're in a love-hate relationship with and her buddy are still in the school." Karkat informed, feeling good about himself because he didn't use any derogatory language while referring to that bitch.

"What'th a little dark going to do to them? None of them have an immenthe fear of the dark or thome shit." Sollux stroked his chin after saying that. "Well, I know that Titaia doethn't, at least."

"Yeah, well. Think outside the box that isn't filled with useless video games, and codes and all that dweeb shit that you obsess over, Captor." Karkat started. "Is sitting in the dark for a long time really good for anyone? Especially someone who has depressing thoughts and is suicidal? Hmm, I wonder how much intellect it would've taken to find that out. Like, how many fucking Captors does it take to screw in a light bulb, because apparently one of them can't use his fucking common sense!?" Karkat was starting to get angry, but he didn't know what it was that was causing the anger. Was it the stupidity? The fact that he seems not to care? Or maybe it's because he ignored him the first two times. He crossed his arms, and started to bite on his lower lip. Now to await his reply.

"You rant about everything, KK. I didn't even follow your argument." Sollux returned.

"Here, let me simplify this for a fucking insipid idiotic asshole: The girl you like is trapped inside the school in the dark, do you want to be a hero and save her so maybe you might be fucking worthy to her eyes or some shit?" Karkat simplified, his tone quite unpleasant.

Sollux's face brightened, as if he were enlightened with thought for the first time. "Jethuth Chritht, KK! What if she trieth to kill herthelf again?!" He asked.

Karkat nodded his head slowly, and began to talk incredibly slow. "She might do that because she's fucking emo." Oh, he couldn't do it for that long, maybe next time. "Big problem is that they won't let us back into the school."

Sollux looked around, and from a distance he saw a head of wild hair and some smoke being released into the air by the messy furball of a head. "Ah, there'th Gthee. We can athk him, thinthe he'th by the thchool in the firtht plathe."

"Lead the way, asshole." Karkat planted his hands into his pockets, and followed the duality lover to attempt to get towards the school. He looked around. What was going on between him and Feferi, in the first place? He loves duality, so two girls?... This guy… Karkat shook the thought out of his head, and followed Sollux.

* * *

**A/N: Stay tuned. Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed~! (andihopeyoudon'thatemeforthesedelayedupdate s w')**


	49. A Campaign To Discoveries

**A/N: Another chapter, thanks to the fact that I didn't have a game today. llD Thank you all for enjoying the last chapter, and I hope y'all keep on reading~! RR'n'E~!**

* * *

What the motherfuck could they be all up and walking towards him like that for? Gamzee smiled through his half lidded eyes at Sollux and Karkat walking towards him. He decided to stomp out the hit, since Karkat didn't like the smell very much and he was trying to watch out for his bro. "What brings y'all to my humble spot all over here, my motherfuckin' fam?"

"Uh, how high a_re_ you, y'fucking ju—" Karkat's mouth was covered by Sollux's hand now, and Sollux began to display a friendlier look than the usual scornful look he displayed. "Uh, hey Gthee, I wath wondering if you could help uth out by— Holy shit!" Sollux yanked his hand away from Karkat's mouth, and started to shake it aimlessly in the air, praying for the pain to waver. "How much of my tissue were you planning to rip out with your fucking teeth, huh KK?!" Sollux asked, debating on whether kissing the irritated area of his palm would be awkward, considering the fact that it can be classified as an indirect kiss to Karkat. He sighed.

Karkat spat. "Your hands taste like keyboarding and assholery!"

"Not to mention the fact that it tasteth like any _other _thing I could've been up to, KK." Sollux snickered, after raising and lowering his eyebrows to pass on his meaning.

"What in all of the tastes could that all up and mean, motherfuckas?" Gamzee asked.

Sollux sighed. "No one underthtandth my humor…" He muttered.

"Let's cut the bullshit; we need to get in there, Gamzee! Can you do us a favor, and maybe stop being useless so we can get inside?" Karkat asked.

Gamzee began walking towards the door, and pulling on it. "Motherfuck, it's shut." He frowned.

"No shit! It's not like the thing is not powered by electricity or something, goddamn Gamzee! I swear, you don't think! Your head is just a fucking stash of marijuana, and your hair is just a cover for it to hide in. You're like the stupidest motherfucking idiot that has ever roamed this planet, and all you do—what the fuck?" Karkat watched as the doors were opened by Gamzee.

"This always happens when I sneak out, it's a good motherfucking thing I've been through this before." Ganzee smiled lazily, before shuffling his feet while making his way over to Karkat. He raised his arms, and stretched them out to either side of him.

"What the hell do you want? We have to go!" Karkat muttered.

"No, bro. I sense some negativity that's stopping your cool kid flow, you feel me? I'mma need to give you a motherfuckin' hug to soothe that block in yo' flow, so you could feel better than you usually are." Gamzee explained, walking closer to Karkat.

Sollux sighed. "Guyth can we—"

"Hell no!" Karkat started to back up. "I don't want to hug you, you smell like weed and burning!" Karkat complained.

"Jutht do it tho we can thave TT!" Sollux shouted, pushing Karkat into Gamzee.

Upon contact, Karkat was shocked by Gamzee. "Jeeesus Christ! Were you rolling around in fucking static electricity?!"Karkat asked.

"Science, my angry bro." Gamzee nodded his head, smiling at himself. "Motherfuckin' science."

Sollux was already halfway to the door, Karkat running to follow him. "Weren't you going to wait?!" Karkat asked. "Like, damn, it's not like I just took one for the fucking team, is it?" Karkat inquired sarcastically.

Sollux walked through the hallways and sighed. "It'th dark." He muttered.

Karkat finally caught up to him and smacked his forehead from what his companion noticed.. Wasn't that about a bitch? It wasn't like the lights went out and that's why they left the school in the first place. "No shit! Excuse me, while I suck in—" Karkat's mouth was covered by Sollux's hand again. He started to angrily speak, but what he said wasn't audible because of Sollux's hand.

"Jethuth Chritht, KK." Sollux mumbled to himself. "You're tho irritable, it'th crathy." He dug out his phone from his pocket, and used to light up their path. "There, that should be better, right KK?" He asked, uncovering his mouth.

"Yeah, you lisping asshole. Everything's much better. Let's just go up to the thickth floor, and hopefully thtop her from doing thomething thtupid." Sollux continued walking towards the direction of the stairs.

"This is stupid. Everything that's going on is stupid." Karkat muttered, following along with his arms crossed tightly, and his face in a look of disdain.

Eridan and Titaia continued to sit in the dark. Her arms were around him, and she was holding him so he'd calm down. But he was unsure as to whether she was even in the place to be calming him down or not. He's occasionally let out a "Ti?" in a broken voice to see how broke hers would be. But instead of replying with speech, she'd shush him or pat his back. There was no light, and he couldn't really tell what she was thinking. Eridan was confused. But she continued to pat his back, and he continued to attempt to suck it up, but it wasn't coming as easily as it should for either of them.

Vriska looked around, perhaps for someone to bother, but she found that at least three of her potential victims weren't available. After making sure to bother Tavros, (for reasons that she is unsure of), she began a journey to find another victim. But, of course, Kanaya had to meddle and stop her from attempting to have some fun. What does Kanaya have against the things she does, anyway?

"Hello, Vriska." Kanaya greeted, placing her book inside the handbag that she brought with her outside. "The look in your ocular was telling me that you were up to something that wasn't incredibly… irreproachable…"

Vriska sighed greatly, putting a hand to her forehead perhaps to add more dramatic effect. "Woe is me," she started while making her voice sound like one of a helpless princess stuck inside a tower, "it must be a new crime for people to have fun these days." She smiled again. "And tell me, do you always have to talk like that? You know, filling your vocabulary with things that don't really matter?"

Kanaya's eyes squinted when she said that. "I'm simply employing my vocabulary. I don't 'fill' my sentences with irrelevant words, Vriska." She returned. "And that is beside the point."

"Oh please, spare me with your bullshit! I'm begging you." Vriska laughed. "You do that shit on purpose."

"Hmm?" Kanaya asked, in hope that Vriska could clarify her statement.

"I'm saying that you plan to use this stuff when you talk to people. In reality, you probably speak as basically as everyone else." Vriska clarified.

"Oh? Is that what you belive? If you must know, I pick up my vocabulary from all the reading I do. It's great to employ these words, because your vocabulary will expand. So, there is no 'bullshit' to spare to you, because I was never bestowing it."

"Yeah, okay." Vriska returned, walking away from Kanaya's hold and walking towards Gamzee, who was still right next to the building. "What the fuck could be doing?"

Sollux was running up the fourth stairwell, and turned around. "KK, where the hell are you? We have to get to the room and thave her, hello?" He asked into the stairwell. He heard shouting from the floor below.

"Any other fucking day, I'd beat you in a race. Why do you want to be the world's fastest man today, huh Captor?" Karkat finally ran up the last few steps just to find out that Sollux had already started towards the fifth floor. He took a quick breather, and started after Sollux on his journey to save the girl.

Eridan continued to wonder what Titaia was up to, now that he assured her that he was in a better mental state than he was a few minutes ago. They sat next to each other, but not close enough for him to observe her activities. And he wasn't very sure as to what she was doing in the dark. She was moving her arms frequently, and it kind of worried him. So, he tried to talk to her. "Ti?" He asked, trying to check on her.

But as he expected she only told him to calm down, and that things would be okay. That wasn't ever something good to hear from a suicidal person. Usually it meant they were implying that they going to make things better by killing themselves, and that were not good.

Gamzee watched as Vriska approached him now, a smile on her face that usually meant bad news. But who was he to push her away; everyone needs a miracle once in a while. "Hey, hey, hey, what's good my motherfuckin' sis?" He greeted, putting an arm around her shoulder as she finally approached. "What's all up and up in your world this lovely night?"

Vriska was now having second thoughts of bothering Gamzee, because once he talks about his nonsense, he never really shuts the fuck up. "Eh…" She muttered, wishing she could just turn around.

"I'm gonna say that your day was as wicked as mine, sis." Gamzee rambled. "I'm glad about that, aha."

"How much have you had to smoke, you pothead?" Vriska asked, crossing her arms.

"Damn, sis. I couldn't answer that question without making a huge ass motherfuckin' guess." Gamzee tapped his chin, and looked upwards in order to recall.

"Don't hurt yourself thinking, Gamzee. It's fine, I'll just imagine that you smoked a whole lot." She returned.

"Thanks, sis. You saved me a great deal of motherfuckin' deep thought." Gamzee smiled thankfully.

"Yeah, no problem…" She muttered sarcastically. A light bulb went off in her head, and Vriska smirked again. "How's your friendship with Tavroooos?" She asked, extending the last syllable to the word.

Gamzee's usual smile turned into somewhat of a frown. "We ain't as motherfuckin' close as we used to be, ya know? After he all up and got hurt, we haven't been as tight…" His gaze lowered at her, but it wasn't showing any aggression.

"Oh, really? That's so sad, because it's like Tavros replaced you with me." She cooed. "Isn't that rude of him?"

Gamzee's eye-lids were higher than usual, and a bit of aggression started to show through his face. "Naw, sis. Tavros wouldn't motherfuckin' do that to me…"

"But he did." Vriska returned, seeing that she was getting to piss him off a bit. "And we busted a few of those fucking lame ass raps a few days ago. He says I make better rhymes than you ever can."

"Tav wouldn't ever say something like that, you're joking with me." Gamzee muttered quietly. "Don't play that motherfuckin' game with me, it ain't funny." He continued.

"I'm not playing, though." Vriska returned. "He did say that stuff, geez. Just know that Tavros enjoys my company more than he can ever enjoy such a sad, pathetic, high person like you." She pointed at him, and poked his chest with every adjective she used to describe Gamzee.

Gamzee inhaled deeply, and exhaled with a grunt. "Okay, sis." He attempted to return to his happy self.

Vriska was now just testing her theory. She was thinking that Gamzee might've had something for the crippled kid. He seemed to be much more irritable after Vriska had taken him into her car, after whatever she did happened. "So, I'm just gonna go back to my 'motherfuckin' best bro' who's name just so happens to be Tavros and see what he's up to." Vriska smirked, turning around and beginning her journey back.

"Heh, watch your motherfuckin' back, sis." Gamzee called after her, before lighting up another hit to calm his nerves.

Eridan heard a knock at the door, and turned towards the direction of the door. "Who is it?..." His voice sounded hurt, like he's been crying for the longest time.

"Hey, Ampora." Sollux noticed the sound in his voice, but didn't really bother to ask. "It'th me."

Eridan walked to the door, and opened it widely. The room behind him was engulfed in light from Sollux's flashlight, and Titaia was facing away from it, her arms still moving suspiciously. "Ti, someone came…" He tried to warn.

She nodded, not turning around.

"What are you doing, TT?" Sollux asked, walking towards her slowly.

"Nothing.." She returned, rolling her sleeves down. She turned around and stood up. "Thanks, guys…"

Karkat eyed her. "Why'd you roll your sleeves down?" He asked.

She stared at him with a blank expression on his face. "No reason, it's not relevant. Let's just get out of here, Eridan's panicking, right Eridan?" She asked.

Eridan looked at Titaia before he started to nod slowly. "Yeah…." He mumbled, wiping his eyes from the previous crying he was engaging in.

Titaia walked on the side of Eridan, leaving Sollux and Karkat to guide them out.

"Tho…" Sollux tried to start conversation.

"Weren't you supposed to be cuddling with Feferi or something?" Titaia asked.

"What!?" Sollux asked. "Geeth, it'th not like I jutht thaved you or anything!"

Titaia crossed her arms, and kept her eyes on the ground as they navigated their way around the school.

* * *

**A/N: That's it for now. I'll start the next chapter today, so I'm not so tardy next time. Thanks, review to help me out. (x**


	50. Under Her Sleeves

**A/N: I hate finals. Merry Holidays and Happy Christmas. RR'n'E~**

* * *

The four of them walked down the hallways quietly. Neither would make a sound. A dropped pin would equal the sound of an explosion in the situation they were in, it was nearly too quiet to be true. And this bothered them, but they wouldn't speak. They were guarded by the light, but there was nothing but darkness going on in Titaia's head. She supposed she might as well be grateful for the fact that they came to save them. It wasn't something that would take rocket science to guess what Titaia could possibly be thinking about.

Eridan, who's usually an obnoxiously voluble person, wasn't uttering out a sound. He still wondered what Titaia was doing, and he was wondering if it was right of him to go along with her distraction to her own issue, claiming that he wanted to rid himself of the darkness. It made him feel like a bad friend, he'd be okay once he was with others again, and not isolated. As for her, her problems come to haunt her at any given time, especially when she is alone. That's something that he couldn't help. "Ti, what were you doin' with your arms, anyway? I kept on tryin' to ask you, but you wouldn't even acknowledge the fact that I was tryin' to communicate to you." He glanced at the ground, ready for her to snap at that. Maybe he shouldn't have opened his mouth.

"What makes you think I was doing something with my arms? Was that just something that you assumed?" Titaia returned, her gaze lowering on her arms as she mentioned them. What could the possibly think…

Karkat paused. "Don't play idiot right now. You rolled your fucking sleeves down when the light came into the room, and you're going to act like we can't at the very least suspect that you're doing something to yourself? It's like telling the police to not suspect a rapist to touch an attractive woman when they're alone together, and he leaves out of the room pulling up his pants." He crossed his arms.

Sollux paused as well, and glanced at Titaia to see what her comeback was going to be.

"What? Okay, maybe he was hot and he needed to take them off? Or maybe he didn't rape her, and she didn't object to it. Maybe you assholes are too biased to think of the other possibilities?" Titaia returned.

"What an analogy, wow fuck." Karkat muttered. "There's no damn point in this argument, just roll up your sleeves so we can see for ourselves." He honestly wanted to cut to the chase, speaking only called for dramatic effect, and no one really needed that at the time.

"No." Titaia retaliated. "I'm not going to roll up my sleeves just because you don't believe me. I don't exist just to please you."

That just meant that she certainly had something to hide. "I thought you were contemplating the very reason you do exist?" Karkat brought up. "So, maybe you do."

"So, maybe I don't. But—" Before she could finish, her arm was being grabbed by Karkat and her sleeve was being rolled up despite her protest. Once that sleeve was rolled up, there were only dotted scars from the previous time she freaked out. Karkat was in awe. "How do you feel?" She asked, yanking away her arm from his hold. "I didn't do shit." She crossed her arm. Just when she thought she could have some peace and quiet, Eridan spoke up.

"That doesn't explain anything, Ti." Eridan blurted out of his mouth that was covered by the hand of guilt.

"It doesn't have to, I didn't do anything, so everyone chill out." Titaia muttered. She closed her eyes for longer than a blink, and inhaled. These questions…

"Oh?" Karkat asked. 'Raise the other sleeve." He insisted.

"No." Her answer remained identical to the previous one. But her words meant nothing because Karkat continued to attempt to roll up her sleeve. But this time was different, she fought back.

Eridan's eyebrow raised as Titaia jerked the other direction. What was so different now, she's always been like this. He's acting like he's brand new to her. Eridan saw her reaction to Karkat holding her sleeve meant that there was something that she didn't want him to see.

And just like that, Eridan was right. He watched as Karkat rolled her sleeve all the way up, discovering some new, fresh cuts on her forearm. "Geez, where'd you find the weapon do this one with?" He asked, as he inspected her opened flesh. It seemed that the cuts were caused by her nails. "You're getting creative."

"It's not what it looks like." Titaia tried, understanding that she sounded like someone who was in denial. Even she could call bullshit on that shitty excuse she had. "…" He looked at the ground in order to take her ridicule she was about to receive. But, a major plot twist occurred, and no one railed at her.

"Ti, why?" Eridan asked, with worry in his voice. "If it's because of what I just told you, just fuckin' forget about it… It doesn't hurt anymore because I have some good friends an' I know you're goin' to come through for me…" He bit his lip before he said too much.

Karkat eyed him suspiciously. Since when did Eridan, the little stuck up asshole of a hipster have problems? Well, besides the small petty problems he bitches about like his favorite scarf being dirty, or when Feferi doesn't realize he exists. But, it never crossed his mind that Eridan didn't seem to have any kind of serious problem as to why he'd be in the academy in the first place…

"Maybe if you'd let me explain…." Titaia muttered.

"Go ahead and explain yourthelf, then..." Sollux allowed, showing with his facial expression that he was there to listen.

Now that she had the opportunity, she didn't even know how to explain herself. "I was hearing a really sad story…" She didn't want to reveal to them that Eridan had a sad past, so she decided to euphemize the whole situation. "And, I don't know, I was mad that I couldn't do anything to help the poor soul in the story, it just happened to piss me off. You see, I did it out of anger, and it was subconsciously." She finished off, rolling her sleeves down. "So, there we go."

Eridan felt really bad, now because he caused it. She's going to throw him away for sure…

"Let me break this down…" Karkat started.

Titaia nodded and allow him the space to talk, after he finished breaking things down in his head, whatever he meant by that.

"You dug your fingers into your flesh out of anger?" Karkat asked, rhetorically. "Damn, if that's the case, why didn't you just say it up front?"

"Just because it would cause drama." Titaia frowned. "And I really don't like the idea of that…"

Feferi looked through the sea of people, in search of Sollux, who she had just realized that he'd disappeared a few moments ago. Occasionally, she'd call out his name in hope that he'd answer, but he didn't. She pouted, sadly. Where could he be? She watched as Vriska walked towards the crowd of people form the school. She knew that if anyone had any information as to where Sollux would be, maybe it was her. But she also knew that Vriska wasn't someone that was incredibly pleasant to talk to. But, since it was the only way, she went on ahead to ask Vriska.

Vriska crossed her arms upon Feferi's arrival. "Oh, I'm honored. Mrs. Daddy's girl is talking to me, to what do I owe this to?" Vriska asked, sourly.

Feferi honestly didn't know why Vriska didn't like her, she acted like they were friends other times, and sometimes she'd be blunt about her disdain towards her character, but it just puzzled her as to what her motives were. There is the reasonable conclusion that she is like this because she's not right in the head, and is jealous because Feferi doesn't have to be contained in the school like prisoners a jail. "I was just wondering if you've seen Sollux around. He seems to go missing every time I turn around!" Feferi explained.

"Oh, I think he's inside the school." Vriska returned no sense of concern in her voice at all. "Most likely to rescue that emo chick from the dark or something.

Feferi nodded, putting an extra pep in her step in order to get away from Vriska as soon as she could. That's all she needed from her, and she didn't want to take anything else from her. Honestly, Vriska brought anything but good news in her opinion, and she wasn't going to take any chances. But, she couldn't go back into the school, it'd make her father seem like he hadn't raised a responsible girl, and she couldn't stand hurting his reputation. She only hoped that he was okay in there, doing whatever he's doing.

Titaia's arms were crossed as they walked down the slightly lit staircase. Sollux merely concentrated on the light he was giving off with his phone, leading the group through the school, with Karkat being either at his side, or slightly lagging along behind him. Eridan was walking alongside Titaia, his gaze lowering to his shoes and his hands being occupied with his scarf.

Tavros watched as the students were being organized into groups that had to do with their surname. He rolled himself to the group that he assumed to be having the surname that began with the letter 'N'. Next to his line was group 'M', and Gamzee was nowhere to be seen in that group. Most likely, he was off smoking like he wasn't supposed to be…. Speaking of which, he and Gamzee haven't talked in a while, he started to wonder what he was up to all this time.

Gamzee watched as everyone started lining up in their lines. How motherfucking odd, why the hell would they do that? Maybe some kind of similar instinctive notion is all up and going on in all of their heads that just seems to be incredibly alike, and made them line up like a bunch of elementary schoolers. The human race is miraculous like that, some people just don't know, and refuse to understand it. But, Gamzee knew how to appreciate things like that, and he knew never to question it, because he knows that if anyone tried to dig into the logic he's displaying, it wouldn't make any sense.

Nepeta was aware that Equius was going to be in a different line than she, because of the spelling difference in their names, so she tried to stay to herself. She was also aware that Titaia was supposed to be in her line as well, and maybe very close since the names Leosso and Leijon have the first two in common. She's not the best of friends with Titaia, but she at least believed that she could stand her. She looked around, not being able to find her. It's strange, really. Where would she be? Hopefully, she wasn't doing something irrational… Nepeta lowered herself to all fours, and began inspecting the premises from a two meter radius of her line, which should keep her out of trouble with the authorities.

Kanaya made her way to her line, one of the first twenty or so students in the line, due to the alphabet. She already was aware that Gamzee was smoking (it was a bit of an accurate assumption), so she didn't worry about where he was. She remembered how Karkat was moving so angrily in the crowd, and started to occupy her thoughts with what that could be about, since she couldn't concentrate on the novel she was reading as carefully as she wanted to. She looked at the door, and saw that Gamzee, who wasn't smoking anymore, was walking with Karkat. Along with Karkat were three others that she did not realize weren't in the lineup. If they knew what was good, they'd hurry, she thought.

* * *

**A/N: See yah later, loves. Review and help me out.**


	51. The Day After

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed your holidays~! I got some fan art from TricksterCard. I love you. ;w ; **

* * *

Titaia woke up the next morning, and carried on with her usual activities. She shut off the tune her rather annoying alarm (which the school still took it's time to change weekly) , nearly regurgitated when she saw the new shirt that the school added into her closet, took her extremely safe shower, and washed her dark hair. And during doing all that, she managed to tune Ms. Serket out, as well. If that didn't deserve a Nobel Prize, then she didn't know what did. This morning was nothing out of the ordinary _yet. _While she brushed her teeth, she would look around in hope of finding some hidden camera, which would mean she could have the upper hand in something. Of course, she was not successful. It was frightening how quickly the school could come and adjust things. Things like that could really induce a person to question their own sanity, and make them feel more at home at the school.

After getting dressed, she retrieved the usual necessities for school, and she was out to go downstairs for breakfast. As she opened the door, she noticed a brand new poster right in front of her room. It was large, incredibly large. Maybe it was about the size of her doorframe, if not a tiny bit bigger. She eyed it for quite a bit, wondering when they did put that poster up. Eventually, she started on her way to breakfast.

Eridan was pretty good at acting like nothing happened, he was busy telling everyone how some follower of his on tumblr decided to unfollow him, and his rage and whatnot. No one seemed to really give a fuck, but it was okay, they supposed. They just sat there, and watched him talk.

"Yeah, these people don't think I fuckin' count my damn followers… and I follow back! I look so fuckin' stupid when I—" His whining was interrupted by a loud vibration on the table.

"The motherfuck was that rumbling?" Gamzee asked, spotting Titaia's phone on the table. "Well, sis. It seems as you've been ignoring our friends beautiful story about how he tumbled down a motherfuckin' mountain, and one of his friends didn't follow him—"

Eridan slapped his own forehead, wondering if anyone was even listening. Was that what people really perceived his talking to be about? How idiotic.

"- and paying more attention to your wicked phone. And you know what? That's cool too, sis." Gamzee smiled lazily, his appearance as laid back as ever.

"No, I was listening." Titaia compensated, her eyes flickering at Eridan so he'd stop moping around. "I was texting."

"Who were you texting, Sol?" Eridan inquired, making a heart shape with his hands.

"No, that Feferi chick." Titaia returned, biting her upper lip. "How the hell did she get my numbe—" And before she finished her sentence, Eridan snatched her device from her hands.

"She texted you first?" He asked, reading through the messages. "How fuckin' unfair!" He stood up, adding more dramatic affect or some shit. He usually did stuff like that.

"It's not like I was the happiest camper realizing that she's discovered my number." Titaia sighed.

Eridan pointed some of the messages out.

_Feferi P._

_8: 02 a.m. :_

_)(ey! Let's be positive )(ere, I mean I want to make )(im )(appy, )(e's a really good friend to me._

_Feferi P. _

_8: 03 a.m. :_

_)(e's a really good friend, I just want )(im to be )(appy! Please consider talking to )(im, )(e's not going to make a move because )(e's too t)(ick )(eaded!_

Eridan was astonished. "How did you get her to reply so fuckin' quickly?!" He asked, now scrolling through his own messages. "Un fuckin' believable!" His face was like one who has seen technology for the first time, wondering what they've been doing in their past while something so phenomenal was going on where they didn't know.

"It's not like I want her to text me, Eridan. She just keeps doing it, so I'll talk to him." Titaia placed her chin on her palm with a bored expression on her face, and watched as he read on.

"She should maybe take her own advice, I mean come on!" Eridan handed back Titaia's phone in frustration.

Titaia smiled one of those rare sincere smiles. She could work something out for her hipster friend. And hopefully make him closer to that goal of his to be with Feferi.

"Uh… if you don't mind me saying this…" Tavros spoke up. "I think that both of you should put your differences behind and make up…"

Titaia tilted her head. "It's not easy."

"I never said it would be easy. I just think you should do it. I mean, uh... if you do it, and it doesn't work, then blame me, but if it works, then great!" Tavros smiled. "I mean, I'm trying with Vriska, and I think things are getting sorta better…" He looked back down at his food, and popped a French toast stick into his mouth. "You never know if you try…"

"Alrighty, Nitram. I will try it." Titaia shrugged. If he could try it with Vriska, they maybe she could try it with Sollux. It was worth a shot. She texted Feferi back saying 'I'll comply, but we're gonna make a deal.' After that, she finished the rest of her milk, and went off to class.

Sollux was walking with Terezi after school. He promised her he'd take her to the library or some shit, since she needs supervision because of her blindness. Her case was a very interesting one, because he wasn't sure if she was lying or not. If she was crazy or not, he couldn't tell either. But since she asked kindly, and he didn't have much to do besides coding and moping around, he supposed he could take a trip to the library and guide this color smelling girl to and from the area.

Terezi hand was in Sollux's as she was being guided around the school. "I don't know, I may be the only one who was kind of okay with the power outage from yesterday." Terezi laughed a bit. "It wasn't like the dark made any much of a difference to me."

"I don't really think it wath that theriouth for that many people. Motht of the people that were talking about it were jutht being puthieth about it." He inputted, turning a corner.

Terezi, who nearly bumped into the wall, shrugged. "I kind of agree, but then there are some people are afraid of the dark and blah blah blah." She seemed to disregard that factor. "It's whatever, I guess."

"I thoppothe tho." Sollux agreed, as he continued to walk. He just didn't feel like talking about it much anymore, he just thought about whatever could've went on in that room, and how he just may never know. He sighed.

"Oh, you're always so moody these day, Tholluckth." Terezi teased. "Is it still over that girl?"

Sollux nodded.

"Well, is it?" She asked again, not hearing a response.

"Oh yeth. It'th about TT." He returned, sighing. Why make bodily gestures to the blind girl? Even if he was unsure if she was blind or not, he still felt stupid. He usually did. "It'th whatever, though." He sighed. There were now in the main hallway, the library just a few meters from where they were walking. "We're almotht there." He notified, also in attempt to change the topic.

"Oh, that's great." Terezi smiled coolly.

"Tho, what book are you checking out?" Sollux inquired. He stopped in his steps, right before they were at the enterance of their destination.

"Why would I come to check out a book, Sollux? I cannot read. I'm obviously here to meet someone, duh." She stuck her tongue out, before giggling wildly as she alwaus does.

That completely flew over his head. Why does shit like this always happen?

"Anyway, I have it from here, Sollux. Thanks for taking me, I was lonely." She laughed, letting go of his hand, and waving in the wrong direction.

Sollux laughed a bit. "Okay, bye Tthee." He turned around, and started towards the elevators.

Titaia was waiting for him by the elevators; she was wondering what was taking him so damn long. Usually, she'd be in her room by now, but this talking it out stuff is preventing her from living her usual life. But since Tavros said so, she guessed she'd sacrifice more of her time. She watched him turn a corner, and began thinking of how to greet him. A kiss was going to be weird, because they weren't on the best of terms a few days prior, a wave would be dry, and a hug would be outrageous. Luckily, he greeted her before she went into a panic attack on the matter.

"Hey, TT." Sollux waved, pushing the elevator button. Fancy meeting her there, he was just talking about her. What are the odds? He decided she may not want to talk to him, since he kind of forced an answer out of her the night before. Even if it wasn't directly him, he still felt bad. So, he guessed he'd just greet her and move on, because that would probably be what she wanted. But to his surprise, she greeted him back.

"Yes…" She looked up at him. "Hello, Sollux." It was an awkward moment, just like everything around him was. "You mind if we talk for a bit?" She asked.

Sollux shrugged, though on the inside he wasn't dreading the idea much at all. "Sure, lay it on me, TT." He started to walk inside the elevator, as the door opened.

Titaia quickly followed.

Meanwhile, Eridan was talking with Feferi. He wasn't expecting this to happen; she'd just called him over for a chat of some sort. She mentioned that it was a deal that she held upon the request of Titaia that they had a talk like this. It sounded kind of a forced act of pity. But of course, he wasn't complaining. He liked any kind of conversation he could hold with her, it made him seem capable of winning her over some day.

"Yes, it was just what you heard, Eridan! Sollux and I are only friends, really good ones at that!" She informed cheerfully. "I help him with his problems, and he's really nice to me."

Eridan tried his hardest to shrug off the last part of her sentence. She helps him with his problems. Apparently, Eridan wasn't enough for her in that department, was he? As much as he hated to admit it, Eridan was somewhat jealous of their friendship. Mostly because she'd talk to him first. And all that jazz.

Feferi pouted a bit. Her eyes flickered to another part of his room, and then took a deep breath. "Eridan…" She mumbled from her lips. "I don't know how to say this…" She messed with her glasses in attempt to possibly get comfortable with herself, but it didn't really work out as planned. "You see, I'm aware that you are fond of me, Eridan, I really am." She started.

Eridan didn't like the way this started. When people used the phrase 'I really do/am' it really didn't mean that they were being extremely convincing. But, he continued to listen on, in hope that the tone of the conversation would turn to a brighter one.

"Well, I don't like you… I mean, I can't really force myself to. You're really sweet! I really think you're one of the sweetest guys I know! But…" She looked away, unable to look into his eyes. "I just don't feel that kind of connection between us…" She mumbled through her pursed lips. "I hope that we can still be friends."

"Yeah, Fef…" He tried to make it seem like he shrugged it off. "I guess so, whatever." But, when she said that they could still be friends, it just meant that everything would be the same. This talk was just another mean of telling him that no one really gave a flying shit about him. And he was kind of okay with it.

"Eridan! Don't disregard me like that; tell me how you really feel!" She shouted, hoping to get it through his head. "I just can't do it! It's not right. I have too much responsibility with my dad running this place, how would it look on his behalf if I was running around getting into relationships with all the students here?!"

"Yeah, Fef. Yeah." He waved his hand as she continued to talk. "It's really whatever. Let's move the fuck on, okay?"

Feferi stood up, and exhaled impatiently, as she quickly moved to the exit of his room, slamming the door as she left. "Cripes, what an asshole!" She muttered while walking down the hallway.

Eridan laid back on his bed, a look on his face saying that he didn't care, and that he was still standing strong and unbroken, when on the inside, he was a shattered glass. It just seemed that Titaia's plan for them talking things out wasn't really the best. But it was the thought that counted, he guessed.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed~ RRnE. Till next time, dearies. (x**


	52. Talking It Out

**A/N: Good news is basketball season ends this Tuesday so I have more time to myself and more time to write. I've been sick and busy so I couldn't come around to this as early as I wanted to. I can't wait for a break. -_-'. RR'n'E~**

* * *

Titaia was in Sollux's room at the time; she grabbed his pillow and hugged it tightly to refrain from doing anything awkward now that the two were alone. So far, since the time she asked about his eyes, the two of them would exchange nothing but awkward, mean glares, and a silent snarl. It was quite a change for them to be together, and not arguing. She remembered that she was the one who proposed that the two would speak, but sadly she didn't know how to start the conversation. She just peered down at the manila sheets of his spare bed, as if they were preforming some type of entertaining act. And she watched, like a little fool.

Sollux realized that this was happening; he didn't know what to say. He wanted to talk too, but his head wouldn't allow any type of speech to formulate from his mouth. His mouth would be ajar, but words would not pass through his lips. He'd then close them in utter embarrassment, as if she looked up from her entertainment of the manila sheets. And when he realized that she was not looking, he'd try again. But the same result. And he could tell neither of them liked it very much.

"What took you so long?" Titaia finally spoke up. She looked up from the pillow and into his shaded eyes. "I was waiting at the elevator for you for quite some time… what was the hold up?" She attempted to add to her question to make it seem less harsh.

"Well, I had to take Tthee to the library for thomething." He returned, half glad she asked that question. The answer itself sounded stupid. Taking a 'blind' girl to the library. He basically said that he was keeping her waiting because he had to take a _blind_ girl to the library. It all seemed a bit faulty, even though it was completely the truth. And he didn't' seem to like it very much. But once he looked back at her face, it didn't seem that bad. She was actually laughing.

"Was she going to check out a book in braille or something, what does she need there?" Titaia asked.

"Funny thing, I actually athked what she wath going to check out. How thtupid of me." Sollux chortled playfully, rubbing the back of his neck. And to his surprise, Titaia joined in. This may not be as bad as he thought.

– grimAuxiliatrix [GA] began pestering caligulasAquarium [CA] –

GA: Hello Eridan

CA: wwhat the fuck do you wwant

GA: It Seems As Though You Are In A Foul Mood

GA: By That Preposition I Recently Made I Meant That Youre In A More Foul Mood Than Usual

CA: fuck off

GA: I Will Fuck Off As Soon As You Provide Me For The Information Ive Been Searching For

GA: This Is Very Important

CA: wwhat could it fuckin be

CA: that you havve to stoop so fuckin low to talk to an asshole like me

GA: Something Is Bothering You

CA: wwho honestly givves a fuck

CA: just ask your fuckin question so wwe can get this ovver wwith and i can go back to bein the asshole that i am kan

GA: I Cannot Say That I Am Too Pleased With Your Behavior Right Now

CA: yawwn

CA: just fuckin get on wwith it kan

GA: Whatever You Say

GA: Have You Noticed Anything Different In Vriskas Behavior Since She Began To Talk To Tavros

CA: vvris and i arent frriends

CA: I wwouldnt know

GA: Even If You Two Arent Talking You Havent Seen Anything Different About Her

GA: Please Tell Me You Have I Feel As If I Am The Only One Who Are Getting These Suspicions Of Our Friend

CA: wwho said she wwas my friend

GA: I Apologize.

GA: Well I Mean My Friend

CA: wwhy do you care anywway doesnt she alwway call you a fuckin meddler or something

GA: Thats The Thing We Dont Talk Very Much Anymore

CA: i dont knoww about you but i dont think that is much of a bad thing

CA: shes kinda fuckin annoyin

GA: I Mean No Harm To Your Character But Ive Heard The Same About You

CA: yeah

CA: i knoww it

CA: is that all you wanted from me

GA: Yes

GA: Thank You Eridan

CA: yeah

GA: I Hope You Do Feel Better Because This Mood Of Yours Doesnt Seem To Be Quite Optimistic Right Now

CA: bye

– caligulasAquarium [CA] ceased pestering grimAuxiliatrix [GA] –

Kanaya sat on her bed. She gained nothing from the conversation that she just held, and she felt like she might have pissed Eridan off more than he was. The fact that she brought up the fact that people believed that he was annoying was something she felt that wasn't so necessary, and she would have to apologize for later on. But the question of it all was if he was going to listen. Or if she could even bring herself to it. But, at the same time, she felt that he had no right to talk about Vriska like that, even if they don't talk. Only she could talk about her like that because she actually knows her and her story. Not only her name and the terrible act of a bad bitch that she puts on in front of others. She re-read the conversation she just held. That was weird, the way he shut off their communication with one swift use of the word "bye". Usually, he'd try to keep the conversation going. And how he knew that he was an asshole. Who has hurt him lately?

Eridan sighed, as he put his laptop on the other side of his bed. He sat up, and inhaled deeply. There was no point in trying to be sociable anymore. No one was going to accept him except the friends who have who are all mentally deranged to some degree. But it's better than no friends, he supposed. The fact that the girl he cared about so much would leave the room saying that just hurt him so much. Though it had happened about ten to twenty minutes ago, he felt as if it was something that just recently occurred, and kept on playing back over and over in his head. It was annoying. And depressing as well. It was one of those things that he wanted to try his hardest to get out of his mind.

'_Cripes, what an asshole!'_

Though it was a small mutter, each time the scene replayed in his head, the comment she made before she exited his room became more and more vivid, the volume of the statement increasing by multiple increments at a time. And as this happened, he was mentally tortured. But, all in all, he would pretend as if he weren't hurt. Better yet, he would try his hardest not to look hurt. Whoever he felt was worthy of talking to would get to know how he felt and why he felt that way, as those who don't know would not hear from him. Talking would send out a disturbance to his face that would shatter the image he was trying to put on and instead of showing a boy who is indifferent about the situation that was going on, it would show a broken boy who just wants the feeling of love. It would show the true face of Eridan Ampora.

Titaia uncrossed her legs from the bed, letting them dangle on the side of the bed. For a while, the two have been talking about random shit, and warming back up to each other. This was good; her idea of just jumping into talking things through and making up would've been too hasty and jumpy. Neither party would feel convinced that the other really meant the meaningless babble that was let out of their mouths. She was ready to talk it out, but as usual, she didn't know how to bring about the topic. Luckily, Sollux was already there.

"Do you remember that time we were arguing about thomething and I tripped up the thtairth?" Sollux asked, adding a bit of a laugh to the end of his question. "What were we arguing about again?..." He knew what they were arguing about, but it was a better way to possibly get her engaged in the idea of talking it out. He knows he's been needing to do so for a while, so since the opportunity was right in front of him, he might as well just use it! "Maybe it wath about thomething thtupid like a video game or…"

"I remember." Titaia snapped as the memory came back to her. Her eyes flashed directly back into his eyes that were hidden by his dual-toned glasses. "It was about those glasses, and your eyes that you wouldn't let me see." She tapped her chin to recall the memory. "I don't know how it happened, but you busted your ass on the stairs. Falling up the stairs," she laughed, letting it ware off quickly and swiftly.

"Yeah, that wasn't something that I'd like to bring back up, eheh…" Sollux muttered. "But, I wanted to know how you felt at the time, I gueth." Girls are into those kinds of things, right? Feelings is the magic word to explain most of their doings that don't seem to have logic to back it up. Not like he's complaining or anything, it's just a bit too hard to comprehend all at once.

"I guess I felt hurt or something." Titaia returned with a shrug. "It's like, let me just see your eyes, I don't think I'll hate you if it's not the perfect shade of mocha brown."

"Yeah, I gueth…" Sollux toyed with the glasses on his face, being incredibly careful not to take them off. "They aren't really what you'd call normal..."

"Nothing is normal to me anymore, if that would make you feel better." Titaia comforted.

She had a point, that clever girl. The Home for Help Academy could easily destroy and conquer a person's sense of normality. Hell, even Feferi might start doing shit out of the ordinary because of this school, and she doesn't even attend. He sighed. "Here, I—"

"And, I think I might be a little bit jealous." She nearly choked on those words. It seriously took all the courage she could muster, along her dignity. She didn't even think she'd say those words to anyone.

"Jealouth?..." Sollux asked. A smile started to play on his face without him realizing it; he was really glad that he didn't have to show her his eyes yet. Even though she may not hate them like he does, he didn't want her to see them. It was one of his own personal largest flaws.

"Wow, no need to be an asshole about it." Titaia crossed her arms, looking away. "That snooty smile just ruined my good mood, so I hope you're proud of yourself."

Sollux finally realized that he was doing so, and waved his hands crazily in the air. "No! No, fuck I didn't mean to!" He sighed after his hand show, and looked down at the manila sheets on his bed. Ways to fuck things up again as things were getting better.

"I'll forgive you…" She returned, realizing that she might've been a bit too harsh. Maybe she was, or maybe she was feeling nice, who would know?

– adiosToeador [A T] began pestering terminallyCapricious [TC] –

AT: uH,,, hEY BRO }:OD

TC: HeY MaN, dOn't yOu gOt yOuR PhOnE On yOu?

AT: uH,,, i THINK I LOST IT IN MY ROOM, oR MAYBE VRISKA'S

TC: Oh sHiT MaN, tHaT SoUnDs tErRiBlE. bUt tHaT'S OkAy bRo. ThAt's cOoL ToO. :O)

AT: i WANTED TO ASK YOU FOR SOME ADVISE,,, iF THAT'S OKAY WITH YOU, i MEAN,

TC: SuRe tHiNg bRo, LaY It oN Me.

AT: wHENEVER I SEE KANAYA THESE DAYS, sHE GIVES ME THIS LOOK WITH THE CORNER OF HER EYE,,, i KIND OF THINK SHE SORTA HATES ME,,,

AT: i MEAN, i KNOW I USUALLY SAY THAT FOR EVERYONE I MEET,,,

AT: bUT THIS TIME IT'S INTENSE,,,

TC: DoN'T FrEt mY ImMoBiLe bRoThEr. OuR FaShIoNaBlE FrIeNd iS PrObAbLy hAvInG OnE Of tHoSe lOw dAyS, yOu kNoW?

AT: i GUESS,,,

TA: :o)

AT: i HAVE TO GO, vRISKA IS HERE,,,

TC: HoNk

AT: uH,,, sEE YOU AROUND,,,

– adiosToeador [A T] ceased pestering terminallyCapricious [TC] –

Gamzee closed his laptop, and sat on his bed, crisscrossed. The idea with his bro and Vriska always being together didn't rub his the right way at all. Even though he's usually high in his motherfuckin' spirits, the thought of him being with her brings him right back down to ground zero. Because she can hurt him again. And his bro really doesn't deserve that. And he doesn't really have anyone to share it with except himself. Talking to himself. And shit, that usually gets him in the worst trouble…

* * *

**A/N: Click that button, leave me a clue so I can say thanks for the great review~**


	53. I Trust You

**A/N: Ooh~ Because I love you so much, I updated on Valentines day (I think!) **

**Thanks for 100+ follows, I love you guys! It made my day, I nearly dropped my laptop when seeing that.**

* * *

Vriska was picking up the clothes on Tavros' side of his room. "Geez, this is fucking disgusting, do you know that?" She asked, tossing them all in the hamper in the corner of the room. "Are you even sure that you know what color this room actually is, dumbass?" She inquired as she finally cleared a square foot of his floor.

"Well, I think it is manila… like everything else is in this room…" Tavros smiled as he answered. He was doing his math homework, as well as hers. It wasn't like she forced him to, either. He nearly insisted that he'd do it. And of course, she accepted because she knows she couldn't fit math homework in her very busy schedule.

"Wow, Tavros. Don't ever give me those smart ass answers again. Ugh, you're probably too dumb to realize that it was a rhetorical question anyway." She muttered, while tossing another ball of clothing into the hamper.

"Pfft… whatever..." Tavros disregarded her statement, even though it seemed that he was not too sure as to if he really meant it or not.

But instead of getting mad, Vriska only smiled. "I see you're starting to stand up to me. Isn't that nice?" She asked, rubbing his hair roughly. "How cute."

"It wasn't really as convincing as it should have been… I don't think I'm cut out for that personality, anyway… maybe I should just be me because it's easier than trying to be what I'm not…"

"And that is the foil to your character, Nitram." Vriska crossed her arms. "This voice telling you not to do it is the reason why you're so… you." She euphemized, sighing. "But I guess it's all up to you."

"I guess…" Tavros echoed, continuing their homework.

Vriska continues to clean his room for him. She'd always tell him that it's out of this feeling of pity that she has for him because of how much of a helpless idiot he is, but her real reasons were more because of a feeling of guilt she had. He had never wronged her; he couldn't even be capable of it.

– grimAuxiliatrix [GA] began pestering carcinoGeneticist [CG] –

GA: Hello Karkat

GA: Hello

GA: It Seems As You Have Left Your Laptop On Again

GA: I Have Tried To Text You But To No Avail

GA: Maybe You Are Busy Soliciting Mutual Feelings From Terezi

GA: As Amusing As That May Be I Do Hope You Can Return My Text Or Pestering

GA: Something Is Really Bothering Me

GA: I Just Need Some Information

– grimAuxiliatrix [GA] ceased pestering carcinoGeneticist [CG] –

CG: OH, GOD.

CG: I LET'S GET SOMETHING STRAIGHT, I AM NOT SOLICITING ANY KIND OF MUTUAL FEELINGS FROM HER.

CG: YOU DO NOT SOLICIT SOMETHING THAT ALREADY EXISTS, KANAYA.

CG: AND WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN BY AMUSING?

CG: DO YOU MEAN SOMETHING AMUSING LIKE SINKING YOUR TEETH INTO SOMEONE'S BODY AND SUCKING THEIR BLOOD LIKE THIS IS SOME KIND OF FANFICTION?

CG: I DON'T THINK I CAN REALLY MEASURE UP TO THAT.

CG: HAHAHA, YEAH. LET ME GO AND GRAB TEREZI AND SINK MY FUCKING TEETH RIGHT INTO HER NECK. SHE'LL DIG ME THEN, RIGHT? REALLY FUCKING AMUSING, KANAYA.

CG: I WONDER HOW THAT BRAIN OF YOURS WORKS.

CG: YOU'RE NOT EVEN ABLE TO READ THIS ARE YOU.

CG: I'M JUST SITTING HERE, WASTING MY FUCKING TIME AND LETTING IT DWINDLE THE HELL AWAY.

CG: IT'S NOT LIKE I CARE, KANAYA. I HAVE BETTER THINGS TO DO WITH MY LIKE THAN TO ANSWER YOU STUPID SHIT AND THEN TALK TO YOU WHEN YOU'RE NOT EVEN THERE. IT'S NOT LIKE I FEEL LIKE I'VE WASTED MY TIME OVER HERE TYPING. IT'S NOT LIKE I JUST TYPED THIS *WHOLE FUCKING PARAGRAPH* JUST FOR YOU NOT TO SEE.

CG: YOU AREN'T EVEN GOING TO RESPOND! WHY AM I STILL FUCKING DOING THIS?!

CG: BUT I GUESS I'LL GET BACK TO YOU ON THAT, I'LL TEXT YOU OR SOMETHING.

CG: BYE.

– grimAuxiliatrix [GA] began pestering carcinoGeneticist [CG] –

GA: Thank You

– grimAuxiliatrix [GA] ceased pestering carcinoGeneticist [CG] –

CG: FUCK YOU.

Meanwhile, Sollux and Titaia were getting their talk on. It was working, not the smoothest but it was functional, and that's better than a banal attempt.

"I just feel like you might be craving two relationships, or something along those is the reason that you're so close to Feferi and yet you still try to talk to me."

"Thith ith intenthe, TT!" Sollux exclaimed, while eyeing the girl. "Are you trying to thay I want a dual relationship with the both of you? I don't think I"ve gone that fucking crathy."

"I don't know, I mean we're all crazy to be honest." Titaia ran her hand through her bang before continuing. "It's not like I came up with that hypothesis out of the clear blue, I had to take into account the conversations we've had, and things that I know about you. Honestly, it wasn't that bad of an assumption from someone who was being ignored for quite a bit."

"Let'th not play the blame game here, we were both wrong." Sollux cleared up before anything else would start. They were both too stubborn to allow the other room to prove their point wrong, they would just fight blindly, obnoxiously over confident that they were right to start with. And now that he thought of it, it must've been really annoying for people to observe.

"No blame here, just saying." Titaia shrugged. "I was a tad jealous. And I admit to that."

"A tad?" Sollux let out a laugh.

Titaia wasn't laughing along; instead her face was tinted with a red color, probably because she was blushing. "Yes…" She disregarded, before returning to the subject at hand. Things like this were so caused her so much vexation; she needs to let it out so she could worry about something else. She sighed, possibly to clear her mind so she can jump straight into the point. But before that…

A knock on the door.

Judging from the knock, which was quite frequent and heavy, Sollux could narrow it down to three people. Equius, because he had a tendency to do things in that manner, Gamzee if he's been sober for too long (which he strongly hopes against) and Karkat, the little friend of his who is ten feet tall in anger. Rolling a mental three-sided die, he assumed that he'd see Karkat at the other side of the portal. He shrugged and stood up to go get it.

Titaia's arms were crossed, as she tried to regain her composure. She felt the warmth in her cheeks, which was quite odd to her. But nevertheless, the door was open now and she had to snap out of it to see who was there.

It turned out that all three possibilities of Sollux's theories were incorrect. But it made sense as to why Eridan was knocking in that kind of fashion, he was desperate for attention. Sad, sad.

Eridan crossed his arms. "Sol, I know you've got Ti in there." He started.

"Yeah, hey to you too. What if I do? Gonna beat me up?" Sollux asked tauntingly, opening the door wider to reveal Titaia sitting on the bed and peering that the door.

"Eridan?" She asked, tilting her head to look at him.

"We're kinda talking about thtuff right now, tho if you don't mind..." Sollux began to shut the door slowly. Honestly, he didn't like when Eridan would come up out of nowhere, wanting to talk with Titaia. It always seemed that he needed to talk to her whenever he was around. As if he's trying to dissuade her from entering a relationship with him, or something of that matter.

Titaia, who seemed to come out of nowhere, stuck her arm out and held the door open. "C'mon in." She watched as Eridan walked inside the room and noticed Sollux and Eridan giving off stares. Her hand left the door, and she allowed Sollux to close it. But he gave her a certain look behind his glassed for about half a second and went on the opposite bed that Eridan settled down on. He grabbed his laptop on the way so he wouldn't have to listen to the complaining that he predicted to happen.

"What happened?" Titaia asked, realizing that he was more down that usual. "You haven't made a crack about anything lately, is there something wrong?" She asked.

Eridan shrugged indifferently, his eyes were glued to the floor. "Eh…" He returned.

"Eh? It didn't go well with Feferi?" Titaia asked. "I made a deal with her, she better not have fucked it up."

"Deal?" Sollux interrupted.

"Fuck Fef at the moment, Ti. Fuck everyone." Eridan muttered through his lips, his eyes not leaving the ground. His eyebrows displayed anger, and it was eerily different to his friend.

"Don't talk about her like that!" Sollux was quick to jump into Feferi's defense.

Titaia glared at him before she sat next to Eridan and started patting his back.

Sollux was getting the notion that Titaia didn't like the way that he was so quick to defend her, but she has to understand that he'd do it for her too. And the question still lays on his mind as to what the fuck she was talking about. "I'm thtill wondering what your deal wath with FF." Sollux brought up again, crossing his arms.

"It's not that important." Titaia returned.

"No, it seems that Sol is just fuckin' itchin' to know what it is. If you tell him, he may just shut up." Eridan snapped.

"Ooh, the hipthter ith mad, ithn't he?" Sollux asked rhetorically, laughing to himself.

Eridan showed no signs of playfulness, he was incredibly serious.

Titaia however didn't think it was the best time to admit that she's only coming clean because she told Feferi that she would have to talk to Eridan. She didn't think Eridan would take that too nicely, because that would let him know that whatever happened whenever the two of them were alone and talking would've been her fault. She just tried her best to avoid talking about it all together. "I can tell him later, Eridan. Just tell me what's wrong."

"She doesn't want to be in a relationship with me because I'm an asshole." He muttered. The same exact words were still replaying in his head from two hours ago.

'_Cripes, what an asshole!'_

Over and over again, he would hear it. It was just getting louder, and the pitch gaining more intensity in his head. It was seriously driving him insane, and maybe giving him a reason to be at the school in the first place.

"Tho, you're mad at the world becauthe she helped you realithe the truth?" Sollux asked in all honesty. He wasn't trying to ridicule Eridan right in front of him, he was asking a simple question. Anyone could've told him that in the world. And he'd disregard it. But now that she's said it, he has to label himself as one? Sollux found the whole situation to be really annoying. And Titaia was being quite shady as well.

Titaia sighed at Sollux's remark, knowing that it would ignite a flame of trouble between the two.

"Why don't you stay on your laptop and not fuckin' interfere with my conversation?" Eridan asked angrily. "No one asked for your input, it was a conversation between the two of us." For him, any other day would've been good and Eridan would put up a great fight and they could have their little shits and giggles while cracking wild insults at each other. But now wasn't the time.

"You're holding the converthation in my damn room, I think I can interfere and provide my input whenever I feel like it, asshole." He cooed the last word to irritate him. Now, he was trying to anger Eridan for that idiotic remark he made.

Eridan simply flipped him off before giving eye contact back to Titaia. "I just want to say, you're the only girl I can trust at the school." He sighed, rubbing his own shoulder.

She smiled. "I trust you too." She returned. "Anything I can do to help?" She would've done this even if she didn't set Eridan up for this mood, or phase he was going through at the time. He was there for her during the black out, during the dance, and during all her other hardships. She wasn't going to leave her side of commitment to their friendship blank. She hasn't done much to match up with him.

Hearing this made Sollux sick to his stomach. In his room? He felt disrespected; the two of them were making confessions of commitment in his room. The guy he thinks is a nuisance, and the girl he's trying to get. How embarrassing. But he sat and watched anyway.

"Don't change the way you think of me after I leave this room, Ti." He asked.

And she heard it in his voice, she heard the sadness. She heard the hope for her to comply with the request. And she nodded her head agreeing with it that she would.

Eridan stood up, stretching his arms. This was an indication that he was about to leave, for he usually did this after their little talk sessions in her room.

She tilted her head, if he was about to leave, then what could he possibly do that was going to change her opinion of him? She stood up as well to see him out.

Sollux was still in the room, though he was pretty sure that the other two people that were coexisting in the room weren't very aware. He wasn't doing very much on his laptop. Not one script was compiled, he just hit random keys to make it seem like he was not staring. It didn't really matter; it wasn't like they'd notice.

Inhaling deeply, Eridan pulled Titaia in closer for what she thought would be a hug.

And to her surprise, she felt lips pressed against her own. Eridan's lips. He was _kissing_ her. She didn't do anything back, she was in total shock. For a few seconds, the awkward connection lasted and Eridan pulled back, sheepishly. He didn't bother saying anything, he headed straight for the door and walked out, shutting it behind him.

Titaia's eyes were widened. She thought she'd just not bring this back up, and things would be okay. But she then remembered that Sollux was in the room. She turned her head to see if he was on his laptop. He could've been too into his coding or hacking to not even notice the whole thing.

She was dead wrong. Sollux's face was red in anger. His laptop was shut and pushed off to the side. He stood up, grabbed his keys, and before anything could be said to him, he stormed out of his room.

Titaia was without words or actions. She just exhaled to calm herself down just enough to walk. She grabbed her phone from somewhere she threw it while the two were talking and walked out, shutting the door behind her.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews, everyone~ Keep at them? I think I can update within this three day weekend. Stay tuned. (:**


	54. Tensions Rising

**A/N: I knew I could do it, and the sun's still up too. I feel accomplis-**

**HOLD ON, 100 FAVS?! ****My love for you all.. thank you s'much!**

**Btw, the arrows in Nepeta's typing won't show up. Apologies in advance. RR'n'E~**

* * *

Gamzee wasn't in the best mood, so he decided to go out for a few puffs. He called for the elevator, concentrating on the light above it to come on and signal that it was his time to enter. He drowned out everything else that was going on around him. Finally, after a minute of a wait, the elevator light came on. The hooded, messy haired teen watched as the door opened to reveal a completely empty space with the exception of Sollux tucked away in the corner, his arms crossed angrily.

To Sollux's surprise, Gamzee made no attempt to greet him. He walked in, and leaned on the opposite corner, punching the close button on the elevator wall. He didn't even give anyone else a chance to enter. Something must have pissed Gamzee off too. It seemed not to be anyone's day. The elevator door closed almost right after he left contact with the button, and he felt the two of them descend into the lower levels of the building.

Luckily for the two, no one was around when the elevator door opened at ground floor. They exchanged a nod that told the other that his existence was recognized, and they were off to do their own things.

Sollux saw that Gamzee was headed out, most likely to smoke something. He always wondered why the school never stopped him for doing it, but he was really thankful that they did. Way back when, he broke a roommates arm when the school forced him to go through sober September. Now that he thought of it, nothing was really that good at that time period. He continued on, looking for somewhere quiet where he could get away from everyone. But where was it that he could go where all the students were sure not to be?

Titaia walked the hallways aimlessly, trying to put together what just occurred. Eridan, her friend, kissed her. Sollux, her potential lover, probably hates her now. Or hates him. Just when things were looking better, they fall apart again. She wasn't paying very much attention to anything, because next thing she knew, she was one the ground. Again, she had bumped into someone. She raised her head across from her to see that the person who bumped into her had fallen as well.

"Hello, my furriend!" Nepeta exclaimed happily. "Sorry fur bumping into you, I was thinking of a new idea for a role play that I have in mind." She giggled, nearly purring.

If Titaia said this girl didn't resemble a cat more and more each time she saw her, she'd be beyond lying. "It's okay; I was busy thinking, too."

"Care to share what you were thinking about purrhaps?" Nepeta asked, standing back up on two feet. She took a proud step towards Titaia and offered her hand out to assist her. She was really starting to get a hang of this two legs thing, and she wasn't going to go back to walking on four.

Titaia took her hand and next thing she knew, she was standing on her own two feet. "Thank you." She nodded her head. "And congratulations on the two feet thing. You're really improving." She commented before waving to the girl in front of her. "I'm going to go off and get some time to myself." At this rate, she was actually going to have to call Jade to talk about this mess. And she nearly hated that girl, too.

Nepeta smiled and mimicked Titaia's waving. "Thanks and bye bye!" Nepeta carried on in her usual happy mood. At least she could say she was happy about herself.

Eridan, however, was not feeling too much love for himself at the very moment. He felt embarrassed. His brain was simulating all of the worse possible scenarios about Titaia's reaction. And at the same time, he was wonder why he did it. He was totally sure he wasn't in love with her. Did he just do it out of confusion? God, the day was getting worse by the hour. What could happen next, a re-enactment of drama that can cause so many people to hate each other even more than they did in the first place? Or Gamzee not smoking for a while? He really hoped not. His hands ran through his hair in frustration as he thought of a way to clarify his situation. Then, he saw his laptop off to the side of him. Maybe something was off. He'd have to find out.

"I don't even fucking talk to Vriska, Kanaya! How should I know if she's acting differently or not?" Karkat exploded on the phone.

"I would like if you didn't rupture my eardrums with your superfluous yelling, thank you." Kanaya hinted. "I would also like to bring to you attention that she has been seen around with that fellow of yours, the one who she had recently injured and crippled."

"Yeah, Tavros?" Karkat corrected. "I'm sure you know his name, why exactly are we playing "Who Am I" over the fucking phone?"

Kanaya rolled her eyes before continuing. "Yes, somehow it's affecting the friendship we share. We barely hold conversations compared to the frequent conversations we had in the past. Before when she would tell me hateful things, I knew she wouldn't mean it because in a few minutes she would have something to tell me pertaining to how sneaky and bitchy she is. Now, all of that is gone." Kanaya sat on her bed, her legs crossed formally. "I don't feel very comfortable about it. But before I confront her, I have to know these things for certain so I do not fall victim to her webs of deceit."

"'Webs of Deceit'? Are you sure that you two can really categorize yourself as friends?" Karkat inquired. "Like, really. Why don't you go up to her and say 'hey, let's talk'. I think so much shit could be avoided like that."

"I'm not a person of that type of behavior, Karkat. I believe I am a person who sees things like what you've just proposed to be much too easy. Too easy to be possible, to put it in more understandable terms." Kanaya replied, shaking her head. "I'm hopeless, a lost flower petal flying through a graveyard."

Karkat scoffed at her remark. Of course she'd think it's too easy. Just by knowing the way she adds unnecessary words to carry a basic idea across, anyone could tell that she felt that something like that would be too easy. "You're making it seem like you want her to be your girlfriend or something. You two are just friends, right? Then fucking act like it!" Karkat advised, the stress of her conversation translating into anger for him.

"Yes, just friends…" Kanaya echoed back with a mumble. Of course they were just friends. Vriska wouldn't appreciate everyone seeing her as a homosexual or a bisexual person. Not after what happened to her before, and made her mentality descend into a pit of pure chaos. She probably would look down upon titles like those. And, as a friend, she wasn't going to put Vriska into that situation for her own selfish intentions.

"Hello?" Karkat asked, his voice rising impatiently. "Fucking shit, Kanaya, are you there? Don't tell me you're ignoring me and reading another one of those fanfictions."

"I'm not, settle down, Mr. Vantas. I was putting some of my thoughts together." She assured. "But, I do apologize for bothering you. I will talk to you in a point in the near future, I hope?" With her green painted lips, she smiled.

"Yeah, talk to you later." He returned, hanging up his phone. People are so complicated. He was going to go take a nap or something, because somehow that phone call stressed him out. Maybe it was because of all the overthinking. Nevertheless, lights out for Karkat.

arsenicCatnip [AC] RIGHT NOW opened memo on board :33 the ultimate rp!

AC: :33 furst off, please do not reply to this until i say so!

AC: :33 these are the guidelines and rules fur this roleplay.

AC: :33 furst is furst! no erotic roleplaying here! this is not that kind of rp, hehehe!

AC: :33 please, no killing! that's really sad, and i would probably cry. (unless we're killing monsters, then that's fine!)

AC: :33 everyone should try to get along well, no hurting their charas because you have something against them! that's no fair!

AC: :33 now, that's enough for the rules. here's the story line:

AC: :33 the world has basically just ended and is being taken over by a bunch of meanies! there are only so many supplies left, and they are being hoarded by all the rich people! of course, the common people are tired of this and they want to eat, be clean, drink water and etc.

AC: :33 but you s33, the problem with wanting all this is that the human race is too scared to step up to anything after s33ing that their world has b33n engulfed into poverty and destruction!

AC: :33 so it's up to the heroes of this rp to obtain these things from the rich people.

AC: :33 the ruler of our broken world would be known as her impurrious condescension, or the condesce for short.

caligulasAquariam [CA] RIGHT NOW responded to the memo.

CA: nep your shippin journal is a piece a fuckin shit

AC: :33 eridan! i said no one could reply to this until i was done, why are you replying!

CA: this is a free fuckin country nep i wwanted to knoww if you wwere lyin about the fef thing you said wwe wwere gonna be a good fuckin couple

AC: :33 ugh, eridan.

AC banned CA from responding to memo.

AC: :33 sorry fur the interruption.

caligulasAquariam 2 [CA2] RIGHT NOW responded to the memo.

CA2: bannin me aint gonna do shit nep

AC: :33 eridan! please go away! i'm making my story line!

CA2: your storyline can fuckin wwait nep i seriously havve to talk to you

AC: :33 can't it wait?! i'm making a memo! grrrr! *ac angrily growls before pouncing on ca for disrupting her story line creation*

CA2: *dualscar removves the feline wwannabe from his head before he brings her to eyes levvel* nep this is some serious shit

AC: :33 :((

AC banned CA2 from responding to memo.

caligulasAquariam 3 [CA3] RIGHT NOW responded to the memo.

AC: :33 how do you do that?!

CA: ivve got my fuckin wways a doin shit

AC: :33 fine! just come to my room and we'll talk, let me finish my memo! :((

AC banned CA3 from responding to memo.

Feferi, who was just finished with counseling other students, was walking the hallways, perhaps to report to her father about her service hours. She would exchange a greeting with the students that passed by, or smile to them. But, she wasn't really happy at the moment. At the moment, she was experiencing different types of feelings from the conversation that was held earlier. Though she didn't make it seem like it before, she was kind of worried for Eridan. The way he reacted at the end of their conversation which was cut short was odd. He didn't even seem to care anymore. And she felt sort of bad for cutting him off like that. Let alone letting him do all those kind things for her. She supposed she was going to have to get over it; nothing anyone did was going to have her start a relationship with anyone at the school. It just wouldn't be right.

"Feferi," Titaia started as she was crossing paths with her in the hallway.

Feferi thought this was just a greeting, so she waved and displayed a smile.

"No, I'm not waving at you." Titaia came to a stop before the girl, crossing her arms and giving her eye contact. "Wanna talk?"

"Is it about our deal?" Feferi predicted, her voice lacking any tone to it. "For the love of Christ, I already talks to him!"

"I didn't ask if you talked to him or not, slow down. First off, how was your day?" Titaia asked, exhaling. "Perhaps there's a fault in it that made you want to break Eridan's heart like that?"

"Look, I can't give him any pity love, he deserves better than that!" Feferi's voice was raising, her hands were turning into fists. "I can't magically start liking him."

"You could magically let him do all that stuff for you, though." Titaia retaliated, her voice rising as well. "You've driven that kid crazy."

"Maybe he was already crazy! Maybe _everyone_ around here is crazy." Feferi blew up.

People in the hallway stopped, and looked at the two. People started to gather around.

"I don't think Sollux was too crazy for you." Titaia muttered.

"I don't even see him as anything like that! We're just friends! Cripes, jealousy much?"

"Very much so, actually." Titaia admitted. Wait, what was she saying?! He nearly reached her hands out to capture those words and stuff them back down her mouth.

And before anything else could escalate, Vriska was running into the center of the crowd. "Whoa, hey stop it you two!" She exclaimed, the whole crowd now seeing. "I wouldn't want you two getting into a _fight_ or anything. I mean, fighting over Sollux wouldn't really do much except see who's more desperate for him, huh?" Vriska's hands were pressed against both of the girls' chest, making it seem like she was stopping a fight from occurring.

Immediately, after Vriska let out those words, Feferi dodged through the crowd of people and left. She wasn't going to deal with Vriska's shit. Not in the mood she was in now.

Titaia, however only eyed the girl in front of her. It was so odd how she found out about this so quickly. Everything spreads around that school so quickly. And no she felt stupid for not talking about this matter in private because the things that were said were only going to anger someone else.

* * *

**A/N: Yeeep, lesse if I can update soon. I love me some reviews~! *hint hint* Stay** tuned~


	55. Everyone's Attitude

**A/N: Forgive meeeee! I was busy, then we switched to Comcast, and my internet was stupid (for a damn week) so I couldn't update! Then a friend told me that I could use my hotspot on my Galaxy for internet so I updated this as quickly as I could. Thank you all for reviewing in my absence, and thanks for supporting me!**

* * *

Nepeta was holding her shipping journal closely to her after the umpteenth time Eridan tried to pry it from her gloved hands. Each time, she couldn't help but get more and more aggravated because he was trying to force her property from her hands. It was rude, first of all. And second of all, she had no idea what is intentions were. He looked a bit shady, and off. Almost like he was overthinking something lately. Eridan didn't cease to amaze her, she looked up at him after she ripped the journal from his hands yet again, and proceeded to back pedal towards the back of the room. "Eridan!" She called, hoping he'd provide a response. "Please, you're freaking me out! What is it?"

Eridan stopped to regain his composure. He dusted off his clothes and hands as if he had touched something filthy, and then adjusted his non-existent rings. That's right, Titaia still had them. After that one incident when he made a deal with her to go to that dance. He sighed, running his hands through his hair. "Nep." Eridan started, his voice calmer than expected. "That fuckin' journal of yours is a piece a shit, and you know that."

Nepeta tilted her head in slight confusion. What could he be even talking about? She took some time to recount some recent events that had to do with Eridan and her precious shipping books, and bam. It came to her. The expression on her face transitioned from a baffled state to a slightly apologetic one; Nepeta lied and told Eridan that she could see Eridan and Feferi together. "Eridan, I'm only one purrson." She attempted to make some sense out of this situation. "You can't be mad at me because I don't, er…" She paused to look for the correct words to use. "Support your relationship with Feferi?" She raised the pitch of the sentence to make it seem like a question.

Eridan sighed. She was right, she was fuckin' right. How could he blame her? She's not God herself, her fucking book shouldn't matter. He just wasn't worth it, he guessed. He turned around and started for the door.

"I'm really sorry, Erida—" And the click of the door was heard. Jeez, that kid…

"You're telling me you do this all the time?" Titaia asked, looking at the fingerpaint presented in front of her. "I'm not dipping my finger into that shit." She didn't even bother to tie her dark hair into a pony tail, Titaia was not going to paint. Period.

"Oh, c'mon sis… it's paint!" Gamzee was dipping his finger into some violet paint. He was making a little rainbow on the canvas, possibly to relax him. And it was working quite well. After smoking, Gamzee felt much better than he had felt before. The lazy smile was back on his face, along with his half opened eye-lids. He seemed to be just fine.

"It's not my idea of fun. Shit stains, too." She mumbled, observing his work of art.

"Yeah, sis. But the stains are motherfucking beautiful. And who do you know that can't appreciate the wicked beauty of that shit?" He asked, as he pushed his finger against the canvas before dragging it into an arc. "Look at that, sis."

"I'm looking." Titaia observed the picture even more. "It's a rainbow, Gamzee. I've painted many of them when I was in kindergar— what the fuck?" She darted her eyes towards her nose as Gamzee was placing his paint-stained finger on it and started smearing it onto her cheek.

"Haha, look at you, sis. You ain't so motherfucking pale anymore." He smiled, coolly.

"Look, Maka—" He pulled on of the strands of her mid back length hair and ran his finger down it until there was a vivid, violet streak in her hair. "You've gotta be kidding me." She muttered to herself.

"I think you look motherfuckin' fancy." Gamzee laughed, dipping his hair into the brown paint. "Have some to match your motherfucking seeing holes, sis." He put the paint on her forehead, and smeared it all over.

At this point, Titaia's face was being held up by the palm of her hand. Had he been someone else, this wouldn't have the same result. But as long as he was doing this and not hurting someone, then being Gamzee's canvas would be okay for then. And maybe she could take some time to think.

"I don't know about you, but I'd be beyond furious at if this happened to me." Karkat's arms were crossed, his legs propped against the side table.

"We all know you would, KK." Sollux muttered. "If that'th all, I think I'm gonna go…"

"See, don't you feel so much fucking better now that I forced that out of you? I bet you're feeling like 'geez, I have a great friend that will force me to talk about my problems so he can help me the fuck out!' right?" Karkat inquired.

"Not really, I feel like an athhole who regurgitated hith feelingth onto hith athhole friend." Sollux explained, grabbing his stomach to add effect. "It felt like shit, KK. Jutht watching that happen. That'th dithrethpectful."

Karkat sighed, and began grabbing his head with his hands. "So, what're you going to do about it? Mope around like always?" His eyes were looking towards Sollux from the position he was in.

"Yeth, *eckthactly that." Sollux muttered. "Oh, here'th one. Maybe I'll jutht thtay in my room where no one can thee me. Then they won't have to worry if I'm around anymore. They can jutht kith to their heart'th content."

"It's pretty sad to see you like this, Sollux. And, that's saying something because I usually like to see you in pain." Karkat muttered, though he was solely kidding. Karkat really did care for Sollux, even though the both of them refused to show it.

"Yeah…" Sollux muttered, typing away at his laptop. "It'th fine, though. I've got my baby right here. Good old laptop, she'll never cheat on me."

"Wow, that's some serious shit… You're looking really sad right now, man."

"I am, KK." Sollux mumbled. "And, I'm frankly— thuck it bitcheth, twinArmageddons hath hacked your shit." Sollux laughed slightly, most likely in attempt to mask his pain. "Look at them run." He laughed eerily, his eyes very much glued to the laptop screen.

"…Yeah…" Karkat exhaled, feeling pathetic for his companion. Poor guy, he must feel lower than ever. "I guess I'll let you recover on your own. See you later, man."

"Thee you."

"Geez, you're acting like I did something wrong!" Vriska exclaimed, her sneer on her face. "I was only breaking up a fight; I'm sure that breaking up fights is something that a good person would do. So why antagonize me with it?"

"It's not the fact that you 'broke up' a fight," Tavros frowned, sitting in his wheelchair, "I just have a feeling that your intentions weren't to uh… break up a fight… I feel like maybe you were trying to instigate it instead."

"Whoa, Tavros! You won all of the prizes. All of them." Vriska laughed, before using her fingers to flip her hair. "I guess you know me, Tavros. But what if, in the tiniest, slimmest chance," she pinched the air so close, nothing except about a millimeter of air was separating her fingers, "I actually meant well by my actions? Geez, I bet you'd feel really shitty, huh?"

Tavros nodded. "I guess you're right…" He mumbled.

"Why don't you ask Rufio what he thinks?" She asked, laughing to herself, hands on her sides.

"…He doesn't agree with you. He says that I have the right to assume that, even if you prove me wrong." Tavros returned, feeling bashful for such a rude response. How dare Rufio be so rude! She was only trying to help… He bit his lip, hoping that this awkward moment would pass over into something else. Anything else, to be exact.

Vriska didn't even see that coming. She didn't realize he was actually going to consent with his imaginary confidence or whatever the hell he wants to call him. How intriguing this guy was. "Well, _fuck_, that wasn't very nice!" She added with a chuckle.

"I uh, think it's time for dinner… If you think you could, maybe… roll me down?" Tavros asked sheepishly.

"Oh, of course Tavros. Who wouldn't want to push a wheelchair for a guy like you?" She snickered, before placing her hands on the handles.

"Er… was that an insult?..."

"Take it the way you want to take it, Nitram." Vriska smiled before pushing the wheelchair out of the room.

Titaia looked at herself in the mirror of her room. Completely colored, from her head to her toes, she began to strip down to only her bra and boy shorts in order to reveal some of the skin that was protected from the dreadful colorful stain with her clothing. She sighed when she came across the scar on her chest. "Mmph..." She mumbled, placing her index finger on it. "So stupid, I'm so stupid…" She meant each and every single one of her. Her past self was stupid, she is still stupid. Just everthing. She sighed, before dismissing self-loathing from her schedule, because dinner time was near. But after fully undressing, she saw a sticky note with blue ink on it. She looked closer, and realize that in Vriska's handwriting it read:

'_It doesn't matter what happened, or how bad you were hurt after it happened. Just learn to forgive, including yourself._'

Forgiving herself? Titaia nodded slowly after letting the message seep in. Maybe it wasn't meant for her, but it could probably do her a favor. She'd keep it as a reminder.

Eridan couldn't even stand to see Titaia after what he did. He was mad at himself. He was pretty sure that he'd just crushed every chance she had with Sollux, and that was her only chance at finally being happy. But like he always does, like all assholes do, he put his issues in front of hers, and literally kissed away any chance of happiness she could have at this dump. He sat alone, his food untouched. He couldn't even _eat_ it. He just hovered over it, his mind clouded by mistakes he had committed. Just so fucking stupid.

Karkat watched the hipster sulk from a distance. He looked at Sollux who was also sulking, and looked at Titaia's table, where she wasn't even present at. Honestly, shit was seriously going downhill because of this stupid kiss. No one should really give a shit.

Sollux had his two forks in his hands, and he was playing with his food as opposed to eating it. He made it some kind of game to see which fork would get the largest piece of chicken if they both tugged at it. And as a reward to the fork who pulled the largest piece, the fork would be eaten from after another barrage of various rounds between the two.

Gamzee was at the table, listening to music with earphones. His uncontrollable hair made it easy for the earphones to be unnoticed. He was happy, his lazy smile was eased onto his face, his half lidded eyes revealing a happy expression. He was in a high, and he wasn't going to fall down.

"Hey, pothead." Vriska laughed, pushing Tavros towards the end of the table, where he could interact with Gamzee easily.

Gamzee's high was running low right about now. "Hey, sis." He muttered, his music not doing very much for him anymore. "What's up, Tav?"

Tavros smiled nervously. "Not much, Gamzee… Hey, where is everyone else?"

Gamzee rose his hand and pointed toward Eridan who was across the damn cafeteria. "He's just been over there doing his thing, I guess. Titaia ain't even here yet, and lunch is half motherfucking over."

"What do you think is wrong with them?" Tavros asked, digging into his meal.

"Beats the motherfuck outta me, bro." Gamzee replied, drinking some Faygo.

"Titaia's just probably hating herself like always, hahaha. How pathetic." Vriska laughed.

Gamzee didn't laugh along, instead he went straight to talking to Tavros. "You doing okay in that chair, bro?"

Tavros nodded. "Vriska's been taking great care of me!" He was now drinking his water.

"See? I'm not that bad after all, Gamzee." Vriska laughed. "I bet you thought I was torturing your poor little friend here, huh?"

"Never said you were, sis." Gamzee defended, his smile fading.

"No need to actually say anything. People don't say you're capable of hurting people and being angry, but we all know you are. You see how that works?" She retaliated.

Gamzee didn't respond. He continued to listen on to his music, kind of hoping Titaia would come to the rescue and sit down so he wouldn't have to deal with her all alone. The thought of her being with Tavros just bothered him so much.

* * *

**A/N: To clear something up, *exactly. That was kinda hard to read, and I wrote it. Sorry, if anything else was hard to read. Review to help me out, or to save the world? Hahaha, I'll go now. **


	56. I thought I should share this

**Author Update**: Very recently, my friend linked me to a MSPA forums page talking about terrible fanfics. She didn't know I was writing this, so I guess it wasn't her fault. But I saw my fanfic on the list of fanfics they were making fun of. I know this isn't the best work. I know I'm not Shakespeare when it comes to writing. I just didn't see that coming, really. I feel like if someone is going to ridicule something, you just can't make fun of it. A person would have to offer some kind of advice before they can go ahead and start slamming on it. Not only were they speaking about my writing, but they mentioned negative things about the reviewers, whom I deeply appreciate. Despite the criticism that no one will give me in a respectful, non-cowardice fashion, I will continue to write for those of you who actually enjoy this. I'll update soon. Thanks a bunch.


	57. What Happened?

**A/N: Thanks for all the kind words that were offered after what happened. I really cannot thank you enough.**

* * *

After about ten minutes or so, Titaia arrived to the scene at the lunch table. Everyone was eating at the table, with the exception of Gamzee who was simply drinking from his half-finished bottle of his favorite drink. It was a bit too quiet. She took a seat, nevertheless, and began eating.

Oddly, she didn't receive that rude look that Titaia usually gave to her. It felt kind of different, now that her roommate wasn't acknowledging her. She felt like she's let off and maybe that's a good thing for a moment. She wasn't aware of how the little heated up conversation she got into with Feferi did anything negative to the girl, so she decided to sit back and watch for the time being.

"Where've you been, sis? Just going to leave a bro to get his wicked drink on all alone? Kinda harsh, don't you think?" Gamzee asked, lowering the volume on his cellphone, where he was listening to mp3 songs with. For him, that was the primary function of a cellphone.

Tavros' head sunk a bit. Did Gamzee really feel alone despite his presence? He's been getting the feeling that Gamzee wasn't as close to him as he'd like. Since he was injured, he and Gamzee became more and more distant. The two that were once the best of companions are now more foreign to each other as each day passes. Now, look at them…

Titaia laughed half-heartedly. "Had to clean myself off after I was used as a canvas. You know, I showered."

"You could really use some paint for that pale skin of yours, Titaia." Vriska advised a devious smile on her face. Or maybe that was her natural face.

Titaia inhaled and exhaled dramatically, placing her hand over her chest as she did so.

'_Inhale, exhale, and let it go._'

And that is exactly what she tried to do. "I suppose, I mean I could possibly be mistaken for a blank canvas." Titaia joked around, not really caring if she got a laugh out of the girl. The idea of forgiveness wasn't as easy as she thought. Last time she asked herself if she hated Vriska and her mind only brought back all the negative and worst times with her. Now, there weren't many good times. So of course she'd have a reason to not forgive her, that's her own choice. She wasn't that pale, but she could use some going outside. She turned her attention back to the clown "But, yeah… Sorry to keep you waiting, Gamzee. At least you had Tavros and Vriska over here to make you less lonely, am I right?"

Gamzee shrugged languidly. "Yeah… you're right, sis. It's a great motherfucking thing that they came, or else I'd be bored straight to my sad death." He returned.

She couldn't help but notice that when he sounded out the pronunciation the word 'they' in the sentence, he let it ooze out from his teeth. She looked closer, seeing that his music was in his ears the whole time. He must've been tuning them out. "How fortunate." She replied as if she didn't catch the regret in his voice.

"Yeah…" Gamzee replied.

"So Titaia," Vriska began, tapping against her chin with her index finger, "I don't think I've seen much of Eridan anywhere. You and he are usually inseparable. I really hope a fight didn't break out between you two."

Each time Vriska opened her mouth, she fell deeper into a pit of hatred for her. Even if they were just attempting to have casual conversation, something in her head was telling her to hold the grudge. She glanced down at her gloved hand where there was a scar from the stabbing that happened a few months back. Titaia sighed and looked back up at the table, offering a smile. "No need to worry, no fighting over here. Just peace, nice and quiet peace." Titaia returned.

"I don't know, sis…" Gamzee interrupted their flowing conversation. "I kinda see that our bro is all up into the dumps at this time, you feel me? He's just sitting all up in his pool of sadness, when he knows he's got some straight up capable friends sitting on their asses all ready and shit to hear him out."

By this time, Titaia was used to Gamzee's exotic speech. She stood up and leaned over the table slightly to spot the boy in the cafeteria. "What would be up with him?" She asked. "I ain't got no motherfucking clue. I just assumed that a brother was being just as tenacious as he usually motherfucking is." Gamzee returned.

"Yes…" Titaia mumbled, grabbing her tray and walking over to Eridan's table.

"How bold of her, I can't believe she'd go up to that kid and actually bother him when he's sulking. I thought I only had the kind of mind to do that! Don't you all think so? " Vriska sipped some of her water before continuing, not even waiting for an answer. "How wonderful, my roommate is following in my footsteps."

"Yeah, ain't that motherfucking great?" Gamzee asked, trying to be placid. "One day you two could be soul motherfucking sisters, and do all that wicked shit together."

Tavros glanced at Gamzee oddly. "Er…" He mumbled. What's this feeling he's had since he's sat with Gamzee the past few times?

Another question was being asked further down the rows of tables in the cafeteria by Titaia. "Eridan, what's wrong with you?" Titaia began, sitting down in front of him. "They told me that you've been down since that incident. Anything you wanna tell me?"

"No." Eridan returned simply. "Fuck off, Ti."

Titaia looked at his food, it was untouched. Eridan wasn't much the eater, but at dinner he usually obtained a certain appetite that allowed him to finish his food with eagerness. "Seriously, what's on your mind? I'm not mad at you because of that…"

"I fucked up what you and Sol had, Ti. And you're gonna be fuckin alone because a me. Because, let's face it, no one else can deal with your shit like he does."

"Way to be a friend." Titaia laughed a bit, trying to cheer him up. "I'll let him know that you didn't mean it."

"I'm so fuckin' confused. And I'm so damn angry! Why would I do somethin' so stupid because Fef decided she deserved better than me… Everyone does. I shoulda known that…" He mumbled, holding his head in his hands. He started to recall the things he did in the past, calling himself stupid. "I fuckin' wore her shoes all over the goddamn school!"

"It's okay…" Titaia attempted to comfort him. It wasn't very convincing. "Just eat your food, we can fix this."

"You can have it, Ti. I'm just gonna go up to my room and sulk for the rest a my night." Eridan stood up and waved, walking off.

Nothing was in his mind as he was brushing his teeth in the morning. He had just woken up; Sollux didn't want to think of what happened the day before just yet. The only thing in his mind now was the process of brushing his teeth. He was spitting into the sink when he heard a bell, followed by the voice of the head of the school. It wasn't a very familiar voice; he almost seemed to be more of an allegory of strict order of the school instead of a person.

"To everyone who attends this wonderful school,"

Eridan looked up from under his covers and sighed as the voice was going off. He sat up and began rubbing his eyes as the voice carried on.

"We will be holding an assembly today at four o'clock. Please report to the auditorium at the due time. Earlier to come, earlier to get a seat!"

After that, was the click of the speaker and he was done. Eridan rubbed his eyes yet again, before reaching blindly to the side-table to grab his glasses. He wondered what kind of idiocy this assembly was going to hold, he wasn't into the thought of talking to other people for the day. They weren't worth it, it'd just make him feel worse.

After some time passed, Karkat and Sollux entered the auditorium. They were hoping to get some manageable seats, because last time there was an assembly the two of them were stuck standing in the back for a long hour and a half about perseverance and behavior. Needless to say, they learned their lesson.

Sollux walking down the aisle about halfway to the front of the auditorium and took a sharp left turn. He weaved his way through the masses of other early goers in attempt to get to the seats that were free. "C'mon KK!" He turned around and spat towards Karkat, who was following behind.

"I'm coming, you lisping asshole. Just hold your horses." He exclaimed, following him.

Sollux cracked a smile before settling into his seat and watching Karkat fill in the seat to the immediate left of him. "I wonder what thith could be about." He looked at the stage for any clues. Nothing was really there, it was bland, the usual curtains a dull red. No kind of decorations. Maybe it'd be another powerpoint presentation.

"Some idiots around me were talking about how it might be some stupid speech about fighting, since they've been breaking out more often than they used to. Hm, I wonder why." Karkat muttered.

"Meh, I jutht hope it'th not thome kind of issuing of thtupid activity packets like that one time." Sollux laughed to himself, recalling the memory.

"Amen to that." Karkat returned, turning around to see all the other suckers entering in late. "Haha, look at 'em. I wonder how many of them will have to stand! It's a great thing that I was here to bring us here earlier or else we would've been in the same position we were last time!"

"Shut up, KK." Sollux laughed. "I thwear, all you do ith praithe yourthelf."

"Why not? Why not extoll my accomplishments? Once I get this anger thing under control, imagine how great of a leader I could be! No, fuck the anger! I could be prime minister of a country if I wanted, man. Just face it, without my leadership skills; you'd be in some serious shit."

Sollux sighed. "I'm tho glad to have you," he let out much to Karkat's pleasure. "Now…" He retreieved his cell phone from his pockets and read the time. "Jutht like twenty more minuteth to go until thith shit officialy thtartth. What should we do to path the time?"

Karkat opened his mouth, but then turned around because he thought his name was being called. "Hey, Sollux… do you ever get that feeling that someone's calling your name?" He asked mainly to justify that he wasn't going crazy.

"Yeah, thometimeth." Sollux returned, looking in the direction of Karkat. "Oh, it'th Gthee over there calling your name." He pointed him out. What he didn't acknowledge out loud is that he was walking with Titaia. Time for awkwardness to commence in five… four… three… two…

"Hey, hey, hey, motherfuckers," Gamzee greeted, "has anyone seen Eridan around? We're getting tired from being all on the lookout for our friend."

Karkat and Sollux shook their heads in unison.

"Well, I guess we can look somewhere else for him. Thanks guys." Titaia smiled slightly, and led Gamzee another direction.

Karkat looked at Sollux. "Well?"

Sollux sighed. "Jutht, don't thay anything." He muttered, sinking into his seat. "I thaw what happened; I don't need you adding onto it."

Karkat shrugged and crossed his arms. "Fine." He let out lowly.

After everyone was seated, the curtains opened. The auditorium wasn't completely dark and the lights were dimmed down to reasonable brightness for those who weren't too fond of the dark.

"As you all know, this school strives to make our students comfortable and give them the most wonderful stories of high school that they can pass on to their wonderful memories to the next generation." It wasn't even apparent to Titaia as to who was talking, and she didn't really care to know. She was paying more attention to the seats they were sitting in because they seemed to be more interesting.

It was all a blur, people were distracted either by their friends, their technology (which shouldn't have been on them at the time) and possibly the scenery of the auditorium. But everyone's attention was grabbed by the speaker when he uttered the word "field trip."

Shortly after the magic word was let out, little side discussions were taking place in the auditorium about what the opportunity for a field trip would bring. From whatever Titaia heard from the speaker, they would find out more information from the packets they'd receive in class. What a great chance to go out and enjoy, especially since she hasn't felt the sunlight on her skin since she enrolled into the school. Now for time to take it's course.


	58. Morning Chats

**A/N: I'm not going to sit here and pretend like it's not been over a month since I've last updated. I guess I went on a break without knowing I would. We've had many exams and preparation. I have the AP exam in another week from now, so that's why I haven't gotten to this. I'd like to apologize for that. And I'd like to thank you for being so patient with me while I struggle my way through school. Thank you all for the lovely reviews!**

* * *

The best thing for Titaia right now was a nice rest, because she was exhausted from everything that went on that day. A nice vacation from all the drama is all she could ask for. So a field trip was a good idea. On the flip side, she's also aware that setting has nothing to do with the idiocy of some people. It was a choice between a museum and an amusement park. Being in an amusement park with these people was going to be hectic it was almost hilarious to think about how the teachers would cope with it. Or if they would cope at all, which is possibility as well. What if this is how they earned slots for new entry to the school? Her mind could only travel through the most unlikely scenarios.

"In all seriousness, Titaia," Vriska started while holding onto her packet and reading the heading, "what do you think this field trip is for? I mean, it's not really the best idea to bring all these problematic kids to one place, way out of their comfort zone. We're traveling to another city." It was nearing bedtime so Vriska's face was stripped of the blue lipstick she's usually wearing. She had assumed that the school's choice was going to be an amusement park.

Her thought process had been interrupted which is something that Titaia would have to be thankful for, even if she didn't want to admit it. Since Vriska did her a favor, she replied in the least amount of sarcasm in her voice. "If you thought I had the answers, I'm afraid you're going to be sadly misguided," Titaia returned, remembering that her packet somewhere inside her backpack. "I don't think it's smart though, mostly because some of us don't know how to act around people."

"Some of us?" Vriska asked, putting an appalled expression on her face, "don't you mean an overwhelming majority of us? Let's say about ninety nine percent of us? Or for people that don't have math savvy as I do, everyone but me?" She laughed to herself quietly.

"Sure, you could say that…"

"Lighten up, Titaia. See, I have done my part to make sure we become friends. How could we be roommates if we hate each other?" Vriska flipped through the packet that she has read previously, and scouted out a little annotation she made when reviewing it for the first time. She glanced back up at Titaia, using her finger to point out the highlighting she made on her page, "and we have to be buddies on this trip, because of the sole fact that we're roommates. We'll be together for a long time, don't you think?"

Titaia groaned into the pillow she was laying against. She muttered something along the lines of "you're kidding me…"

"We've got to make the best of it, right?"

Titaia made no answer; her eyes were getting heavier and heavier by the second. "Mph," she adjusted her head into the pillow, preparing for sleep.

Vriska threw a pen at the girl's head, hoping to earn a response. But to her surprise, she earned a laugh from Titaia. It was weird, but whatever.

"I can't believe you're that bent on learning of my opinion, just shut up," Titaia was laughing and didn't mean any of this in a harsh manner, at least at this moment. Just the thought of having something thrown at her because the thrower wanted a conversation makes her laugh, with her sleepiness being a factor as well.

Vriska tilted her head slightly in confusion as to what this girl was doing. "Fuuuuck," she exaggerated the vowel of the word like usual, "you must have been smoking with Gamzee; you're laughing like a maniac."

Titaia gradually stopped. "Lights out, okay? I'm kind of tired of hearing you talk right now," she stood up, and landed her fingers on the switch. The circuit was opened, the lights were off.

Vriska turned on her phone's flashlight. "It's whatever, Titaia. I have other things to think about, you can take your irrelevant ass to sleep now, okay?"

Titaia shrugged, and fell asleep nearly right on contact with her pillow.

– adiosToreador [A T] began pestering terminallyCapricious [TC] –

AT: hEY GAMZEE, gOOD MORNING,

AT: oH, yOU'RE NOT AT YOUR LAPTOP RIGHT NOW, i GUESS THAT'S, uH,,, fINE,

AT: i JUST FIGURED THAT SOME CATCHING UP WOULDN'T BE SO BAD, yOU KNOW,

AT: uS BROS REALLY HAVE TO,,, sTICK TOGETHER IF YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN,,,

TC: :o)

AT: }:o)

TC: AwW MoThErFuCkInG ShIt, YoU AlL Up aNd gOt tHe sAmE NoSe aS Me.

AT: i'VE BEEN PRACTICING IF YOU CAN TELL,

TC: It's bEeN A WhIlE, tAv. LeMmE SpIt sOmE WiCkEd mOtHeRfUcKiNg gAmE At yOu rIgHt qUiCk.

AT: aLRIGHT,,, uH,,, bROTHA

TC: It mIgHt sEeM LiKe mOtHeRfUcKiN' gOlD NoW,

TC: BuT In tHe mOtHeRfUcKiN' eNd yOu'lL AsK "hOw,

TC: DiD A MoThErFuCkIn' BiTcH GeT ThE BeSt oF Me

TC: WhEn aLl i sHoUlD'Ve dOnE WaS LiStEn tO GaMzEe"

TC: He's tHe bEsT At tHiS, wHeN It cOmEs tO ThIs

TC: SiNcE He'S iSsUiN tHiS WiCkEd rHyMe i'm gOnNa tAkE A DiSs

AT: uH,,, wHAT DOES THAT EVEN MEAN,

TC: BrO It's jUsT..

TC: I GuEsS YoU CoUlD AlL Up aNd sAy iT WaS A WiCkEd cOnCoCtIoN Of wHaTeVeR RaNdOm sHiT Is fLoWiN' tHrOuGh mY HeAd?

TC: I ThOuGhT I ShOuLd eXpReSs mY FeElInGs aT YoU SiNcE We hAvEn't hAd tHe mOtHeRfUcKiN' tImE LaTeLy, YoU FeEl mE BrO?

AT: i THINK SO, gAMZEE,,, tHE RHYME WAS WICKED AS SHIT }:o)

TC: A BrOtHeR CaN'T EvEn bE AlL OuT Of tHe mOtHeRfUcKiN' lOoP FoR So lOnG WiThOuT ThRoWiNg hIs cOnDoLeNcEs aT HiS BeSt mOtHeRfUcKiNg bRo.

TC: So tHaNkS FoR ChEcKiNg uP On mE.

AT: nO PROBLEM, gAMZEE,,, iF YOU WANNA TALK, i'M STILL AROUND,

TC: :o)

AT: i GUESS I'M GONNA GO NOW,,,

TC: HoNk.

AT: uH,,, bYE,,,

– adiosToerador [A T] ceased pestering terminallyCapricious [TC] –

Gamzee sat at his laptop, drinking his beloved soda named Faygo. His makeup wasn't on yet he felt the urge to get to this first. If Tavros didn't understand what he was alluding to in that rap, he would've gone crazy. Lately, he's been so distant from him and he's realized that he didn't need it. It's Vriska who's been poisoning the friendship they used to share and he couldn't let it just up and die. But Tavros was so… naive Gamzee shrugged it off for the moment and proceeded to the bathroom to put his makeup on. He couldn't forget that.

Tavros looked at the form for the field trip He had to choose the museum because being in a wheelchair didn't really work out for the amusement part idea. He really hoped that everyone would sympathize with him, even as unlikely as it would be. But there was still a chance to hope, there's never a good thing in giving up. He read the time on the bottom right corner of his screen and realized that he was up pretty early. School started in an hour and forty five minutes, what was Gamzee doing online so early anyway? He shrugged and placed the laptop on his bed. He decided that he'd worry about it later.

Gamzee trotted down the hallway with his supply of miracles located in a bag that he stuffed in his pockets. He scratched the back of his neck, thinking more of what he said to Tavros than the grass that he was about to light up. Was the message clear enough for him to understand? He didn't want to seem harsh because it'd surely make Tavros feel bad, but that girl makes him feel so uneasy. How she could just injure him and all of the sudden become his care taker. He walked through the double doors and stood under the tree where he usually commenced in the activity of smoking.

Hours later on the sixth floor, Titaia woke up with the help of a giddy alarm. How she loathed that alarm. If hatred could be measured in units, her hatred for the happy box was an amount too large to be compared to the grains of sand in existence. "I hate this fucking shit," she said groggily as she stretched in her bed with her arms reaching towards the vast, seemingly endless flood of manila called a ceiling. Her eyes were barely opened and everything was quite a blur. For a second, she believed that she saw the poster that she always saw out in the hallway right in front of her. Because of this, she rubbed her eyes and looked again. But this time she didn't see it. How creepy…

Vriska was looking at the floor, where the little natural light from the window was visible. She shook her head a bit, sighing. "Don't you think it's sad that they put bars up on that window? It's pretty shitty if you ask me, how are we supposed to open it? Now we can't do anything that we want to do with an opened window. What would _you_ like to do with an opened window so high up in the sky, Titaia?" Vriska asked, turning her direction.

Titaia sucked her teeth at Vriska's rather suggestive comment. That was probably the most mocking thing that has been said to her in a while. Honestly, Titaia thought the whole process of forgiveness was going to be a breeze after their conversation the night prior but it seemed that it was just the same as always. Whatever, she thought. There's no use of crying over the inevitable.

"God, Leosso," Vriska began after hearing Titaia's reaction. "I was merely joking. Come on."

"Shut up."

"Aw, that's so unfair. I thought we were going to be friends?"

Titaia sighed, picking out some clothes and walking into the bathroom so she could take her shower.

Vriska shrugged a bit before retrieving her cell phone from the side table. Interestingly, she saw that she had a text message from none other than Kanaya. What could she possibly want now?

_Kanayaaaaaaaa: _

_5: 47 a.m. :_

_Vriska I Have Something To Discuss With You And Ive Been Itching To Hold A Discussion About That Matter_

"Geez, what could it be about this time?" Vriska muttered under her breath. Perhaps, Kanaya had no one else's life to make comments about and intrude into, so she needed to talk to Vriska again. It's as if everything that's ever gone on with Vriska has to attract that girl somehow, like a super magnet. A magnet to life that doesn't pertain to anyone else. But Kanaya sent it so early in the morning; it must've been on her mind when she was asleep. Or to make things even more intriguing, she might have had it in her mind for a long time. It was nice to know that Vriska's existence was acknowledged in someone else's life but Kanaya's always in her business, and it was just getting annoying. So as for the response to that message, Vriska decided that it would be a very uninterested reply.

_Vriska Serket: _

_6: 32 a.m. :_

_Geez, whatever Kanaya. _

That should do. Vriska slapped her cell phone on the pillow as she rose from her bed. Even though Titaia might've thought she was just being a bitch— okay, scratch that. Even though she might have been being a bitch, at the same time she really meant it. She needed some fresh air away from all this stuff going on at this school. It was so much pressure that Vriska was going through and no one ever knew. It's hard to be so clever, right?

Gamzee was sitting in Karkat's room, his head against the wall. He smelled like marijuana, but the scent wasn't as concentrated as usual. It was more like a light scent, like he'd done it to a minimum.

"Okay, Gamzee. I'll attempt to recap our insipid conversation. You want to be my partner for this shitty field trip What the fuck for? I was going to choose Sollux," Karkat crossed his arms; he was more cranky than usual because he got even less sleep than he did on other days. It was sad to be an insomniac.

Gamzee shrugged. "I feel like we're motherfuckin' brothers, man. Karkat, you are my motherfucking best friend. Why wouldn't I all up and want to share this experience with you, my main bro?"

"Here I thought you were going to choose Tavros," Karkat mumbled.

Gamzee opened his eyes a bit, and raised an eyebrow. "Uh… yeah, bro. I thought so, but he's got a roommate, remember? And let's just go with the motherfucking idea that his roommate didn't exist. I'm sure our crippled brother will choose Vriska, you feel me?" He was now leaning away from the wall. Saying that evoked some kind of reaction that he couldn't even decipher for himself.

"No, I do not feel you Gamzee," Karkat leaned in a bit because he was seriously wondering what Gamzee could mean by that. "Are you jealous of her, Gamzee?"

"No, not at all bro. Why would I do that? That just makes the mood all sour and shit. Totally motherfucking pointless to be jealous when you look at life the way I do," Gamzee leaned back against the wall, relaxing.

"And that is?" Karkat inquired.

Gamzee smiled a bit, now they were off the topic of partners. That was good. "I can't really explain it, my invertebrother."

"You know what? I'm not even going to ask what the fuck that meant, Gamzee. You're seriously fucking up my morning already," Karkat nearly growled.

Gamzee smiled lazily. "It's all motherfucking good. When you're ready, we can head out to breakfast."

Karkat shrugged and grabbed his book bag. He was already dressed, all the time he had when he was awake in the middle of the goddamn night. "Sure thing, pal. Let's go," he forced through his teeth before standing up and opening the door for Gamzee.

Gamzee showed him a sweet smile and walked out the door, just to lighten up the boy's day. It didn't seem like it was worth it but at least he could focus more of his time on Karkat instead of thinking about what _she_ could possibly do to Tavros. That poor motherfucker doesn't even know what he'll get himself into.


	59. Departure

**A/N: It's such a beautiful thing that the end of the school year brings to you: Summer vacation. More time to write for you all. Thanks for bearing with me. Do enjoy. **

* * *

She had no idea how it was going to work out, but it was going to on that day. All the students that were going on the field trip were to report to the auditorium in their respective grouping. And no one would miss that opportunity because they hadn't been let out of the school since they were confined to it. Since she and Vriska were done packing, they headed down together at the same time. Not much was said between the two, but it proved to be awkward. The only sound that could be heard between the two was the sound of their suitcases wheels rolling on the ground. Vriska would look at Titaia and they'd catch each other's gaze. The look on Vriska's face telegraphed that she wanted Titaia to speak up but Titaia's face begged to differ. It stayed completely silent until Eridan approached the two in the hallway, his luggage in his hands. And goodness did he have a lot.

"Ti, I was wonderin' if you could carry some a this shit for me," he said, handing her on of his carry-on bags. He didn't even care to make eye contact with Vriska.

Titaia smiled a bit, seeing that he was at least talking more now. "I guess I'll carry your little bag. Why so much of this stuff anyway? Do you feel insecure without all your little clothes and knickknacks?"

"Maybe," Eridan lagged on the response before starting on a new word, "you can never be too sure, right?"

Titaia nodded her head, and carried she took the carry-on from him. "No problem, Eridan."

"Can't thank you enough, Ti," Eridan's eyebrows raised and the corners of his lips raised into the very slightest smile. It wasn't very sincere, but he was trying to be thankful, "I really appreciate it."

Titaia nodded again, signaling that it was okay. He was acting different... She looked to the left of her, nearly forgetting that she was with Vriska.

"Can we get a move on now? I don't want to get to the auditorium and have to stand in a long line to get where I'm supposed to be at… that's where the basics sit, wouldn't you agree?" Vriska asked, adjusting her glasses.

Titaia had to stop herself from face palming. 'That's where the basics sit'? They're getting cornier as they come.

"What's stoppin' you from movin' along, Vris? Ti and I are havin' a conversation…" Eridan's voice trailed off, as he realized that there was no point in asking that question.

Even though there was no point of the question being asked didn't mean that wasn't a reason for _Vriska_ not to answer it. "I mean, look at all that luggage, Eridan. I don't know about you, but it'll be hard to be in a rush for seats for all those extra bags you have. What're you planning on doing, moving to another city or something?"

Eridan sighed and shrugged. "If I did it's none a your business," he jumped to his defense quickly but not harshly.

"Geez…" Vriska muttered. "What bit you in the ass?"

"I can't wait for this trip," Titaia blurted out, hoping to change the mood, "I can finally see how the world looks from outside these manila walls." Honestly, the two were just making it _harder_ for her to look forward to the whole idea of leaving and anarchy.

"Yeah…" the both of them sighed in unison while shooting each other a dirty stare.

"I can't either, maybe I can breathe in some good air," Eridan added on, "why don't we head down, now?"

"Let's," Vriska continued, strutting silently.

"Okay…" Titaia mumbled nearly inaudibly. That was the most unspoken aversion she's witnessed in a while. She shrugged it off for a bit of time and the three of them made it into the auditorium. She waved at Eridan as they separated into their respected section.

"Thith ith thomething that'th going to end up in hell in a few dayth," Sollux mumbled, walking to the place with Gamzee who wasn't responding very much. Instead, Gamzee was on cloud nine. He figured he'd smoke as much as possible since he wouldn't be able to smoke on the bus. Sollux watched Gamzee nod his head, taking it as a sign that he wasn't even half there. "Whatever, Gthee."

Gamzee smiled. "Bro, don't stress about anything, man. Just motherfuckin' see how it all turns out for you," He assured as they walked through the doors of the auditorium, "you'll see. Something so motherfucking amazing will happen at you and you'll be the most buoyant motherfucker I know."

Sollux scoffed at this and said goodbye with the wave of his hands before he scavenged for his section. Sollux Captor as a buoyant guy? Same thing as Gamzee Makara as a business man. Oh, Titaia was already there? He honestly didn't expect for her to go, seeing that she enjoys solitude and complete loneliness. That or being with her precious Eridan. But that's just her. And he'd leave it at that for a while.

Many minutes passed and the vastly large auditorium's capacity was being closer and closer to being filled with the students. It was very close to the time of departure, so a teacher took a microphone and stood on the stage. "In a few minutes, we'll start dismissing by sections. We will be starting with the first one and going in chronological order. This is very important so each section can get on the appropriate bus," the teacher paused to direct a student back into their section because the seemed to be wandering off "we will all come back together once we reach our destination."

Titaia looked around, realizing she was in the section labeled '23'. Sollux was in section four so there was no chance that they'd be riding the bus together. She looked around her and saw Nepeta who was a few seats from her in their section. That's the only person she knew on a name to name basis in that section, so it would probably be in the best of her interest to grab a seat next to her. Nepeta was a very friendly person and it was very likely that Titaia would lose her guaranteed spot quickly if she merely stood there and allowed Nepeta to be taking by another person.

Titaia started to approach her, but Equius, who belongs in another section way further down near the other end of the auditorium cut in between them. He glanced at Titaia before passing through all the people. "Nepeta, a word with you please," he said quietly and aggressively.

"Sure, Equius! What is it that you'd like to talk about?" Nepeta sat happily in her seat, her big eyes gleaming to the sweaty asshole standing in front of her.

"I need you to take precautions for yourself. If any of these… peasants attempt something lewd, you are to contact me right away. Do you follow?" The towel that was draped over his arm was slipping so he quickly adjusted it before crossing his arms.

Titaia was in disbelief. He acted like he had some kind of authority over her. It wasn't the fact that he did this that had her in such awe, though. It was probably the fact that be _believed_ it. There was no sign of doubt that he portrayed in his body language or style of speech. Equius ran things in his perception.

Nepeta nodded her head. "Stop being such a grumpy purrson, everyone's going to think something's wrong with you, Equius," her nod slowed down when a teacher hushed the both of them from talking so loud. "I'll sit with someone who I'm sure won't do anything," she paused and cleared her throat before mimicking his voice, "lewd", she giggled right after she let it out.

"Young man, please return to your section," a teacher tapped his shoulder, and met eyes with him. Or better said, he looked into the dark shades that were covering his eyes.

"Yes sir, I'll return to my section this very instant," Equius assured, rushing to his seat.

Interestingly, Titiaia thought, that he'd easily move back to his seat when asked to by a teacher. How strange...

Nepeta was left giggling quietly, but her laughter was quickly masked by the sound of the teachers dismissing and students talking. Titaia had a little time left to make it so they'd share seats. She approached her and stood where Equius was standing earlier. "Nepeta, mind talking to me for a second?"

After dismissal, they were boarding the bus and just as Nepeta assured, she saved a spot right next to her for Titaia. Titaia offered a smile. "Thanks again for this, you're really cool for letting this happen," she took a seat that was saved for her, holding Eridan's bag on her lap.

"You're welcome, friend," she gleamed at the fact that her speech was improving as well.

"Heh…" Another fake smile. She was very glad Nepeta did this for her, but she was running out of ways to express it. A hug maybe? She looked over and saw that she was sorta busy with something. Nope, no hug needed. She was already past that moment; she didn't over think it one bit. Out of curiousity, Titaia saw Nepeta peering into a journal. She sometimes penciled things in, but she wasn't so sure as to what she was doing. Maybe it was a diary? But she wasn't super sure at all. Instead, she'd let Nepeta continue what she was up to, and go on with her life. But what would she call her life on a bus? She contemplated for a few minutes, observing as all the busses started to roll out of the area they all called a school. She watched the prison appear smaller and smaller as they drover further and further until it eventually disappeared. Once it happened a moment sparked inside of her and many of the other students.

A boy laughed a bit uneasily and exclaimed "wow, it's nearly a year since I've seen this part of the road!"

Another girl, probably in the same grade added on. "Nice to see the sky without bars blocking it, huh?" She let out somewhat of a sad life, probably because she's realized how much has been depraved from her.

Pretty soon the bus was filled with chatter. What was going on in that bus was probably going on in all the other busses. Being away from the school was really what these students needed. So now that they were all happier, what was Titaia to do?

He felt a buzz in his pocket and pulled out his phone. Because it was so unexpected, Sollux squinted at the screen to make sure it was really Titaia who texted him. For what, though?

_tt._

_10: 02 a.m. :_

_…Nice of them to give us a break, huh? _

He sighed, knowing he'd have to reply to this message. Should he pretend that everything is dandy so she wouldn't be bothered from what he believed to be her pursuit of Eridan?

_Sollux Captor._

_10: 16 a.m. :_

_tt ii don't want two engage iin 2mall talk wiith you, ii miight be botheriing you from talkiing two your preciiou2 ed. _

She saw that she received a message from him and looked at the time. It took him over ten minutes to see that message, so she was sure about the fact that he probably contemplated on what to return to her as a text message. When she opened it up, she merely sighed. "So it's like that now…"

_tt._

_10: 17 a.m. :_

…_Right. I'm sorry for talking to you._

If she was trying to put the guilt trip on him or not, he didn't know. And he didn't care at the moment. He saw what he saw and he wasn't going to let anything she said change what he thought about it. This trip is merely a chance to get away from all the bullshit that's gone on in the past few months that she's been part of his life. He felt abandoned. Not only by her but by his feelings, for still wanting her. He feels abandoned by the conscience for feeling bad that she thinks he's angry with her. He should be. He's just confused. Sollux let out a sigh, putting his earphones into his ears and leaning back into his seat.

_Ti_

_10: 23 a.m. :_

_Eridan, how are you? _

_Ti_

_10: 34 a.m. :_

_Eridan? You can't be asleep already…_

_Ti_

_10: 42 a.m. :_

_That's fine, I'll just chill over here. Sorry if I pissed you off, too._

Titaia sighed, putting her phone up. It was whatever, she continuously said to herself. She originally wanted to be alone, anyway. So what they're not replying? So what if they're two of the four most important people in her life at the moment. It's no big deal, she's just going to chill and look out the window at the different things. Because she _strongly_ knows this isn't something she'd be privileged with doing for a long time.

* * *

**A/N: Kinda glad I proofread a few more times before publishing. It should have less errors than usual.**


End file.
